


Nemeton

by Chiffa_from_Kettary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiffa_from_Kettary/pseuds/Chiffa_from_Kettary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неметон - древний кельтский миф, сосредоточение силы, одно из воплощений Иггдрасиля. Неметону нужны жрецы, ему испокон веков нужны советники для оборотней, и он сам выбирает их из числа людей, обычно ничего не подозревающих о сверхъестественном, притаившемся в лесной чаще.<br/>Вот только Стайлз о происходящем в лесной чаще знает немало, и неплохо умеет с этим справляться при помощи арбалета, аконита и ножа. И, конечно, видит свою жизнь связанной с оборотнями. С мёртвыми, предпочтительно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Ноосфере за помощь и идею.

Стайлз прекрасно помнил тот день, почти пять лет назад, когда погиб его отец.   
  
  
Это случилось ранней весной, и тогда в городе начало происходить что-то странное, тогда младший Стилински еще не знал, в чем дело. За несколько дней до той ночи полиция нашла половину тела девушки в лесу, это жуткое событие хорошо запомнилось Стайлзу. А через несколько дней его отец погиб в банальной перестрелке на заправке, когда один двинутый наркоша пытался отжать у продавца пару баксов. Никто не мог предположить, что исхудавший почти до состояния скелета парень с дрожащими, просто ходуном ходящими руками, окажется таким удачливым стрелком. По всей видимости, торчок тоже этого не ожидал, потому что, по словам продавца, как только шериф замертво рухнул на землю, его убийца выронил пистолет, и забился в угол, прикрывая руками голову, подвывая то ли от страха за свою судьбу, то ли от осознания собственного поступка. Полиции он не сопротивллся - продолжал рыдать и размазывать по лицу сопли.  
  
А Стайлз готовился к завтрашнему тесту по экономике. Сидел дома, жевал попкорн, рассыпая крошки по столу, учебнику, домашним шортам и полу, запивал сладкую кукурузу газировкой, и кивал в такт льющемуся из колонок простенькому мотивчику. Стайлз всегда волновался за отца, когда тот был на дежурстве, но это было уже абсолютно привычное волнение - ничего особенного, - разве что усиленное сообщениями об участившихся нападениях горных львов на окраинах города. И еще Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что прошлой ночью слышал волчий вой. Хотя все прекрасно знают, что в Калифорнии уже лет сто как нет волков.  
  
Напарница шерифа сама пришла домой к отцу Стайлза. Её в тот день Стилински тоже помнил хорошо - покрасневшие глаза и дрожащие губы, осыпавшаяся тушь, ссутуленные плечи. Она говорила, а Стайлз ей не верил. Ей пришлось повторить, и Стайлз прекрасно помнит, что это ей давалось нелегко.  
  
Вот что было в последующие дни младший Стилински помнил плохо. Морг, какие-то документы, вещи отца, присланные из участка, похороны. Какие-то люди из управления по делам несовершеннолетних. Стайлзу оставалось два года до совершеннолетия, и, понятное дело, у него не было шанса провести эти два года в Бэйкон Хиллс без опеки. Родственников у них с отцом не осталось - никаких, даже самых дальних теток, никаких, даже самых захудалых кузин. Стайлза под свою опеку тогда взял Крис Арджент, давний друг отца, с которым они познакомились еще во времена службы в армии США. В последние годы Крис не был частым гостем в доме Стилински, специфика оружейного бизнеса зачастую требовала его присутствия в самых неожиданных местах планеты, как понял Стайлз. Семья Криса жила в Нью-Йорке, но незадолго до случившегося, буквально за пару дней, Ардженты приехали в Бэйкон Хиллс, и, вроде бы даже собирались осесть здесь надолго.   
  
Тогда Стайлз познакомился с семьей Криса - с его дочерью и сестрой, Эллисон и Кейт. Черт его знает, как вдовцу с несовершеннолетней дочерью удалось получить право опеки над несовершеннолетним подростком, Стайлз не исключал, что дело не обошлось без подкупов и взяток, и был искренне благодарен Крису за все, что тот для него сделал.  
Последние учебные месяцы давались тяжело, а запомнились еще хуже. Стайлз помнил, как в центре города пристрелили горного льва, помнил, что было совершено несколько жутких убийств, помнил разговоры о каком-то чудовище. Разговоры, к которым он тогда относился с огромной долей здорового скепсиса. На выпускном Стайлз не был, но слышал, что на Лидию, девушку в которую он безответно был влюблен с третьего класса, было совершено нападение.  
  
Лидия выжила - об этом Стайлз узнал уже из Нью-Йорка, куда Ардженты, и он вместе с ними, отправились сразу после выдачи школьникам аттестатов. После Нью-Йорка, практически ничем Стайлзу не запомнившегося, была Франция - родина предков Криса, место, где все представления Стайлза об окружающем мире претерпели весьма серьезные изменения.  
Кейт, считавшая, что Крис, конечно, может сколько угодно ограждать Эллисон от семейных традиций, так же считала, что из Стайлза выйдет превосходный охотник.  
И она не ошиблась.  


***

  
  
\- Хороший арбалет, - Кейт присаживается рядом со Стайлзом, улыбаясь ему, пока тот любовно оглаживает подаренное Крисом оружие.  
  
\- Странно дарить подарки до дня рождения, - юноша улыбается охотнице, но я так понимаю сам арбалет - лишь часть подарка? Я слышал, как Крис говорил о том, что не может больше предоставлять в аренду свой дом в Бэйкон Хиллс. Мы возвращаемся?  
  
\- Ты такой проныра, Стилински! - Кейт смеется, запрокидывая голову, обнажая шею, перечеркнутую тонкими бледными полосами шрамов. - От тебя, черт возьми, ничего не скроешь. Да, Крис хочет вернуться. И я думаю, что это целесообразно, Кристоф же сворачивает свой бизнес, помнишь? А мне всегда нравился Бэйкон Хиллс.  
  
\- А Элисон? - Стайлз ласково оглаживает арбалетные болты, разложенные на столе перед ним, рядом с арбалетом. - Как же ее учеба?  
  
\- Эл останется в университете, будет приезжать к нам на выходных. А твоему заочному переезд не повредит  
  
Стайлз серьезно кивает - будь его воля он и вовсе бросил бы учебу, но Крис настаивал на окончании университета, несмотря на то, что специальность - архитектура, - Стайлзу была неимоверно неинтересна. Стайлзу всегда нравилась охота. И Стайлз искренне полагал, что это то, чем ему хотелось бы заниматься всю жизнь, столько, сколько он сможет - защищать людей от самых разнообразных тварей, знания о которых Ардженты и другие охотничьи кланы копили столетиями, занося свои знания в объемистые бестиарии.  
  
\- Я совсем не против, - Стайлз усмехается, - мне даже хочется вернуться. Тем более, я слышал, что в тех краях видели одичавшего омегу.  
  
Последнее предложение звучит вопросительно, а лукавый блеск карих глаз заставляет Кейт вновь заулыбаться.  
  
\- О да, Стайлз. Ты совершенно прав, - охотница подмигивает. - И я уговорю Криса, чтобы он позволил тебе самостоятельно опробовать новое оружие.  
  
\- Охота без страховки Криса? - Стилински прячет улыбку, опуская голову и ласково проходится пальцами по оптическому прицелу. - Это ли не отличный подарок на полное совершеннолетие?  
  
\- Это традиция, Стайлз, - Кейт серьезно кивает. - И Кристоф отпустит тебя, хотя это можно было устроить и пораньше. Он перестраховщик.  
  
Стайлз укоризненно пожимает плечами, а Кейт усмехается:  
\- Он мой брат, Стайлз, я имею право так говорить.  
  
\- Он мой опекун, я имею право с тобой не соглашаться.  
  
\- У тебя получается не слишком искренне, а?  
  
Юноша недовольно встряхивается  
  
\- Не начинай, Кейт. Через три дня мне исполнится двадцать один год, и я стану полноправным охотником...  
  
\- Скорее ведьмаком.  
  
Стилински осекается, поджимая губы, и всем корпусом поворачивается к Арджент, убирая руки от арбалета. Ладони ложатся на обтянутые грубой джинсой колени, и Стайлз долго молча разгядывает свои руки, прислушиваясь к дыханию Кейт, в котором чувствуется заинтересованность, снедающая женщину.   
  
\- Что ж ты думаешь, у меня отражение в зрачках перевернуто? С чего ты взяла, что я ведьмак? С того, что... - Стилински неопределенно взмахивает руками, обводя взглядом свою комнату.  
  
\- С того, что у тебя есть сила, Стайлз, это несомненно. Мы все это знаем, - Кейт говорит тихо, увещевающе, вслед за юношей оглядывая слабо освещенную комнату. - Тебе удаются простые заклинания из наших книг, смеси трав, в любых других руках просто бесполезной смесью, в твоих приобретают те свойства, о которых пишут в бестиариях. Стайлз, даже оборотни...  
  
\- Я не ведьмак, Кейт. Ведьмак связан с тварями, которые угрожают жизни простых, ни о чем не подозревающих людей. Я не хочу связывать себя с этим, ты понимаешь? Одно дело целительство - это необходимо при том образе жизни, который я хочу выбрать. Но все остальное... Не начинай.  
  
Кейт поднимается со стула, задумчиво потрепав Стайлза по как и всегда взлохмаченным волосам.   
  
\- Ты стал таким серьезным, Стайлз. И когда только успел?  
  
\- Я давно стал серьезным, - Стилински непонимающе смотрит на Арджент.  
  
\- Ты был мрачным потерянным мальчишкой. Потом ты был просто мрачным мальчишкой. Потом целеустремленным и уже менее мрачным мальчишкой...  
  
\- Прекрати, - Стайлз смеется, поднимаясь следом. - Ты невозможная, Кейт.  
  
\- Я рада, что охота вернула тебе вкус к жизни.  
  
\- Ты рада, что была права, мисс Арджент. А вкус жизни не в охоте. В защите.   
  
\- О да, Бэтмен. Пожалуй, я сошью тебе супергеройский плащ на следующее рождество.  
  
\- Я знаю, как ты шьешь, - Стайлза разбирает хохот, - пожалуйста, не надо. А то я буду выглядеть еще нелепей, чем Пипец.


	2. Chapter 2

Хорошая охота чем-то напоминает хороший секс - ожидание, прелюдия, само действо и оргазм.   
  
Стайлзу нравилась охота. Нравилось видеть как синие глаза обезумевших, не контролирующих себя тварей гаснут, как трансформацией выламываются кости - тело оборотня считает, что в волчьем облике больше способности к исцелению. и при серьезных, смертельных ранениях, вервольфы всегда перекидывались в тело зверя. Один лежащий у ног охотников волк - десяток спасенных жизней. Бэтменом себя Стайлз не считал, шутил, что у него нет главного - Бэтмобиля, но это ощущение, осознание, что мир стал самую малость безопаснее, для Стайлза было сродни оргазму.  
  
Крис всегда страховал пасынка, зная, что Стайлза, видно в память о когда-то измучивавшем его СДВГ, иногда заносит - несмотря на то, что Арджент всегда предпочитал в качестве оружия арбалеты или огнестрел, справедливо полагая, что чем дальше он находится от опасной твари, на которую охотится, тем лучше, Стилински больше любил контактное оружие, стремился оказаться со зверем нос к носу.  
  
Крис считал, что юноша зря рискует, и не раз на повышенных тонах говорил об этом Стайлзу. А Кейт нравилось это его свойство, хотя она тоже признавала, что иногда Стайлз поступает слишком необдуманно. Потому Крис и не пускал Стайлза на охоту одного. Сестра, впрочем, была другого мнения, она видела, как однажды Стайлз столкнулся нос к носу с бетой одной из стай. Полнолуние совершенно свело оборотней с ума, да они, судя по всему и не собирались как-то сдерживать свою зверинную сущность. Бета, сверкая льдистыми глазами, тогда застыл, перед присевшим, готовым к рывку молодым охотником, прекращая скалить клыки, оставляя попытку испугать, переступил с лапы на лапу, и шарахнулся в сторону, попадая под ноги своему альфе, напряженно следящему за арбалетчиками. Тот с испуга вцепился в холку состайнику, стая запаниковала.  
  
Кейт впервые видела, чтобы оборотни из одной стаи так рвали друг друга. Добить выживших не составляло труда, а Кейт с тех пор прозвала Стилински ведьмаком, периодически подкидывая ему домашние задания на эту тему. Стайлзу давалось целительство, он это признавал и по сию пору, но другие стороны своего дара развивать отказывался категорически, даже почти перестал пользоваться на охоте ножом, на радость Крису всерьез взявшись за арбалет.  
  
  
Особенно приятно держать в руках новый, но уже пристрелянный арбалет, подарок на полное совершеннолетие, крадучись идти по ночному лесу в пригороде родного Бэйкон Хиллс, втягивая в легкие влажный, сладковатый запах земли и травы, прелых листьев, и чем еще там пахнет ночной лес в конце лета?  
  
Стайлз внимателен, собран, хотя руки чуть подрагивают от предвкушения, а сердце греет мысль, что Крис на этот раз волнуется и переживает дома, вместе с Кейт и Эл. Идти по следу оборотня несложно, сломанные ветки и следы когтей - весьма четкие указатели, но ветер сегодня явно не на стороне охотника, дует в спину, разносит запах человека по лесной чаще. Стайлз аккуратно обходит хрусткие листья, держа арбалет перед собой, опущенным вниз, внимательно приглядывается к оставленным оборотням следам и, коротко оглянувшись по сторонам, продолжает свой путь, думая о том, что хорошей идеей было оставить дома все огнестрельное оружие - запах пороха давно бы уже выдал его.   
  
Вокруг на удивление тихо - не слышно рыка зверя, не слышно хруста ломающихся под тяжелыми лапами веток, шума сминаемых листьев. Где-то вдалеке, к северу, заливаются лягушки, жужжат и стрекочут какие-то неизвестные Стайлзу насекомые, но это все - больше тишину леса ничего не нарушает. Молодой охотник знает, что это значит - зверь знает, кто идет по его следу, и зверь, затаившись, ждет, когда охотник расслабится. Значит омега хоть и одичавший, судя по той жестокости, с которой он расправлялся со своими жертвами, но не обезумевший. Это интереснее, это лучше, это настоящий оборотень, а не те сошедшие с ума животные, уже даже не могущие принять человеческий облик, а иногда не могущие даже полностью обратиться волком, которые попадались Арджентам в последний год. С такими было много проблем - тела приходилось сжигать, чтобы у местной полиции, а потом и у специалистов по "паранормальному" не возникало вопросов.   
  
Следы когтей на коре окружающих деревьев перестают попадаться Стайлзу на глаза, но по характерно примятой траве, по следам на мягкой земле можно понять, что оборотень шел здесь. Видимо, где-то на этом участке пути он учуял охотника, обратился волком, и пошел дальше, предпочтя не нападать сразу.  
  
Заманивает. С этим Стилински тоже сталкивался. Ищет удобную позицию для нападения, или, если хорошо знает местность, ведет охотника прямиком к ней.  
  
С этим ничего не поделаешь, нужно идти за зверем, полагаясь на свою удачливость, которой у Стайлза всегда было с лихвой, и осторожность, которой Стилински явно недоставало.  
Заслышав плеск воды, Стайлз недовольно морщится - странно, что омега не спешит нападать, и неприятно, если он начнет путать следы, продвигаясь вверх или вниз по реке. Предчувствие Стайлза не обманывает - след выводит его к берегу небольшой, вяло текущей речки, вполне достаточной, чтобы волк смог уйти. Стайлз оглядывается, выругиваясь про себя - не хватало упустить своего первого, по-настоящему своего, зверя, - и замечает движение вниз по реке, мгновенно вскидывая арбалет, и мысленно благодаря создателя оптического прицела за его светлый ум.  
  
Волк выходит из реки, по-человечески брезгливо отряхивая лапы, и, уйдя с шуршащей под лапами гальки на траву, двигается дальше, вниз по течению.  
  
Расстояние большое, но Стайлз в подаренном приемным отцом арбалете не сомневается, так же как и в привитых им навыках - прицелившись, стреляет, с удовольствием отмечая, что стрела вошла в заднюю лапу, пробив насквозь. Волк рычит, оборачиваясь к быстро подходящему ближе охотнику, оскаливает клыки, делая рывок, отчаянный и неудачный из-за раненной лапы, и Стайлз со спокойной совестью пускает волку болт между глаз.  
  
Единственное, что беспокоит его - то, что глаза у умирающего зверя были не голубыми, льдисто-холодными глазами убийцы, а желтыми, теплыми, такие Стайлз видел редко, но точно знал, что у оборотней, убивавших людей, таких глаз не бывает.  
  
Впрочем, все они рано или поздно срываются в бездну безумия своей двойственной натуры, так что, когда этот зверь начал бы убивать, это лишь вопрос времени.  
  
Стайлз вытаскивает болты из тела растянувшегося на берегу волка, выжидает несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, что хищник не выживет, а затем, подумав, пользуется старым советом Кейт - перерезает зверю глотку, после чего сталкивает его в воду.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз возвращается домой под утро - грязный, вымотанный, но предельно довольный.  
  
\- Двое! - вопит с порога, ставя арбалет на пол, и протягивая вышедшему навстречу Крису два срезанных волчьих когтя - своеобразное традиционное доказательство.  
  
Арджент качает головой, приподнимая брови.  
  
\- Эл рвалась идти на твои поиски. Но ты сам понимаешь - не положено.  
  
Он едва успевает договорить, как Элисон спускается по лестнице, перегибаясь через перила, чтобы глянуть на сводного брата.  
  
\- Ты ужасно долго! - девушка радостно обнимает Стайлза, не обращая внимания на его грязную, мокрую одежду. - Ты не ранен? Все в порядке?  
  
\- Пара царапин, как в классических боевиках, - Стилински смеется. - Ты перемажешься вся, Эл, я навернулся в какое-то чудовищное болото.  
  
Эллисон демонстративно фыркает, все же отстраняясь, рассматривая лежащие на ладони отца волчьи когти.  
  
\- Как так получилось? - Арджент, подбрасывает трофеи на ладони, сжимая кулак, и на мгновение оборачивается к сестре, вышедшей из комнаты в коридор, и в точности повторившей его вопрос.  
  
\- Я пошел по следу одного оборотня, нагнал его у реки, а когда уже собирался уходить - выскочил второй. Но я подозревал, что такое возможно. Правда все равно он меня свалил в какое-то болото и едва не загрыз, - Стайлз чуть виновато пожимает плечами, оглядывая свою черную куртку, на которой не видны следы впитавшейся крови. - Тут, уж извини, Крис, арбалет мне никак не помог, со вторым я справился ножом.  
  
\- Ты удачливый малый, парень, - задумчиво резюмирует Кейт. - И что, никаких...   
  
\- Никаких колдовских штучек, - твердо отвечает Стайлз, предпочтя не уточнять, что вервольф раз десять имел возможность задрать охотника, хотя бы тогда, когда скатившись по обрыву едва ли не в обнимку с волком, Стайлз неслабо приложился затылком о корень дерева, и на несколько секунд полностью потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Или когда после этого они оба свалились в болото - оборотню ничего не стоило перегрызть горло охотнику, когда тот, глотнув по самые уши затхлой болотной воды, откашливался - несколько коротких мгновений, коротких, но вполне достаточных, чтобы лишиться жизни.  
  
\- Как знаешь, - недоверчиво хмыкает Кейт, а Крис обнимает Стайлза за плечи, отмахнувшись от сестры.  
  
\- Я тобой горжусь, Стайлз. Ты молодец.  
  
Юноша счастливо скалится, подмигивая показывающей ему большие пальцы Элисон. От Криса нечасто можно услышать похвалу, а уж тем более такую, двойную.   
  
\- Иди отмывайся, боец, - добавляет Кейт, ероша волосы Стайлза. - И отсыпайся, раньше завтрашнего полудня чтоб не просыпался.  


***

  
  
Стайлз следует совету охотницы - первым делом отправляется в душ, с удовольствием стаскивая с себя пропитанную кровью, потом и грязью одежду, долго с удовольствием смывает с себя грязь и усталость, подставляя лицо прохладным струям воды, привычно усмехается пришедшему вместе со спокойствием легкому возбуждению - отголоску удачной охоты. Но усталость берет свое - Стайлз обматывает бедра мягким махровым полотенцем, и отправляется в свою спальню, с удовольствием растягиваясь на прохладных свежих простынях. Наверняка Эл перестелила - она всегда так делает, когда волнуется - перестилает постельное белье. Странная привычка, но по-своему милая. Эллисон охотилась редко, Крис действительно воспитывал ее в этом отношении мягче, чем Стайлза, больше уделяя внимание другим аспектам - стратегии и тактике, истории, основам ведения бизнеса, прочим вещам, необходимым, чтобы руководить охотничьим кланом. Стайлз точно не был против. Руководство кланом - не то, чего бы он себе желал. Беспокойная натура жаждала активных действий, а не переговоров с поставщиками и думами об экономической стабильности, тем более, что с будущей главой клана - Эллисон исполнится двадцать один через три месяца - у Стайлза всегда были отличные отношения.   
  
Сон не идет - Стайлз встряхивается и поднимается с постели, проходясь по темной комнате от кровати к двери и обратно, силясь понять, что не дает ему покоя. Стилински, стараясь не шуметь, открывает окно, достает из-под тумбочки пепельницу и сигареты, и, чуть ли не до пояса высунувшись из окна, с удовольствием затягивается, впуская в легкие едкий горький дым.   
  
После пары затяжек он с любопытством оглядывает окрестности, почти не изменившиеся за последние пять лет. Те же заборы, те же окна, те же дома. Только люди другие - почти все старые соседи Арджентов съехали, осталась только вдова бывшего директора школы, миссис Хьюз, живущая через два дома от Арджентов, страстная любительница цветов и кошек - два несовместимых, по мнению окружающих, увлечения. Когда кошки снова обгрызали цветы, на три мили вокруг старалось вымереть все живое - ругалась миссис Хьюз как прапорщик.  
  
Через две улицы на восток - дом шерифа, точнее, уже давно, дом самого Стайлза. Стилински-младший ни разу не приезжал в этот дом с тех пор, как Арджент взял его под свою опеку. Получив право в полной мере распоряжаться наследуемым имуществом, Стайлз сдал дом каким-то знакомым Криса, получив постоянный, хоть и не большой доход. В ту сторону Стайлз старается даже не смотреть, хотя из-за того, что он отворачивается, ветер сносит выдыхаемый дым прямо ему в лицо. Зато Стайлз может спокойно говорить сам себе, что глаза у него слезятся от табачного дыма.  
  
Кристоф всегда был хорошим человеком, но он никогда не пытался в полной мере заменить Стайлзу отца, понимал, насколько Стайлз его любил, насколько был привязан к нему, особенно после смерти матери. Стайлз был Крису благодарен и за это тоже.  
  
Телефон, лежащий на тумбочке возле окна, заходится вибрацией, и Стилински, забывшись, выдыхает дым прямо в комнату, дотягиваясь до мобильника.  
  
"Я надеру твою задницу, юноша, если ты еще раз закуришь в доме моего брата. хохо"  
  
Стайлз усмехается, тщательно размазывая окурок по дну пепельницы, улыбаясь куда-то в темноту.  


***

  
  
Сначала Стайлза будит звонок в дверь, но он, глянув на часы, лишь ворчит, забираясь глубже под одеяло. Если кто-то в этом городе и мог прийти в дом раньше обеда, то это по-любому к Крису.   
  
Стайлз выбирается из постели через час, наскоро причесывается, точнее приглаживает взъерошенные волосы, ладонью, напяливает растянутую домашнюю футболку серого цвета, с вытершейся эмблемой Капитана Америки, и спускается на первый этаж, надеясь никого уже не застать дома. У Кейт была запланирована поездка на несколько дней, она собиралась уехать утром, Крис должен был пойти на какую-то встречу в городе, а Элисон собиралась наведаться в местную библиотеку, прихватить каких-то нужных для учебы книг. Поэтому Стайлз сильно удивляется, застав в зале не только Криса, но и незнакомого чернокожего мужчину.  
  
\- Эмм... извините, что помешал. Я думал, что никого нет дома, - Стилински отступает на шаг, неловко оттягивая край футболки вниз.  
  
\- Постой, Стайлз, - Крис поднимается ему навстречу. - Этот человек пришел поговорить с тобой.  
  
\- Я хоть штаны натяну, окей? А то неудобно как-то. Здравствуйте, мистер.  
  
\- Доктор, - мужчина белозубо улыбается. - Доктор Алан Дитон. Я не спешу, Стейгвилас.  
  
Стайлз поджимает губы, хмурясь.   
  
\- Меня никто так не зовет уже больше десяти лет. Меня зовут Стайлз, доктор Дитон. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы меня так называли.  
  
\- Извини, - мужчина наклоняет голову, - я учту твое желание.  
  
\- Я сварю еще кофе, - Арджент обходит доктора, приближаясь к Стайлзу, - а ты иди, оденься.   
  
Серые глаза Криса наполнены непривычным Стайлзу беспокойством.  
  
\- Все в порядке? - Стилински переводит взгляд с Криса на незнакомца. - Хотя бы скажите в чем дело, доктор Дитон.  
  
\- Мне жаль, что пришлось буквально поднять тебя с постели...  
  
\- Ничего, я сам проснулся.  
  
\- ...но у меня есть к тебе разговор. Серьезный. Оденься, выпей кофе. Поговори с опекуном. Я подожду здесь. Спасибо за гостеприимство, мистер Арджент.  
  
\- Вам трудно отказывать, доктор Дитон. Учитывая вашу... специфику.  


***

  
  
\- Какую, нахрен, специфику? - Стайлз, уже натянувший шорты цвета хаки, стоит перед Крисом на кухне, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
Арджент с глухим стуком ставит на столешницу две чашки кофе.  
  
\- Стайлз.   
  
\- Серьезно, Крис, - Стилински махом выпивает полкружки, тут же чертыхаясь. - Горячо, черт, горячо... - Стайлз широко раскрывает рот, втягивая воздух, стараясь охладить обожженный язык. - И все равно, Крис, в чем дело?   
  
\- Тебя ждут перемены, Стайлз,и мне жаль, что я никак не могу тебя оградить от них.  
  
\- А все настолько плохо, что тебе стоит меня ограждать от них?  
  
\- Это дело не из разряда "плохо-хорошо". Просто я ничем не смогу тебе помочь. Допил? Стайлз, иди поговори с доктором.  
  
\- А ты? - Стилински отставляет чашку, недоверчиво и вопросительно глядя на опекуна. - Не пойдешь со мной?  
  
\- Я уже узнал все, что мне нужно было знать, Стайлз, теперь тебе нужно его послушать. Иди.  
  
\- Не вызывают у меня доверия такие разговорчики, Кристоф, - бурчит юноша, поднимая на Арджента мрачный взгляд. - Ты меня будто на съедение волкам отдаешь.  
  
Арджент поджимает губы, не менее мрачным взглядом провожая пасынка.  
  
\- Итак, доктор Дитон, - Стайлз старается вежливо улыбнуться. - О чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? Судя по лицу моего опекуна, разговор у меня восторга не вызовет, да?  
  
\- Сложно сказать, Стайлз. Зависит от широты и гибкости твоих взглядов на жизнь.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, - Стилински садится в кресло напротив, напряженно выпрямляя спину.  
  
\- Что ты знаешь о Неметоне?  
  
\- Старый кельтско-скандинавский миф. Священное дерево, связывающее три мира, или что-то вроде того. Об этом лучше вам поговорить с Элисон, она лучше разбирается в древних мифах.  
  
\- Странно слышать от охотника слова о том, что что-то является мифом. Тебе ли не знать, что в нашем мире куда меньше вещей являются мифами, чем принято считать.   
  
\- И к чему вы клоните? Даже если Неметон - это вполне конкретный источник силы, мне-то что до этого?  
  
\- Неметон напрямую связан с друидами, своими жрецами, а друиды... Друиды напрямую связаны с оборотнями.  
  
  
Стайлз чуть кривится.  
\- Не думаю, что мне это как-то поможет, доктор Дитон. Это интересно, но не имеет практического применения.  
  
\- В охоте?  
  
\- В охоте. Зачем вы мне это рассказываете?  
  
\- Неметон - древняя сила, имеющая право распоряжаться судьбами своих избранников. Он сам выбирает себе жрецов, в отличие от многих других древних сил, полагающихся на случайность.   
  
\- К чему вы клоните?  
  
\- Когда мне было двадцать, я учился в ветеринарном колледже и думал, что свою жизнь посвящу ветпрактике - домашним любимцам или скоту, может быть, найду работу в каком-нибудь заповеднике. Не сказать, что моя жизнь была распланирована, но определенный план все же был. Когда мне исполнился двадцать один год, ко мне пришел абсолютно незнакомый мне старик и сказал, что древнее дерево, о котором я тогда не знал вообще ничего, выбрало меня своим жрецом. Это не было шоком, но и сказкой это тоже не было, как ты понимаешь. Мир оказался больше, чем я думал всю жизнь. И это не хорошо и не плохо.  
  
\- Но вы не стали ветеринаром, как хотели.  
  
\- Это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, - Дитон качает головой, усмехаясь. - Иногда приходится быть и ветеринаром. В каком-то смысле.  
  
\- Доктор Дитон, я не понимаю, зачем вы мне все это говорите, если только вы не решили взять на себя роль того незнакомого старика...  
  
Стайлз замолкает, вопросительно глядя на мужчину, тот молча улыбается в ответ, усаживаясь удобнее и бросая взгляд куда-то в сторону кухни, где Крис наверняка боролся с желанием закурить.  
  
\- Но тогда я вам вынужден отказать. У меня-то как раз есть жизненный план, и я не собираюсь от него отказываться, понимаете? Тем более для того, о чем вы говорите.   
  
\- Все мы получаем образование, которое поможет нам в дальнейшем предназначении...  
  
\- Архитектура? - Стайлз саркастично кривит губы, громко фыркая, - не думаю...  
  
\- Поверь мне, Стайлз, ни одно древнее божество не станет смотреть на оценки в твоем дипломе о высшем образовании. Я говорю о твоих навыках охотника. Это пригодится.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь принимать вашего предложения, доктор Дитон, - Стайлз резко поднимается на ноги. - Извините.  
  
\- Мне жаль, что я ввел тебя в заблуждение, мой мальчик, - мужчина со вздохом сплетает пальцы в замок, опираясь локтями на свои колени и наклоняясь вперед. - Это не предложение. Я приехал сюда, чтобы поставить тебя перед фактом - Неметон выбрал тебя друидом. И выбрал тебя советником для одной из стай. Не знаю, повезло тебе или нет, я стал советником лишь к двадцати пяти годам, но факт остается фактом. У тебя нет выбора, и ты не можешь отказаться.  
  
\- Всегда можно отказаться, - Стайлз качает головой. - Что за глупость? Крис? - юноша поворачивается к Ардженту, вставшему на пороге комнаты.  
  
\- Все сходится, Стайлз, - Кристоф смотрит мимо юноши, нервно кусая нижнюю губу. - У тебя есть сила, Кейт мне рассказывала о случае на той охоте. Ты везучий, не правда ли? Есть и другие признаки...  
  
\- Ты знал? - Стилински набирает в грудь воздух, чувствуя, как обида разъедает легкие. - Ты...  
  
\- Стайлз, такие вещи нельзя знать заранее. Я знал о друидах, о советниках. Знал, как ими становятся. Но нельзя знать точно, что склонный к магии, везучий сирота, выросший в городе вблизи священного дерева друидов, станет советником у стаи оборотней.  
  
\- Крис... что за... Доктор Дитон, - Стайлз резко оборачивается к друиду, зло, хищно улыбаясь. - Вы представляете, чем занимаются охотники?  
  
\- Лучше многих, Стейгвилас. Мне не раз приходилось выхаживать моих подопечных.  
  
\- Я просил не называть меня так, - Стилински прищуривается. - И я не знаю, что можно сказать человеку, называющего кровожадных безумных убийц своими подопечными.   
  
\- Я скажу тебе одно, Стайлз. Твоя сила обернется против тебя, рано или поздно. Но до этого Неметон лишит тебя своей защиты. Мистер Арджент говорит, что ты очень везуч, а, зная семейство Арджентов, я смею предположить, что ты даже ненормально везуч.   
  
\- Это угроза? - Стайлз весь подбирается, сощуривая глаза.  
  
\- Это угроза, Стайлз. Но не моя, - мужчина поднимается на ноги. - Стая придет в город к следующему полнолунию. До новолуния я бы советовал тебе связаться со мной, мистер Арджент знает, как.  
  
\- Кто альфа стаи? - Крис смотрит на Алана, игнорируя возмущенные взгляды Стилински.  
  
\- Это Хейлы, Крис. Альфа сейчас Питер, брат Талии.  
  
\- Тот, что пытался убить мою сестру? - температура в помещении стремительно понижается от голоса Арджента, а Стайлз замирает, чуть приоткрыв рот. - Я думал, что он умер.   
  
\- Умер, - легко соглашается Дитон. - Это несколько сглаживает ситуацию, я думаю. Смерть, говорят, смывает все грехи, - друид обводит внимательным взглядом немного ошарашенные лица собеседников. - И он ее, в конце концов, не убил, и даже почти не ранил.  
  
\- Ничего не понял, - полувопросительно произносит Стайлз.  
  
\- Питер Хейл умеет договариваться со смертью. В том или ином смысле. Он жив, восстановился и вновь стал альфой. И я призываю вас закончить эту бессмысленную многолетнюю вендетту, Крис.   
  
\- Я понимаю ваши намеки, Алан. Я так понимаю, стая придет в город только ради советника?  
  
\- Они задержатся здесь, насколько потребуется. Но я не думаю, что они останутся здесь. Не стоит искушать судьбу, живя рядом с охотничьим кланом, бывший глава которого объявил едва ли не войну семье Хейлов.  
  
\- У моего отца были весьма строгие взгляды.  
  
\- А у вас?  
  
\- Эй! - Стайлз взмахивает руками. - Вам не кажется, что вы немного забыли обо мне? Оставьте эти семейные разборки, поболтайте за стаканом виски о старых добрых временах. Но я не собираюсь...  
  
\- Собираешься, Стайлз. Или соберешься, - голос Криса отдает сталью. - С тобой я поговорю позже.


	4. Chapter 4

\- С тобой я позже поговорю, - зло передразнивает Арджента Стилински, когда за Дитоном закрывается дверь. - О чём? Что ты собираешься мне такого сказать, что меня переубедит?

Крис бросает страдальческий взгляд на часы, показывающие одиннадцать утра, и на стоящий в углу зала бар.

\- Да, пить ещё рановато, - Стилински согласно кривит губы, плюхаясь в кресло. - Вообще, тебе не кажется, что принуждение - не лучшая политика?

\- Стайлз, изредка случаются вещи, которым сопротивляться невозможно, а в данном случае - опасно даже пробовать.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне согласиться? - Стайлз скептично приподнимает бровь. Стайлзу, пожалуй, можно проводить мастер-классы по скептичному приподниманию брови.

\- Тебе уже сказали, что это не предложение, - сделав круг по комнате, Арджент останавливается напротив кресла, в котором, нахохлившись, сидит Стайлз.

\- Да ты что? - юноша резко вскидывает голову, зло сверкнув глазами. - И как ты себе это представляешь? Ты меня учил убивать этих тварей, и учил хорошо. А теперь предлагаешь вступить в оборотнический Гринпис? Что мне их там, холить и лелеять? Занозы из лап вытаскивать?

\- Я не учил тебя убивать их всех без разбора, - резко осаживает Стайлза Арджент. - Ты не забыл? Мы охотимся на тех, кто охотится на нас.

Стилински кривит губы, отворачиваясь и передергивая плечами, несколько секунд бездумно смотрит в окно, сжимая пальцы на подлокотниках.

\- Тебе не кажется, что лучше уж идти на опережение?

\- Нет, - споры по этому поводу, бесконечные и бессмысленные, всегда были единственным, что выводило Арджента из себя, у закаленного охотника начинался нервный тик, когда Стайлз или Кейт поднимали эту тему.  
Кейт считала брата слишком мягкосердечным, толерантным. Стайлз молчал, но понятно было, что позиция Кристофа его не устраивает. Крис всегда отвечал одинаково:

\- Мы не убийцы. Или ты считаешь иначе?

\- Нет, не считаю, - глухо бросает Стайлз. - Но речь, вообще-то, даже не об этом. Ты сказал, что этот альфа пытался убить Кейт.

\- Пытался, - Арджент наконец-то опускается в кресло напротив. - Его потом убил родной племянник...

\- Милые волчьи обычаи, - успевает вставить Стайлз.

\- ... И сам стал альфой, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Крис. - Я не знаю, что произошло потом.

\- Ну и зачем мне эта ценная информация?

\- Во-первых, я давно знаю Дитона - он был советником Талии Хейл, старшей сестры Питера. Если он говорит, что Хейлы готовы прекратить эту войну, то я только всеми руками "за". Моя дочь через три месяца станет главой клана, фактически. Во-вторых, вендетта эта тянется ещё со времён моего отца, и у Хейла были причины желать смерти Кейт.

\- Эмм... Крис? Ты сейчас что, оборотня-убийцу оправдываешь?

Арджент хмурится.

\- Послушай, Стайлз, ты ведь знаешь, что ты мне как сын.

\- Та-ак, - подозрительно тянет Стилински.

\- И я вовсе не хочу, стать свидетелем того, как ты сходишь с ума. И, если твоя удачливость на охоте обусловлена защитой Неметона, я не могу тебе позволить продолжать это занятие, если ты откажешь ему.

\- Ты бред несешь, Кристоф.

\- Не зарывайся, Стайлз. Ты станешь друидом, станешь советником. У тебя нет выбора. Но, поверь, я с этим сталкивался, видел людей, которым пришлось принять эту судьбу, вел с ними переговоры...

Стайлз корчит красноречивую рожу.

\- Ты справишься, - заканчивает Арджент.

\- И многие из них были охотниками? - голос у Стайлза язвительный и неприятный.

\- Друиды - люди без прошлого, Стайлз. Если ты не захочешь, никто не узнает, кем ты был в жизни до всего этого.

Почему-то именно после этих слов Кристофа на Стайлза накатывает окончательное осознание происходящего. Арджент хорошо разбирается во всех хитросплетениях подобных обязательств, и, если бы он знал способ - или хотя бы подозревал, что он существует, - как Стайлзу отказаться от этого сомнительного предприятия, он бы об этом сказал.

\- И что будет? - Стилински опускает плечи, горбясь в кресле. - Теперь что будет? Если это не моё? Если я их ненавижу, их, Крис, что ты мне предлагаешь делать? Да я лучше сдохну, честное слово.

Арджент молчит, укоризненно глядя на приемного сына.

\- Знаешь поговорку - когда боги хотят наказать человека, они лишают его разума?

\- Очень прозрачный намёк, - бурчит Стайлз, замолкая.

Крис тоже молчит, внимательно рассматривая Стилински, сейчас кажущегося совершенным мальчишкой - хмурым, взъерошенным и совершенно растерянным. Крис видел его в похожем состоянии однажды.

\- Это все не означает, что ты не сможешь видеться с нами, Стайлз... - охотник не успевает закончить мысль, потому что юноша внезапно вскидывает голову, глядя на Криса с тем неприятным выражением, которое Арджент видел в своей жизни очень часто: у родной сестры и у хладнокровных убийц-омег.

\- Я соглашусь. Я их уничтожу...

\- Стайлз, ты сможешь их контролировать. Тебе незачем идти на такие меры.

\- Хочешь завести охотничью свору? - Стилински скалится. - Которую я смогу контролировать? Это любопытно.

\- Я разве об этом говорю?

Холодный тон Криса отрезвляет, злая, с лёгким налетом безумия улыбка стекает с губ Стайлза, и он медленно качает головой.

\- Я не хочу, - выходит по-детски жалобно.

Минутная стрелка переваливается за отметку полудня, и Арджент с облегчением подходит к бару, доставая пару стаканов. Стайлз следит за тем, как мужчина наполняет стаканы, и с кривоватой улыбкой принимает свой бокал, поднося к губам и втягивая в легкие терпко-острый запах виски.

\- Это моя вина, - Арджент устало трет висок, снова садясь.

\- С чего ты взял? - Стилински вскидывается, - Ты ни в чем...

\- Послушай меня, - Крис хмурится. - Я переложил на Кейт заботы о твоем обучении, а Кейт - не политик, Кейт - боец. И ты тоже.

\- В первый раз слышу, что это плохое качество для охотника.

\- Не плохое, но этого не достаточно, - стакан пустеет на половину. - Достаточно для охоты, но дальновидности это не способствует.

\- Я же не глава клана, - Стайлз весело щурит глаза.

\- В отличие от меня, - Крис коротко вскидывает брови. - И, раз для тебя лишь это решающий аргумент, я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты принял этот статус и эту ответственность. И обеспечил моей дочери возможность не отягощать свою жизнь вендеттой, затеянной моим отцом.

\- Вот как... - Стайлз глоток за глотком, неспешно осушает свой бокал, - ... я не оставил тебе выбора, да?

\- Не оставил. И, поверь моему опыту, все будет хорошо.

Молодой охотник кривится, разглядывая пустой стакан, а затем переводит взгляд на Арджента, недоверчиво покачивая головой.

\- Мне нужно с кем-то поговорить... Я могу с кем-нибудь поговорить об этой хрени? С Эл? - длинные сильные пальцы нервно крутят толстостенный бокал.

\- Только если не будешь продолжать пить. Но Эллисон не скажет тебе ничего нового.

\- Ты сам мне налил! - оскорбленно кривится Стайлз, оставляя стакан. - Ты можешь мне объяснить, во что теперь превратится моя жизнь?

\- Доктор Дитон лучше меня тебе это объяснит. И я бы тебе посоветовал связаться с ним как можно скорее.

\- До новолуния, он сказал. Это через три дня. И как мне с ним связаться?

\- У него ветеринарная клиника в восточной части города, - Крис чуть усмехается, поймав удивленный взгляд Стайлза.

\- О, я понял твой намёк, Крис. Но я хочу заниматься охотой. Хочу, понимаешь? Я видел свою жизнь в этом и она мне, чёрт подери, нравилась!

\- Ищи компромиссы, - чуть более жёстко, чем хотелось бы ему самому, обрывает Стайлза Крис.

\- Ты видишь здесь возможность компромисса? - Стилински резко поднимается на ноги. - Видишь? Скажи мне.

\- Вижу, - Крис раздражающе спокоен, - но тебе нужно найти его самостоятельно. Если тебе нужна будет моя помощь - я всегда к твоим услугам, но ты должен сам устраивать свою жизнь.

\- Мне не дают этого сделать, если ты ещё не заметил. Ты в том числе, - Стайлз обвиняюще указывает пальцем на Криса. Арджент на палец смотрит укоризненно, слегка насмешливо, и Стилински быстро убирает руку за спину, коротко ругнувшись. Иногда эти старые привычки: активная жестикуляция, быстрая речь и прочие прелести гиперактивности, все же пробивались через тонкий налет сдержанности и собранности, теперь присущей молодому охотнику.

***

\- Эл, я тебе вот что скажу. Друиды вообще, знаешь ли, были теми ещё плохими парнями.

Девушка с тихим вздохом откладывает книгу и усаживается на кровати, по-турецки подобрав под себя ноги.

\- Ну что ещё ты нашёл такого ужасного? - Эллисон устало улыбается сводному брату, слегка закатывая глаза, заметив в его руках планшет. - Вчера ты остановился на человеческих жертвоприношениях, что сегодня?

Стайлз передергивает плечами, явно показывая, что его ни капли не смущает почти страдальческий тон девушки, и растягивается поперёк её кровати на животе, держа перед собой планшетник.

\- Сегодня на повестке дня каннибализм, - с гордостью уведомляет сестру Стайлз.

Эллисон молчит несколько секунд, а затем вздыхает.

\- Знаешь, я думаю, что в двадцать первом веке каннибализм - дело абсолютно добровольное.

\- Ты издеваешься, - обиженно тянет Стайлз. - Я оскорблён в лучших чувствах.

\- Я могу погладить тебя по голове, и сказать, что все будет хорошо.

\- Ты вчера это делала, - Стайлз утыкается носом в цветастое покрывало, вытягивая перед собой руки и роняя планшет на кровать. - Но давай попробуем ещё раз. Может, сегодня поможет...

Эллисон почти невесомо проходится ладонью по взъерошенным каштановым волосам, тихо приговаривая:"Все будет хорошо, Стайлз"; тихо смеётся, когда тот в ответ издает приглушенное, но предельно довольное мурлыканье.

\- Я бы на тебе женился, если бы я не был геем, а ты не была моей сестрой.

Эллисон фыркает, рассмеявшись.

\- Тебе же нравятся девушки, - несильно дергает Стайлза за волосы, заставляя приподнять голову.

\- Не настолько, - мычит Стилински, послушно приподнимаясь, опираясь на согнутые руки. - Эл, при чем тут это?

\- А ты знал, что оборотни бисексуальны?

\- Господи! - Стайлз издает полузадушенный вопль. - Я не буду спрашивать, откуда у тебя такая информация, но ради всего святого, зачем ты мне об этом говоришь?

\- Просто любопытный факт, - Эллисон пожимает плечами. - Незачем так бурно реагировать. Я же не спрашиваю, зачем ты второй вечер подряд вываливаешь на меня тонны информации, связанной с друидами.

\- Мне придется лазить по деревьям в белом балахоне, срезать эту хренову омелу хреновым золотым ножом, приносить в жертву людей и есть их. Как ты думаешь, это недостаточно важная информация?

\- Доктор Дитон был похож на человека, который лазит по деревьям в дурацком наряде и ест людей? - Эллисон озабоченно хмурится, едва сдерживая смех.

Стайлз показывает ей язык.

\- Представь себе - нет. Первое правило успешного психопата - не будь похож на психопата.

\- Что говорит Кейт? - Эллисон снова кладет ладонь на затылок вновь растянувшегося на кровати юноши, медленно перебирая пряди.

\- Она вашего с Крисом меланхоличного восторга не разделяет, - бурчит Стилински, не поднимая головы, почти не шевелясь, лишь бы Эл не вздумала убирать руку.

\- Это не восторг, Стайли, - "ещё раз так меня назовешь, и я откушу тебе руку" - едва слышно бормочет Стайлз. - Это принятие неизбежного. С такими вещами не спорят и не шутят.

-Да, конечно, - устало проговаривает Стайлз, снова приподнимаясь на локтях. - Это я уже уяснил. Это вы мне все твердите, меня одно поражает - почему я ничего обо всем этом не знал?

Эллисон делает нарочито-задумчивое лицо.

\- Может потому, что каждый раз, когда папа заводил речь не об охоте, а об истории, ты смывался в ближайший тир?

\- Может быть, - легко соглашается Стайлз. - Я бы не сказал, что дело только в этом, хотя нет, сказал бы.  
Эллисон отвешивает ему легкий подзатыльник.

\- Ты будешь тянуть до последнего, да?

\- Я буду тянуть до последнего, - согласно мычит Стилински, рассматривая лилии на покрывале, прижавшись к нему щекой. - Пойду в эту ветеринарную клинику завтра. Посмотрю, что там да как. Увижу на вешалке белый балахон - свалю сразу, - косит лукавым взглядом на громко фыркнувшую девушку.

\- Не перепутай его с халатом, смельчак.

\- Хэ-эй, смелость тут не при чем, мисс Эллисон Арджент. Вот если бы тебе сказали, что ты через две недели отправляешься пожизненно санитаркой в ближайший лепрозорий, без права досрочного освобождения и без права на отказ, что бы ты делала?

\- Тебя никто не отправляет в лепрозорий, Стайлз.

\- Ликантропия - тоже болезнь, знаешь... И там вся эта история тоже началась с каннибализма, - Стайлз перекатывается на спину, подкладывая руки под голову.

\- Я знаю миф о Ликаоне, - Арджент садится удобнее, отодвигаясь и вытягивая ноги, чтобы прижать холодные ступни к боку Стайлза.Тот привычно морщится поначалу, но не отодвигается - приподнимает футболку, чтобы от прикосновения к коже девушке стало теплее. - И там дело было не в каннибализме, а в человеческих жертвоприношениях. Ты бываешь жутко невнимательным.

\- Один черт, - Стайлз задумчиво рассматривает потолок. - Кейт сказала, что не сможет приехать раньше, чем через месяц. А через месяц... Я даже не знаю, где я буду через месяц, понимаешь?

\- Я знаю, что стая не уйдет от родного города друида, пока тот сам не будет к этому готов. Они чтят волю Неметона, а вместе с этим и волю своего друида.

\- Я не представляю себе этого всего. Мне не страшно, Эл, просто я не представляю.

\- Иди завтра к доктору Дитону, и обо всем с ним поговори, - Эллисон наклоняется вперед, дотягиваясь ладонью до плеча Стайлза. - Я не верю, что все настолько плохо, как ты себе напридумывал.

Поделиться…


	5. Chapter 5

\- Значит, мы возвращаемся в Бэйкон Хиллс? - рыжеволосая девушка задумчиво рассматривает свои длинные изящные пальцы, украшенные серебряными ободками колец, и поправляет смявшийся широкий рукав короткого темно-зеленого платья, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с мужчиной напротив. - И ты мне первой говоришь об этом?  
  
\- Хотел выяснить, не возникнет ли у тебя при этом известии желания закричать, банши, - тон Питера полушутлив, но голубые глаза абсолютно серьезны, он внимательно следит за эмоциями, отражающимися на лице Лидии.  
  
\- Немного, - девушка поджимает умело накрашенные губы, зябко передергивая плечами. - Все очень неопределенно. Желание есть, но еще не до конца оформившееся, еще рано решать, стоит ли оглашать округу своим плачем, - Лидия старается улыбнуться, но получается у нее из рук вон плохо. - Я банши, Питер, я не занимаюсь предсказаниями. Предсказаниями занимаются...  
  
\- Друиды, - ровно проговаривает Хейл, перебивая Лидию. - Мне звонил Дитон, Алан Дитон, ты, может, его помнишь.  
  
\- Альфа, не так много лет прошло, да и склерозом я не страдаю. Он сказал, что мы должны вернуться?  
  
\- Он сказал, что Неметон выбрал для меня друида, Лидия, - мужчина скрещивает на груди, руки, чуть неприязненно кривясь. - Вообще-то, он сказал мне об этом пару месяцев назад.  
  
\- И ты молчал? - ведьма укоризненно качает головой, стараясь сделать это как можно аккуратнее, чтобы ни одна прядь аккуратно уложенной прически не легла не на свое место. - Дерек будет в ярости, я думаю.  
  
\- Нужно было закончить с особняком, - лениво и безразлично тянет Питер, оглаживая спокойным взглядом изящную фигурку банши. - Нам придется пожить там некоторое время.  
  
\- Я думала, мы возвращаемся насовсем, - осторожно замечает Лидия, наконец-то поднимая взгляд на оборотня. - Разве нет?   
  
\- Посмотрим позже. Как ты верно заметила - все очень неопределенно.  
  
\- Когда ты скажешь стае?  
  
\- Сегодня. Завтра вечером выезжаем, нам желательно прийти в город за пару недель до полнолуния, обжиться, освоиться. В полнолуние Дитон проведет ритуал, - в голосе Хейла явно не чувствуется радости по этому поводу, и Лидия чуть удивленно вскидывает брови.  
  
\- Не желаешь делиться своей властью над стаей, Питер? Но ты же понимаешь, что это необходимо. Старые боги слабеют, вам, оборотням, больше нельзя долго обходиться без посредников, это вопрос выживания. Тем более сейчас, когда трапперы в своем праве из-за всех этих потерявших разум несчастных.  
  
\- Не нужно мне все это объяснять, Лидия, - Хейл усмехается чуть язвительно и едко, привычно. - Я все это знаю не хуже тебя, моя дорогая ведьма, ты училась у меня и по моим книгам, не забывай.  
  
\- Это сложно забыть, Питер, - Мартин хмыкает, аккуратно укладывая ногу на ногу и, сцепляя пальцы на колене, наклоняется чуть вперед. - Дело не в памяти. Дело в принятии очевидного. Тебе придется поступиться абсолютной властью, потому что только это может уберечь стаю и тебя самого от безумия. И тебе должен кто-то об этом сказать. Кто-то должен напоминать тебе об этом. И это буду я, не так ли?  
  
\- Все верно, моя слишком умная маленькая ведьма, - почти ласково произносит вервольф, обнажая клыки в улыбке.  
  
\- Ну, и утешайся тем, что у тебя теперь будет полный комплект - и банши, и друид. А стая обрадуется. Я читала, вы генетически запрограммированы на принятие друида в стаю. Это только ты, Питер, какой-то неправильный.  
  
Хейл тихо, незло рычит в ответ на слова и улыбку ведьмы, но Мартин никогда не пугалась этого рыка, и сейчас почти не обращает внимания, лишь лукаво прищуривает зеленые глаза.  


***

  
  
Дерек действительно в ярости, ну или где-то в пограничном с ней состоянии. По мнению Питера, племянник слишком много желает от своего статуса бывшего альфы этой стаи, но старший Хейл не теряет надежды рано или поздно смирить его со статусом беты - старшего беты в стае. Но не альфы, даже близко не альфы. Пожалуй, если бы Дерек не был столь необдуманно амбициозен, Питер посвятил бы его в свои планы раньше, но мальчишку, по мнению альфы, еще нужно научить примиряться со своей нынешней ролью, поэтому о предстоящем переезде Дерек узнает вместе со всей стаей.   
  
Лидия права в одном - Питер какой-то странный, неправильный оборотень. Может дело в несколько искаженном восприятии мира, все-таки смерть всей семьи в огне и своя собственная _почти смерть_ там же, накладывает неизгладимый отпечаток на психику, может, с самого рождения что-то пошло не так. Никого из своей нынешней стаи Питер не обращал, но волчата Дерека без пререканий приняли его своим альфой, когда сам Дерек пожертвовал своей властью и алыми радужками ради спасения своей младшей сестры, умирающей от яда. Питер сам ему и посоветовал этот способ - и это действительно был последний и единственный способ спасти Кору, но сам часто задумывался - смог бы он пойти на это ради кого-то из членов своей семьи. Однозначного ответа на этот вопрос никак не оформлялось. А волчата, проведя изрядное время в статусе омег, почти искренне обрадовались, когда Питер стал альфой и согласился, что стаю не стоит делить, взяв их всех под свою ответственность.   
  
Немало тому поспособствовала Лидия, умеющая в нужный момент направить Хейла в нужное русло. Ведьма Питера устраивала полностью - не претендовала на большие привилегии, чем Питер ей давал, не собиралась отдавать стае каких-либо прямых указаний, была умна, обучаема и талантлива. У Лидии всегда был только один минус - она не была друидом и, как теперь уже стало понятно, никогда не смогла бы им стать. А без связи с Неметоном у волков, даже в стае, даже с сильным альфой, постепенно ослабевал контроль над человеческой сущностью, оборотни постепенно теряли человеческий облик, и оставались лишь звери - по-человечески умные, по-зверинному жестокие, волки, которых в полнолуние обуревала жажда убийства, и им нечем было её контролировать. Для себя и своей стаи Питер такой участи не хотел, но мысль о возвращении в Бэйкон Хиллс не входила в топ сотни успокаивающих идей.  
  
\- Ардженты, - веско, будто свинцовую плиту на сырую кладбищенскую землю, роняет Дерек, когда волчата, воодушевленные предстоящей дорогой, рассредоточились по дому, чтобы начать собирать вещи.  
  
\- Меня вот больше беспокоит то, что они наверняка позабывают здесь все, хоть сколько-нибудь нужное, - Питер задумчиво смотрит на потолок, прислушиваясь к торопливым многочисленным шагам на втором этаже.  
  
\- Действительно? - Дерек хмурится сильнее обычного, проходясь по большому залу. - Я уже не заостряю внимания на том, что мне ты мог сказать раньше, посоветоваться со мной.  
  
\- Как раз таки заостряешь, - старший Хейл усмехается, оценивая степень беспокойства племянника, и остается доволен. Еще месяц назад Дерек прямо при стае зарычал бы что-то вроде "и ты не мог мне об этом сказать раньше?", а сейчас в племяннике наблюдается куда больше терпеливой выдержки. Питер собой однозначно доволен. - А насчет Арджентов... не факт, что они вернулись в Бэйкон Хиллс, они уехали как раз после того, как ты меня... - Питер бросает на племянника повеселевший взгляд, - убил. Но даже если они вернулись, дело Дитона - уладить возможные проблемы с ними, не наше.  
  
\- И ты предпочтешь вести себя так, будто никакой опасности нет? - Дерек кривится от воспоминания об убийстве Питера, и продолжает неприязненно хмурится, пока альфа не замолкает.  
  
\- Я предпочту вести себя так, будто опасность есть, но знаем об этом только мы с тобой. Незачем пугать волчат. Они еще достаточно неуравновешенны, особенно Малия и Джексон. Да и остальным не нужно думать об этом. Хотя Джексон, за пять-то лет, мог бы уже научиться полному контролю над собой.  
  
Хейлы после этих слов внимательно смотрят друг на друга, каждый обвиняя своего собеседника в этом промахе.  
\- Ты его, все-таки, обратил, - Питер добивает племянника контрольным выстрелом.  
  
Дерек раздраженно передергивает плечами.  
  
\- Сколько нам ехать до Бэйкон Хиллс? Два-три дня? - бета сдается, возвращаясь к насущным проблемам.  
Питер согласно кивает, затем окидывая помещение задумчивым взглядом.   
  
\- Я вот думаю, стоит ли выставлять дом на продажу, или стоит приберечь?  
  
\- И это все, насчет чего ты готов со мной советоваться, - сердито подытоживает Дерек. - Повремени пока. Кто знает, может этот мальчишка захочет смотаться как можно быстрее из этого проклятого городка. Или у нас друидом будет девчонка?  
  
\- Мальчишка, - Питер передергивает плечами. - Алан сказал, что у него будет только две недели после новолуния, чтобы свыкнуться с новоприобретенной силой.   
  
\- Мы можем подождать, пока Дитон не подучит его получше, - осторожно замечает Дерек, прекрасно понимая, что в нюансах этой стороны стайного существования Питер разбирается намного лучше. - Пара-тройка месяцев ведь ничего не изменят.  
  
\- По всей видимости, изменят, - Питер качает головой, подходя к замершему возле окна племяннику. Вид из окна альфе всегда нравился, этот дом был чем-то похож на фамильный особняк Хейлов, стоял у самой кромки леса, достаточно далеко за городом. - Дитон четко обозначил полнолуние, к которому мы должны прийти в город. Следующее.  
  
\- И с чем это связано? - Дерек внимательно смотрит на дядю, по его взгляду понимая, что тот знает ответ, но отвечать не горит желанием. - Он сказал тебе?  
  
\- Он мне ничего не говорил, - спокойно поясняет Питер, опираясь ладонью на подоконник, и выпуская когти с какой-то ленивой задумчивостью. - Но я догадываюсь, с чем это связано. В это полнолуние он проведет обряд, чтобы к следующей луне у меня уже был друид.  
  
\- Самайнская Луна Мёртвых, - Дерек обеспокоенно смотрит на дядю. - Кровавая луна. Но ты альфа уже два года, почему в прошлом году с ней не было связано никаких проблем, а сейчас они возможны?  
  
Глаза альфы наливаются кровавым нехорошим блеском, заставляя бету внутренне подобраться, но Питер почти сразу же встряхивается, сгоняя подступающую трансформацию.  
  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что для каждого альфы находится в тринадцатилуньи одна луна, действующая на него сильнее прочих.   
  
\- Кровавая луна тебе подходит, - Дерек коротко скалится в ответ на сердитый рык дяди.  
  
\- Тебе тоже, племянник, - язвит альфа. - Значит в этом году у меня есть все шансы не справиться с собой и потянуть вслед за собой стаю, если мы останемся без друида. И не пытайся меня убить, если вдруг тебе это покажется наилучшим выходом из ситуации.  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Ты дал им действительно мало времени на сборы, - бета меняет тему, зная, что ни к чему хорошему назревающий обмен колкостями не приведет.   
  
\- Лучше они будут суетиться один день, чем неделю. Все равно забудут почти все необходимое, - альфа смеется, а Дерек, обдумав перспективу, согласно кивает, хмурясь меньше обычного.   
  
\- И еще, - Питер стирает улыбку с лица, внимательно глядя на заговорившего племянника. - Лидии ты наверняка сказал раньше. Что она говорит?  
  
\- Что все слишком неопределенно. Лидия не предсказательница.  
  
\- Это означает, что нам ничего не грозит, или это означает, что она ничего не знает? - Дерек, на взгляд Питера, никогда не понимал ценности банши, предполагая, что раз та не может дать четкий ответ на поставленный вопрос, то и слушать ее почти бессмысленно. Умения читать между строк, видений и интонаций Дереку определенно не хватало.   
  
\- Это означает, что прямой угрозы нет, Дерек, но многое зависит от нас самих. Я считаю, что нам нужно быть осторожнее и не нарываться на открытый конфликт с кем бы то ни было.   
  
Младший Хейл кивает, пренебрежительно поджимая губы.  
  
\- А как тебе сама идея разделения власти? - все-таки язвительность - это фамильная черта Хейлов, передающаяся, видимо, по мужской линии: ни в Талии, ни в Лоре Питер этой черты не замечал, да и в Коре с Малией она развита не была.  
  
\- А как тебе такой факт: тобой будет командовать едва совершеннолетний мальчишка?  
  
Дерек недовольно, по-волчьи ворчит, признавая поражение.   
  
\- Приходится мириться с этим, - философски замечает Питер. - Хотя мы с тобой оба драматизируем. По нынешним временам нам повезло, сам знаешь, далеко не для всех стай Неметон подыскивает советника.  
  
\- И это означает, что он признал тебя альфой, - Питер чувствует легкую ноту зависти, промелькнувшую в тоне племянника.  
  
\- Означает, - старший Хейл не опускается до самодовольства, произнося это ровно и почти безэмоционально.   
  
\- Хорошо, - Дерек закладывает большие пальцы за кромку черных потертых джинсов. - Пойду собирать вещи, в таком случае. Кого сплавишь в мою машину?  
  
  
\- Малия и Лидия с Джексоном поедут со мной, остальных забирай к себе.  
  
\- Остальных? - Дерек приподнимает бровь. - Многовато народу получается, не находишь?  
  
\- Их семеро, Дерек, кого ты предлагаешь пополам распилить? - альфа раздраженно взрыкивает.  
  
\- Тогда ты забираешь больше вещей. А если учесть, что Эрика вообще никогда не замолкает, а Айзек и Кора с ней постоянно спорят, то будь добр, прикупи ей кляп.  
  
\- Ну-ну, племянничек, я думаю, что с одной болтливой волчицей ты справишься. Могу обменять ящера на кудряшку, ведьма, конечно, будет недовольна, но...   
  
\- Нет, - в этом Дерек тверд и непреклонен. - Джексон пускай едет с Лидией. Может, возьмешь к себе Кору?  
  
\- Как же ты без семейной поддержки? - довольно ухмыляется Питер. - Просто ящер очень невовремя разнес в хлам свою машину, ничего личного, Дерек.


	6. Chapter 6

Стайлз приезжает по адресу, надиктованному Крисом, достаточно поздно, около восьми часов вечера, смутно надеясь, что доктора Дитона уже не окажется на месте, что, в общем-то не освободит Стайлза от принятия его участи, но хотя бы отсрочит его. Но надежды не оправдываются, - в окнах клиники еще горит приглушенный свет, а сам ветеринар выходит навстречу Стайлзу, который старается как можно тише проскользнуть в приемную. Единственное, что его выдает - это зазвеневший над дверью колокольчик.  
  
\- Я не могу сказать, что ты не тянул до последнего часа, - доктор Дитон добродушно усмехается, приглашая юношу пройти. - Хочешь чаю?  
  
\- Не очень, - с сомнением отвечает Стайлз. - Чего-нибудь покрепче - может быть, но точно не чая. Но мне за руль, знаете. Так что... - Стилински пожимает плечами, обозначая безвыходность своего положения.  
  
\- Предпочтешь сразу к делу? - друид понимающе кивает, оглядывая стоящего перед ним молодого человека. В Стайлзе едва ли можно заметить нервозность, но расслабленным его тоже назвать нельзя; он напряжен и собран, сосредоточен. - Хорошо. У тебя есть вопросы, не связанные с тем, что ты прочитал на просторах всемирной паутины?  
  
Стайлз, уже открывший было рот для того, чтобы озвучить череду образовавшихся у него вопросов (Эллисон даже настояла на том, чтобы он составил список), обескураженно смотрит на мужчину, который довольно прищуривает смеющиеся глаза.  
  
\- Знаешь, в мое время интернет не был так распространен, как сейчас, и у меня не было таких обширных возможностей для забивания своей головы всяческой чушью. Садись, - указывает Стилински на один из стульев, и ставит перед ним чашку с чаем, видимо решив проигнорировать отказ Стайлза. Чай пахнет немного странно, какими-то травами, но не отталкивающе, напротив.  
  
\- Но я подумал, что ты наверняка кинешься за помощью к интернету, - продолжает ветеринар, садясь на стул напротив, и делая глоток из своей чашки, - поэтому и сам решил посмотреть, что там пишут. Впечатлился, конечно, как и ты, я думаю.  
  
Стайлз осторожно делает глоток, кивая.  
  
\- Так как там насчет белых балахонов, золотых ножей и человеческих жертвоприношений с каннибализмом?  
  
\- Из всего этого у меня в наличии только белый рабочий халат, если честно. Жаль, конечно, не оправдывать твоих ожиданий, но что поделать, извини.  
  
Стилински натянуто улыбается в ответ на вполне искреннюю улыбку ветеринара.  
  
\- Тогда чем мне придется заниматься?  
  
\- А ты уже настроился на каннибализм? - Дитон покачивает головой, внезапно становясь серьезным. - Друид - это посредник между оборотнями и остальными мирами. Между оборотнями и людьми и между оборотнями и высшими силами, такими, как Неметон.   
  
\- А конкретнее? - Стилински снова принюхивается к чаю, чуть взбалтывая кружку, чтобы посмотреть, как маленькие фиолетовые лепестки закрутит в образовавшийся водоворот.  
  
\- Это один из немногих случаев, когда с силой приходит и знание. Как только ты примешь Неметон как своего покровителя, ты поймешь и в чем состоит твой долг.   
  
\- То есть вы мне ничего не скажете? Что значит "посредник"? В прямом смысле?  
  
\- В прямом. У друида есть право говорить за стаю, и есть право говорить со стаей. Так же мы служим своеобразным якорем для оборотней, только стая, которую оберегает друид, защищена от погружения в свойственный оборотням амок.   
  
\- Круто, - легкомысленно даже на свой взгляд резюмирует Стайлз. - И что? Ну... всякие обряды-ритуалы, заклинание и прочее? Этому не нужно учиться?  
  
\- Учеба, как таковая, не нужна. Тебе стоит прочесть некоторые книги, чтобы лучше ориентироваться в нюансах, как ты выразился, обрядов-ритуалов, но все это в большей степени приходит на уровне интуиции.  
  
\- И что теперь? - юноша нетерпеливо оглядывается. - Стукнете меня по лбу веткой омелы, и я уже друид?  
Дитон усмехается, слишком невесело на взгляд Стайлза.  
  
\- Кристоф наверняка говорил тебе о том, что друиды - это люди без прошлого, верно?  
  
\- Верно, - настороженно отвечает Стайлз, отставляя в сторону чашку с недопитым чаем. - Он сказал, что я не должен, если не хочу, рассказывать им, кем я был до того, как стал друидом.   
  
\- Ни им, ни кому либо еще, - Дитон кивает. - На самом деле, чтобы обрести прочную связь с Неметоном, нужно умереть.  
  
Стайлз ошарашенно приоткрывает рот, втягивая в лёгкие внезапно ставший раскалённым воздух.  
  
Дитон спокойно смотрит на него, явно не спеша доставать из ящика письменного стола ритуальный нож с зазубренным, покрытым засохшей кровью, лезвием.   
  
Стилински еще несколько секунд внимательно следит за спокойно покоящимися на столешнице ладонями - друид будто специально показывает, что ничего не собирается предпринять, - и поднимает подозрительный взгляд на мужчину.  
  
\- Умереть, то есть совсем умереть? Или типа как клиническая смерть? Ну, типа там, четыре минуты, дефибриллятор, разряд, и все такое? - Стилински с надеждой оглядывается на расставленное в кабинете оборудование, не слишком, впрочем, надеясь обнаружить здесь реанимационный набор.  
  
\- Пожалуй, как клиническая смерть. Только время смерти варьируется от часа до двадцати часов.   
  
\- Законы природы еще никто не отменял, - ворчит Стайлз, хмурясь. - Мозг умирает, вы в курсе?   
  
\- Я врач, все-таки, - Дитон пожимает плечами. - Некоторые общие положения верны и для людей, и для животных. Но неверны для оборотней и тех, кто с ними связан.  
  
\- Это как кома? - Стайлз уже почти решил, что пора встать и валить отсюда куда подальше, а потом будь что будет.   
  
\- Скорее, как летаргия. Или анабиоз. Если не принимать во внимание тот факт, что все это время твои легкие наполнены ледяной водой, а сердце не функционирует.  
  
\- О, - Стилински еще смутно надеется, что это какой-то дурной сон, из тех кошмаров, что мучили его в отходняках после передоза аддерала, ровно до тех пор, пока Крис не заявил, что он вообще не верит в СДВГ и не обучил Стайлза какой-то специальной дыхательной гимнастике, предварительно выкинув весь аддерал, все рецепты на него и запретив Стайлзу обращаться к врачу за новыми. На самом деле, правильное дыхание оказалось действеннее.   
  
Дитон пожимает плечами.   
  
\- О как, - развивает мысль Стайлз. - Ну, то есть... Ладно я, у меня нервы крепкие, а если девчонке суждено друидом стать, ей-то каково подобное выслушивать?  
  
\- Неметон выбирает людей с определенным складом ума, Стайлз.   
  
\- Ага, - Стилински все еще переваривает поступившую информацию. - Умное дерево.   
  
\- Ты готов? - Алан отставляет свою кружку в сторону, поднимаясь из-за стола. - Пойдем.  
  
\- А что, кто-то отвечал "готов" на этот вопрос? Вы сами-то что ответили, когда вам предложили... - Стайлз продолжает недовольно, немного раздраженно и нервозно бубнить, идя вслед за мужчиной, ровно до тех пор, пока тот не пропускает его вперед на пороге одного из кабинетов. - Это что за ёбанная хрень?  
  
Дитон укоризненно качает головой, ловя возмущенный взгляд Стайлза, но тот лишь фыркает, снова поворачиваясь к большой металлической ванне, наполненной водой и кубиками льда, между которых неспешно плавали маленькие фиолетовые лепестки, точно такие же, как в чашке с чаем.  
  
\- Чаёк-то, я так понимаю, с секретом? - Стайлз недовольно морщится, подходя к ванне и на пробу опускает ладонь в ледяную воду.  
  
\- Чай обычный, Стайлз. Обычный успокаивающий травяной чай, не больше и не меньше. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в ясном уме, поверь.  
  
Стилински ухватывает круглоугольный кусочек льда, перекатывая в ладони, и с отчетливой горечью смотрит на мужчину, со звонким всплеском роняя лед в воду.  
  
\- Про легкие, наполненные ледяной водой вы, значит, не утрировали... И каково это - ставить человека перед фактом, стирать его мечты, разбивать планы и надежды?   
  
\- Мы все находим применение нашим навыкам, Стайлз. Ничто не проходит бесследно и ничто не происходит просто так.  
  
\- Меня это утешить должно? - Стайлз через голову стягивает темную толстовку, откладывая на стоящий неподалеку металлический стол, и берется за ремень джинсов. - Я надеюсь, мне не полный стриптиз нужно устраивать? А то вы, конечно, врач, но, все-таки, собачий, неудобно как-то.  
  
\- Ты всегда становишься язвительным и грубым, когда злишься? - Дитон довольно прищуривается, оглядывая Стайлза.  
  
\- Наверное, - Стилински раздраженно пожимает плечами, спуская штаны, и складывая их рядом с толстовкой. - Чему вы улыбаетесь?  
  
\- Носки сними, и можешь заканчивать стриптиз, - ветеринар чуть покачивает головой. - Альфа твоей стаи тоже отличается язвительностью.  
  
\- Не думаю, что на этом можно построить годную команду, - Стайлз послушно стягивает носки. - Ну как? Будете меня топить?  
  
Друид подходит ближе, смотрит часы на противоположной стене, и что-то прикидывает, бросив короткий взгляд за окно.   
  
\- Нет, топить я тебя не буду, все должно происходить без насилия, - Дитон не обращает внимание на бурчание Стайлза "а моральное насилие считается?". - Тебе помочь?  
  
\- Не надо! - Стайлз отшатывается от протянутой руки, опираясь о ледяной борт ванны. - Черт. Это немного... Немного слишком.   
  
Дыхание перехватывает, а в опущеную в воду ногу будто впивается тысяча игл, Стайлз с трудом заставляет себя сделать вдох, затем еще один, после чего садится в ванну, впиваясь в металлические края дрожащими, побелевшими до синевы, пальцами.  
  
\- Как я вернусь? Дитон? - в голосе Стайлза пробиваются истеричные нотки, а его губы синеют. - Как я вернусь?  
  
\- Я же сказал тебе, Стайлз. В случае с Неметоном с силой приходит и знание, - теплая ладонь ложится на макушку, не давя, а голос друида, кажется, становится тише. - Опусти голову ниже, под воду. И закрой глаза.  


***

  
  
Стайлз открывает глаза.  
  
Холод, сковывавший все мышцы тела еще секунду назад, отступает, схлынывает, принося вслед за собой жар; боль уходит из легких, перестает сдавливать шипастыми тисками виски. Остается лишь выжигающая роговицу глаз белизна, постепенно покрывающаяся знакомыми, сотню раз виденными узорами, темными змеями расползающимися по кипенно-белой поверхности.   
  
\- Я думал, Неметон - это дерево. Ты вообще в курсе, что Неметон - это священная роща? - Стайлз надеется, что ему никогда не придется рассказывать о происходящем, особенно о том, как он разговаривал с огромным, кажущимся мертвым, пнем. - А ты не дерево, ты пень. Мертвый при том.   
  
Словно в опровержение слов Стилински, темные линии, оплетающие ствол гигантского пня, наливаются теплым, красноватым золотом, пульсирующим, но быстро исчезнувшим где-то в недрах покрытой трещинами коры.  
  
\- Знание приходит с силой. Так не бывает вообще-то, - Стайлз сочувственно похлопывает пень по срубу. - Это противоречит законам логики. Но ладно, я верю, что ты не мертвый. Это приятно, на самом деле. Быть жрецом при мертвом дереве - полный маразм.   
  
Стайлз делает пару кругов вокруг пня, наблюдая за заполняющими все окружающее пространство змеистыми узорами, неохотно признаваясь, что он-то ожидал чего-то более впечатляющего. Даже удар веткой омелы по лбу был бы предпочтительнее, чем эта неопределенность неизвестно где.   
  
\- Ну, ты, наверное, в курсе, что я не повизгиваю от восторга от идеи стать твоим жрецом, - Стайлз засовывает руки в карманы толстовки, тут же удивленно на нее взглянув. Мало того, что на нем не трусы и футболка, как было, когда он опускался в воду, а толстовка, джинсы и кеды, так и толстовка, в добавок ко всему, ярко-алого цвета. Такие Стайлз не носил лет с шестнадцати.   
  
\- Ну, давай сойдемся на том, что это игры подсознания. Признаю, этот прикид мне нравится, - Стайлз строго смотрит на дерево. - Но он неудобен. Не для охоты. Вообще не предназначен для деятельности в лесах, если что.   
  
То, что условно можно было бы назвать землей, учитывая, что оно находилось внизу и Стайлз упирался в это ногами, неожиданно начало беззвучно вспучиваться, бугриться корнями, легко пробивающими поверхность, покрытыми ало-золотыми пульсирующими жилами.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на происходящее несколько секунд, а затем снова поворачивается к пню, который выглядит, если такое вообще можно сказать о почти неодушевленном предмете, как сытый, нализавшийся сметаны, кошак.  
  
\- Есть у меня смутное подозрение, что я и есть то самое человеческое жертвоприношение, м? Экономненько, ничего не скажешь. Дальше-то что? Отрыгнешь меня как комок шерсти? Фу, какая гадость.  
  
Стилински зябко потирает замерзшие пальцы. Жар уже отступил, и тело снова начало пронизывать сырой, неприятной прохладой.  
  
Картинка плывет перед глазами, меняясь, неизменным остается только огромный пень, и становится ясно откуда сырость - снова посмотрев под ноги Стайлз видит прелую листву, а под ней - влажную землю, от которой и тянет сыростью. Обстановка смутно знакомая, а простая логика подсказывает Стайлзу, что он сейчас видит окрестности Бэйкон Хиллс. Теплый ветер обдувает лицо, но ноги, даже в кедах, все равно мерзнут, и Стайлз поджимает пальцы в бесплодной попытке согреться. Попытка обхватить себя руками за плечи тоже ничего не дает, становится все холоднее, а золотисто-алое свечение сходит на нет, тускнеет, кажется совсем исчезает, но приглядевшись, Стайлз замечает другие цвета, пульсирующие в коре дерева - черно-синий, как ночное небо и серебристый, как лунный свет. Тело пробирает зябкой дрожью, и Стилински вытягивает перед собой руки, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, чтобы согреть, и приглушенно вскрикивает - кожа покрыта кельтско-валлийскими узорами, как татуировкой. Стайлз нервно ощупывает свое лицо, и очень сильно жалеет, что поблизости нет даже какой-нибудь завалящей лужицы, чтобы увидеть свое отражение.  
  
\- Только не смей меня в таком виде оставить, тебе понятно? Не думай даже, я тебе корни сожгу.  
  
Стайлзу почему-то кажется, что кто-то над ним смеется.   
  
\- Я не шучу, - юноша наклоняет голову, исподлобья глядя на Неметон. - И знаешь что? Если я решу, что эти твари, которых ты предлагаешь мне опекать, хоть сколько-либо опасны для окружающих, я прикончу их всех, а потом все равно подожгу твои корни. Чтобы ты больше не вздумал ставить людей перед подобными фактами.  
  
Стайлз замолкает, и в лесу воцаряется полная, звенящая тишина. Запястье правой руки обжигает болью, а следующие мгновение Стайлз впоследствии смог бы охарактеризовать как столкновение с несущейся на него со скоростью паровоза обитой чем-то мягким стеной.   
  
И следом сразу приходит боль в легких, ломота в висках, Стайлз инстинктивно хватается за борта ванны, с трудом поднимая одеревеневшее от холода тело над водой.  
  
\- Давай я тебе помогу, - черт знает откуда появившийся в поле зрения Дитон подхватывает юношу под руки, удерживая, заставляя того практически повиснуть на своем помощнике. Стилински с трудом отталкивается от дна ванны, перешагивая через высокий борт, подскальзывается, и повисает на руках друида, который, протащив свою ношу пару шагов, опускает Стайлза в стоящее неподалеку кресло.  
  
Стилински бьет крупная дрожь, он с трудом фокусируется на окружающих предметах, кости ломит от холода, легкие от каждого вдоха будто снова наполняются ледяной водой, но никаких изменений помимо этих Стайлз в себе не чувствует. Ни какой-то сверхсилы, ни какого бы то ни было сакрального знания, ни даже четкого понимания, что с ним сделали. Стайлз, не вставая с кресла, с трудом вытирается предложенным большим и теплым полотенцем, натягивает на почти сухое тело свою одежду, и с удовольствием заворачивается в протянутый Дитоном клетчатый плед.   
  
Все это происходит в полном молчании, Дитон лишь подает Стайлзу необходимое, внимательно оглядывая дрожащего уже больше от нервозности юношу, а сам Стайлз не уверен, что сможет в ближайшее время открыть рот без боязни откусить себе язык, так сильно у него стучат зубы.  
  
Но в комнате стремительно теплеет, кажется, ветеринар включает обогреватель, а рядом со Стайлзом, на придвинутой к креслу табуретке оказывается большая кружка с горячим, дымящимся чаем.  
  
\- И этот чай тоже без сюрпризов? - с трудом проговаривает Стилински, протягивая к чашке руку.  
  
И коротко, грязно выругивается, глянув на свое запястье.  
  
\- Вы мне скажете, что это за хренотень? - Стайлз крутит рукой, рассматривая два, черным цветом вытравленных на коже, рисунка. По кромке каждого идет тонкая серебристая окантовка.  
  
Мужчина снова чуть покачивает головой, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть внимательнее, и удивленно вскидывает брови.  
  
\- Скажу. Знак на внешней стороне запястья - трискелион, это фамильный знак Хейлов. Ты разбираешься в символике? Впрочем, Питер тебе объяснит, если ты его спросишь.  
  
\- В символике, пожалуй. Но не в этом, - Стайлз переворачивает запястье тыльной стороной, где рисунок нанесен прямо поверх рельефного узора вен.  
  
\- Это любопытно, - Алан слегка хмурится, проводя большим пальцем по рисунку, и Стайлз невольно пытается отдернуть руку, почему-то ожидая жжения или боли от прикосновения.  
  
\- Но вас это не радует, да?  
  
\- Рунистика - сложная наука. Это руна Альгиз, твой знак.   
  
\- Что, плохая руна? - Стайлз поджимает губы, поднося запястье к лицу, рассматривая. - А у вас какой?  
  
\- Мой знак Уруз - целительная энергия, - мужчина демонстрирует охристо-красную, похожую на остроугольную "n" руну.  
  
\- Ну, неплохо, вам подходит - Стайлз пожимает плечами. - А у меня что?  
  
Дитон задумчиво жует нижнюю губу, будто не зная, с чего ему начать.   
  
\- Немногие руны старшего Футарка имеют двойное значение и двойное написание. Мою руну невозможно написать перевернутой, это бессмыслица. Альгиз же как раз из таких, двойных рун. Одно его значение положительное, - мужчина достает из кармана блокнот с коротким карандашом, и рисует на чистом листке такой же знак, как у Стайлза на запястье. - Вот это положительное значение, когда руна похожа на дерево, вскинувшее ветви к солнцу. - Фактически, Альгиз - это руна жизни, жизненной энергии. Но если ее перевернуть, - друид переворачивает блокнот, - она становится похожа на мертвое дерево и его корни...  
  
\- На Неметон, - тихо проговаривает Стайлз.  
  
\- Да. И обратное значение у нее соответственно - руна смерти. Это если впадать в крайности.  
  
\- В каком смысле? - Стайлз удивленно вскидывает брови на последних словах друида.  
  
\- У рун множество значений, близких друг к другу. Защищенность-беззащитность, победа-проигрыш. В твоем случае, когда ты смотришь на руну, ты видишь руну жизни.  
  
\- А окружающие видят ее обратное значение, - медленно, задумчиво бормочет Стайлз, наконец-то обхватывая ладонью чашку с уже слегка остывшим чаем. - Это... это интересно.   
  
\- Тебе нужно обдумать это все, осмыслить. Можешь приходить в любое время, если у тебя возникнут вопросы...  
  
\- Но это не обязательно? - Стайлз поджимает губы.  
  
\- Не обязательно. Но я приду в полнолуние, Стайлз. Нужно будет завершить начатое.  
  
\- Отдать меня оборотням как залог их психического здоровья? - юноша кривится, прихлебывая чай. - Ладно, это уже неважно. Я сам приеду к вам, ладно? И... я ведь смогу видеться со своей семьей?  
  
\- Конечно, - Алан кивает. - Но не жить с ними, если ты не хочешь, чтобы стая узнала о твоем прошлом. Их будет тянуть к тебе, особенно тех, что помладше, волчат.   
  
\- Мило, - безэмоционально тянет Стайлз, отставляя в сторону кружку, и поднимаясь на ноги, замечая, что за окном вовсю светит солнце. - О... А... Сколько меня не было?  
  
\- Шестнадцать часов, Стайлз, - Дитон смотрит на Стилински спокойно и доброжелательно. - Я позвонил Кристофу, предупредил его о тебе, тут можешь не беспокоиться.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Теперь я знаю, как чувствуют себя самоубийцы, - Стайлз прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку в приемной ветеринара. - Идти в полнолуние в лес - чистой воды самоубийство.  
  
  
За две недели Стайлз не пришел сюда ни разу. И ни разу не позвонил. Зато Кристоф, кажется, звонил друиду достаточно часто, что-то уточнял, что-то выяснял, но со Стайлзом своими открытиями не делился, а тот не настаивал. Кейт в телефонную трубку усмехалась с присущей ей тихой, игривой жестокостью, Стайлз отлично знал эту интонацию, умел ее распознавать, даже не видя загорающихся охотничьим азартом глаз женщины. Эллисон была задумчива, и Стайлзу иногда даже казалось, что ей хочется всплакнуть, но девушка сдерживалась, улыбалась, вечерами чаще обычного приходила к Стайлзу в комнату, посидеть вместе с ним на кровати, посмотреть кино, порубиться в приставку. От этого Стайлз чувствовал себя неизлечимо больным, которого отправили домой, к родственникам, доживать последние деньки. Эл он искренне пытался утешить, напоминая, что вообще-то она же должна была бы быть в университете, грызть гранит наук, а не сидеть дома, выпросив отсрочку "по семейным обстоятельствам", которую ей, круглой отличнице, примерной девочке и вообще умнице и красавице, разумеется, дали. Эллисон била его подушкой и обзывала бесчувственной скотиной.  
  
С каждым таким вечером, с каждым ободряющим хлопком по плечу от Криса, с каждым звонком Кейт, напрочь отказывающейся рассказывать подробности произошедшего между ней и Питером Хейлом, решимости у Стайлза оставалось все меньше и меньше. Но он все же пришел, чмокнув на прощание Эллисон в щеку, пожав руку Крису, и пообещав заехать как только сможет.   
  
  
\- Сегодня там точно не будет никакой опасности, - Алан снимает белый халат, аккуратно вешая его на крючок у двери.   
  
Стайлз неопределенно пожимает плечами, равнодушно рассматривая обстановку кабинета, разложенные на столе бумаги, плакаты на стенах.   
  
\- Все такое обыденное, - Стайлз кивает на плакат с рекламой зубной пасты для собак. - Шоколадный вкус, здоровые зубы. Ничего сверхъестественного. И что, никто не пытается есть собачью зубную пасту? Или чистить ею зубы?  
  
\- Этого я не знаю, Стайлз, - мужчина усмехается, снимая наручные часы и убирая их в ящик стола. - У меня никогда не спрашивали, можно ли чистить собачьей зубной пастой человеческие зубы.  
  
\- А я бы хотел шоколадную зубную пасту, - Стилински убирает руки в карманы черной куртки, нащупывая пузырек с рябиновым пеплом. Тонкое стекло быстро согревается , приятной, обнадеживающей тяжестью ложится в ладонь.   
  
\- Тебе это не понадобится, - Дитон внимательно смотрит на карман стайлзовой куртки,, а потом, так же внимательно, на Стайлза. - Что бы там у тебя ни было.  
  
\- Рябиновый пепел, - нехотя признается Стайлз, вытаскивая руку, демонстрируя ветеринару прозрачный пузырек. - Ничего смертельного, если вы об этом. Таблетка успокоительного для меня самого.  
  
\- Ладно, - Дитон кивает, отходя на шаг. - Можешь оставить, но при условии, что у тебя хватит выдержки им не воспользоваться.  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Ты видел, как оборотни обращаются? В альфа-форму или в волка.  
  
\- Я видел, как омеги перекидываются, - Стилински равнодушно кивает. - Так себе зрелище. Хруст костей, все эти непроизвольные сокращения мышц. Они уязвимы во время трансформации, поэтому на охоте нечасто увидишь, как они обращаются в волков. А обращающихся альф я не видел. Так понимаю, до сегодняшнего дня, да?  
  
Алан кивает, принимая в ладонь протянутый Стайлзом пузырек с золой.  
  
\- Рефлексы, - Стайлз пожимает плечами, хотя друид понимающе молчит. - Лучше действительно без него. Много их будет?  
  
\- Я не знаю, кого Питер приведет с собой. Не всю стаю, это точно.   
  
\- Впрочем, какая разница, - Стилински негромко вздыхает. - А что мне делать-то нужно? Ну, как это происходит? Или вы нам зачитаете наши права и обязанности и отпустите с миром? - Стайлз вслед за Дитоном залазит в его машину, на прощание кинув извиняющийся взгляд в сторону своего старенького голубого джипа. - Или типа как на бракосочетании? Ну там, согласен ли ты... бла-бла-бла? Я тогда отвечу, что несогласен.  
  
Алан удивленно косится на юношу, заводя машину. Стилински тихо чертыхается, перетягивая через грудь ремень безопасности, скрещивает на груди руки, устремляя напряженный мрачный взгляд на освещенную фарами дорогу.  
  
\- У меня бывает иногда, извините. Лучше, конечно, заклеить мне рот скотчем, но я сейчас тихо, спокойно подышу, и все пройдет. А вы мне можете рассказать, что меня ожидает. Я буду молчать и слушать.  
  
\- Меня вовсе не раздражает твоя внезапная словоохотливость, - Дитон отвлекается от дороги, разглядывая напряженно дышащего через нос Стайлза. - Просто немного удивляет. Нет, никаких прав и обязанностей, никаких брачных обетов и никакого фуршета после, - друид усмехается, заметив, что Стилински косится на него с подозрением. - Тебе ничего не нужно делать. Точнее, ты сам поймешь, что делать.   
  
\- Ну как всегда, - Стайлз закатывает глаза. - Что-то я никаких в себе изменений не чувствую, с тех пор, как на шестнадцать часов ушел под воду. Я думал, может... Ну, не знаю... Может, мне волшебная палочка нужна, или что там... как в "Гарри Поттере"... Господи, что я несу, что я несу, - Стайлз обхватывает ладонями голову, сгибаясь, сжимая виски.  
  
\- Ты не колдун, Стайлз. Магия - не основа нашей жизни, не такая очевидная. Волшебная палочка тебе точно не нужна. С тобой все в порядке?  
  
\- Со мной все в порядке, - Стайлз выпрямляется, делая глубокий вдох. - Скажите спасибо, что у меня уже года три не было панических атак. А это так, отголоски. Я спокоен и собран, когда речь идет об охоте, но в таких ситуациях... мягко говоря, непривычных, - Стайлз виновато разводит руками. - Несу всякую чушь.  
  
\- Не самое страшное, что случается с людьми в непривычных ситуациях, - дипломатично проговаривает Алан. - Я на твоем месте нес что-то невнятное про особенности строения лап у волков.  
  
\- А что, у них какие-то лапы особенные? - Стайлз с интересом смотрит на ветеринара.  
  
\- В том-то и дело, что нет, - Дитон усмехается. - Самые обычные лапы.   
  
Стилински фыркает, с любопытством разглядывая раскинувшийся с обеих сторон от дороги ночной лес, когда Дитон съезжает к обочине, останавливаясь.  
  
\- Ночное лесное пати, - негромко проговаривает, нарочито громко шаркая крепкими армейскими ботинками по асфальту. - Куда дальше, шеф?  
  
\- Дальше - ты ведешь, - Алан ставит машину на сигнализацию, подходя к недоуменно оглядывающему лесную чащу Стайлзу. - Иди.   
  
\- Куда? - Стайлз невольно пятится в сторону леса, оглядываясь на хрустнувшую под ногами ветку.   
  
\- Куда хочешь, - Дитон усмехается, разводя руками. - Урок номер раз. Когда тебе нужна его поддержка, ты сам находишь Неметон. Карты тебе не помогут, к нему невозможно попасть случайно, или когда он не считает это нужным. Просто иди. Я за тобой.  
  
\- А зачем тогда было забираться в эту глушь на машине? - Стайлз подозрительно оглядывается, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
\- Мне-то потом обратно возвращаться, - укоризненно проговаривает друид. - Да и разве оно тебе надо - идти в такую глушь пешком? Считай, что я немного облегчил тебе задачу. Не тяни, Стайлз, пойдем.  
  
\- Чертова неведомая хрень, - едва слышно вздыхает Стилинки, делая несколько шагов вглубь леса.  


***

  
  
\- Кора, - раздраженно рычит Питер, не обращая внимание на возмущенный возглас дочери. - Кора и Дерек. Ты остаешься дома. И все остальные, - Хейл строго смотрит на любопытно пялящуюся на него стаю.   
  
\- Но он ведь приедет с вами? Насовсем? - Айзек, забравшийся в свое кресло с ногами, окидывает альфу долгим, почти просящим взглядом.   
  
\- Да. Приедет с нами. Насовсем. Вы каждый день мне задаете одни и те же вопросы.  
  
\- Мне они их тоже задают, не переживай, - Дерек, вошедший в зал, шикает на усевшуюся на столе Эрику. Эрика показывает ему сначала средний палец, а затем клыки, после чего слетает на пол, не успев увернуться от мощного подзатыльника.  
  
Питер в очередной, бессчетный, раз задумывается, на кой черт ему эта свора несмышленых подростков. Но, видимо, какой-то смысл в происходящем есть, иначе Неметон не признал бы его полноправным альфой. Этим можно утешаться, хотя, быть альфой стаи безалаберных, бестолковых детей...  
  
Эрика, болезненно скуля, усаживается на подлокотник кресла Айзека. Бойд следит за ней с недоумением, Дерек - с возмущением, сам Айзек отодвигается к другому подлокотнику. Мальчишку снова мучают кошмары - осеннее обострение, и, как следствие, замкнутость, неприятие прикосновений. Весной и осенью с Айзеком нелегко, Питер сам чертову уйму раз оставался с ним на ночь, чтобы вовремя разбудить волчонка, успокоить. Чаще всего с ним оставался Дерек, но и тому нужно было хоть иногда спать по ночам. Больше никого Айзек к себе не подпускал.  
  
Эрика обеспокоено оборачивается к Айзеку, тихонько ойкает, спрыгивая с кресла, извиняющеся, тихонько урчит, отходя. Айзек закатывает глаза, улыбаясь волчице. Малия, так же как и все безмолвно следящая за происходящим, снова поворачивается к альфе.   
  
\- Но я тоже хочу поехать. Почему Коре можно поехать, а мне - нет? - девушка едва ли не топает ногой, возмущенно глядя на вожака.  
  
Питер особой родственной тяги к дочери не испытывал, и каких-то конкретных поблажек ей никогда не давал, в отличие от Дерека, почему-то проникшегося к луговой волчице теплыми чувствами.  
  
\- Питер, пускай поедет, - Дерек переводит взгляд с дяди на племянницу. - Ты мог бы и один поехать, я знаю, но если берешь меня и Кору, бери тогда уже и Малию, раз она хочет...  
  
\- Кто тебе вообще сказал, что у нас тут демократия? - Питер легко поднимается на ноги, насмешливо улыбаясь, направляясь к выходу из комнаты. - Ладно, поедешь со мной, - Хейл не поворачивается к тихонько взвизгнувшей от восторга волчице.  
  
Лидия вопросительно улыбается подошедшему почти вплотную альфе.  
  
\- Присмотри сегодня за Айзеком. Такие полнолуния, когда у него кошмары, ему даются тяжело.  
  
\- Хорошо, - так же тихо отвечает банши. - Кого оставишь за старшего?  
  
\- А кого, кроме тебя самой ты можешь предложить в кандидатуры? - Хейл наклоняется к самому уху девушки, краем глаза следя за напрягшимся Джексоном. - И когда ты уже успокоишь нашу беспокойную ящерицу?  
  
\- Когда ты перестанешь подходить так близко, - рыжеволосая ведьма усмехается. - Ты же намеренно его дразнишь. Перестань, Питер.  
  
Хейл хмыкает, отходя от банши.  
  
\- Лидия - за старшую, из дома никому не выходить, - бросает через плечо, задерживаясь на пороге комнаты. - Выезжаем через четверть часа.  


***

  
  
\- А если мы до утра тут будем блуждать? Неудобно получится, - Стайлз пинает попавший под ноги камешек, совершенно не заботясь о сохранении тишины. - Я, судя по всему, так себе проводник, да?   
  
Дитон пожимает плечами, легко и удивительно бесшумно идя рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
\- Вы долго искали?  
  
\- Долго, - друид кивает. - Сам ритуал короткий, но в моем случае его едва успели закончить до того, как начало светать.  
  
\- Эм... - Стайлз хихикает, низко опустив голову. - Извините. Просто смешно.  
  
\- Да я и не спорю, действительно смешно. Но ты явно справился быстрее, чем я.  
  
\- С чего вы... - Стайлз поднимает голову, невольно делая шаг назад - они с Дитоном как раз вышли на небольшую поляну перед огромным пнем, и Стайлза будто выпустили из-под звуконепроницаемого колпака. Стайлз переводит взгляд с катающихся по земле, задорно рычащих волчиц на сидящего на срубе дерева мужчину, затем на второго, стоящего перед ним, что-то объясняющего, потом на пару припаркованных чуть поодаль машин. - Оу.  
Волчицы мигом отскакивают друг от друга, смущенно улыбаясь. Девушки неуловимо похоже изгибают губы и чуть морщат носы, Стайлзу приходит в голову, что они, скорее всего, родственницы, хотя на улыбках семейное сходство и заканчивалось.  
  
\- Привет, - робко, кося взглядом на мужчин, проговаривает одна из волчиц, взмахивая рукой. - Извини... Мы тут...  
  
\- Заждались, - заканчивает за нее вторая девушка, постарше. - Хотя я не говорю, что вы долго. Дерек говорит, что мама ждала почти до утра.  
  
\- Я был друидом у ее матери, - поясняет Дитон, - здравствуй, Кора. А ты, наверное, Малия?  
  
Младшая из волчиц кивает, продолжая с любопытством оглядывать Стайлза. Стилински чувствует себя немного неуютно, и лучше не становится, когда старшие оборотни подходят ближе. Стайлз присматривается к обоим, уже догадываясь, что альфа - тот, который старше. Ленивая вальяжная властность, более плавные, грациозные движения большого, умного хищника. Второй больше напряжен и насторожен, хотя с этим зверем Стайлз бы тоже не очень хотел бы встретится лицом к лицу во время полнолуния.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Дитон, - старший из волков протягивает ладонь друиду, а затем поворачивается к Стайлзу, спокойно вглядываясь в его глаза, не думая отстраняться даже через минуту или две. - Значит, ты станешь моим друидом?  
  
\- Значит, я, - Стайлз старается не моргать, глядя в спокойные глаза, цвет которых невозможно разобрать из-за недостатка освещения.  
  
\- У нас в стае есть ящер. Вот с ним действительно интересно играть в гляделки, - младший мужчина подходит ближе. - Я - Дерек.   
  
\- Здравствуй, - Стайлз поворачивается к бете, затем снова возвращаясь взглядом к усмехающимся глазам альфы.  
\- Питер, - произносит тот, протягивая руку.  
  
\- Стайлз, - Стилински старается не поморщиться от крепкого рукопожатия, и, когда альфа поворачивается к Дитону, украдкой встряхивает ноющую ладонь.  
  
\- Он специально, - раздается над ухом тихий голос. - Прекрасно может контролировать силу в полнолуние, просто не хотел показаться дружелюбным.  
  
Стайлз удивленно хмыкает, повернувшись к подошедшей волчице, Малии.  
  
\- А зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
  
\- Невелика тайна, - девушка следит за втолковывающим что-то Дереку и Питеру друиду. - Ты и сам скоро во всем этом разберешься. Считай, что облегчаю тебе задачу. Ты хочешь остаться здесь или уехать из города?  
  
\- Здесь хочу остаться, - Стайз настороженно косится на волчицу. - У меня... в общем, я не хочу уезжать.  
  
\- Мы тебя испугали? - Малия виновато улыбается. - Ну, мы с Корой. Питер сказал, что если мы тебя испугаем, объясняться будем сами...  
  
\- Я не пугливый, - чуть более резко, чем нужно было бы отвечает Стайлз. Питер на мгновение отвлекается от Дитона, бросая короткий взгляд на Стилински. - Извини, я просто немного нервничаю. Дитон мне ничерта не рассказал про этот ритуал, я даже не знаю, что происходить будет.  
  
\- Да ничего особенного, - вторая волчица тоже подходит, становясь рядом, принюхиваясь к Стайлзу. - Если у тебя нет предубеждений против голых мужиков.  
  
\- Что? - Стилински изумленно таращится на Кору.  
  
\- Кора, блин! - Малия закатывает глаза. - Он же мой отец, все-таки.  
  
\- И мой дядя, - равнодушно фыркает старшая волчица. - Ты сама напросилась ехать с нами.  
  
\- Да я не об этом, - Малия отмахивается. - Но можно было какие-то другие выражения подобрать?  
  
\- Например? - Кора скрещивает руки на груди, в точности копируя позу Дерека, стоящего рядом с Питером.  
  
\- Голые мужики - это неплохо, - немного запоздало тянет Стайлз, чуть обескураженный происходящим.  
  
\- И ты туда же, - Малия вздыхает, закрывая лицо руками.  
  
\- Да что такого-то? - Кора непонимающе смотрит на племянницу. - Что такого? - спрашивает уже у Стайлза, а тот неуверенно пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Дурдом, - фыркает Малия, отворачиваясь, но конца словесной девичьей перепалки Стайлз уже не слышит, подходя ближе, когда Дитон подзывает его.   
  
\- Просто пара слов на гэлльском, - Дитон внимательно смотрит на Стайлза. - Или пара десятков. Просто не пугайся того, что увидишь. Трансформация альфы - зрелище специфическое.  
  
Питер хмыкает, косясь на тихо переругивающихся в стороне волчиц.  
  
\- Что с ними? - спрашивает у Стайлза, рассматривая его с легким, ленивым любопытством.  
  
\- Спорят, корректно ли называть тебя голым мужиком в присутствии твоей дочери, как я понял, - ровно проговаривает Стайлз. - Хотя ты одет.   
  
\- Ну, это ненадолго, - мужчина усмехается, подцепляя пальцами широкий кожаный ремень. - Полная трансформация - вещь такая. Одежды не напасешься.  
  
\- Понимаю, - Стайлз не без труда отводит взгляд от расстегивающих ремень рук, понимая, что желание шумно сглотнуть сейчас - одно из самых паршивых, могущих прийти в его голову.  
  
"Он оборотень" - напоминает себе Стилински, все же переводя взгляд с паха мужчины на его грудь. Зря, пожалуй, потому что тот рывком снимает футболку, откидывая ее на траву. "Оборотень" - повторяет настойчивее, блуждая взглядом по изгибам сильного, красивого тела. "Убийца, хищник, получеловек. И ты это скоро увидишь".  
  
  
\- А это - корректно? - едва слышным шепотом спрашивает Дерек у Дитона, наблюдая за альфой и его друидом, стоящими едва ли в полуметре друг от друга.  
  
\- Пускай делают, что хотят, - Дитон тихо вздыхает, качая головой. - Вам будет нелегко первое время, я думаю. Говорю это тебе, потому что с Питером тоже будет нелегко.  
  
\- Да это я уже понял, - Дерек слышит, равно как и все, кто присутствует на поляне, как Стайлз, все-таки не сдержавшись, шумно сглатывает, медленно оглядывая стоящего пред ним обнаженного мужчину.  
  
\- Забавные обычаи, - Стайлз мучительно долго поднимает глаза, чтобы столкнуться взглядом с Питером. - Тут ничего не скажешь.   
  
Хейл пожимает плечами, отходя на пару шагов, запрокидывая голову, чтобы посмотреть на полную, не скрытую облаками луну. Когда он вновь смотрит на Стайлза, то глаза у него наливаются алым, ярким свечением.  
  
\- Ох черт, - вздыхает Дитон, подходя ближе. - Без меня решили начать?


	8. Chapter 8

\- Будет правда только пара слов на гэлльском? - Стайлз почему-то предпочитает обращаться не к Дитону, а к альфе, завороженно рассматривая алые, светящиеся бешеной силой глаза.  
  
Оборотень коротко качает головой, чуть наклоняясь, когда трансформация проходит вдоль позвоночника, выламывая кости.  
  
\- Не отходи, - Хейл успевает произнести это прежде, чем Дитон, судя по всему собирающийся сказать то же самое, открывает рот. - И не бойся.  
  
Стайлз не собирается отходить, он не может даже отвести взгляда от альфы, чье тело медленно, плавно, совсем не как у одичавших омег, виденных Стайлзом, меняется. Наверное, видеть подобное в первый раз - страшно. Стайлз совсем не помнит своей реакции на первого, обернувшегося при нем, оборотня. Стайлзу тогда было около семнадцати и Крис наконец-то взял его с собой на охоту. Арджент старался вытащить пасынка из пучины депрессии, в которую тот заворачивался как в кокон, отгораживаясь от внешнего мира, ненавидя его, за редкими исключениями вроде самого Криса и его семьи. И у охотника получилось, хоть Кейт и неверно трактовала эту победу брата, считая, что Стайлз обратил свою ненависть к миру в ненависть к оборотням. Сам Стилински так не считал. Он ненавидел убийц, а обостренное чувство справедливости буквально не давало ему отказаться от возможности сделать мир чуть спокойнее, чуть безопаснее.   
  
Пожалуй, увидев в первый раз трансформацию человека в оборотня, Стайлз испытал отвращение.   
  
Но сейчас отвращения не было. Зрелище было немного пугающим, но в общем-то красивым, по-животному. Хруст встающих на место костей почти заглушает голос Дитона, стоящего в паре шагов, и читающего что-то монотонно-гипнотизирующее. Стайлз подается вперед, чтобы снова взглянуть в кроваво-алые, горящие как у адской гончей глаза, и резко отшатывается, инстинктивно ища правой рукой пистолет, когда альфа поднимает голову, оглушающе громко зарычав. Стилински заставляет себя сдержаться, и не сделать еще шаг назад, замирает, справляясь с нервной дрожью, сжимает ладони в кулаки, впиваясь короткими ногтями в кожу, и с интересом рассматривает оборотня. Приходится признать, что Стайлзу альфы еще не попадались. В омегах всегда было или куда больше человеческого, или они намертво застревали в волчьем теле, но такого зверя Стайлзу видеть еще не приходилось.  
  
Природное, ничем не выводимое любопытство так и тянет юношу вперед - прикоснуться, убедиться, что все по-настоящему.  
  
Бугристые мускулы, темная кожа, черная, жесткая шерсть, клыки, наверное, в палец длиной. Оборотень тяжело, с хрипотцой дышит, скаля клыки, смотрит выжидающе, не отводя глаз от замершего юноши.  
  
"Я не знаю, что делать", - одними губами, абсолютно беззвучно проговаривает Стайлз, не отводя взгляда, но подходит на полшага ближе, неуверенно протягивая зверю, опустившемуся на землю на все четыре конечности, правую руку. Волк нехотя переводит взгляд с лица человека на его руку, выгибается сильнее, с глухим рыком, полностью обращаясь в волка. Крупного красноглазого волка, с интересом обнюхивающего протянутую ладонь.  
  
Стайлз уже не слышит голоса Дитона, не слышит даже шорохов ночного леса, он вообще не до конца уверен, что он и альфа по-прежнему находятся там, на поляне. От земли снова сильно несет холодом, и по темной поверхности расползается чернильное пятно огромного трискелиона. Только тогда, заметив, как лучи заворачиваются в спираль, Стилински оглядывается. Вокруг темно и пусто, только если поднять голову можно увидеть размытые очертания полной луны. Волк стоит рядом, задрав морду, внимательно разглядывая человека.  
  
\- Я могу тебе лапу пожать, - сипло проговаривает Стайлз. - Ну... надо же как-то скрепить договор, да? Я так понимаю?  
  
Хищник умудряется презрительно скривиться, подходя еще ближе к человеку, совсем вплотную, притираясь боком к его бедру. Зверь жаркий и сильный, Стайлз чувствует, как под его кожей перекатываются литые мышцы, когда опускает ладонь на волчью спину, сжимая пальцами густой, теплый мех. Волк садится, и Стилински, не успевший разжать пальцы, наклоняется вслед за ним, а затем понятливо садится рядом, снова показывая альфе татуировку на запястье. Волк с любопытством оглядывает ее, даже принюхивается, проходясь мокрым носом по коже, чуть подается назад, внезапно серьезно оглядывая сидящего Стайлза с головы до ног.  
  
"Не бойся" - глухим эхом звучит в голове, и Стайлз, не слишком верящий в волчью телепатию, думает, что это отголосок тех слов, которые Питер ему сказал прежде чем перекинуться. От этой просьбы-предупреждения становится еще страшнее.  
  
Стилински пытается оттолкнуть тяжеленного, сильного хищника, когда тот смыкает клыки на его запястье, пытается заорать, но горло сжато спазмом - ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Теплая кровь течет по пальцам, обжигая, и Стайлз с яростью смотрит на отошедшего на полшага волка. Тот медлит пару мгновений, а затем, наклонившись, загоняет клыки в свою лапу, заворчав жутко и пугающе. Темная шерсть поблескивает от крови в слабом лунном свете, алая влага впитывается в землю, и Стайлз понимает, что делать - прикладывает кровоточащую, охваченную болезненным огнем руку к земле, и поднимает взгляд на оборотня.  
"Сильная магия основана на крови, друид. В это я верю".  
  
  
Стайлз открывает глаза и с изумлением обнаруживает себя на заднем сиденье машины, завернутым в плед. Машина эта явно не принадлежит Дитону - в той пахло хвойным освежителем и лекарствами. Здесь ощущается легкий, травянистый запах женских духов, сандалово-терпкий мужской парфюм и слабый запах чипсов.  
  
\- Сколько я должен повторять - не ешь в моей машине? - голос альфы Стайлз узнает мгновенно, и тут же ошарашенно рассматривает свою руку, на которой нет даже следа от укуса. Боли тоже нет.  
  
\- Я не крошу, - недовольный девичий голос. Кажется, Малии. - Ой, ты проснулся, - девушка оборачивается, довольно улыбаясь Стайлзу.   
  
\- Ты меня укусил, - Стайлз сердито смотрит на альфу, кутаясь в плед.  
  
\- Ты его укусил? - волчица изумленно поворачивается к вожаку. - Когда? Зачем?   
  
\- Помолчи, Малия, - Хейл оборачивается, бросая короткий взгляд на Стайлза. - Это было необходимо. И это не несет таких последствий, как в этом мире. Ты не станешь оборотнем.  
  
\- В этом мире? А мы где были? - Стайлз снова прячет руку под плед. По телу разливается слабость, мышцы начинаю тягуче болеть.  
  
\- Там, куда ты меня завел, - альфа переводит взгляд на притихшую волчицу. - Некоторые вещи, Стайлз, касаются только нас с тобой. И поговорим о них потом.  
  
\- Очень вежливо! - девушка откидывается на спинку сиденья. - Просто блеск.  
  
Но молчание, судя по всему, дается юной волчице нелегко, через пару минут она снова поворачивается к Стайлзу, разглядывающему однообразный ночной лес за стеклом. Чуть поодаль светит фарами вторая машина.   
  
\- А где вы были? Ничего особенного же не происходило, - девушка разворачивается на сиденье, чтобы удобнее было рассматривать новоприобретенного друида стаи. - Мы ничего такого не видели.  
  
\- А что видели? - Стайлз, решив, что после всего произошедшего, имеет на это полное право, вытягивает ноги на сиденье, устраиваясь удобнее. Питер косится на него, глянув в зеркало заднего вида, но ничего не говорит.  
  
\- Ну, вы просто стояли, доктор Дитон читал что-то занудное, уснуть можно было, ну и все, собственно. Ну, ты потом упал, - волчица отводит взгляд, слабо улыбнувшись. - Ну, точнее, упал бы, если бы Питер тебя не поймал. Ну как-то и всё.   
  
\- Всё? - пораженно переспрашивает Стайлз. - Что значит "всё"?  
  
\- Это всё, что они видели, - размеренно проговаривает альфа. - Даже Дитон не видел больше.  
  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто это хорошо, - раздраженно фыркает Стилински, снова отворачиваясь к окну. - Скоро приедем?  
  
Малия высовывается из машины, кажется, принюхиваясь.  
\- Скоро. Уже совсем скоро. Ты не рад?  
  
\- Чему? - Стайлза почти выводит из себя эта ненаигранная детская непосредственность девчонки. - Чему мне радоваться? У меня вся жизнь летит под откос, а ты мне предлагаешь радоваться?  
  
Стилински отворачивается от девушки, скрещивая на груди руки и низко опуская голову.  
  
\- Не слушай, - тихо говорит альфа, коротко погладив обескураженную волчицу по волосам. - Все будет в порядке.   
  
Малия заметно млеет от такой незначительной ласки, садится нормально, отворачиваясь от Стайлза, и Стилински, разморенный теплом и непонятной усталостью, снова засыпает, успев подумать, что теперь он, пожалуй, в своей жизни не решает совершенно ничего.  
  
  
В следующий раз Стайлз обнаруживает себя уже в постели, в незнакомой комнате, раздетым до трусов и укрытым одеялом.  
Выспавшимся он бы себя не назвал, но ночная усталость по большей части отступила, сменяясь непривычной ленью.   
  
Стайлз медленно оглядывает комнату - достаточно просторная, с мебелью светлого дерева и светлыми же обоями, ничего примечательного, кроме стоящей на прикроватной тумбочке термокружки и лежащей под ней запиской.  
  
"Проснешься - спускайся на кухню, на первом этаже, справа от лестницы."  
  
Почерк кажется Стайлзу смутно знакомым, но он предпочитает не заострять на этом внимания. В кружке обнаруживается не слишком горячий, вполне сносный кофе, который Стайлз долго и подозрительно рассматривает и обнюхивает, прежде чем сделать первый глоток.  
  
Шлепая босыми ногами по гладкому полу, юноша доходит до прикрытого бежевыми, в тон мебели, шторами, окну, рассматривая, раскинувшийся за ним вид. Дом выходит окнами на лес - никаких признаков цивилизации, просто лесная чаща практически под окном. Пожалуй, в этом даже что-то было, хотя осенними дождливыми ночами здесь наверняка могло быть жутковато. Стайлзу, впрочем, это достаточно скоро предстояло узнать.   
  
Оглядевшись, Стилински натыкается взглядом на стоящую рядом со столом сумку с вещами, которую он забросил в багажник к Дитону, и напрочь про нее забыл. В сумке мобильник, ноут, небольшое количество одежды и надежно припрятанный как от волчьего нюха, так и от волчьих лап пистолет в рябиновой коробке, обработанной специальным раствором. Часы на мобильнике показывают восемь утра, достаточно позднее утро по меркам Криса Арджента и достаточно раннее по меркам самого Стайлза. Расслабляться, наверное, не стоило бы, хотя Стайлз с трудом представлял, чем он может заниматься в доме, полном оборотней. Чем он вообще должен заниматься.  
  
Решив, что в сложившейся ситуации неведение - худший враг, Стайлз натягивает на себя первые попавшиеся футболку со штанами, и, коротко прилизав вихры перед обнаружившимся на шкафу зеркалом, спускается на первый этаж, двигаясь на многоголосый гул.   
  
Пожалуй, Стайлзу открывается самая странная картина из всех возможных, такая, какую он не мог себе представить ни в одной из тысяч своих нерадужных фантазий о стае, с которой ему придется жить.  
  
Эрику - худую, нескладную блондинку, не единожды бившуюся в приступах эпилепсии посреди урока, Стайлз помнил еще и потому, что когда ему было тринадцать, она прислала ему открытку на четырнадцатое февраля, и он скрывался от нее добрых несколько месяцев. Эрику сложно было узнать в этой красивой, смеющейся девушке, метко швырнувшей кусок тоста через стол, но Стайлз все равно узнает. Просто помнит.  
  
Тост прилетает в грудь широкоплечему, немного угрюмому чернокожему парню, который смотрит на обидчицу с мягкой, всепрощающе-влюбленной укоризной. Его имени Стайлз бы вспомнить не смог, даже если бы очень захотел, но точно видел его то ли на тренировках по лакроссу, то ли в школьной библиотеке. Справа от него меланхолично нарезает вилкой яичницу худощавый кучерявый парень. Стайлз помнит, что отец всегда говорил, что у этого мальчишки нелады в семье, но никаких доказательств у шерифа не было. Этот за пять прошедших лет вообще почти не изменился.  
  
Но худшее, что могло ожидать Стайлза, сидит напротив кучерявого. Сидит и скалится во все свои клыки.  
  
\- Питер не говорил, что нашим друидом будет этот неудачник, - Джексон гаденько усмехается, наклоняя голову к плечу. - Серьезно? Стилински?  
  
\- Я рад, что ты еще помнишь, как меня зовут, - Стайлз зло прищуривается. - Значит, тебе не все мозги за последние пять лет отшибло. А я-то надеялся.  
  
Стая замирает, развернувшись к Стайлзу, и он делает еще пару шагов вглубь кухни, оглядываясь. Никого из Хейлов в помещении не наблюдается.  
  
Джексон, кажется, собирается сказать что-то еще, но внезапно осекается, отводя глаза, как раз в тот момент, когда на плечо Стайлза аккуратно ложится тонкая изящная ладонь.  
  
\- Лидия? - Стайлз неверяще поворачивается к спокойно улыбающейся девушке. - Лидия... Но как?  
  
\- Так получилось, - Мартин усмехается, подходя к Джексону и отвешивая тому легкий подзатыльник. - Альфа просил передать, что у тебя, милый, сегодня внеплановый трехчасовой кросс по лесу.  
  
\- За что? - Уиттмор вскидывается под тихое хихиканье остальных.  
  
\- За неумение себя вести, кажется, - девушка неуверенно передергивает плечами. - Возможно, он сказал что-то про "хамского змееныша". Завтракать будешь, Стайлз? Сегодня у нас за завтрак ответственная Кора, - Лидия с сомнением рассматривает растерзанную Айзеком яичницу. - Хочешь хлопьев?


	9. Chapter 9

Бойд задумчиво жует намазанный джемом тост, Эрика, напевая, моет посуду; Айзек смотрит на Стайлза украдкой, постоянно отводя глаза, Джексон, чертыхаясь, утащился прочь с кухни, Лидия читает какую-то книгу, периодически делая глоток из зеленой с золотом кружки с изображением дракона.  
  
Стайлзу становится немного неловко и неуютно от такой домашней идиллии, в которую он даже не представляет, как сможет вписаться. Где-то за окном раздается громкий рык и истеричное взвизгивание - Лидия поднимает глаза от книги, укоризненно качая головой, и переводит взгляд на Стайлза, отставившего кружку с дымящимся кофе, и рассеяно глядящего куда-то в сторону окна.  
  
\- Это Дерек Малию гоняет, - тихо поясняет Айзек, неловко усмехаясь, когда Стилински переводит на него взгляд. - Она у нас... отстающая по программе.   
  
\- Она койот, - тянет Эрика. - Он не натренирует ее до нашего уровня.   
  
Девушка молчит несколько секунд, а затем вопит в сторону окна:  
  
\- Что значит "до твоего уровня я даже кролика натренирую"?! Дерек!  
  
Стайлз тихо фыркает, пряча смеющиеся глаза.  
  
\- Где альфа? Хочу поговорить с ним, - поднимается из-за стола, прихватывая с собой кружку, и вопросительно смотрит на Лидию.  
  
Та мягко улыбается:  
\- Если хочешь выяснить чье-нибудь местоположение, спрашивай лучше у оборотней. Им проще выяснить.  
  
\- А ты?.. - Стайлз многозначительно приподнимает брови.  
  
\- Я - ведьма. Банши, - Лидия спокойно, и явно не собираясь ничего, пояснять, переводит взгляд на кудрявого юношу. - Айзек, где Питер?  
  
Лейхи поднимает взгляд к потолку, прикрывая серо-голубые, какие-то слишком несчастные для солнечного утра глаза длинными светлыми ресницами.  
  
\- У себя, скорее всего, - Лейхи переводит взгляд на Стайлза, и поясняет:  
  
\- Второй этаж, от лестницы налево, вторая дверь. Слушай, твой отец ведь был шерифом?  
  
Стайлз вздрагивает, подходя обратно к столу, ставит кружку, наклоняясь к волчонку и медленно проговаривает:  
  
\- Я ведь не обязан отвечать?  
  
Голубую радужку заливает расплавленное золото, лишь на мгновение, и молодой волк послушно опускает голову.  
  
\- Нет, не должен.   
  
\- Да, мой отец был шерифом. Погиб пять лет назад, - Стайлз выпрямляется, снова хватая кружку, и поворачивается к выходу из кухни.  
  
\- Соболезную, - негромко проговаривает Айзек ему в спину. - Он был хорошим человеком. Особенно для копа...  
  
Стайлз не знает, что ответить, да и видеть глаз волчат, наверняка сейчас показушно печальных, глаз Лидии, наверняка обеспокоенных, он не хочет, поэтому не оборачивается, быстро взбегая по лестнице на второй этаж.  
  
Вообще дом производит немного странное впечатление абсолютно нового, еще необжитого помещения, никак нельзя предположить, что в нем живет стая оборотней - никаких царапин на полу или на стенах, никаких неясного происхождения вмятин, никакой облупленной краски или отстающих от стены обоев. Стайлз вспоминает слова Дитона о том, что стая специально вернулась в город из-за друида. Вторая дверь налево ничем не отличается от первой или от той, что вела в комнату Стайлза, но перед ней Стилински замирает, задумываясь, как стоит начать разговор с оборотнем.  
  
Стоит он, по всей видимости, слишком долго - Питер сам открывает дверь, с усмешкой разглядывая гостя. Стайлз про себя отмечает, что рост у него и у альфы примерно одинаковый.  
  
\- В следующий раз можешь постучать, - Питер кивает, немного отходя, приглашая человека в комнату. - Хотя, конечно, можешь стоять и дышать под дверью, мне не принципиально, на самом деле.  
  
\- Я постучу в следующий раз, - Стайлз кивает, проходя. - Не обязательно было устраивать Джексону внеплановый кросс из-за меня.  
  
\- Я бы устраивал ему нечто подобное каждый день, но тогда пропадает внеплановость. Так что я должен поблагодарить тебя за повод.  
  
Стайлз рассматривает комнату.  
  
\- Дом новый, да?  
  
\- Заметно? - Хейл кивает, пожимая плечами. - Новый. Ты хочешь поговорить о чем-то кроме интерьера? За этим обратись лучше к Лидии. Это её специализация, если что.  
  
\- А я - архитектор, - Стайлз чуть кривится, садясь на предложенный хозяином дома стул.  
  
Альфа хмурится несколько секунд, затем почти сочувственно пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Бывает.  
  
Неловкое молчание затягивается, впрочем, наверное, только Стайлз чувствует себя неловко - оборотень рассматривает гостя с интересом, как диковинную игрушку, черт знает как оказавшуюся в его лапах.  
  
\- Я думал, у вас тут будет построже... с дисциплиной.  
  
Хейл косится в сторону окна, а затем усмехается, качая головой.  
  
\- У нас здесь не юношеский лагерь военного типа. Мы здесь живем, Стайлз. Есть определенные правила, но тебя они не коснутся. Можешь делать что захочешь. Или ничего не делать, - альфа пожимает плечами. - Тебе решать.  
  
\- Ладно, - Стайлз набирает воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду. - Что за хрень произошла ночью? Где мы были? И я точно помню, что ты продырявил мне клыками руку.  
  
\- Так было нужно, - Хейл встряхивается, задумчиво глядя на кружку в руке друида. - Сильная магия произрастает только на крови. Были мы там, куда ты меня завел. Я не знаю, как туда попасть, но догадываюсь, что кельты именно это место называли Антумнос.  
  
\- Я о таком ничего не слышал, - Стайлз делает глоток, наклоняясь вперед. - Что это значит?  
  
\- Нижний мир, - оборотень задумчиво проводит когтями по столешнице, не оставляя следов на деревянной поверхности. - Нижний, преступный, мертвый, - Хейл прищуривается, изгибая тонкие губы в усмешке. - Хорошие мальчики не должны знать туда дороги.  
  
\- Подозреваю, что хорошие мальчики вообще не должны знать о существовании таких мест, - Стилински вскидывает брови, и Хейл смеется в ответ, кивая.  
  
\- Тут ты тоже прав. Но твой наставник тебе уже говорил наверняка, что Неметон не просто так выбирает друида для альфы. Или альфу для друида.  
  
\- Говорил. Но он мне не наставник.   
  
\- Хорошо, - Питер перестает улыбаться. - Ты берешь силу из нижнего мира, тогда как большинство друидов, насколько мне известно, черпают силу из этого мира, среднего. Это не хорошо и не плохо. Это необычно.  
  
\- Говорят, ты вернулся из мертвых, - Стайлз кривовато улыбается, вглядываясь в светлые глаза оборотня. - Это правда?  
  
\- Правда, - Хейл медленно кивает, но в подробности не вдается, а Стайлз предпочитает их пока не выяснять.  
  
Вместо этого он спрашивает о стае, и Питер охотно отвечает, коротко рассказывая про каждого из волчат - про Эрику, Бойда и Айзека, обращенных Дереком, про Джексона, которого Питеру с племянником пришлось усмирять вдвоем, но которого так и не удалось избавить от чешуйчатости, про Лидию, ставшую для ящера хозяйкой, для Питера - ученицей, а для стаи - личной ведьмой; про Кору и Малию альфа не стал особо вдаваться в подробности, но Стайлз решил, что успеет выяснить больше, если ему будет это необходимо. Когда Хейл замолкает, Стилински смотрит на него практически выжидающе, ждет, когда альфа задаст свои вопросы, но Питер качает головой, внимательно рассматривая собеседника.  
  
\- Я не стану ни о чем тебя спрашивать. Это непременное условие, - Питер чуть усмехается. - Но я могу строить догадки и проверять их.   
  
\- Это угроза? - Стайлз сосредотачивается на себе, следит, чтобы ритм сердца не сбился, не выдал испуга или обеспокоенности, этому Кейт его научила, и научила хорошо. Сердце, дыхание, даже зрачки вслед за сердцем могут солгать зверю.   
  
Хейл медленно и демонстративно тянет носом воздух, не прекращая улыбаться.  
  
\- А ты боишься? - едкая ухмылка причудливо изгибает губы оборотня. - Если боишься, то да, это угроза.   
  
\- Теперь о делах, - лицо альфы вновь не выражает ничего, кроме благодушного безразличия, и Стайлз удивленно моргает, глядя на него. - Мне твоя помощь не нужна. Не в обиду, Стайлз, это действительно так. Но моей стае... моей стае нужен кто-то, кто будет присматривать за ними с несколько другого ракурса, чем это могу сделать я или Дерек.  
  
Стайлз хмурится, приоткрывая рот для вопроса.  
  
\- Дереку ты, кстати, не нравишься, - заканчивает Питер, уточняя:  
  
\- Он считает, что ты слишком юный. И самонадеянный.   
  
\- А что думаешь ты? - Стилински скрещивает на груди руки.   
  
\- Я не любитель делать скоропалительные выводы. И ничего определенного про тебя сказать не могу. Я немного о тебе знаю, Стайлз. Ты черпаешь силу из мертвого мира, твоя руна означает как победу, так и поражение, как защиту, так и разрушение и ты не слишком-то хочешь, чтобы я узнал что-то о твоем прошлом. Что я должен о тебе думать?   
  
\- Что мое прошлое тебе не понравится. Но Дитон говорил, что друид - человек без прошлого. Зачем тебе выяснять что-то о том, что теперь не имеет значения? Ты хотел сказать что-то о делах. Ты хочешь, чтобы я присматривал за стаей? Предлагаешь мне стать нянькой для своих же ровесников?  
  
Хейл спокойно кивает.  
  
\- Если у тебя есть другие идеи, чем тебе заняться - озвучь, - спокойный голос отдает сталью. - Они уязвимы. Вообще, проблема в том, что они изначально были уязвимее, чем сверстники, но Дерек с какого-то черта посчитал, что укус решит их проблемы. И, как бывает часто, оказался неправ...  
  
\- А где же ты был? Почему не помог племяннику советом?  
  
\- Оу, - альфа смотрит в пол, кривясь. - Он меня убил к тому времени. И похоронил. Относительно. Поэтому высказать ему свое мнение я смог лишь много позже. Дело даже не в этом. Я хочу, чтобы ты не отказывал им, если они будут просить твоей помощи. Предупреждаю сразу - самая странная просьба, скорее всего, окажется у Айзека.  
  
\- И он попросит?.. - Стайлз перебирает в уме варианты.  
  
\- Ему снятся кошмары. Он попросится или поспать рядом с тобой, или попросит тебя посидеть с ним ночью.   
  
\- Знаешь, альфа, никакого энтузиазма у меня твои слова не вызывают, - Стилински задумчиво кривится, чувствуя укол жалости, понимания. Стайлза когда-то давно тоже мучили кошмары.  
  
\- Да? - Хейл всматривается в лицо сидящего напротив юноши, покачивая головой. - Я думаю, ты лжешь. Потому что откуда бы ты ни брал свою силу, друид, ты неизбежно черпаешь её от Неметона. А значит, ты хочешь помочь. Если не мне, то моей стае.  
  
Стайлз задумчиво рассматривает небольшую фотографию в простой черной рамке, висящую за спиной альфы. Разрушенное, обгоревшее до черноты здание, окруженное лесом, слабо подсвеченное неполной луной. Питер молча ждет.   
  
Айзек вызывает смутное желание укутать его в одеяло, уложить на кровать и дать ему горячего молока с медом, чтобы быстрее уснул.  
Похожее желание, только куда более сильное, у Стайлза вызывала разве что болеющая Эллисон.   
  
\- Почему не тебе? - Стайлз переводит взгляд на удовлетворенно хмыкнувшего оборотня.  
  
\- Потому что мне твоя помощь не нужна, и ты это чувствуешь. Не сейчас, во всяком случае. А Айзеку нужна. Им всем, вообще-то.   
  
\- И Дереку? - Стилински тихо хмыкает.  
  
\- Он тебе не скажет, - Питер усмехается. - Но и ему тоже. Всем им. Любая стая нуждается в друиде, но далеко не все его получают.   
  
\- Да я просто джек-пот, - Стайлз проходит к окну, выглядывая наружу.  
  
\- Типа того, - Хейл лениво поворачивает голову в его сторону. - Если тебе что-то нужно, говори мне или Лидии.  
  
\- Мой джип остался на стоянке возле ветклиники. Я хочу съездить за ним. Точнее, мне нужно, чтобы меня кто-то отвез, - Стилински недовольно закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Я скажу Дереку, после обеда можете ехать, - Питер кивает. - Это все?  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, неуверенно прощается с оборотнем и, забыв на столе чашку с недопитым кофе, выходит из комнаты.   
  
На кухне уже никого нет, но в гостинной, по другую сторону лестницы, обнаруживается лежащая на полу, в груде тетрадей и учебников Эрика, а рядом с ней - Айзек, что-то сосредоточенно вписывающий в толстенный блокнот. Стайлз тихо наблюдает за ними некоторое время, поочередно словив заинтересованный взгляд от каждого из волчат, и идет дальше по первому этажу. На подтягивающегося Дерека у Стайлза уходит порядка пяти минут - до тех пор, пока оборотень, спрыгнув на пол, не поднимает на человека недовольный вопросительный взгляд.  
  
\- Знак у тебя на спине... - Дерек в ответ вопросительно изгибает бровь. - Что он значит? Не в общепринятом смысле. Что он значит для вашей семьи?  
  
\- Почему тебе не спросить об этом у Питера? - Дерек натягивает футболку.  
  
\- Потому что я спрашиваю об этом у тебя, - спокойно проговаривает Стилински, с вызовом глядя в серо-зеленые глаза волка.   
  
\- Три луча - три волчьих ипостаси. Альфа, бета, омега, - Хейл неохотно отводит взгляд. - Смысл в том, что мы можем меняться в течение жизни. Сменять одну роль на другую, но мы всегда остаемся теми, кто мы есть. Независимо от цвета глаз, - Дерек замолкает на несколько мгновений, затем добавляя:  
  
\- Пока остаемся в здравом рассудке.  
  
\- Я думал, что альфа - это конечная фаза. Ну, омега может стать бетой или альфой, бета тоже. Но альфа - это только альфа. Или мертвый волк. Я так понял.  
  
\- Может, где-то это так и происходит. Но точно не в нашей семье, - Дерек хмурится, скрещивая руки на груди. - мне нужно идти.   
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, отходя в сторону, проходит дальше, на задний двор, садясь на крыльце рядом с уткнувшимся в книгу Бойдом.  
  
Тот коротко, вопросительно смотрит на друида, и, убедившись, что тот ничего не хочет сказать, снова погружается в книгу. Через некоторое время с другой стороны усаживается Малия. Стайлз поворачивается к ней, но девушка упорно отводит взгляд, рассматривая свои ногти.  
  
\- Я ночью немного погорячился. Извини, если... не знаю... обидел или испугал тебя.  
  
Бойд тихо шуршит страницей, переворачивая ее. Малия жизнерадостно улыбается, мотая головой.  
  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Теперь - все в порядке. Я хотела спросить, ты какую пиццу любишь? И как насчет вечером посмотреть фильмец?   
  
Стайлз неуверенно мычит что-то нечленораздельное.  
  
\- Джексон обещал скачать последнего Бэтмена, - гудит из-за спины Бойд, и Стилински невольно вздрагивает.  
  
\- Джексон может золотые горы наобещать, лишь бы ничего не делать, - Малия морщит нос. - Тем более, в ближайшие пару часов мы его не увидим и не узнаем, сделал ли он хоть что-то. Но если что у нас есть тот новый боевик с Уиллисом. Ты как, Стайлз?   
  
\- Любую пиццу без ананасов и рыбы, - Стайлз кивает. - А фильмы меня вполне устраивают, да...   
  
Волчица с довольным урчанием срывается с места, уносясь куда-то вглубь дома.  
  
\- Сейчас же десять утра, - осторожно уточняет Стайлз, поворачиваясь к молодому оборотню. Бойд загибает уголок у книги, захлопывая ее, затем коротко выругивается, снова открывая, и старается распрямить помятую страницу.  
  
\- Альфа мне голову оторвет за это безобразие, - Бойд демонстрирует закладку. - Все время забываю про эту хрень. А Малия просто любит планировать все. Вдруг бы ты сказал, что терпеть не можешь пиццу.


	10. Chapter 10

Айзек терпеть не может оливки и аккуратно выковыривает их из пиццы, складывая на тарелку к Дереку.   
  
У этих двоих какие-то странные недоотношения, суть которых уловить достаточно сложно. Особенно, когда Дерек со спокойным лицом ломает Айзеку руку на тренировке. А потом, по окончании занятий, ломает еще раз, не обращая внимания на то, что волчонок, воя от боли прокусывает ему плечо, и достаточно долго удерживает поврежденную конечность в одном положении, чтобы кости встали на место и срослись правильно. Айзек хрипло, прерывисто дышит, виновато зализывая укус, благодарно трется кончиком носа о шею Дерека, но не целует.  
  
Стайлз немного смущается, когда становится свидетелем этой сцены.  
  
Джексон с удовольствием задирает Эрику, потому что та отвечает задорным рыком и едкими фразочками, с удовольствием ругается на весь дом, и они оба отпускают по поводу друг друга такие комментарии, что любой вышибала в любом борделе наверняка бы прикупил блокнот для записей, освоил письменность и вел заметки, по вечерам разучивая новые словесные обороты, чтобы блеснуть познаниями перед особо буйными посетителями.   
  
Кора любит книги не меньше, чем Бойд, и этих двоих иногда можно застать в зале на первом этаже дома или на крыльце у задней двери, обсуждающими какую-нибудь очередную литературную находку. Эрика читать не любит, не книги, во всяком случае, но тоже иногда присоединяется к ним, прижимаясь к Вернону, устало и сонно укладывая голову на его плечо. Бойд каким-то очень домашним, теплым и привычным жестом приобнимает девушку, и Эрика иногда засыпает, особенно если споры на тему "что имел в виду автор" затягиваются до позднего вечера.  
  
Лидия наблюдает за стаей с мягкой усмешкой, привычно решая какие-то мелкие споры, с которыми волчата не хотят беспокоить альфу, и пока еще не уверены - могут ли дергать с этим друида. Джексон при Лидии умудряется даже становиться вполне приемлемым членом общества. Правда, очень молчаливым, потому что баньши безжалостным, отработанным движением пинает его в голень за каждый словесный косяк.  
  
Джексон хочет сделать ей предложение, но боится, что ведьма ему откажет - об этом Стайлз узнает примерно на третий-четвертый день, когда "ящерка" с тяжелым вздохом спрашивает, должен ли он согласовывать этот шаг с друидом. Стайлз понятия не имеет об этом, но честно отвечает, что не против. Уиттмор даже не пытается отпустить какую-нибудь колкость, кивая в ответ, и Стилински осознает, насколько это важно для несносного, язвительного - можно подобрать еще сотню нелестных эпитетов, - но явно очень любящего Лидию Джексона.  
  
Питера Стайлз видит нечасто, в основном на стайных тренировках, которые посещает, как в практических - присматриваясь к оборотням, запоминая их движения, уловки; так и в сугубо эстетических целях. Что за Питером, что за Дереком просто приятно наблюдать; приятно с утра, за чашкой кофе, кутаясь в колкий шерстяной свитер, подаренный Эллисон на прошлое Рождество, сидеть на ступеньках крыльца, лениво рассматривая действительно красивые рельефы тел. Волчата у Стайлза такого интереса не вызывают, но эти двое - урожденные оборотни, и в них определенно есть что-то притягательное. Даже Малия, которая действительно ощутимо отстает по своим результатам, выглядит и ведет себя в драке куда естественнее, чем обращенные оборотни. На взгляд Стайлза, девочке просто не хватает опыта, но Дерек старательно исправляет это упущение, гоняя кузину дополнительные три-четыре часа после колледжа.   
  
\- Что думаешь? - альфа опускается рядом на крыльцо - разгоряченный, буквально пышущий жаром, и привычно усмехающийся с легким лукавством.  
  
\- О чем? - Стайлзу до сих пор еще немного сонно - неделя каких-то полубезумных в плане расписания каникул, с подъемом в десять-одиннадцать утра, совершенно выбила его из колеи.  
  
\- Вообще, - Питер коротко рычит на валяющуюся на земле Эрику, и та вскакивает, недовольно сверкая глазами. - В общем. Хочешь, можешь тренироваться с нами. По упрощенной, конечно, программе.  
  
\- Нужно бы, - Стайлз разглядывает себя в отражении на поверхности плещущегося в кружке кофе.  
  
\- У тебя все в порядке? Хотя бы относительно? - Хейл сидит на ступеньку ниже, и Стайлз смотрит на него сверху вниз, когда тот откидывается на локтях, полуложась на лестницу.   
  
\- Я не знаю. Я не привык еще... ни к чему, так что мне трудно судить. Все неплохо, но мне происходящее все равно не кажется, хорошей идеей.  
  
\- Ну, это не нам с тобой решать, - Питер снова поворачивается к стае, наблюдая за тем как Кора, уже совсем не в тренировочном стиле, дубасит Джексона по спине. Ящер, полуобратившись, хватает волчицу за руки, точнее пытается это сделать, но девушка явно шустрее его - град сильных, злых ударов валит парня на спину, и девица издает победный клич, напоследок легонько пнув поверженного противника в бок. Дерек лишь немного скашивает на них взгляд, и снова возвращается к остальным.  
  
Скорее всего, Джексон снова отпустил по поводу Коры какой-то нелестный комментарий. С Эрикой это заканчивалось скандалами, на которые никто не обращал внимания, с Корой же - избиением острого на язык канимы. У Коры с чувством юмора, как и у Дерека, проблем не было, по мнению Стайлза. Нет чувства юмора - нет и проблем с ним.  
  
\- Когда-нибудь он успеет полностью обратиться, и ты полдня будешь валяться парализованной, - бросает Хейл племяннице, когда та, сердито рыча, проходит мимо, в дом.  
  
\- Пускай прикусит свой змеиный язык и держит пасть постоянно захлопнутой, - зло фыркает Кора, уходя.  
  
\- Я никогда не выдам ее замуж, - Питер притворно закатывает глаза, нацепляя на лицо уже знакомую Стайлзу маску заботливого дядюшки. У Питера полно масок на все случаи жизни. - Впрочем, может, оно и к лучшему. Боюсь себе представить, кого она может привести.  
  
\- Не очень-то хорошо так говорить, - Стилински усмехается, качая головой.  
  
\- Две из трех постоянных девушек Дерека пытались его убить, - Питер поднимает взгляд. - Думаешь, я перестраховщик?  
  
Стайлз фыркает, не сумев сдержать совсем не приличествующий моменту смешок, и виновато косится на Дерека, внимательно наблюдающего за происходящим на крыльце.  
  
\- Я бы сказал тебе, если бы что-то было не так. Больше, чем... чем я готов терпеть, - Стайлз возвращается к первоначальной теме разговора, потому что выяснять хоть какие-то подробности сказанного альфой под тяжелым взглядом его племянника представляется чистой воды самоубийством.  
  
\- Правда? - Хейл удивленно, и, как кажется Стайлзу, с легкой издевкой приподнимает брови. - Думаю, мне ты скажешь в последнюю очередь. Или я не прав?  
  
\- Не в последнюю, - Стилински про себя соглашается с альфой. - Но и не в первую. А насчет тренировок - я был бы не против, а то я совсем уж... растекся от ничегонеделания.   
  
Волк довольно щурится, глядя куда-то в лесную чащу, раскинувшуюся неподалеку от дома.  
  
\- И я бы хотел на выходных съездить домой. Это возможно?  
  
Альфа пожимает плечами, и внезапно садится ровно, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу и поджимая губы. Потом бросает взгляд на стаю и поднимается на ноги, протягивая Стайлзу ладонь.  
  
\- Пойдем, поговорим, советник.  
  
Стилински несколько мгновений смотрит на протянутую руку, но все же ухватывается за нее, крепко сжимая, и рывком встает, во второй руке удерживая кружку.  
  
\- Ты странно смотришься в свитере и в шортах, - задумчиво замечает Питер, когда Стайлз проскальзывает мимо него в дом. Стилински невольно опускает взгляд на свои ноги, чуть спотыкаясь, но удерживая равновесие. Только горячий кофе выплескивается из кружки, обжигая кожу.  
  
\- Черт, - Стайлз шипит, трясет рукой, и заворачивает на кухню, ставя кружку на мойку, и засовывая ладонь под холодную воду. - Черт-черт-черт. Когда я в прошлый раз облил руку кипятком, она очень быстро стала напоминать жертву радиации, - чуть виновато бормочет, кося взглядом на заинтересованно наблюдающего за ним альфу. - Ну, знаешь, покраснела, покрылась волдырями. И так каждый раз... А у вас наверняка нет даже подобия аптечки, а? Откуда бы у вас... Хотя, может у Лидии...  
  
\- Незачем, - Хейл перехватывает ладонь Стайлза, внимательно рассматривая покрасневшую в месте ожога кожу.  
  
\- Термокружки всем хороши, кроме тех моментов, когда ее содержимое выплескивается на тебя... - Стилински ненавязчиво пытается вытащить ладонь из захвата оборотня. - Пусти. Съезжу в аптеку. Вообще, я об этом не подумал, вы ж не болеете, а я...  
  
Вервольф немного раздраженно шикает - Стайлз изумленно замолкает, - и наклоняется к ладони, сначала медленно проводя по коже большим пальцем - Стайлз наблюдает за тем, как чуть сереют вены на руках мужчины, - а затем, крепко ухватив запястье человека, не давая ему вырвать руку, вдумчиво несколько раз проводит языком по покрасневшему участку. Боль уходит вместе с жжением, горячий язык резко контрастирует с холодной кожей, а цвет кожи постепенно выравнивается. Стайлз шумно сглатывает, осторожно отдергивая руку, и заводя ее за спину.  
  
\- Это было... необязательно, - отводит взгляд, вцепляясь одной рукой в запястье другой, стараясь унять нервную дрожь.  
  
\- Ты - моя стая, - Питер пожимает плечами. - И это было несложно.   
  
\- Спасибо, - Стилински неуверенно улыбается оборотню, послушно следуя за ним, когда тот отворачивается, жестом зовя человека за собой.  
  
Зал на первом этаже нравился Стайлзу больше всех остальных комнат в доме, и тому было две причины - самый настоящий камин, который он, впрочем, пока еще ни разу не видел зажженным, и самая настоящая здоровенная медвежья шкура перед ним. Питер проходит к дивану, садясь, и заметив взгляд Стилински, замечает:  
  
\- Бойд хорошо управляется с камином. И Дерек тоже. В предыдущем доме они разжигали его позже, когда становилось прохладнее.  
  
\- Никогда не видел настоящего камина не в фильме, - задумчиво проговаривает Стайлз, обходя расстеленную на полу шкуру по кромке.   
  
\- Увидишь, - Питер терпеливо ждет,пока Стайлз, подойдя, сядет на диван, не рядом, а практически вжавшись в противоположный подлокотник. Диван большой - за вечерним просмотром фильмов волчата могут уместиться на нем всем составом, правда, предпочитают все же разваливаться еще и на полу и на соседних креслах.   
  
\- О чем ты хотел поговорить? О том, что тебе не хотелось бы, чтобы я ездил домой? - Стайлз прищуривается, переводя взгляд с черного экрана плазмы на Питера.  
  
Хейл кивает.   
  
\- Хотя бы не на этой неделе. Ты никогда не привыкнешь к нам, если не будешь проводить здесь больше времени.   
  
\- От меня все равно никакой пользы, Питер. Слоняюсь по дому, пью кофе, и один раз приготовил обед, хотя я вообще редко готовлю, представляешь, насколько мне скучно?  
  
\- Займись чем-нибудь, - альфа наклоняется вперед, чуть ближе к друиду, - чем ты занимался дома?  
  
Стайлз прищуривается, сдерживаясь, чтоб не ляпнуть что-то вроде "выслеживал и убивал тебе подобных".   
  
\- Это неважно. У меня пока нет возможности этим заниматься.   
  
\- Я могу тебе ее предоставить? - волк смотрит внимательно, так, что Стайлзу становится немного не по себе, и он резко качает головой. - Тогда займись чем-то другим. Чем хочешь, - Хейл пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Я могу съездить домой? - Стилински качает головой. Больше всего ему хочется поговорить с Кейт, она как раз должна приехать сегодня-завтра. А на следующей неделе обещала приехать из университета Эллисон.   
  
\- Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь, Стайлз. Буквально, - Стайлз непонимающе смотрит на вервольфа, улавливая странную насмешливость в интонации.  
  
\- И уйти? - Стилински наклоняет голову к плечу. - Например, жить неделю дома, а к вам заезжать на выходных? - Стайлза почему-то невероятно веселит эта идея. Короткий смешок, который он издает, больше похож на истерический.  
  
\- Попробуй, - в голосе альфы нет злости, и это немного удивляет Стайлза. Он на его месте, наверняка бы злился. Если бы, конечно не знал чего-то, чего не знает Стайлз.  
  
\- Значит, я не смогу? - Стайлз нервно пытается улыбнуться. - Потому что ты так смотришь на меня, будто у меня не получится.  
  
\- Попробуй, Стайлз. Но у тебя действительно не получится, - Хейл поднимается на ноги, проходит вдоль дивана к Стайлзу, смотрящему на него с вызовом, и наклоняется, упираясь рукой в спинку дивана возле головы Стилински. - Я не стану тебя удерживать - никто не станет. Но мой тебе совет - возвращайся тогда, когда захочешь вернуться, не пытайся перешагнуть через себя.   
  
\- Тот факт, что я вообще здесь, уже означает, что я наступил себе на горло, поддавшись разумным доводам со стороны, - Стайлз смотрит во внезапно очень близко оказавшиеся светлые глаза Хейла с насмешкой и вызовом, непонимающе смаргивая, когда оборотень кивает:  
  
\- Как и я. Разумные доводы со стороны бывают беспощадны.   
  
\- А я-то думал, я твой джек-пот, альфа, - Стайлз задерживает дыхание, напрягаясь, потому что у оборотней вообще проблемы с понятием личного пространства, а Питер так вообще слишком - _слишком_ \- близко. Стилински вжимается в спинку дивана, заодно - чисто теоретически - прикидывая свои шансы справиться с этим конкретным оборотнем в прямом столкновении. Без оружия - шансы нулевые, с ножом Стайлз бы тоже на себя не поставил, пистолет мог бы уравнять шансы, при условии, что вервольф не находился бы так близко. Питер внимательно наблюдает за человеком, а Стайлзу чертовски хочется узнать, что он видит, за чем именно следит и что, черт возьми, знает. Потому что смотрит Хейл взглядом "я знаю про тебя абсолютно все", и тем больше удивляет Стайлза его спокойствие.  
  
\- Есть такое понятие, как налог с лотерейного выигрыша, - Хейл криво улыбается одной половиной губ.   
  
\- О, - Стайлз кивает, прикрывая ресницами глаза, стараясь не думать о том, насколько близко сейчас к нему находится весьма привлекательный - если забыть о том, что он чертов оборотень, - полуобнаженный мужчина.  
  
Но Стайлз хорошо умеет себя контролировать - действительно хорошо. Альфа медленно ведет носом у виска, принюхиваясь, затем немного отстраняется, заглядывая в глаза своему советнику - Стайлз в ответ старается смотреть как можно спокойнее.  
  
\- Если ты хочешь съездить домой - ты имеешь на это полное право.   
  
\- Это не может не радовать, - Стилински кривится, сглатывая нервный ком в горле, когда альфа отстраняется, отходя на пару шагов.  
  
Стайлз думает о том, что домой, пожалуй, ездить не стоит. Дом наверняка пропах оружием и аконитом, поэтому с Кейт лучше встретиться на какой-нибудь нейтральной территории. Желательно полной специфических, но не вызывающих подозрения, запахов. Какая-нибудь мексиканская забегаловка, например, сгодится. А Кристофу можно просто позвонить.   
  
\- Мы же, по идее, должны с тобой ладить, да, альфа? - Стайлз поднимает взгляд на мужчину, рассматривающего его с глубокой задумчивостью.  
  
Питер кивает. Стайлз дорого бы дал за то, чтобы узнать, какие мысли бродят в голове оборотня, но тот ничем не выдает себя - ни беспокойством во взгляде, ни излишней настороженностью, ни большей, чем обычно насмешливостью. От этого Стайлз нервничает еще больше.  
  
\- Считается, что должны, Стайлз, - Хейл засовывает ладони в карманы джинс и чуть наклоняет голову к плечу, задумчиво глядя на юношу. - Рано или поздно, так или иначе, но мы с тобой придем к взаимопониманию.   
  
Стайлз отводит взгляд, неуверенно кивая.  
  
\- Я, наверное, еще заеду к Дитону. У него же наверняка есть какие-нибудь полезные книженции или что там... А то эта его фразочка "с силой приходит знание" вообще никакого доверия у меня не вызывает.  
  
Вервольф не особо ведется на улыбчивую беззаботность последней фразы, просто кивая.  
  
\- У меня есть пара книг, которые тебе могут пригодится. Если что. Друид, - последнее слово Хейл выделяет какой-то особенной интонацией, от которой у Стилински в нервном спазме сжимаются все внутренности.   
  
"Интересно, он мне сам голову свернет, если узнает, что я охотник?", - мысль бьется в голове обезумевшей птицей, наверняка затапливая страхом запах, стук сердца и зрачок. Стайлз закрывает глаза, выравнивая дыхание, а когда открывает - Питер уже снова слишком близко, наклоняется над человеком, внимательно глядя в глаза.  
  
\- Так повелось, советник, что ни я, ни моя - _твоя_ , - стая не сможем причинить тебе вреда. Тебе нечего бояться.  
  
\- Почему ты заговорил об этом? - Стилински до последнего надеется, что успел сдержать свои эмоции в рамках.  
  
\- Просто, чтобы ты знал об этом. И помнил, - серьезность, смешанная с едкой усмешкой не внушают Стайлзу ни спокойствия, ни уверенности, хотя в словах альфы он сомневаться и не думает.   
  
\- Я приму к сведению, - Стилински улыбается широко и до того неискренне, что Хейл кривится, отпрянув, и недоверчиво, по-собачьи тряхнув головой.  
  
Стайлз так и не узнает, что ему хотел ответить оборотень, да и хотел ли вообще, но стук в открытую, впрочем, дверь отвлекает обоих.  
  
Дерек, чуть более хмурый, чем обычно, смотрит на альфу несколько виновато, поясняя:  
\- Джексон все-таки обратился. И у нас теперь половина стаи парализована и валяется на заднем дворе. Поможешь?  
  
Старший Хейл приподнимает брови в безмолвном "а ты куда смотрел", и племянник лишь раздраженно рычит в ответ, осекаясь при взгляде на друида.  
  
\- А Джексон получает взбучку от Лидии.   
  
Питер кивает, кажется прислушиваясь.  
  
\- Им я завтра сам займусь. Это становится уже традицией, нужно прекращать, - альфа поворачивается к друиду, вопросительно вскидывая брови, и Стайлз неуверенно пожимает плечами, не понимая, ни о чем его спрашивают, ни какого ответа от него ждут, но все же поднимается на ноги, проходя вслед за вервольфами, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. 


	11. Chapter 11

Стук в дверь отвлекает Стайлза от раздумий, стоит ли уточнять, чтобы Кейт не вздумала приезжать на своей, пропахшей порохом, оружейной смазкой и аконитом машине. Стилински не до конца был уверен, что его машина пахнет лучше, но стая, вроде бы, ей и не особо интересовалась.  
  
На пороге стоит Айзек, одетый в пижамные штаны и футболку, выглядит он при этом еще виноватее, чем обычно.  
  
\- Лейхи, - Стайлз вздыхает, поворачиваясь к нему. - Ну почему ты вечно выглядишь как побитый щенок?  
  
Айзек предпочитает не обижаться, только передергивает плечами, неловко улыбаясь и приваливаясь плечом к дверному косяку и прижимая к груди свернутое одеяло.  
  
\- Кошмары, да? - Стайлз искренне сочувствует юноше, кивком приглашая его в свою комнату.  
  
Айзек угукает, проходя и прикрывая за собой дверь.   
  
\- Обычно мне помогает Дерек... - Айзек косит взглядом куда-то вправо, видимо там где-то находится спальня Дерека. - Но он сегодня с нами устал, - Лейхи чуть морщится. - Точнее, мы его сегодня достали. Не хочу его беспокоить. Но ты не подумай ничего, - волчонок встряхивается. - Питер сказал, что если ты откажешь, я могу с ним лечь.  
  
\- Забавно у вас здесь, - Стайлз садится на своей кровати, наблюдая за примостившимся на стуле Айзеком.  
  
\- Мы привыкли. К этому быстро привыкаешь. Я ведь понимаю, о чем ты, - Айзек улыбается. - Я могу и на полу, волком поспать. Все лучше, чем одному.  
  
В голубых глазах плещется столько надежды, что Стайлз все-таки сдается.  
  
\- Не надо на полу... Иди на постель.  
  
Волчонок тихо прошмыгивает мимо, бесшумно забираясь под свое одеяло.  
  
\- Что мне нужно сделать? - Стайлз не поворачивается, спиной ощущая выжидающий взгляд.  
  
\- Ничего, - Айзек поворачивается на спину, как-то очень умиротворенно вздыхая. - Просто рядом с тобой спокойно. Рядом с альфой тоже.  
  
\- А с Дереком? - Стайлз аккуратно укладывается на другой половине кровати, сосредоточенно рассматривая потолок.  
  
Айзек молчит пару минут, а затем переворачивается набок, лицом к Стайлзу, подкладывая руку под голову.  
  
\- Дерек меня обратил. Он раньше был альфой.  
  
\- Я слышал об этом, - Стилински поворачивается к Айзеку, сталкиваясь взглядом с чуть улыбающимся волчонком. - Только дело-то не в том, что он был твоим альфой?  
  
\- Ну, не совсем, - Лейхи отводит взгляд, а по его лицу расползаются пятна румянца.  
  
\- Да ладно, Лейхи, я не собираюсь выпытывать у тебя подробности твоей личной жизни, - Стайлз снова возвращается к разглядыванию потолка, раздумывая над тем, что говорил Питер об уязвимости своих волчат. Айзек кажется глиняной фигуркой, пересушенной какими-то переживаниями, и из-за этого слишком хрупкой, крошащейся от любого неосторожного прикосновения.  
  
\- Да нечего выпытывать, - едва слышно ворчит молодой оборотень, прикрывая глаза, когда Стайлз снова поворачивается к нему.   
  
\- За пять лет вашего знакомства не накопилось ничего, что можно выпытать? - Стайлз сдерживает смешок, понимая, что обидит волчонка.  
  
\- Не-а, - простодушно мотает головой Лейхи.  
  
Стайлз тяжело вздыхает, вспоминая, как Дерек блаженно прикрывал глаза, когда Айзек проводил носом по его шее, едва ли не касаясь губами кожи.  
  
\- Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, Айзек. Серьезно, у меня слов не находится. Хотя я искренне надеюсь, что тебе все-таки не очень нужна моя помощь в этом вопросе. Не нужна ведь? Я же друид, а не... не... - Стайлз неопределенно взмахивает руками.  
  
Лейхи тихо, сдавленно хихикает, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
  
\- Нет, не нужна. Я бы не стал тебя с этим доставать.   
  
Стилински подозрительно косится на замолчавшего волчонка.  
  
\- Только не говори, что ты залез в мою кровать, чтобы этот жуткий волчара тебя заревновал и открутил мне черепушку.  
  
\- Меня правда Питер отправил, - тихо бормочет Айзек, привставая, неуверенно наклоняя вперед голову.  
  
\- Так, с чувством юмора у тебя тоже не очень, да? Я пошутил, Айзек. Ляг и спи.  
  
\- Я слышал, ты завтра уедешь?   
  
Стайлз, уже закрывший глаза, явственно слышит тихое, недовольное урчание, сопровождающее эти слова.  
  
\- Нужно повидать кое-кого из своих. Не успел перед отъездом к вам.  
  
\- Но ты ведь вернешься?  
  
Стайлз устало кивает.  
  
\- Возвращайся, - уже тверже произносит Айзек. - С тобой - всё правильно. Так, как должно быть.  
  
\- Я ничего не делаю, - ворчит Стайлз, перебарывая зевок.  
  
\- А это неважно, - Айзек возится, устраиваясь поудобнее, обнимая подушку. - Просто... не знаю, как объяснить. С тобой лучше, Стайлз. И не слушай Джексона, Джексон - придурок, это все знают.  
  
\- Да мне плевать на Джексона, - Стилински хмурится. - Он придурком был еще в школе. У меня иммунитет.  
Лейхи смеется, тихо, но весьма заразительно - Стайлз улыбается в ответ, хоть и закутавшийся в одеяло Айзек наверняка его не видит.  
  
Ночью Стайлзу снится что-то странное - закрытый металлический ящик, испещренный изнутри следами царапин, не открывающийся, сколько Стайлз ни барабанил в крышку; чей-то голос: Стилински не помнит слов, но от них горели уши и стыд раскаленным металлом прокатывался вдоль позвоночника; звон бьющейся посуды. Какая-то мешанина из образов, звуков, запахов, слишком слабая, чтобы в действительности напугать, но неприятная.  
  
Айзек тихонько сопит рядом, по-прежнему обнимая подушку, и Стайлз, усевшись на кровати, задумчиво рассматривает его - худощавого, нескладного, робкого парня. Сон не идет, Стайлз снова откидывается на постель, раздумывая о предстоящей встрече с Кейт. Лейхи совершенно по-собачьи урчит под боком, на расстоянии меньше, чем вытянутой руки, и Стайлз рассеяно поглаживает его по мягким, курчавым волосам, переключаясь мыслями на тот факт, что он, кажется, обречен стать волчьей нянькой. Мысль эта Стайлзу не нравится от слова "совсем", и он аккуратно выбирается из-под одеяла, и тихо выскальзывает из комнаты, прихватив с собой пачку сигарет и прикрыв за собой дверь.  


***

  
  
Стайлз даже не удивляется, когда после пары затяжек на заднем крыльце к нему со спины подходит Питер.  
  
\- Следишь за мной? - Стилински зябко поводит плечами, отвлеченно рассматривая ясное звездное небо.  
  
\- Скорее присматриваю, - Хейл подходит ближе, накидывая на плечи Стайлза его же куртку, висевшую в прихожей.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Стайлз делает еще затяжку, зажмуриваясь.  
  
\- Как Айзек? - Хейл по-прежнему стоит за спиной, и это немного смущает, если не сказать больше.   
  
\- Спит. Вроде бы спокойно. Только не надо мне читать нотацию на тему, что я не должен его оставлять одного...  
  
\- Я и не собирался, - оборотень громко фыркает, и Стайлз хмурится, поворачивая к нему голову. - Айзек взрослый парень, просто ему иногда бывает слишком тяжело. Если ты помог ему хоть немного - это уже хорошо.  
  
Стайлз снова отворачивается, поджимая пальцы на замерзших ногах. На руках пальцы, впрочем, тоже замерзли, и оттого сигарета в них ходит ходуном, а огонек мелькает перед лицом, словно пьяный светлячок. Стилински слышит, как волк негромко хмыкает за спиной.   
  
\- Что?  
  
\- У тебя нет способностей к сверхрегенерации, поэтому мне просто интересно, зачем ты гробишь свои легкие.  
  
\- Да ладно, - Стайлз стряхивает пепел под ноги. - А вы вообще с алкоголя не пьянеете.  
  
\- Распространенное заблуждение, - оборотень подходит еще ближе, обдавая теплом своего тела, так, что Стайлзу невольно охота податься назад, прижаться спиной к чужой груди.  
  
\- Не подходи так близко, - Стилински поджимает губы, оборачиваясь, когда оборотень отстраняется. - Так это что, было приглашением выпить?  
  
\- Тебе завтра за руль с утра, так что, это было бы немного безответственно, - Питер качает головой. - Послушай, Стайлз. Для меня и для стаи важно, чтобы тебе было комфортно. Я понимаю, что ты в любом случае не планировал на всю жизнь связаться со стаей оборотней, но, раз так случилось, просто позволь тебе помочь. Я не знаю, как, - оборотень отступает еще на шаг, чуть улыбаясь. - Но мы постараемся, если ты нам подскажешь, что делать.   
  
\- Ты убивал людей? - Стайлз делает еще одну затяжку, обжигая пальцы затлевшим фильтром. - Ч-черт...  
  
Питер следит за тем, как подросток запихивает окурок в карманную пепельницу, затем, когда Стайлз снова поднимает на него взгляд, кивая.  
  
\- Кто еще из твоей стаи?  
  
\- Ты ведь видишь по цвету глаз, - альфа хмыкает. - Дерек, Джексон, Малия. Но это было давно, а в случае с Дереком - было вынужденной мерой. Малия вообще не знала, что она оборотень, как не знали и ее приемные родители. Джексон у нас вообще мутация, никто, включая его самого, не знал, что он стал канимой, Дерек, вообще-то, думал, что он не переживет укуса. А канимы ведомы, так что нельзя сказать, что он убивал по своей воле.   
  
Питер замолкает, ровно глядя на Стайлза, и тот, осмыслив сказанное, уточняет:  
  
\- А ты? У тебя какое оправдание?  
  
\- А я умер, так что это не считается, - снова усмехается.  
  
\- Ловко, - Стилински морщится. - Вообще, очень... мило вот так спокойно говорить об убийствах.  
  
Питер хватает его за запястье, когда Стайлз проходит мимо. Хватает и тянет к себе, наклоняясь к уху, обдавая горячим дыханием замерзшую кожу.   
  
\- Никто не говорит, что они об этом не сожалеют, поверь. Даже великолепный засранец Джексон, который не помнит ничего из того, что происходило с ним в то время.  
  
\- А ты? - снова повторяет Стайлз, чувствуя под губами теплую, чуть пахнущую хвоей щеку.  
  
Хейл отстраняется, улыбаясь совсем криво.  
  
\- У меня была цель. Иди ложись, Стайлз. Замерзнешь.  
  
\- Ты не слишком-то откровенен для человека, которому нужно мое доверие, - Стайлз проходит в дом, стаскивая с плеч куртку, и с облегчением вдыхая полной грудью теплый воздух.  
  
\- Как и ты, Стайлз, - Питер негромко фыркает ему в спину, и Стилински замирает.  
  
\- Я не хочу говорить о своем прошлом. Тебя оно не касается.  
  
\- Как и наше не касается тебя, - в голосе оборотня проскальзывают жесткие ноты. Хейл делает шаг вперед, нагоняя Стайлза, и снова наклоняется к его уху. - Я могу выяснить все, что мне нужно, просто задавая тебе прямые вопросы и делая выводы на основе твоего запаха, сердцебиения и прочих мелочей. Но я этого не делаю - не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось мне лгать. Будь так же корректен. Я ведь не спрашиваю, убивал ли ты кого-нибудь.  
  
Стилински не отвечает, не оборачивается - быстрым шагом поднимается на второй этаж, чувствуя на себе тяжелый, внимательный взгляд Хейла.  


***

  
  
Айзек по-прежнему тихо спит, свернувшись на постели каким-то очень долговязым калачиком, и Стайлз, невольно улыбнувшись, ложится на остывшую половину кровати, кутаясь в одеяло. Волчонок тянет носом воздух, и негромко фыркает, просыпаясь и осоловело моргая.  
  
\- Спи давай, - бурчит Стайлз из-под одеяла. - И поговори уже с Дереком.  
  
\- О чем? - Айзек не поднимает головы от подушки, поэтому его голос доносится до Стайлза еле слышным шепотом.  
  
\- О чем-нибудь, - огрызается Стилински, сам не понимая, зачем он вообще завел этот разговор. - Ладно, забудь. Я, вообще, о целебной силе обнимашек. Мне всегда помогало.  
  
Эллисон, действительно, будучи весьма чувствительной, сочувствующей девушкой, часто спасала Стайлза обнимашками - их спальни находились через стенку, поэтому чутко спящая Эл всегда слышала, когда Стайлз в очередной раз с неразборчивым хрипом подскакивал с постели среди ночи. Приходила, забавно шлепая по полу очередными дурацкими тапочками в виде зайцев, которые ей неустанно присылала бабушка по материнской линии, зябко куталась в халат, замирая на пороге комнаты, наблюдая за трясущимся парнем, обнимала его, мягко, ласково поглаживая по макушке, нашептывая что-то, чего Стайлз никак не мог запомнить.  
  
Айзек тихо урчит.  
  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, но явно о чем-то очень хорошем, - тихо и неуверенно произносит волчонок.  
  
\- Угу, - Стайлз невольно улыбается. - Об обнимашках.  
  
\- Хорошо, когда есть с кем обниматься, - Айзек зевает, потягиваясь. - Подружка?  
  
\- Сестра. Сводная, - зачем-то уточняет Стайлз. - Она замечательная.  
  
\- Круто, - Стилински буквально слышит, как молодой оборотень улыбается. - А у меня был старший брат... Только он умер, - голос мрачнеет, и Айзек совсем замолкает.  
  
\- Извини, - неуверенно проговаривает Стайлз.  
  
\- Да ты ж не виноват, я сам заговорил, - Лейхи фыркает. - Давай спать. Рядом с тобой чертовски хорошо спится... Ну, то есть, вообще ничего не снится.  
  
\- А что тебе снится обычно? - осторожно уточняет Стилински, потому что точно знает, что ему то, что снилось сегодня, сниться не должно.  
  
\- Неважно, - Айзек снова зарылся лицом в подушку.  
  
\- Металлический короб, чей-то голос, бьющаяся посуда... - задумчиво перечисляет Стайлз. - А еще яма... пахнет мокрой землей, как могила, блин... И... - Стайлз переворачивается к Айзеку лицом. - Тебе Дерек снится, - произносит утвердительно, строго глядя на поникшего волчонка.  
  
Айзек садится на кровати, кутаясь в одеяло и тоскливо глядя в сторону окна.  
  
\- Не говори никому, ладно? Хотя они и так, наверное, знают.  
  
\- А я-то откуда это знаю? - Стайлз морщится. - Просто это точно не мой сон, потому-то я и спросил...  
  
\- Ты же шаман, - легко отзывается Айзек, не сводя взгляда с окна. Стайлз видит, как он прикусывает нижнюю губу, морщась. Почему-то Стайлз чувствует себя виноватым.  
  
\- Ладно, иди сюда, - Стилински тоже садится, выжидающе раскидывая руки в стороны и закатывая глаза, когда Айзек, непонимающе посмотрев, не сдвигается с места. - Обнимашкотерапия, предлагаю один раз, - сурово поясняет Стайлз, и Лейхи несмело подается вперед, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Стайлза. Шаман неуверенно смыкает руки у него на спине, аккуратно проводя ладонями по выступающим позвонкам. - Честно, я знать не хочу, что с тобой такого произошло, что тебе снятся такие сны. Просто не думай об этом всем. Забудь. Все ведь прошло, все в прошлом. У тебя стая есть... Это же важно для оборотня.  
  
Айзек угукает, безвольно опустив руки вдоль тела, не решаясь обнять Стайлза в ответ. Стилински думает, что до Эл ему далековато.  
  
\- Ложись, - аккуратно поглаживает волчонка по макушке, отпуская. - У вас завтра тренировка, а я уезжаю с утра, нужно выспаться.  
  
Лейхи снова угукает что-то невнятное, мгновенно укутываясь в одеяло, из-под которого до Стайлза доносится тихое "Спасибо".  


***

  
  
Привычно жизнерадостная даже с утра Кейт кажется невыспавшемуся, полчаса проведшему за рулем Стайлзу существом из какой-то параллельной вселенной. От женщины почти одуряюще пахнет какими-то приторными духами, и Стилински, обнимая ее, довольно усмехается.  
  
\- Конспираторша.  
  
\- Ну, малыш, я ведь не хочу, чтобы тебе свернули шею из-за того, что твоя тетка напрочь пропахла аконитом, - Кейт смеется, забираясь на переднее сиденье джипа. - Крис передает привет и искренне надеется, что ты как-нибудь все-таки заявишься домой через недельку-две, а не отправишься снова катать свою престарелую родственницу по злачным местам прямо с утра.  
  
\- Знаешь, - Стайз сверяется с адресом на визитке, которую держит в руках, и на которой большими буквами написано "Самый лучший кофе", - когда я столько болтал, мне поставили диагноз СДВГ и я плотно сидел на наркоте.  
  
\- Жаль, но со мной этот фокус не прокатит. После двадцати СДВГ не диагностируют, - Арджент ослепительно улыбается, кивая в сторону первой попавшейся вывески, - Заворачивай, здесь тоже подают кофе и достаточно приличный завтрак.  
  
Стайлз заказывает себе две кружки кофе и здоровенную яичницу, про себя невольно отмечая, что, например, Малия эту самую яичницу делает куда лучше, отвлеченно слушая Кейт.  
  
\- Ста-айлз! - женщина щелкает пальцами у него перед лицом, усмехаясь. - Не спи, боец. Расскажи что-нибудь про своих мохнатых подопечных. Как там поживает бывший мертвый альфа Питер Хейл?  
  
Стилински пожимает плечами, обрисовывая Кейт происходящее в самых общих чертах, и резюмируя уже привычным:  
  
\- Я понятия не имею, чем я там должен заниматься.  
  
Кейт щурится, пряча прекрасно знакомый Стайлзу блеск в глазах.  
  
\- Собирай разведданные, парень, - длинные пальцы хищно сжимаются на картонном стаканчике с латте. - Организуем масштабную охоту, - подкрашенная бровь полувопросительно изгибается.  
  
\- Большинство из них дети, - Стайлз неуверенно пожимает плечами, вспоминая, как волчата, сбившись кучкой на диване, в полутьме смотрели какой-то весьма противный фильм ужасов. Девчонки громко ойкали, парни старались сохранять каменные лица, хотя Стайлз, наблюдавший за ними со стороны, прекрасно видел, как Бойд зажмуривается на особо мерзких моментах.  
Огреб в итоге Джексон, неожиданно ухвативший Лидию за лодыжку. Еще немного досталось пошедшему трещинами оконному стеклу в комнате.  
Питер, хмыкнув что-то вроде "скажи спасибо, что она не заорала в сторону плазмы", следующим утром отправил глухого на одно ухо Джексона за стекольщиком, а Лидия, оторвавшись от перелистывания журнала, предложила сразу уж за счет ящера поставить пластиковые окна.  
  
\- Стайлз, - укоризненно тянет Кейт. - Я боюсь представить, что творится у тебя в голове, но на лице вот это выражение смотрится странно. Прекращай, красавчик.  
  
\- Извини, - Стайлз виновато фыркает. - Помнишь Лидию Мартин?  
  
\- Твою школьную любовь, так и оставшуюся сугубо платонической? Помню, конечно. Когда я застала тебя в кровати с тем парнем из пиццерии, ты показывал мне ее фото, и спрашивал, что тебе еще остается делать, если такая прекрасная девушка никогда не удостоит тебя вниманием.  
  
\- Господи, Кейт, ну я же был пьян в дрова, - несчастно тянет Стайлз, закрывая руками лицо.  
  
\- Еще бы, - с нотой сарказма соглашается Арджент. - Конечно, в дрова. Я же застала тебя в _своей_ кровати с этим парнем.  
  
\- Мисс Арджент, вы нечеловечески жестоки, - Стайлз давится смешком. - Ну я же извинился уже сотню тысяч раз. У меня был кризис ориентации.  
  
\- У тебя мозги отшибло, - Кейт смеется. - Ладно, неважно, знакомство с образом мисс Мартин мне запомнилось. К чему ты ее вспомнил? Встретил ее в этом богом забытом городишке?  
  
\- Не совсем, - Стайлз задумчиво размешивает сахар во второй чашке. - Она в стае у Хейла. Не ожидал ее там встретить.  
  
Стайлз и сам не знает, почему умалчивает об остальных весьма знакомых лицах.  
  
\- Оборотень? - Кейт кривится, качая головой. - Никогда не понимала, как девицы-то на такое соглашаются.  
  
\- Она банши, - Стилински вопросительно смотрит на женщину.   
  
\- Сейчас ты скажешь, что они и вовсе не похожи на убийц, да? - Кейт хмыкает, поджимая губы. - Стайлз, детка, ты сам всегда говоришь, что первое правило успешного психопата... - женщина вопросительно смотрит на превращающего яичницу в невнятное месиво парня.  
  
\- Не быть похожим на психопата. Вообще, Питер немного-то похож на психа. И племянник у него... мрачный тип.  
  
\- Да неважно, Стайлз, они оборотни, и этим все сказано.   
  
\- Крис говорил, что я смогу их контролировать.  
  
Кейт поднимает на него настороженный взгляд, вытягивает вперед руку, и качает указательным пальцем прямо перед носом Стилински.  
  
\- Не Хейлов, Стайлз. Их - не сможешь.  
  
Арджент замолкает, пока Стайлз шумно прихлебывает свой кофе, виновато пряча взгляд, а затем медленно проводит ладонью по своей шее, перегибаясь через стол.  
  
\- Хейлы ненавидят нашу семью. Сам посмотри, что эта тварь сделала со мной, - Стайлз завороженно следит за её пальцами, обводящими ровный белесый росчерк шрамов. - И мне еще повезло, что не убил и не обратил. И я не думаю, что мы, Ардженты, единственные, кого они ненавидят настолько же. И я не думаю, что свою стаю он воспитывает в духе любви ко всем окружающим. Ты со мной согласен?  
  
\- Я не знаю, Кейт, - Стилински неуверенно качает головой, глядя через не очень чистое стекло на улицу.  
  
\- В любом случае, мы с тобой не должны согласовывать свои планы с главой клана. Ни с Крисом, ни, в скором времени, с Эл. Мы же с тобой сотню раз все это обсуждали, и ты всегда был со мной согласен - они опасные животные. А с бешеным зверьем поступать можно только одним способом - отстреливать, не дожидаясь, пока они нападут. Ты представляешь, что может натворить стая оборотней вблизи от города?  
  
\- Представляю, - Стайлз вздыхает, отворачиваясь от окна. - Очень хорошо представляю. Но они - не взбесившиеся омеги. С ними все совсем не так, как с теми, в Канаде, - Стилински невольно передергивает плечами, вспоминая разнесенное в кровавые ошметки небольшое туристическое поселение. - И считается, что от безумия их удерживает как раз таки наличие при стае друида.   
  
\- То есть, ты собираешься всю оставшуюся жизнь провести в роли волчьей няньки, вместо того, чтобы эффективно решить эту проблему, и пойти дальше? Ты охотник, и ты действительно классный охотник, Стайлз. Тебе не нужно застревать на одном месте и лелеять эту свору. Ты всегда хотел другого, я права?  
  
\- Права, конечно, мисс Арджент, - Стайлз отставляет в сторону кофе. - Пойдем что ли выпьем, Кейт. Я сегодня что-то в раздрае.  
  
\- Да не вопрос, - женщина усмехается. - А если ты отвезешь меня на ту стоянку, откуда забрал, я прихвачу из багажника пару арбалетов, можем отъехать подальше, к лесу, и пострелять. Хоть немного поразвлечься. Добро?  
  
\- Добро, - ухмыляется Стилински, поднимаясь из-за стола.


	12. Chapter 12

Стайлз возвращается к особняку глубоко заполночь, по пути молясь всем известным богам, чтобы не встретить по пути патруль. Ареста за вождение в пьяном виде ему только и не хватало. Взятые у Дитона книги норовят вывалиться из рук, и одной это даже удается у самого порога - Стилински устало садится на ступеньку, приваливаясь спиной к перилам, втягивая холодный ночной воздух в легкие. В паре комнат особняка еще горит приглушенный свет - Стайлз вообще подозревал, что в этом доме всегда кто-нибудь да не спит, но соотнести светящиеся окна с планировкой получается слабо, поэтому Стайлз решает не строить теорий по поводу сегодняшних полуночников.   
  
Книги с глухим стуком падают с колен на землю, и Стайлз, чертыхаясь, принимается их собирать. Дитон явно переоценил его тягу к знаниям, хотя все-таки есть вероятность, что какие-нибудь из этих книженций пригодятся в будущем. Стайлз скорее чувствует, чем слышит шаги за спиной, и усмехается, качая головой, нетвердо поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
\- Следовало не строить догадок, а сразу допереть, что это ты не спишь, - Стайлз оборачивается, широко ухмыляясь. - Ты вообще когда-нибудь спишь? Нет, неважно, не отвечай. Зачем мне это знать.  
  
\- На самом деле, я не думал, что ты вернешься так рано, - альфа наклоняет голову к плечу. - Или домой тебя в таком виде не пустили бы?  
  
\- Очень смешно, волчонок, - Стилински громко фыркает в ответ на предупреждающий рык Хейла. - Как вы тут без папочки Стайлза? Не натворили дел? О, ладно, тоже можешь не отвечать, - Стайлз внезапно встряхивается. - Я не так пьян, как мне хотелось бы, если быть честным.  
  
Питер окидывает его долгим внимательным взглядом, и спокойно разворачивается спиной, уходя в дом.  
  
Стайлза окатывает волной возмущения вперемешку с праведным гневом. Он старается не запнуться о порог, прикрывает за собой дверь, сваливает книги на тумбочку в прихожей и, не без труда разувшись, идет за Питером.  
  
\- И даже не спросишь, где я был, "как дела, Стайлз", что-нибудь эдакое, банально-вежливое? "Как доехал"? Что-нибудь вроде этого?  
  
\- Следовало приехать раньше, теперь уже жди до утра, - альфа удобно устраивается на диване, раскрывая книгу. - Стая завалит тебя вопросами по самую макушку. Я могу спросить, как тебя угораздило сесть за руль в таком состоянии, но я рад, что ты приехал.  
  
\- О, - Стайлз садится в одно из кресел, задумчиво рассматривая Хейла. - Ну, тоже неплохо. Больше, чем я ожидал.  
  
\- Иди спать, поздно уже, - Питер рассеяно переворачивает страницу, не поднимая взгляда на друида.  
  
\- Не могу, во мне столько этой чертовой "Корриды" с Рэд Буллом, что меня теперь только морфином усыплять.  
  
Питер удивленно смотрит на человека, потому что голос у того становится неожиданно немного виноватым.  
  
\- Вот морфина-то у нас как раз нет, - альфа кривовато улыбается, откладывая книгу.  
  
\- Печеньем пахнет, - отвлеченно тянет Стилински, поворачиваясь в сторону кухни. На душе скребут кошки, становится тоскливо от этого теплого, домашнего запаха.  
  
Сам Стайлз наверняка пропах алкоголем, дешевыми сигаретами, запахом сотни тел, жмущихся друг к другу на танцполе. Стайлзу немного любопытно, как пахнет секс. Хотя навряд ли запах секса в туалетной кабинке ночного клуба лучше, чем сам процесс.  
  
\- Девчонки сегодня экспериментировали, - альфа следит за направлением его взгляда. - Голоден?  
  
Стилински мотает головой.  
  
\- Нет, просто... Я раньше готовил печенье, - Стайлз откидывается на кресло, запрокидывая голову. - А до меня его готовила мама.  
  
\- И что случилось потом?  
  
Стайлз качает головой. Пьяные слезы подступают к горлу, копятся в уголках глаз, и от этого становится до противного обидно. Стайлз действительно не думал, что пьян настолько.  
  
\- Да ничего хорошего, альфа.  
  
Эл слишком заботилась о фигуре, Кейт умудрялась спалить даже спагетти, а сам Стайлз в своей новой жизни даже не задумывался о таких вещах, как домашнее печенье.  
  
\- Блядь, я лучше пойду, да, - Стилински нетвердо поднимается на ноги, качнувшись, тяжело, мрачно смотрит на Питера, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
Хейл в ответ смотрит выжидающе и спокойно, хоть и догадывается, что вопрос, медленно оформляющийся в нетрезвой голове мальчишки, приятным не будет.  
  
\- Я смогу вас контролировать? Я - друид этой стаи, верно? Смогу? - Стайлза пробирает слабым пьяным ознобом, он обхватывает себя руками за плечи, морщась.  
  
\- Ты мой советник, Стайлз, - альфа улыбается с ласковой издевкой. - Хотя понятие дипломатии тебе навряд ли знакомо. Я так понимаю, ты спрашиваешь, можешь ли ты оспаривать мои решения?  
  
Стилински неуверенно кивает. К горлу подступает тошнота - глупо было ожидать короткого ответа, Питер наверняка всю душу из него вытрясет.  
  
\- Или ты хочешь знать, можешь ли ты приказывать моей стае? - улыбка с губ волка не сходит.  
  
Стайлз кривится, кивая еще неуверенней.  
  
\- Потому что альфа здесь - я, и контролировать меня, Стайлз, ты не сможешь. Я - не комнатная собачка, не домашний волчонок, и...  
  
\- Мне не нужно контролировать твои мысли, альфа, - Стилински скрещивает руки на груди. - Мне достаточно контролировать твои действия. А спорить с тобой я буду тогда, когда посчитаю нужным.  
  
Длинная фраза и жесткий тон вытягивают из Стайлза все силы, он даже бледнеет и чуть заметно сутулится.  
  
Питер усмехается, но молчит, позволяет оппоненту оставить последнее слово за собой, но этой усмешкой начисто стирает любое ощущение победы.  
  
Стайлз кривится, разворачивается на пятках и уходит.  
  
Дюжину минут спустя, когда шаги друида затихают на втором этаже - судя по громкому сопению, тот завалился спать, не раздеваясь, - в зал спускается Дерек. Молча проходит по комнате, и, брезгливо принюхавшись, садится в кресло, стоящее как можно дальше от того, в котором сидел Стайлз. Питер поворачивается к нему, вопросительно качнув головой.  
  
\- От него несет Кейт, - сквозь зубы проговаривает Дерек.  
  
Питер кивает - запах Кейт Арджент, буквально въевшийся в память за последние пять лет, окутывал Стайлза, пробивался даже сквозь запахи алкоголя и сигаретного дыма.  
  
\- Какие у него дела могут быть с... ней? - глаза младшего Хейла ровно горят лазурным пламенем, но смотрит он мимо Питера - буравит взглядом злосчастное кресло напротив.  
  
\- Он - охотник, - Питер пожимает плечами, будто говорит что-то само собой разумеющееся. - А теперь я точно знаю, что натренирован он Арджентами.  
  
\- Охотник не может быть советником, - Дерек не кажется особо удивленным, но зло щурится, сильно сжимая челюсти, играя желваками. - Это противоречит... вообще всему!  
  
Питер молчит, откидываясь на диван, глядя в пустой камин.  
  
\- Что ты будешь делать? Скажешь стае?  
  
Альфа медленно качает головой.  
  
\- Он натравит на нас своих приятелей...  
  
\- Не давай ему повода, - негромко произносит Питер, усмехнувшись.  
  
Дерек вскидывается, тихо зарычав.  
  
\- Зачем говорить волчатам? - альфа все-таки поворачивается к племяннику, укоризненно качая хмыкая. - Он им нравится. И они ему, в общем-то. Пускай находят общий язык.  
  
\- Он тебе нравится, - Дерек ударяет кулаком по подлокотнику, отчетливо выделяя это "тебе". - Иначе бы ты не был с ним так снисходителен. Я тебя знаю, дядя, никакое древнее дерево не остановит тебя, если ты вздумаешь разорвать ему горло. Но ты даже... какого хрена ты творишь? Не давать ему повода? Когда это Арджентам нужен был повод, Питер? - Дерек едва не срывается на крик или рычание, но вовремя осаживает себя, заканчивая фразу разъяренным шепотом. - От него несет этой сукой, думаешь, она не знает, что мы в городе? Думаешь, не объявит охоту? Хотя нет, Кейт не станет охотиться. Придумает что-нибудь, какой-нибудь новый сюжет для бойни.  
  
\- Но ты же не станешь трахать ее _в этот раз_? - Питер с издевкой приподнимает одну бровь, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек напрягается всем телом, подаваясь вперед, но сдерживается, даже рык сдерживает, только негромко выругивается - Питер в ответ усмехается, коротко рыкнув, припечатав племянника к креслу короткой алой вспышкой.  
  
Бета признает главенство альфы - неохотно, но признает. Дерек сжимает подлокотники несчастного кресла так, что Питер слышит пока еще негромкий хруст дерева.  
  
\- Через несколько дней Алан вернется из командировки, и я поговорю с ним о нюансах происходящего. Я не думаю, что он скажет мне что-нибудь утешительное, что-нибудь кроме "Такова воля Неметона, смирись".   
  
\- Смирись и сдохни, - выплевывает Дерек, до отчетливого хруста сжимая подлокотник.  
  
Питер кивает со смешком, поворачивается к племяннику всем корпусом, чуть наклоняясь.  
  
\- А что ты предлагаешь?  
  
\- Поговори с ним. Узнай, что он хочет, что он собирается делать.  
  
\- Еще рано, Дерек, - альфа разочарованно кривится. - Мальчик пока еще в гневе, но уже начинает торговаться.  
  
\- Стадии принятия смерти? - младший оборотень скептично приподнимает бровь. - Ты знаешь, какой процент проходит пятую стадию?  
  
\- У него нет выбора, но есть время. Он смирится.  
  
\- Если Ардженты по его наводке не вырежут нас раньше, чем мы дождемся его принятия.  
  
Питер усмехается, и коротко трет переносицу, с сомнением прицокивая.  
  
\- Не вырежут. Поверь мне, он не сможет позволить. Он нам нужен, Дерек, ты не можешь этого не чувствовать.   
  
\- Ну, если это даже ты признаешь, - Хейл смотрит на дядю с сомнением. - Неужто ты свои пять стадий уже прошел?  
  
С друидом действительно лучше. Или правильнее, потому что Дерек не может конкретизировать, не может сказать, что именно стало лучше. Все стало немного правильнее, еще не совсем, и он понимает, что связано это с тем, что друид еще не принял стаю, да и альфа своего советника еще не принял, но уже немного похоже на ту стаю, которая была при матери. Ощущения становятся схожими. Хотя и близко нет того ощущения защищенности, полной безопасности, которое Дерек с детства ассоциировал со стаей. Может, дело в том, что он стал старше, может в том, что сам успел побывать альфой стаи, и знает, как это трудно - заставить группу подростков ужиться в одном доме - даже сейчас, когда за пять лет они уже все в достаточной мере притерлись друг к другу, это все равно не стало легко.   
  
Но волчата чувствуют себя в безопасности, и это, на взгляд Дерека, одна из самых важных составляющих стайных отношений. А он сам, он просто знает, чего это стоит.   
С друидом же становится еще проще, но только в том случае, если сам друид в себе - или с собой, - не несет смертельной опасности.   
  
\- Ничего не могу сказать на этот счет, - альфа хмыкает, передергивая плечами. - Просто еще рано давить на него, навряд ли он пока сам понимает, чего хочет. Сам подумай, он не враждебен, не жесток, зачем пока обострять ситуацию? И он все-таки не Арджент, Дерек, хоть и натренирован ими.  
  
\- Почти одно и то же, - бета отмахивается, поднимаясь на ноги, нервно проходясь по комнате - Питер поднимается вслед за племянником, подходя к камину, разглядывая его пустое холодное нутро.  
  
\- Но не совсем. В нем есть еще что-то другое, помимо арджентовского воспитания. И в нем нет слепой фанатичности, иначе он уже попытался бы кого-нибудь из нас прикончить.  
  
\- Никогда не думал, что окажусь в таком мире, где ты о людях думаешь лучше, чем я. На тебя совсем не похоже, Питер.  
  
\- Смирись или сдохни, - с кривой улыбкой проговаривает Питер. - Он нам нужен.   
  
\- Не представляю, как он может стать якорем хоть для кого-то, - младший Хейл подходит ближе, становясь рядом с дядей, тоже рассматривая камин.  
  
\- Не нам судить. Не сможет - тем хуже для него, хотя я никогда не слышал о том, что друид может не справиться со своим предназначением. Разожги камин, завтра или послезавтра, - без всякого перехода добавляет альфа. - Уже достаточно холодно вечерами.  
  
Дерек недоверчиво смотрит на дядю. Живой огонь в этом доме кажется кощунством. Жестокой, неуместной шуткой.   
  
\- Ты уверен? - зря наверное, но все же переспрашивает Дерек.  
  
 _"Ты уверен, что хочешь видеть огонь здесь, в этом доме, где десять лет назад сгорела заживо почти вся наша с тобой семья, и ты сам почти погиб здесь?"_  
  
Питер не отвечает, только чуть удивленно приподнимает бровь, повернувшись к племяннику.  
  
Дерек поджимает губы, отворачиваясь.  


***

  
  
На разожженный камин стая собирается словно мотыльки на свет свечи. Волчата предпочитают обратиться, и греют мохнатые бока в оранжево-золотом отсвете языков пламени; Джексон, которого Стайлз так ни разу и не видел полностью обратившимся - и, как говорила Кора, "оно и к лучшему", - сидит на полу, у кресла, в котором с ногами расположилась Лидия, и едва слышно шипит, довольно щуря лазурные глаза с вертикальным зрачком, а по коже его то и дело волной проходит рябь, покрывая некоторые участки тела чешуей.   
  
Стайлз аккуратно обходит развалившихся вокруг камина волков, пробираясь ближе к огню, садится рядом с одним из них, откладывая книгу, которую держит в руках, восхищенно рассматривая пляшущее пламя.  
  
\- Красиво, - негромко произносит, наклоняя голову то к левому, то к правому плечу. Одну ногу обдает теплом - один из волков, Стайлз почти уверен, что это Бойд, приваливается боком к его ноге, щуря глаза, в которых отражаются оранжевые всполохи. Стилински еле успевает подхватить с пола книгу, потому что уже через пару минут вокруг него буквально смыкается кольцо из мохнатых волчьих тел. Дерек - Стайлз стопроцентно уверен, что этот крупный, угрюмый волк, хмурящийся точь в точь как племянник альфы, и есть Дерек, - лежит чуть поодаль, положив морду на вытянутые лапы, и изредка косит на волчат внимательным взглядом, но ближе не подходит. Стайлз кладет на чью-то спину, кажется, Эрики, принесенную с собой книгу, выпрошенную у Дитона, и снова погружается в чтение, едва не засыпая сидя, умиротворенный тихим довольным урчанием, сопением, размеренным дыханием волчат, потрескиванием камина.   
  
Периодически Стайлз все же задремывает - не замечает, как Джексон уносит уснувшую Лидию, как Дерек все-таки постепенно придвигается ближе, не к самому Стайлзу, но рядом, прижимается боком к дремлющей сестре.  
  
Стилински все-таки засыпает, повернувшись набок, обхватив кого-то из волчат за шею, используя вместо подушки.  
  
Питер, приехавший около полуночи, усмехается, рассматривая эту картину, добавляет в камин дров, пересчитывает волков, удовлетворенно кивая, убедившись, что не хватает только Джексона и Лидии. Эти двое, хоть и часть стаи, но волчьи стайные инстинкты у них почти отсутствуют. Питер, впрочем, по этому поводу не беспокоится. Для банши и канимы это нормально, достаточно того, что ящер не смеет - а может, уже и не хочет, - задирать друида, а ведьма относится к нему дружелюбно.  
  
Стайлз обнимает за шею Малию, устроив голову на спине койота, посапывает, зарывшись носом в чуть рыжеватую шерсть луговой волчицы. Остальная стая укрывает его словно меховым одеялом, и кажется, будто они все даже дышат в унисон.  
  
Может, так и есть. Питер прислушивается, удовлетворенно хмыкая, и уходит к себе.  
  
Через несколько минут в зал спускается большой темно-серый волк, бесшумно переступая по полу, долго смотрит в огонь, иногда наклоняясь к пламени слишком близко, почти опаляя шерсть на морде, но вовремя отшатывается, снова замирая, не сводя взгляда с языков пламени, не замечая, что за ним уже несколько минут наблюдает пара темно-карамельных внимательных глаз.  
  
Стайлз, кажется, не видит ничего странного или неудобного в том, чтобы спать на полу в окружении стаи. Он слегка привстает - устроивший морду на его груди Айзек недовольно ворчит, сдвигаясь ниже, к животу, - смотрит на альфу уже открыто, щурясь, и хрипло, сонно предлагает:  
  
\- Ложись.  
  
Волк отрывает взгляд от золотых всполохов, и подходит ближе, внимательно глядя в глаза человека.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - пожимает плечами Стилински, в ответ на этот долгий вопросительный взгляд. - Просто происходящее кажется таким... правильным. Ложись, пока я не передумал и не утопал спать в постель...  
  
Альфа глухо фыркает, ложась позади луговой волчицы, и Стайлз, снова опустив голову Малии на спину, перекидывает через нее руку, крепко вцепляясь пальцами в загривок старшего волка.  
  
Стилински думает, что завтра утром будет чувствовать себя полнейшим идиотом, но пока происходящее ему нравится.  
  
Стая действительно дышит в унисон, снова засыпая.


	13. Chapter 13

Стайлз бежит по лесу - чертовски быстро и чертовски легко, учитывая, что он совершенно не смотрит под ноги. По всем законам природы ему уже должно бы проломить череп какой-нибудь невовремя появившейся веткой, но Стайлз бежит и бежит - легко, быстро, не обращая внимания на усиливающийся ливень, на грязь и мокрую листву, превращающуюся в месиво под ногами.  
  
Стайлз бежит.   
  
Подальше от дома, пропахшего печеньем - Малия всерьез взялась за кулинарную книгу, доводя следящую за фигурой Лидию почти до истерики.   
  
Подальше от чертовски удобного дивана в зале, на котором Эрика, подрабатывающая администратором в ночном клубе, снова уснула сегодня днем. Обычно Бойд уносил ее наверх, в спальню, но сегодня с утра вся стая разошлась по делам, кроме Стайлза и зубрящей что-то по учебникам Коры. Стилински не решился без разрешения заходить в спальню к Эрике, пусть даже и с ней на руках, поэтому просто принес подушку, подложив ей под голову, и укрыл волчицу одеялом.  
  
Подальше от жизнерадостного сообщения Кейт: "Привет, Джеймс Бонд! На два дня улетаю в Орегон, что-то подсказывает мне, что горные львы там - вовсе не горные львы. Надеюсь, что ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь интересное, когда я вернусь!"  
  
Подальше от робко, неуверенно улыбающегося Дереку Айзека. И еще как можно дальше от ответной, почти растерянной улыбки Дерека. Стайлзу хочется запереть их в одной комнате и проорать под дверь: "не выпущу, пока не потрахаетесь"; ну или хотя бы выяснить у альфы, имеет ли он такие полномочия. На будущее.  
  
И - о боже, да, - Стайлз думает о будущем.   
  
Здесь, с этой предельно странной стаей, с этими так и не повзрослевшими детьми, кажется, даже не осознающими, что за ними может вестись охота.  
  
"Они знают, - возразил Питер, когда Стайлз, небрежно уточнив, что Дитон говорил ему об охотниках, спросил об этом. - Знают, но они пока еще верят, что если они будут вести себя спокойно, если не сделают ничего, выходящего за рамки, то их не тронут. Они в это еще верят. Я - нет. На то я и альфа."  
  
Стайлз думает о словах Криса - "прекрати эту вендетту. Позволь моей дочери не отягощать свою жизнь этой кровавой резней".  
  
Стайлз думает о словах Кейт - "прекрати эту вендетту так, чтобы тебе не пришлось гробить жизнь, тратить ее на то, чем никогда не хотел заниматься, чтобы не пришлось становиться тем, кем ты быть никогда не хотел".  
  
Кейт так убедительна, так уверена в своих словах, с ней невозможно спорить - можно только верить в ее слова, можно идти за ней, приоткрыв рот, можно соглашаться.  
И только потом, сидя у камина, рядом с Корой, греющейся в волчьем облике у огня, Стайлз думает о том, что он совсем не готов стать убийцей.  
Кора ворчит во сне. Волчица любит тепло, но не любит сам огонь - Стайлз не знает почему, но эта неприязнь ярче всего выражена у Питера, затем - у Коры, и, куда меньше - у Дерека.  
  
Но камин в зале разжигается каждый вечер. Стая любит это тепло.  
  
И от этого всего Стайлз тоже бежит, не замечая, как тонкие ветки расцарапывают лицо, как футболка липнет к телу, как в тонких тряпичных кедах начинает хлюпать от просочившейся грязной влаги.  
  
Неметон пускает его к себе - знает, что человек идет к нему и, быть может, ждет.   
  
Старое срубленное дерево появляется внезапно, будто ниоткуда, Стайлз цепляется ногой за один из торчащих из-под земли корней, взмахивает руками и валится грудью на гладкий сруб дерева. Ударом из легких вышибает весь воздух, Стилински переворачивается на спину, но отшибленные легкие никак не желают раскрываться и в открытый в попытке сделать вдох рот заливается сладковатая дождевая вода. Стайлз давится ей, наконец-то делает вдох, закашливается и остеревенело колотит по поверхности пня обеими руками. Из горла рвется крик - горький, обвиняющий, бессвязный; по щекам текут злые слезы, смешиваясь с дождевой водой.  
  
Стайлз не хочет быть там, где он есть, не хочет быть тем, кто он есть. Только Стайлз уже не до конца уверен, кем он так страстно не хочет быть - охотником или друидом.  
  
\- Ты что-то со мной делаешь, - юноша переворачивается набок, подтягивая к груди ноги, ногтями стараясь расцарапать удивительно гладкую поверхность дерева. - Что ты делаешь? Зачем? Зачем ты лезешь в мою голову, зачем... как они могут вызывать у меня симпатию? Убийцы недостойны жалости или милосердия, - шипит сквозь зубы, вспоминая, как Кейт произносила эту фразу с шальной улыбкой.   
  
Сознание взрезается обратным смыслом этой фразы, которая бьет по Стайлзу бумерангом.  
  
 _"Мы не убийцы"_  
  
Стайлз кричит, сжимая виски ладонями, орет, перекрывая шум дождя.  
  
Который внезапно стихает, сменяясь гулкой, слишком полноценной тишиной. Черный чернильный трискель расползается по пню - Стайлз видит один из спиралевидных завитков, но не поднимается, даже не собирается шевелиться.  
  
\- Антумнос, - произносит отчетливо безэмоционально, глядя на слабо очерченные силуэты деревьев, виднеющиеся сквозь дымчатую темную завесу. - Нижний мир. О. Чему тут удивляться.  
  
Стайлз переворачивается на спину, не сводя взгляда с неба, виднеющегося между ветвями деревьев. Тело начинает замерзать, а кожа вновь покрывается замысловатой татуировкой. Легкие сдавливает странной тяжестью, а губы почему-то расползаются в кривой безумной улыбке.   
  
Дождь обрушивается стеной, вдавливает Стайлза в поверхность пня, и от неожиданности он снова вопит, отбиваясь от человека, пытающегося поднять его на ноги. В себя его приводит только оплеуха - крепкая, но для оборотня необычайно осторожная. Перед глазами все плывет, щека ноет от удара, вода заливает лицо, мешает рассмотреть находящегося близко, очень близко мужчину. Стайлз неуверенно протягивает руку вперед, наконец-то сориентировавшись в пространстве - сам он сидит на краю пня, а Питер наклонятся к нему, слегка опираясь ладонью о плечо. Стайлз протягивает руку и сгребает в горсть насквозь мокрую футболку, с внезапной злостью и силой сжимая ткань до отчетливого треска.  
  
\- Я не хотел... - сбивается с мысли, отфыркиваясь от воды. Ливень просто стоит стеной. - Я не собирался связывать свою жизнь с оборотнями. Тебе ясно? Я не хотел! Это вообще не моя жизнь!  
  
\- Думаешь, я хотел, чтобы моим советником стал охотник? - вкрадчиво и, вроде бы тихо, но вполне достаточно, чтобы перекрыть шум дождя, произносит Хейл. - Хотел доверить свою стаю тому, кто может по-настоящему погубить ее?  
  
Стайлза отчетливо трясет - он сам чувствует это, руки ходят просто ходуном, и он цепляется второй за футболку альфы, натягивает ткань, притягивая мужчину к себе, и со злостью, остервенением впивается в его губы поцелуем. Жадным, злым и полностью искренним.  
  
Выплескивает свои эмоции, впитывая, растворяясь в чужих. Волк отвечает - яростно и ненасытно, валит человека на спину, нависая сверху, собой закрывая от ливня, и продолжая целовать - губы, лицо, шею, снова губы. Стайлз вслепую шарит руками по телу оборотня, задирая промокшую футболку, касаясь гладкой мокрой кожи, вдавливая в нее ногти, царапая, раздирая и выгибаясь под мощным телом. Ласка, похожая на борьбу, противостояние. Зубы, касающиеся языка, впивающиеся в тонкую кожу губ, ногти, оставляющие на коже быстро заживающие росчерки.  
  
Стайлз хватает губами воздух, понимая, что они снова провалились туда, куда "хорошие мальчики дороги знать не должны" - вода перестает литься с неба, гладкость дерева под спиной наливается странным, неестественным холодом, но Стайлзу почти что все равно, он утягивает волка в еще один поцелуй, глубокий и все такой же жадный, сжимает коленями его бедра и тянет к себе. Ближе, теснее, жарче. У оборотня мутный взгляд, он хрипло рычит, неохотно отрываясь от распростертого под ним тела, но все же находит в себе силы для этого, понимая, что человека трясет все сильнее. Кисти рук, шею, лицо друида покрывает замысловатый равномерный узор татуировки, и это одно из самых прекрасных зрелищ, которые Питеру когда-либо доводилось видеть.   
  
Древняя сила во всей своей первозданной красоте, заключенная в хрупком мальчишеском теле. Это восхитительно не только и не столько на визуальном уровне - само ощущение этой близости непередаваемо.  
  
Но Стайлза трясет, лихорадит, он цепляется обжигающе-ледяными ладонями за торс оборотня, и волк рычит, упирается, тянет себя и теряющегося в себе и своей силе человека обратно, в мир привычный им обоим, подальше от того, который еще только предстоит изучить.  
  
Стайлз намертво вцепляется в шею мужчины, когда тот поднимает его на руки.  
\- Как ты узнал? - навряд ли бы без оборотнического слуха Питер расслышал эти слова, произнесенные куда-то в его плечо.  
  
\- Запах пороха и аконита не так-то просто вытравить с кожи, особенно, если он въелся за годы соприкосновения с тем и другим. Ты не удивился, увидев, как я обращаюсь, - Хейл удобнее перехватывает абсолютно безвольное тело, чувствуя только, как ледяные пальцы впиваются в шею, когда Стайлз невольно старается удержаться. - И когда ты думаешь, что тебе грозит опасность, ты тянешься к пистолету - короткий жест, который ты почти научился контролировать и сдерживаться. И ты заметно расстраиваешься, когда не находишь оружия там, где оно должно быть.  
  
Стайлз закашливается, вздрагивая.  
  
\- Скоро придем, - негромко обещает оборотень. - Неметон забирает у тебя слишком много сил. Тебе нужно приноровиться к общению с ним.  


***

  
  
В следующий раз Стайлз приходит в себя в ванной комнате на первом этаже - это самая просторная ванная в доме. Сам он сидит на низеньком бежевом диванчике, а Хейл стягивает с него липнущую к телу насквозь мокрую одежду. Откуда-то справа слышится шум воды и несет влажным теплом. Стилински ворчит, отталкивая руки оборотня, когда тот, справившись с джинсами - судя по треску ткани, не без потерь, - подцепляет пальцами резинку трусов.  
  
\- Я сам, - Стайлз с трудом поворачивает тяжелую, будто свинцом налитую голову в сторону почти наполненной ванны. Мужчина кивает, отходя на шаг.  
  
\- Справишься? - рывком стягивает с себя футболку, бросая на пол. - Заварю чай и принесу тебе полотенце. Постарайся не приложиться головой об какой-нибудь угол.   
  
Стайлз на автомате кивает, раздеваясь, когда Питер выходит за дверь. Вода в ванной не слишком горячая, приятно согревающая промерзшую кожу. Стайлз расслабляется, предсказуемо задремывая через несколько минут.  


***

  
  
\- Это из-за Неметона? - Стилински с трудом разлепляет глаза, фокусируясь на большом махровом полотенце, обволакивающем тело.  
  
\- Ты не рассчитываешь своих сил. Уходишь слишком глубоко, далеко, а дороги назад не помнишь. Не можешь вернуться и отдаешь Антумносу больше, чем пока способен взять у него.  
  
Питер протягивает стопку вещей. Стайлз с удовольствием засовывает ноги в шерстяные носки, не задаваясь вопросом, чьи они вообще.  


***

  
  
\- Почему ты пришел за мной?  
  
Кухня. Горячий чай с какими-то травами, медом и коньяком. Пузатая бутылка стоит на столе, альфа во второй раз наполняет рокс, делая глоток.  
  
\- Ты поймешь когда-нибудь, - Питер смотрит на своего друида поверх стакана. - Мне может не нравиться то, чем ты занимался, может не нравиться то, что ты можешь сделать со мной и с моей стаей, но и ты - моя стая.   
  
Хейл замолкает, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз мелкими глотками вливает в себя чай.  
  
\- Ты поймешь, - добавляет тише, и залпом допивает свой стакан. - Они и твоя стая.   
  
Стайлз всматривается в осевшие на дне пустой кружки чаинки - сталкиваться взглядом с Питером совсем не хочется.  
  
Румянец расползается по щекам, затрагивает уши, заливает водопадом шею. Оборотень наверняка чувствует запах стыда, и реагирует в привычно сдержанной манере:  
  
\- Не переживай, - поднимается из-за стола, подхватывая бутылку коньяка, убирает ее в один из ящиков. - Из-за случившегося, я имею ввиду. Это имеет значение, лишь пока ты помнишь об этом.  
  
\- Сложно забыть, - Стайлз невольно облизывает губы, несмотря на слабость и все еще пробирающий тело озноб чувствуя приятную томную тяжесть внизу живота. - Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.   
  
"И что нашло на тебя", - читается в неискренне-укоризненном взгляде.  
  
\- Нужно ложиться, - Питер ничего не отвечает на слова Стайлза, почти сразу переводя взгляд на настенные часы, показывающие начало шестого.  
  
\- Я проторчал под дождем пять часов? - ошеломленно тянет Стилински, сжимая в ладони остывшую чашку. - Но... как?  
  
\- Время идет по-другому на той стороне, - Питер легко и даже небрежно поднимает человека на ноги. - Поэтому ты так промерз. Ну и из-за того, что он тянет из тебя все силы.   
  
\- Фиговый из Дитона наставник, вот что я тебе скажу, - Стайлз удивленно смотрит на свои, отказывающиеся нормально функционировать, ноги. Каждый шаг отдается болью в ноющих мышцах.  
  
Альфа терпеливо придерживает человека за плечо. Внезапно лестница на второй этаж начинает казаться Стайлзу непреодолимым препятствием.  
  
\- Друиды не черпают силу из Антумноса. Обычно нет. Он поехал выяснить что-нибудь об этом, поэтому не делай скоропалительных выводов. Просто твоя сила чуть более необычна.  
  
Питер на мгновение прикрывает глаза, воспроизводя в памяти тот незамутненный, чистый восторг, смешанный с восхищением на грани с обожанием, затапливавший более чувствительную и менее приспособленную к эмоциональному отпору волчью часть его сознания при взгляде на распростертого под ним, переполненного силой, мощью друида.  
  
Стилински старательно поднимает ногу и больно стукается о ступеньку пальцами, когда пытается сделать шаг, но поднять ногу выше не может. Оборотень просто перекидывает человека через плечо, начиная подниматься, а Стайлз молчит, решив не усугублять ситуацию.   
  
Раскрывает рот, только когда понимает, что Питер сворачивает не в ту сторону, не к стайлзовой спальне.  
  
\- Куда? - и несильно ударяет волка по пояснице.  
  
\- Тихо, волчат перебудишь, - Питер чутко прислушивается к дыханию уже давно проснувшегося племянника. Чертов мальчишка теперь окончательно убедится в своей правоте.  
  
Альфа сгружает свою ношу на свою кровать - широкую, удобную даже на вид.  
  
\- Какого?..  
  
\- Тебе одному в таком состоянии лучше не оставаться, - оборотень поворачивается спиной, закрывая дверь спальни. Стайлз шумно сглатывает, рассматривая в приглушенном, льющемся из коридора свете поясницу оборотня и узкие бедра, со слишком низко без ремня съехавшими джинсами.  
  
Даже хорошо, что Хейл закрывает дверь, погружая комнату в темноту: по собственному мнению, Стайлз слишком часто шумно сглатывает в присутствии альфы.  
  
\- А я привык спать в своей кровати, - ровно продолжает оборотень.  
  
Звук расстегивающейся ширинки выбивает Стайлза из колеи - он откидывается на подушку, кося взглядом на силуэт раздевающегося мужчины. В голове не остается никаких связных мыслей, и это кажется Стайлзу полным крахом его профессиональной карьеры охотника.  
  
И Хейл чует, прекрасно чует захлестывающее человека возбуждение, но на кровать рядом со Стайлзом опускается волк, горячий и большой, аккуратно прижимающийся к боку человека через одеяло.  
  
Стилински с едва заметным стоном облегчения выдыхает.  
  
Когда под утро становится холоднее, Стайлз отгибает край одеяла, приглашая волка, и тот не слишком охотно соглашается, ложась рядом, вплотную, недовольно урча, когда еще подрагивающие пальцы слишком сильно сжимают шерсть.


	14. Chapter 14

Утром Стайлз просыпается один, не без труда вспоминая произошедшее вчера, а вспомнив, заливается краской, с тихим стоном прикрывая глаза. Никаких здравых мыслей по поводу произошедшего в голове не значится, и это гложет молодого охотника.   
  
Оборотня же в пределах комнаты не наблюдается и, судя по остывшей половине кровати, нет его уже достаточно давно. Стайлз одевается, прошмыгивая в свою комнату, тихо радуясь, что никого не встретил по пути. Стрелки часов переваливают за полдень, это Стайлз отмечает, спустившись на кухню, равно как и излишне внимательный, задумчивый взгляд Дерека, немного недоуменный - Малии и улыбчивый - Коры.  
  
У Стайлза складывается ощущение, что он попал на семейный совет. Причем в качестве обсуждаемого блюда.  
  
Дерек старательно растягивает губы в улыбке, здороваясь. Стайлз неуверенно кивает, желая всем доброго утра, роется в холодильнике в поисках молока, затем в ящике, ища хлопья, затем непонимающе смотрит на зашедшую в кухню Лидию, отобравшую у него пакет с молоком, и поставившую его обратно в холодильник.  
  
\- Альфа сказал, чтоб ты не пил ничего холодного, - деловито поясняет ведьма.  
Внимательный взгляд Дерека уже прожигает дыры где-то в районе стайлзовых лопаток.  
  
\- Я не ребенок, - Стайлз тянется к холодильнику, но Мартин перехватывает его запястье, настойчиво удерживая.  
  
\- Ну так и не веди себя как ребенок. Приготовь себе что-нибудь горячее.   
  
Стайлз молча закатывает глаза, легко сбрасывая ладонь ведьмы со своей руки, и, прижав к груди пачку хлопьев, молча выходит из кухни.  
  
Кора за его спинной поднимается на ноги.  
  
\- Приготовлю ему кофе, - поясняет брату и укоризненно покачавшей головой Лидии. - Зря ты, Лидс, он правда не ребенок. Проще было бы съездить в аптеку.   
  
Стайлз устало трет виски, загребая пальцами шоколадные хлопья в коробке и отправляя их в рот. Крошки оседают на шерстяном свитере, а задница мерзнет из-за отсыревших ступеней крыльца, на которых он сидит. Кора приносит плед и две чашки с кофе. Ставит чашки на ровный участок перил, расстилает плед, берет кофе и садится на теплую толстую ткань, вопросительно глядя на Стайлза. Тот сдается через пару минут, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо - садится рядом с девушкой, принимая из ее рук кружку с дымящимся напитком.  
  
\- Питер правда просто беспокоится за тебя. А Лидия немного не в настроении. Вообще, это не очень хорошо, она ведь банши.   
  
\- Банши предсказывают смерть, да?   
  
\- Обычно они предсказывают ее слишком поздно. Но Лидия сильная ведьма - она чувствует... варианты. Питер, например, умеет задавать ей правильные вопросы, из-за чего она для нас практически оракул. А вот Дерек считает, что это все глупости - отсутствие конкретного ответа.  
  
\- А ты? Что ты считаешь? - Стайлз немного горбится, не поворачиваясь к волчице, только кося на нее взглядом.  
  
\- Что нужно уметь пользоваться любым попавшим в руки преимуществом. Через четыре дня полнолуние, - Кора ставит чашку на ступеньки, чуть хмуро глядя куда-то вдаль, в лесную чащу.   
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами в ответ на незаданный ею вопрос.   
  
\- А где Питер? - задает вместо ответа свой вопрос, но Кора, кажется, не обижается.  
  
\- Поехал к Дитону. С самого утра уехал, только записку оставил. Серьезно, он беспокоится...  
  
\- Ты уже говорила, - Стайлз морщится. Не то чтобы мысль о беспокойстве Хейла была ему совсем неприятна, но Стилински все же предпочел видеть в альфе прежнее равнодушие, которого сейчас - и это совершенно ясно, - уже не вернуть. Альфа-волк почуял своего друида, принял его, и теперь человеку лишь осталось последовать за своей звериной сущностью - принять своего советника. Это понятно даже Стайлзу. - Да, беспокоится.   
  
\- Я думаю, он должен уже скоро вернуться, - Кора одним глотком выпивает слегка остывший кофе. - Эрика с Бойдом, кажется, не успеют к его приезду. Получат по ушам, сами виноваты, - волчица слегка улыбается.   


***

  
  
\- Ты привел в мою стаю охотника, - с ледяным, вымораживающим душу спокойствием произносит Питер, в упор глядя на разбирающего какие-то книги друида.  
  
\- Мало того, - Хейл дожидается, пока ветеринар повернется к нему. - Ты привел в мою стаю охотника, воспитанного Арджентами. Что это? Предательство? Глупость? Издевка?  
  
\- Или судьба, - со вздохом произносит Алан. - Питер, ты же понимаешь, что не я выбираю. Я вообще не имею никакого влияния на решения Неметона в отношении кандидатуры друида. Если он так решил, то так и будет. Ты ведь и сам это понимаешь. Ты ведь не пришел бесноваться здесь по этому поводу? - Дитон подозрительно косится на тихо зарычавшего альфу.   
  
\- Нет, - Хейл раздраженно проводит когтями по покрашенной стене, оставляя глубокие борозды, не обращая внимания на возмущенный взгляд друида.  
  
\- В этом решении Неметона была логика, для него была причина. Он ничего не делает без причины, просто, возможно, ни ты, ни я пока не видим всей картины. Мальчик - твой друид; твое будущее и будущее твоей стаи тесно связано с ним, с решениями, которые он будет принимать...  
  
\- А если Кейт убедит его в своей правоте? Убедит его уничтожить нас? Мы ведь не можем причинить вреда друиду. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.   
  
\- И он не может причинить вреда твоей стае, Питер, ты ведь знаешь. И он не может позволить кому-то причинить им вред, ты ведь об этом беспокоишься?  
  
Хейл кивает.  
  
\- Но о тебе речи не идет, - немного грустно продолжает друид. - Ты, альфа, перед ним беззащитен. Уязвим. Открыт. Любые его решения - это решения Неметона, и если мальчик решит, что тебе лучше умереть - так и будет. И стая ему не возразит.  
  
Из груди вервольфа вырывается тихий, злой рык, а глаза его наливаются кроваво-алым светом. Это, впрочем, совсем не беспокоит Дитона, он пережидает короткую вспышку гнева альфы, и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает:  
  
\- А вообще ты не имел права выяснять, кто он и откуда. Просто не должен был. Было бы спокойнее и тебе и ему.  
  
\- Выяснять? - Хейл вскидывается, кривясь. - Мне не пришлось ничего выяснять. С таким же успехом он мог бы заявиться в мой дом в обнимку с Кейт Арджент. Тем более, что дорогу она уже знает.  
  
\- Но охотники еще не повыбивали стекла в твоем доме, так? - Дитон перелистывает книгу, которую держит в руках. - Кристоф хочет прекратить вражду.   
  
Уголок губ Питера дергается, неприязненная улыбка обнажает влажно блеснувшие клыки.  
  
\- Ах да, конечно. У Арджента ведь есть дочь, - улыбка становится шире и злее. - Милая маленькая девочка, которая скоро станет главой клана, так? Как я мог забыть. Слишком большое семейство, - слова сочатся ядом, и Дитон в ответ лишь укоризненно качает головой.  
  
\- Крис действительно этого хочет...  
  
\- Меня не волнуют его желания, - приглушенно рычит альфа, подаваясь вперед, вцепляясь в плечо друида, прижимая его к противоположной стене кабинета. - Ты здесь, значит, эмиссар от Арджентов? Так передай ему, что ему придется заплатить за мир.   
  
\- Я не имею к Арджентам никакого отношения, кроме того, что являюсь наставником опекаемого ими юноши, - ровно и спокойно проговаривает Алан. - Ты знаешь это. Ты знаешь мое отношение к вашей вражде и должен понимать, что я не могу спокойно закрыть глаза на произошедшее в твоем доме. Но я знаю, что Крис ни о чем не подозревал тогда. А его дочь до сих пор не знает.  
  
\- Так разве моя стая уже пришла к его порогу? - Хейл не ослабляет хватки, а глаза его по-прежнему горят ровным алым светом. - Я догадывался на что шел, возвращаясь в Бэйкон-Хиллс. Догадывался, что Ардженты могли вернуться. Мы не станем трогать их, если они не тронут нас. Мы пришли за друидом. Я пришел за советником.   
  
Питер разжимает ладонь, отходя на шаг назад. Дитон смотрит на него с легким удивлением.  
  
\- Надо же, я не услышал ни единого слова о мести. Ты становишься похож на сестру, - Дитон успевает коротко улыбнуться до того, как увидит ответную ухмылку вервольфа.  
  
\- Ты о Талии говоришь? О моей сестре, загнавшей в овраг группу охотников, расправившихся с нашими родителями? Она со стаей не оставила от них ничего, годного на опознание. Правда, это ведь было до того, как она получила советника.  
  
\- Я знал об этом, - со вздохом кивает Дитон. - Но я не это имел в виду. Не этот случай. Талия была...  
  
\- Милосердна, - Питер кривится. - Мне нужна стабильная сильная стая, чтобы отомстить Кейт Арджент. Сейчас не время. Я не хочу, чтобы клан Арджентов перебил моих бестолковых волчат.  
  
Дитон чуть усмехается, покачивая головой.  
  
\- Однажды ты уже пытался мстить, Питер. И это привело тебя в могилу, забыл?  
  
\- Нет, - Хейл сердито щурится. - В этот раз я не стану спешить. Я тоже могу быть милосердным, - Питер неприятно скалится. - Мне нужна только жизнь Кейт, передай это Крису, если увидишь его. И то, что его милая дочурка не в курсе, что ее тетушка - убийца в непривычном даже клану охотников смысле, никак не извиняет ни её, ни его.   
Дитон не успевает ответить - Хейл напрягается, по лицу проходит короткая волна трансформации, которую волк сгоняет мгновенно.  
  
\- Мне нужно идти, - бросает на ходу, уже выходя из кабинета.  
  
\- Позвони, если понадобится помощь, - вслед ему кричит Дитон. Он помнит такой взгляд у Талии - это всегда означало, что с кем-то из стаи случилась беда.  


***

  
  
\- Что случилось? - Малия едва успевает отскочить с дороги разъяренного отца, но тот все же ухватывает ее за плечо, сжимая до хруста.  
  
\- Э... Эрика, - тихо выдыхает луговая волчица, заскулив. - Она здесь.  
  
\- Знаю, - жестко бросает альфа, отпуская бету и стаскивая с плеч куртку.  
  
Дерек ловит дядю на пороге зала, в котором собралась вся стая.  
  
\- Эти безответственные дети умотали черт знает куда, едва ли не в соседний город. Там и нарвались на охотников. Бойду меньше досталось, а вот Эрика напоролась на какой-то особый вид аконита...  
  
\- Смесь, - негромко поправляет оборотня Стайлз, склонившийся над кровоточащим боком волчицы. - Это смесь разных видов. Убойная штука.  
  
Питер наблюдает за друидом через плечо племянника.  
  
\- Почти не регенерирует, - поясняет Дерек, отходя в сторону. Волчата тихо расступаются, стараясь незаметно оказаться подальше от источающего злость альфы.   
  
Бойд, тяжело опирающийся на спинку дивана, на котором лежит Эрика, вообще не успевает сдвинуться с места, и застывает, столкнувшись взглядом с алыми глазами Хейла.  
  
\- Чем вы думали? - каждое слово Питер буквально выплевывает, перемежая его с глухим гортанным рыком.   
  
\- Просто гуляли, - едва слышно произносит бета, низко опуская голову, прикрывая ресницами виноватый блеск золотых глаз. - Питер, мы не...   
  
Громкий рык заставляет его замолчать - альфа явно не намерен выслушивать никаких оправданий.   
  
Волчица на диване хрипит, закатывая глаза, когда Стайлз раздвигает пальцами края глубокой рваной раны.  
  
\- Вам стоит обзавестись хирургическим инструментом, - коротко поднимает взгляд на альфу, затем оценивающе оглядывая потемневшие вены на его руке - волк кладет ладонь на живот своей беты, забирая боль. Эрика немного расслабляется, даже дыхание выравнивается.  
  
\- Ого, - констатирует Стайлз. - Мощно. Из стаи ни у кого не получилось.  
  
\- Я - альфа, - коротко, сквозь зубы роняет Питер. - Помоги ей.  
  
\- Я стараюсь, мужик, - Стайлз не обращает никакого внимания на взгляд оборотня, продолжая возиться с каким-то порошком, с какой-то налитой в глубокую миску жидкостью, пахнущей едкой отравой. - Я очень, блядь, стараюсь.  
  
Кто-то из волчат обеспокоенно, тихо скулит за спиной. Питер предпочитает не оглядываться, а Стайлз слишком погружен в работу, обрабатывая рану за раной на теле волчицы.  
  
\- Никогда, блядь, не думал становиться хирургом... Или травматологом... Да неважно, - Стайлз сдувает лезущие в глаза, мокрые от пота волосы. - Где ты был? - поднимает короткий взгляд на альфу, с его помощью переворачивая девушку на бок.   
  
\- У Дитона, - Хейл на мгновение удивленно косится на зарвавшегося мальчишку, но Стайлз сосредоточенно размазывает пасту из порошка и мерзко пахнущего раствора на глубокую колотую рану под нижними ребрами.  
  
\- Ты тоже чувствуешь, когда с ними что-то случается? - Стайлз поджимает губы в ответ на кивок, аккуратно переворачивает Эрику на спину, убирая от нее руку Питера.  
  
Волчица тут же хмурится, сдавленно застонав.  
  
\- Не забирай слишком много боли. Организм будет теряться, регенерировать не там, где на самом деле болит сильнее всего, а там, где ты оставишь больше боли.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - Хейл послушно убирает руку, напряженно следя за лицом девушки, искаженном болезненной гримасой.   
  
\- О, я, знаешь ли, действительно читаю те книги, которые беру у Дитона, - зло шипит Стайлз, укладывая одну ладонь на горло волчицы, а вторую на её лоб. - Придержи ее, ладно?  
  
\- Ладно, - Хейл кладет руки на грудь и на бедро девушки, слегка придерживая её. Дерек подходит ближе, чтобы помочь, но Стайлз шикает на него с таким остервенением, что бета послушно отступает. Питер смотрит на сгущающиеся тени под ладонью друида - слишком живые, буквально клубящиеся. Стайлз тоже смотрит на свои руки, сильно сжимая челюсти, передергивая напряженными плечами.  
  
Из-за спины Питер слышит тихий изумленный возглас Коры. Эрика выгибается дугой, едва ли не сбрасывая с себя руки друида, но Питер успевает удержать ее, вдавливает в поверхность дивана, снова ощущая ту силу, которую уже чувствовал в своем советнике у Неметона. Пальцы, ладони, запястья Стайлза покрываются черным узором, почти полностью скрывающим кожу и поднимающимся все выше, к рукавам футболки.  
  
\- Не уходи глубоко, - сквозь зубы проговаривает Хейл, удерживая трясущуюся волчицу. - Стайлз.  
  
Стилински кивает, встречаясь взглядом с открывшей глаза Эрикой. Бета внезапно расслабленно вздыхает, тут же прикрывая глаза, и, кажется, засыпает - ритм сердца выравнивается, а раны начинают затягиваться.  
  
Узоры на руках Стайлза светлеют, пропадая, он садится на пол, переворачивая трясущимися, непослушными руками миску с серым порошком.   
  
\- Присматривайте за ней, - убедившись, что с бетой действительно все в порядке, Хейл поворачивается к друиду, заглядывая в его глаза. Стайлз с трудом делает вдох, хватаясь за протянутую руку альфы, расцарапывая ладонь.  
  
\- Что с ним? - тихо спрашивает метнувшийся к Дереку Айзек.   
  
\- Перестарался, - коротко отвечает Питер, стараясь как можно более плавно поставить друида на ноги. У Стайлза расфокусированный взгляд, а белки глаз алые от полопавшихся капилляров.   
  
\- С ним все будет в порядке? - удивительно, но этот вопрос задает Джексон, рассеяно, но бережно поглаживающий Эрику по ноге.  
  
\- Все будет в порядке. Джекс, отнеси Эрику в ее комнату, Бойд, иди отдохни, Малия, присмотри за Рейес...  
  
\- Я присмотрю за ними всеми, - негромко проговаривает Дерек. Питер кивает. Стайлза в его руках бьет мелкой дрожью.   


***

  
  
Стилински рвёт какой-то черной слизью, от одного вида которой хочется блевать еще и еще. Питер периодически умывает Стайлза ледяной водой, иногда заставляет засунуть голову под едва теплую струю воды, освежая, отвешивает пощечину, когда Стилински в очередной раз забывает, как сделать вдох. Рвотные спазмы сходят на нет через пару часов - Стайлз жадно глотает воду из-под крана, Питер, сидя на залитом водой полу, внимательно наблюдает за ним. Стайлз, напившись снова едва не до дурноты, садится рядом, пытаясь вытереть мокрые губы не менее мокрой рукой.  
  
\- Спасибо, что помог ей, - медленно проговаривает Питер, протягивая Стайлзу полотенце.  
  
\- Это так больно, - Стайлз мнет в руках махровую ткань. - Чувствовать, что с ними что-то не так - больно. И страшно. А тебе, наверное, еще хуже, я ведь их почти не знаю по сравнению с тобой.  
  
Альфа пожимает плечами.   
  
\- Да, ты говорил, что они и моя стая... Так что ты не должен благодарить, - Стайлз устало улыбается, проводя ладонью по своей груди. - Легкие болят. Вообще, все болит...   
  
\- Иди отдохни, - Хейл помогает Стайлзу подняться. - Я пойду посмотрю, как там Эрика. Могу потом зайти к тебе. Заберу часть боли, поспишь.   
  
Стайлз улыбается немного неловко, кивая.  
  
Стайлз думает, что срочно необходимо удалить сегодняшнюю смс-переписку.  


***

  
  
_От: Кейт_  
Малыш Бонд, скажи-ка своей старой тетке, мальчик-трубочист и девочка-блондиночка по имени Эрика что, из стаи Хейла?  
  
От: Стайлз  
Где ты на них наткнулась? Ты же не в городе?  
  
От: Кейт  
Ещё не в городе, сладкий, но уже близко, скоро буду. Просто любопытно, что эти детки делают так далеко от дома. Непорядок. 


	15. Chapter 15

\- Как ты?  
  
\- А как ты? - Стайлз отвлекается от разглядывания какого-то очень подробного и малоаппетитного рисунка в книге. Приглядевшись, Питер узнает семейный бестиарий, а приглядевшись еще внимательнее - узнает рисунок, изображающий полностью обращенную каниму рядом с растерзанной жертвой.   
  
\- Так у Джексона что, еще и крылья имеются? - Стайлз не дожидается ответа на свой вопрос, сразу же задавая следующий, явно интересующий его больше.  
  
\- Нет, крылья есть только у последней стадии трансформации. Лидия ему запретила... Даже не знаю, как объяснить. Просто велела оставаться в той форме, в которой он находится сейчас. Поэтому Джексон, конечно, ящер, но, слава всем богам, не крылатый.  
  
Стилински задумчиво угукает, переворачивая страницу - на следующей уже нет никаких картинок, сплошной текст.  
  
\- Прогуляешься с нами по лесу в полнолуние?  
  
Стайлз в ответ задумчиво пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Зачем я вам там? Быстро бегать не умею, на охоте бесполезен...  
  
\- Это твое первое полнолуние со стаей. Не лишай их удовольствия, - почти строго проговаривает Питер.  
  
Стилински еще слишком плохо знает Питера, а вот сидящий в соседней комнате Дерек дядю изучил прекрасно, поэтому и настораживается, услышав знакомые, едва заметные, обеспокоенные ноты в его голосе. Питер нервничает, может быть даже немного боится отказа друида - Кровавая луна все-таки навевает панику на волчью сущность, то, насколько сильно она действует на альфу, подтачивает его привычную уверенность в себе. Дерек затаивает дыхание, прислушиваясь, прикрывая глаза, чтобы по запахам и интонациям составить полную картину происходящего в соседнем помещении. Стайлзу немного скучно - он искренне не понимает, зачем ему ночью тащиться в лес со стаей оборотней, а Питер в свою очередь, ни за что не скажет мальчишке-друиду, насколько сильно он будет зависим от него в это полнолуние.  
  
Дереку даже любопытно, как дядя будет выруливать из этой ситуации.  
  
\- Да ладно, - Стилински аккуратно захлопывает книгу. - Какой от меня прок? Выспавшийся друид лучше того, что всю ночь шатался по лесу, натыкаясь на коряги и собирая собой грязь в каждом овраге, м?  
  
Питер смеется и смотрит недоверчиво, подходя ближе, садясь на диван неподалеку от человека.  
  
\- Не бойся, - произносит ровно, глядя в темные глаза советника.  
  
Дерек в соседней комнате громко фыркает - Стайлз не слышит, но Питер недовольно косится на стену, за которой веселится племянник.  
  
\- Да я не боюсь, - немного обескураженно тянет Стилински, сосредоточенно рассматривая стену за спиной слегка наклонившегося к нему вервольфа. - Серьезно, чего мне бояться? Ты же знаешь, кто я.  
  
Дерек удивленно приподнимает брови.  
  
\- Знаю. Но я не думаю, что ты боишься леса или стаи. Я даже не думаю, что ты боишься меня, - оборотень лениво скалится, весело, но ехидно. - Я думаю, что ты боишься своей силы и боишься, что в полнолуние что-то будет по-другому. Поэтому и надеешься в полнолуние остаться в доме почти один, - Питер придвигается еще ближе, а Стайлз, настороженно прислушивающийся, забывает отстраниться. - Но я тебе не позволю.   
  
\- А если я захочу? - в голосе друида слышится непривычная уху твердость, никак, впрочем, не действующая на альфу.  
  
\- Тогда я тебе напомню, что со мной у тебя куда больше шансов выбраться из Антумноса, чем в одиночку. Я не хочу на тебя давить, Стайлз, - Стилински в ответ на эти слова только усмехается хищному блеску в глазах оборотня, - но я бы не советовал тебе соваться туда одному.  
  
\- Ты именно давишь на меня, альфа.  
  
Дерек настороженно принюхивается, хмурясь сильнее - от человека несет желанием, слишком откровенно, сладко, не заметить такой запах невозможно.   
  
\- Я беспокоюсь за тебя, советник, - полувопросительно тянет Питер, будто стараясь угадать правильный вариант ответа.  
  
\- Ну и что мне делать? Тащиться в одиночку по лесу, в сопровождении стаи волков? Скучновато. А ты можешь не обращаться? - Стайлз поджимает губы, не замечая или не придавая значения торжествующему отблеску в глазах оборотня.  
  
Дерек немного обескураженно качает головой - не обращаясь, удержать полный контроль над волчьей сущностью проще, но альфе нужны весомые причины, чтобы не обращаться в полнолуние, оставляя стаю без вожака. Например, просьба друида.  
  
\- Если попросишь, - Питер усмехается, кивая.  
  
\- Ну тогда прошу, - с легкой издевкой произносит Стилински, кажется, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не показать альфе язык.  
  
\- Окей, - легко соглашается оборотень, а Дерек в соседней комнате тихо шипит "хитрый ты засранец", отчего улыбка альфы становится еще более довольной.   
  
Стайлз косится на него с легким подозрением.  


***

  
  
\- И как ты относишься к оленине? - Питер рассеяно треплет по загривку идущую рядом Эрику, а та в ответ несильно прикусывает его пальцы, урча - Стайлз уже не раз наблюдал такое проявление ласки в стае и сам не раз становился его жертвой, пока волчата не научились контролировать силу челюстей.  
  
\- Если не мне ее готовить? - рассеяно бормочет Стилински, пытаясь обойти крутящегося под ногами, норовящего отереться боком, Айзека. - Тогда нормально. Знаешь... Туша мертвого оленя, как таковая, не вызывает у меня восторга. А вот стейки из нее - совсем другое дело.  
  
Стая дурачится неподалеку от альфы и друида, не спеша срываться в лес. Дерек идет чуть поодаль, настороженно приглядывая за волчатами, периодически бросая долгий, внимательный взгляд на альфу.  
  
Питер кивает племяннику едва заметно, и волки, коротко переглянувшись с обоими старшими Хейлами, убыстряют шаг, через пару минут исчезая между деревьями.  
  
\- Ты ведь сказал бы мне, если бы сегодня готовилась охота на этой территории? - Питер задумчиво рассматривает виднеющуюся между ветвями деревьев полную луну.  
  
Стайлз останавливается, засовывая руки в карманы темной толстовки - чуть обслюнявленные кем-то из волчат пальцы начинают мерзнуть.  
  
\- Если бы знал, - кивает. - Я не хочу... бессмысленных жертв. Не хочу бойни. Они дети. И пускай это подводит к мысли, что я тоже ребенок, - Стилински морщится.  
  
\- Ты не ребенок, - негромко отвечает Питер, поворачиваясь к своему советнику. - Дети не убивают, не специально. И я не виню тебя, я просто определяю критерий.  
  
\- Миленько, - Стайлз хмурится, а потом несильно толкает оборотня в плечо, заулыбавшись. - Ладно, я тебя понял. Ты мстительный, ехидный тип. И, раз я спросил, убивал ли ты, ты имеешь полное право ехидничать на мой счет. Ты так думаешь?  
  
Хейл самодовольно кивает.  
  
\- Ну, круто, - Стайлз морщится, на пятках поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. - Скажи-ка, а с моей силой сегодня действительно что-то будет не так?  
  
Питер опускает голову, исподлобья глядя на настороженно замолчавшего человека.  
  
\- У тебя глаза алые и светятся, - осторожно произносит Стилински, отходя от вервольфа на полшага. - Питер. Ты же прекрасно можешь себя контролировать, твои волчата так говорят, - еще полшага назад, и мужчина ниже наклоняет голову, шумно втягивая в легкие ночной воздух. Кончики ушей заостряются, но больше никаких трансформаций Стайлз не замечает, даже когда Питер поднимает голову. Стилински наблюдает, как алое свечение растворяется, растапливается, подменяясь обычным, светлым оттенком радужки.  
  
\- Это с тобой сегодня что-то будет не так, верно? Поэтому ты настоял на том, что я должен пойти с вами. Должен пойти с тобой, - с нажимом произносит друид, поджимая губы, строго глядя на оборотня. - Что сегодня случится?  
  
\- Ничего, - Хейл подходит слишком близко, но Стайлз, тем не менее, не чувствует себя неуютно, когда тот прижимается почти вплотную. - Сегодняшнее полнолуние чуть более тяжелое, проблемное, чем остальные. Но ничего не случится и тебе нечего бояться. И тебе незачем бояться меня.  
  
\- Я тебя не боюсь, альфа, - Стилински улыбается с вызовом, разглядывая светлые, привычно лукавые глаза оборотня, почти дыша в его губы, чувствуя жар, исходящий от его тела.  
  
\- Это хорошо, - мимолетная улыбка трогает губы, когда Хейл отстраняется, оглядываясь на замерших неподалеку волков. Стайлз уже прекрасно, на каком-то инстинктивном уровне, научился их различать. Впереди стоит Дерек, а на полкорпуса позади, прижимаясь боком к боку - Айзек. Убедившись, что все в порядке, оба срываются вглубь леса.  
  
\- Как думаешь, эти двое когда-нибудь додумаются до того, чтобы нормально поговорить, а не только переглядываться?  
  
\- Может, тебе стоит им об этом сказать? - Питер хрипловато смеется, внезапно настороженно оглядываясь, а затем хватает Стайлза за ворот толстовки, негромко рыча. - Стой. Стайлз!  
  
Стилински удивленно оглядывается на оборотня, опуская поднятую для шага ногу на землю.  
  
Картинка перед глазами меняется так, будто кто-то распахнул перед носом двери, до этого изображавшие лес.   
  
\- Нахрена ты меня сюда привел? - Хейл переводит взгляд с Неметона на обескураженного Стайлза.  
  
\- Я не хотел, - Стилински отступает назад, явно не желая приближаться к старому пню. - Я даже не думал о нем, я не знаю, зачем... Он сам меня к себе вывел.  
  
Питер коротко взрыкивает, когда Стайлз крепко вцепляется в его ладонь холодными, сильными пальцами.  
  
\- Надеюсь, нет, я серьезно надеюсь, что не предвидится никаких обрядов и жертвоприношений? - Стилински дергает руку оборотня.  
  
\- Я бы, наверное, знал, - недовольно ворчит тот. - Ты можешь нас вывести обратно? Плохая идея оставлять волчат одних в полнолуние рядом с городом, в котором живут охотники.  
  
\- Я не... не представляю себе как, если честно, - Стилински растерянно смотрит то на свои руки - кончики пальцев начинают темнеть от ставших уже почти привычными узоров, то в глаза Питера - медленно наливающиеся алым свечением. - Я же говорил, что я хреновый друид.  
  
Из за спины Стилински веет холодом, глубоким, пронизывающим, но не морозным - вымораживающим изнутри, а не снаружи.  
  
\- Не сегодня, - Питер с силой сжимает запястье друида, глядя за его спину, и тот, двигаясь на каких-то старых своих, охотничьих инстинктах, заезжает ему кулаком свободной руки под ребра, запоздало вспоминая, что никакого оружия, кроме собственных рук, у него нет, и еще более запоздало вспоминая, что волк не может - физически не может причинить ему вред.   
  
Но попытаться может - перехватывает вторую руку и рычит в лицо, скаля отросшие клыки. Стайлз оглядывается за спину, на зловеще чернеющую громаду пня.  
  
\- Да какого ж хрена? - Стилински выдирает обе руки из захвата оборотня, тот и не особо его удерживает, удивленно зарычав, когда человек, резко развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, вжимается спиной в его грудь. - Я, блядь, что, из дому не могу ночью выйти, чтобы не угодить в эту холодную и пустую хренотень? Отстань от меня, деревяшка, а ты, прекрати ржать!  
  
Питер фыркает ему в ухо, получив ощутимый толчок локтем по ребрам.  
  
\- Не поможет, - внезапно тихо рычит, наклоняясь к самому плечу друида. Стайлз чувствует, как на обнимающей его поперек груди руке появляются когти - острые и длинные, норовящие впиться в мягкую, податливую плоть. Хейл убирает руки, отступая, и, моргнув, теряет Стайлза из виду - ни Неметона, ни друида. Волчата шумят метрах в трехста, гоняя какую-то несчастную, сонную куропатку, Дерек ворчит, стараясь показать, что ему эти игрища неинтересны.   
  
  
Стайлз делает шаг вперед, оборачиваясь, не столько стремясь отстраниться от оборотня, сколько желая увидеть, насколько тот уже потерял контроль над телом, но не успевает - смаргивает, и картинка перед глазами меняется - чуть по-другому изгибаются ветки деревьев, по-другому смотрятся кусты, и оборотня нет, но за спиной по-прежнему Неметон, пугающе холодный, сильный, жаждущий вновь заполучить своего друида, как ребенок, не понимающий, что неосторожным движением может сломать редкую и хрупкую игрушку. Питер говорил об этом с Дитоном, и передавал его слова Стайлзу.  
  
"Неметону редко выпадает удача сотворить жреца Антумноса. Он хочет видеть тебя рядом, хочет, чтобы ты пользовался своей силой, черпал ее из нижнего мира. Он только забывает, в своей древности, что ты попросту не умеешь, не привык этого делать. Антумнос вытянет из тебя всю жизненную силу, если ты не будешь осторожен с ним".  
  
\- Послушай, - Стайлз зажмуривается, не оглядываясь, чувствуя, как липкий холод оплетает запястья темными узорами. - Ты не должен так поступать. Ты не должен притаскивать меня к себе против моей воли. Я не хочу быть здесь, и тем более не хочу быть здесь один. Ты меня слышишь? Верни сюда этого чертова альфу!   
  
  
Не зря у оборотней есть эта хваленая супер-быстрая реакция - когда Питер, нервно принюхивающийся, старающийся уловить, в каком направлении стоит двинуться, чтобы выйти к этому древнему, полуископаемому дереву, моргнув в очередной раз, видит перед собой Стайлза, стоящего к нему спиной, и что-то нервно, истерично выговаривающего старому пню, в то время, как узор татуировки уже покрыл его шею, Хейл, не раздумывая долго, просто дергает мальчишку за воротник толстовки, тянет к себе, за себя, отбрасывая за спину, разворачиваясь к нему, чувствуя, как в спину буквально ударяет холодной яростью чего-то чужеродного, сильного. Волк воспринимает это как опасность, но за спиной нет ничего, кроме леса, а перед хищником полулежит на жухлых осенних листьях друид, от которого исходит запах этой силы, мешаясь с мимолетным испугом и удивлением. Оборотню отказывает самоконтроль - опасность слишком явная, она ощущается всем телом, но в то же время - совершенно неясная, неопределенная, и от того лишь больше настораживающая уже не пытающегося сдержаться зверя. Альфа рычит, не доходя до полной трансформации в зверя, наклоняется вперед, тянется к друиду, который, чертыхаясь, старается отползти от полуобратившегося хищника, даже не делая попыток встать на ноги.  
  
\- Стой!  
  
Оборотень в ответ рычит, скаля клыки, пугая предполагаемую жертву. Стайлз выругивается снова, сдвигаясь по земле еще дальше от наступающего зверя, пытаясь поймать взгляд алых, светящихся глаз.  
  
За спиной раздается ответный рык, и Стайлз изумленно оборачивается, переставая пятиться ползком - за его спиной щерит клыки Бойд, исподлобья глядя на повернувшегося к нему альфу. Радужки ярко фосфоресцируют золотом, а сам волчонок, хоть и переминается с лапы на лапу, но отступать явно не собирается - наклоняется вперед, через плечо друида, и снова рычит. Сбоку заходит Эрика, испуганно припадая на задние лапы, глухо ворча, глядя на вожака снизу вверх. Скалится, переступая через вытянутые ноги Стайлза, отгораживая его собой от почти потерявшего над собой контроль альфы.  
  
\- Не надо, - Стайлз пытается подняться на ноги и оттянуть Эрику назад, но волчица упорно рычит на Хейла, отталкивая руку Стилински, а Бойд давит тяжелой головой на плечо, не давая подняться.   
  
Тяжелая когтистая ладонь ложится на голову волчицы, и она скулит, припадая уже на передние лапы, растягиваясь поперек ног Стайлза, не отползая в сторону даже сейчас.  
Запоздало вперед выскакивает Дерек, а за ним - Лейхи, как всегда чуть позади, Кора с Малией настороженно скалятся, подходя ближе. На племянника альфа смотрит долго, медленно разжимая руку, отпуская мигом ткнувшуюся мордой в грудь друида, волчицу. Стайлз растерянно обнимает ее за шею, поглаживая между ушами. Питер отступает на шаг назад, насмешливо разглядывая льнущую к друиду стаю.  
  
\- Я не должен был затаскивать тебя туда, - медленно произносит Стилински, путаясь пальцами в густом мехе волчицы. - Плохая идея тащить оборотня в полнолуние к не слишком дружелюбно настроенной силе.  
  
Хейл молчит, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на Дерека, по-прежнему стоящего между ним и друидом. Радужка по-прежнему отливает алым огнем, и Стилински, медленно поднимаясь на ноги, произносит слова медленно, успокаивающе.  
  
\- Ты можешь себя контролировать, альфа. Неважно, что сегодня за луна, - Стайлз опирается о спину подошедшей Коры, выпрямляясь. - Ладно, я читал об этом, - усмехается, разводя руками. - Так что - да, я понимаю, что с тобой.  
  
Кажется, Хейл немало сил прикладывает для того, чтобы оставаться на месте, во всяком случае он молчит, даже не рычит, и это Стайлзу кажется не слишком хорошим знаком.  
  
В голове внезапно звучат слова, которые могли бы принадлежать Кейт Арджент, но Стайлз очень надеется на то, что это не его мысли.  
  
"Перестань его успокаивать. Или он порвет своих щенков, или они его, в любом случае несколькими проблемами станет меньше".  
  
Стилински оглядывается на замершую чуть поодаль стаю, затем вновь поворачиваясь к уловившему запах неуверенности альфе, шикает на Дерека, старающегося оттеснить его назад, подальше от альфы, и тот, недовольно прижав уши к голове, отступает в сторону. Стайлз аккуратно подходит совсем близко, по примеру самого Питера нагло вторгаясь в чужое личное пространство.  
  
\- Я ведь не должен рассказывать тебе об ответственности и прочих мелочах? - Стайлз аккуратно кладет ладонь на загривок не шелохнувшегося оборотня, сжимая жесткую темную шерсть, усмехаясь, когда кто-то из волчат изумленно-испуганно тявкает за спиной.  
  
Неожиданно для себя Стайлз совершенно не чувствует сейчас испуга, не боится стоящего перед ним обращенного зверя.  
  
\- Я - твой якорь, - произносит с нажимом, заглядывая в светящиеся алым глаза.   
Хейл не отводит взгляда, но трансформация постепенно сходит на нет, последними меняются глаза, приобретая естественный светлый оттенок. Стайлз отдергивает руку, чувствуя под ладонью уже не шерсть, а чуть влажную кожу, слегка кривится собственному смущению.  
  
\- Идите, - спокойно бросает Питер стае, чуть вздергивая верхнюю губу, коротко зарычав. - Загоните оленя, если сможете, конечно.   
  
Волчата неуверенно отходят на пару шагов, но Стайлз, даже не оборачиваясь, чувствует, что смотрят они на него.  
  
\- Он ваш альфа, - произносит твердо, продолжая смотреть на Питера. - Вот и делайте, что вам говорят.  
  
Еще несколько минут за спиной слышится шорох листьев, стихая. Лес Стайлзу вновь кажется пустым и гулким.  
  
Странно, что такая желанная жажда власти над волчатами не приносит никакого удовлетворения молодому охотнику.  
  
\- Извини? - произносит неуверенно, по-прежнему не отстраняясь от оборотня.  
  
\- Не за что, - тот смотрит сверху вниз, спокойно, даже слишком, как-то отстраненно.  
  
\- Ты виноват только в том, что вытащил меня оттуда, откуда я сам бы не смог уйти, и нет разницы, как это выглядело со стороны, - Стайлз внезапно чувствует, как ставшая привычной за последние пять лет сдержанность дает трещину, разваливается под напором эмоциональности, внезапного не совсем нормального желания доказать оборотню, что все нормально, что друид вовсе не претендует на его власть над стаей.  
  
\- Я не чувствую вины, - Питер наклоняет голову к плечу, насмешливо рассматривая человека. - Ты спрашивал меня, сможешь ли ты контролировать мою стаю. Ты получил ответ сегодня. Ты спрашивал, имеешь ли ты власть надо мной. На этот вопрос ты тоже получил ответ.  
  
\- Ты чувствуешь злость, - зачем-то озвучивает очевидное Стайлз, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
  
\- А ты чувствовал неуверенность, - сильные, грубоватые пальцы касаются подбородка, вынуждая Стайлза вновь посмотреть на Хейла. - Ты не был уверен, что хочешь стабилизировать... ситуацию.   
  
\- Но я это сделал, - холодно произносит Стилински.  
  
\- Они верят тебе. Они готовы защищать тебя даже от своего альфы, - пальцы на подбородке сжимаются сильнее, сдавливая, и Стилински морщится от боли. - А ты сомневаешься? Раздумываешь, стоит ли давать им шанс выжить?  
  
\- Ты, вообще-то, жутковатый, когда обращаешься... - Стайлз не успевает договорить, потому что альфа перебивает его глухим, тихим рыком:  
  
\- Ты не боялся, охотник. Ты сомневался.  
  
Питер разжимает пальцы, отходя на шаг.  
  
\- Представь себя на моем месте, - Стайлз потирает ноющий подбородок. - Просто представь. Ты думаешь, мне легко?  
  
\- Нет, не думаю, - Хейл заметно успокаивается, снова подходя ближе, проводя кончиками пальцев по подбородку своего советника, забирая боль. - Просто когда-нибудь твоя нерешительность может стоить им жизни. Я не вынуждаю тебя вставать на одну из сторон в давнем противостоянии оборотней и охотников. Пока не вынуждаю. Это не нужно сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы ты защищал стаю по мере сил.   
  
Стайлз с размаху опускается на хрустнувшую под весом тела сухую, траву, сжимая ладонями виски, и альфа садится рядом, не сводя взгляда со своего советника.   
  
Стилински так и подмывает спросить сейчас у оборотня, что служит первопричиной для давней клановой вендетты, но догадывается, что сейчас не стоит лишний раз будоражить зверя этими воспоминаниями. За мысли, звучавшие голосом Кейт, Стайлзу невыносимо стыдно.  
  
\- И, знаешь, говорить о страхе после того, как ты старательно удерживал полуобратившегося альфу, вцепившись в его загривок, немного... неправдоподобно, - Стайлз невольно улыбается в ответ на насмешливый тон оборотня.  
  
\- Это ты меня сейчас успокаиваешь?   
  
Хейл передергивает плечами, усмехнувшись.


	16. Chapter 16

Питер выглядит немного удивленным, когда разглядывает шагнувшего в его комнату Стайлза, сжимающего в одной руке бутылку виски, а в другой два стакана.  
  
\- Хотел спросить, ты ведь не злишься на меня? - Стилински по-хозяйски опускает принесенную с собой утварь на стол. - Не сердишься там, не знаю.  
  
После полнолуния прошло три дня, оленина почти подошла к концу, волчата, кажется уже давно забыли о вспышке ярости своего альфы. Сегодня днем Стайлз отвозил Эрику и Бойда в супермаркет, потому что была их очередь закупать продукты, а машины у этой парочки не имелось. Дерек же с утра укатил на Камарро, заявив, что с парой пакетов два оборотня как-нибудь справятся.   
  
В том же супермаркете Стайлз прикупил и бутылку виски, которая сейчас стояла между ним и альфой.  
  
\- Это было бы мелочно, - Питер кривится, поверх горлышка бутылки разглядывая Стайлза. - И ты правда заподозрил меня в подобном?  
  
\- Не знаю, - Стайлз пожимает плечами. - Я даже не знаю, откуда у меня взялась потребность в том, чтобы ты на меня не сердился.  
  
\- Ты оперируешь какими-то совсем детскими понятиями, - Питер берет в руки бутылку, разглядывая, затем откручивает крышку, разливая напиток по стаканам. - Мы с тобой взрослые люди, разве нет?  
  
\- Я не знаю, как еще это выразить... Не чувствуешь ли ты острой потребности открутить мне голову за подрыв твоего авторитета?  
  
\- Вот как мы заговорили, - Питер хрипловато смеется, скалясь, и Стайлз улыбается в ответ, придвигая стоящий неподалеку стул ближе и садясь.  
  
\- Стоп, - Хейл замирает, не донеся стакана до губ. - Ты говорил, что это распространенное заблуждение, что оборотни не пьянеют. Я требую, чтобы все было по-честному. Что нужно, чтобы тебя вело с алкоголя?  
  
\- Мне нужно разрешить себе опьянеть. Это как запрет на регенерацию. Только похмелья у меня все равно не будет, не надейся.  
  
\- Окей, - Стилински удовлетворенно кивает, салютуя бокалом. - Тогда давай пить по-честному.  
  
Питер кивает, делая глоток.   
  
Алкоголь непривычно обжигает глотку, обдает все тело теплом, оплетает сознание - Питер уже много лет не позволял себе пить "по-человечески". Ощущения приятные, и оборотень не может сдержать довольного урчания, рвущегося из груди.  
  
Стайлз наблюдает за ним, чуть прикрыв темные глаза ресницами, слабо улыбаясь.  
Тем неожиданнее звучит его следующий вопрос:  
  
\- Я могу увидеть тебя обращенным? Не в волка, я хочу увидеть альфа-форму.  
  
Питер наклоняется вперед, ставя стакан на стол, опирается локтем о столешницу, с любопытством разглядывая приподнявшего брови Стилински.  
  
\- Ты пришел ко мне с бутылкой виски, ставя условие "пить и пьянеть", для того, чтобы увидеть меня в альфа-форме?  
  
\- Ну, не думаю, что у тебя с одного глотка сорвет контроль, - Стайлз закатывает глаза, прижимая стакан к груди, а второй рукой вцепляясь в сидушку стула, нервно сжимая. - Ладно, я просто не представляю, как начать с человеком разговор на какую-нибудь.. эм... неловкую тему, не предложив ему сначала выпить.  
  
\- Мне просто интересно... - Хейл изгибает одну бровь. - Ты хоть раз спал с кем-нибудь на трезвую голову?  
  
Стилински смотрит на оборотня укоризненно, а затем медленно кивает, не отрывая взгляда от лукавых слюдянистых глаз.  
  
\- Так я могу? Я знаю, что я уже видел тебя... таким, но то было как-то... я хочу смотреть, хочу видеть... - Стайлз рывком подносит стакан к губам, делая здоровенный глоток, даже не закашливаясь. - Понимаешь, Питер, мне не должно нравиться то, что я вижу, я ведь... - Стайлз сбивается, оглядываясь на закрытую дверь, ведущую в коридор.  
  
\- Охотник, - негромко заканчивает Питер, кивнув. - И ты думаешь, что охотник не должен...  
  
\- Восхищаться зверем, на которого охотится, - кивая продолжает Стилински, воспользовавшись секундной задержкой Питера. - Я охотился на омег. Они совсем... совсем другие. Да ты лучше меня знаешь, - Питер кивает в ответ, - в них нет ничего, что могло бы... - Стилински морщится, не заканчивая фразы, и повторяет свой изначальный вопрос:  
  
\- Я могу сейчас увидеть тебя обращенным?  
  
Хейл поднимается на ноги, обходя стол и Стайлза, становится за спиной своего советника, пока тот старательно не поворачивается вслед за ним, поднеся стакан к губам и дыша алкогольными парами.  
  
\- Я сделаю это для тебя, потому что ты - мой друид. Но ты все равно должен понять - это не цирковое представление. Ты не на шоу.   
  
Стайлз заводит руку за спину, сталкиваясь с ладонью Питера, и опускает голову, неловко и неуверенно приласкав чужие пальцы.  
  
\- Я действительно хочу увидеть тебя таким снова. На этот раз не думая о том, что мне предстоит какой-то странный ритуал, который перевернет мою жизнь с ног на голову и разнесет в клочья все мысли о будущем, или о том, что ты вот-вот оторвешь мне нахрен голову за то, что я не умею контролировать себя и свою силу, хотя - на минуточку! - никто даже и не думает меня учить чему-нибудь подобному!  
  
Стайлз распаляется все больше, тараторя все быстрее, неосознанно крепко сжимая кончики пальцев оборотня. Питер усмехается, думая, что этот жест немного похож на то, как волчата прикусывают пальцы того, кто не обратился, выказывая свое расположение и доверие. Значит ли этот жест для друида то же самое, сложно сказать.  
  
\- Я покажу тебе, - губы почти касаются кромки уха, когда Питер отстраняется.  
  
Стайлз разворачивается к нему лицом. Питер прекрасно чувствует все его эмоции - любопытство, легкое беспокойство, оттененное едва заметным привкусом страха, слабое, но тягуче-томное возбуждение, предвкушение с оттенком восхищения.  
  
\- Думаю, мы с тобой похожи больше, чем заметно на первый взгляд, - Питер отходит на пару шагов. - Сядь на кровать.  
Стайлз послушно выполняет просьбу, не задумываясь над ее смыслом, он слишком поглощен своими мыслями и разглядыванием мужчины, стягивающего с себя футболку с очередным глубоким вырезом.  
  
\- В каком смысле? - Стайлз слегка запрокидывает голову, опираясь руками на постель за спиной.  
  
\- Нас обоих привлекает сила, нам недоступная, - Хейл поводит плечами, кривя губы в столь привычной уже улыбке. - Больше, чем привлекает.  
  
\- Если я скажу, что ты ошибаешься, ты мне не поверишь, - Стилински хмыкает.  
  
\- Не поверю, потому что я прав.  
  
Стайлз все же отводит глаза, когда Питер, насмешливо фыркнув, начинает раздеваться.   
  
\- Никак не могу привыкнуть к этому вашему спокойному отношению к наготе.  
  
\- Закрой глаза, - лукавая усмешка в голосе оборотня не мешает Стайлзу выполнить указание. - Под одеждой все люди голые.  
  
\- Гейне, - Стилински кивает, не открывая глаз, снова поворачиваясь к Питеру. - Да, я в курсе, если что. Но все равно... По человеческим меркам это как-то... странно и непривычно. Слишком доверительно, что ли.  
  
Хруст деформирующихся костей все же заставляет Стайлза открыть глаза, потому что это зрелище он не готов пропустить, потому что ему дико хочется самому понять, что он почувствует, когда снова, уже в относительно спокойной обстановке, увидит обращающегося оборотня. Отвращение или восхищение?  
  
Альфа в любом случае красивее свихнувшегося омеги. Сильнее, мощнее... и спокойнее. Хейл обращается, не двигаясь с места, не рыча, иногда прикрывая светящиеся алым глаза. Когда массивное, налившееся мышцами тело становится слишком тяжелым, оборотень медленно, плавно опускается на четыре конечности, заинтересованно глядя на приоткрывшего рот человека.  
  
\- Ого, - Стилински сглатывает, снова и снова оглядывая стоящего перед ним зверя - огромного, сильного. - Блядь.  
  
Хейл тихо, но явно вопросительно рычит, слегка скаля длиннющие клыки.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - признается Стилински. - Могу я? - в вопросительном жесте протягивает вперед ладонь.  
  
Обортень согласно наклоняет голову, и Стайлз, поднявшись с кровати, делает шаг вперед.  
  
\- Там, во время ритуала, я слышал твой голос у себя в голове, ты не можешь так? Нет? Это только в Антумносе можно? Ага, ясно, - Стайл продолжает бормотать, аккуратно протягивая руку к замершему чудовищу, и, решив начинать, с привычного, касается жесткой черной шерсти на загривке, не сжимая на этот раз, аккуратно поглаживая.  
  
\- Блядь, - тихонько выдыхает, садясь на пол перед хищником, медленно ведя кончиками пальцев по деформированному лицу. Кожа жесткая, темная, ощущения непривычные, и Стайлз почти с восторгом следит за собственными пальцами, про себя немного удивляясь спокойствию и выдержке Хейла - тот так и стоит неподвижно, лишь слегка поворачивает или наклоняет голову вслед за касаниями своего друида. Стилински качает головой, задумчиво хмыкая каким-то своим мыслям, аккуратно проводит пальцами по кромке заострившегося уха.  
  
\- Я думал, что обратившись, вы не можете уже удерживать контроль над тем, что называют "внутренним зверем", - ладонь медленно опускается к плечу, чуть влажная и прохладная, контрастирующая с сухой горячей кожей оборотня. - Не смотри на меня как на идиота, - Стайлз широко улыбается. - Я верю твоим словам, что ты не сможешь мне навредить. На то и был расчет. Но непохоже, что дело только в этом, значит контроль, он... Никуда не исчезает? В полнолуние была особенная луна, потому ты почти сорвался, а сейчас даже в этом облике полностью себя контролируешь, да? Ты хоть кивай иногда, а?  
  
Питер кивает, насмешливо рыкнув.  
  
\- Знаешь, я ведь хороший охотник... В смысле профессиональных навыков, - Стайлз опускает голову, прослеживая пальцами рельеф мышц на руке-лапе от плеча к запястью. - Я не чувствую сейчас страха или отвращения... Я думаю, что смогу с этим всем справляться.  
  
Оборотень одобрительно, тихо рычит.  
  
\- Нет, по-прежнему есть вещи, которые меня смущают, но в основном - я могу. Могу и... не то чтобы хочу, но я готов, что ли.   
  
Стайлз молчит еще несколько минут, оглаживая широкую ладонь, касаясь длинных острых когтей, потом кивает, проговаривая "спасибо", и хищник понятливо отступает, обращаясь. Стайлз как-то забывает смутиться, сидя на полу пред выпрямившимся во весь рост обнаженным мужчиной. Питер тем временем спокойно натягивает джинсы - Стилински давно заметил, что у оборотней весьма предвзятое отношение к нижнему белью, - и подает советнику ладонь, помогая подняться.  
  
\- Ну, доволен? - сам Хейл явно доволен.  
  
Стилински кивает в ответ, внимательно, словно заново разглядывая мужчину.  
  
\- Спасибо, - повторяет неловко и неуверенно, прислушиваясь к себе, к своим, кажущимся непривычными, мыслям. - Я действительно сомневался, там, в лесу.  
  
Питер поднимает на друида заинтересованный взгляд, отвлекаясь от наполнения стаканов новой порцией виски.  
  
\- И это было омерзительно с моей стороны. И я сожалею, правда сожалею о тех мыслях, которые приходили мне в голову.  
  
\- Надеюсь, что больше не придут, - спокойно роняет Питер, садясь.  
  
\- Я тоже надеюсь, - Стилински серьезно кивает. - Я хочу задать тебе вопрос, на который ты можешь не отвечать. И я, вообще-то, очень облажаюсь, если его задам, но я надеюсь на твое... понимание.   
  
Хейл заинтересованно приподнимает брови.  
  
\- Кейт Арджент, - негромко произносит Стайлз. - Ты захочешь отвечать на вопросы, связанные с ней?  
  
Питер медлит с ответом. Делает глоток, покручивая стакан в ладони, смотрит куда-то за своего советника, внимательно и долго, и Стайлз внезапно вспоминает, что находится за его спиной - та самая фотография, единственная в комнате - обгоревший остов дома в лесу.  
  
\- Нет, - все же отвечает Питер после затянувшегося молчания. - И не потому, что я не хочу отвечать. Но я не стану, потому что я знаю, о чем ты хочешь спросить.  
  
\- И тебе нечего ответить? - Стайлз старается сохранять спокойствие, протягивая руку за своим стаканом.  
  
\- Напротив, - в широкой неискренней ухмылке сквозит что-то совсем незнакомое Стайлзу. Отголосок какой-то застарелой боли. - Если хочешь услышать ответ на этот вопрос от меня, сделай кое что, - полувопросительные интонации заставляют Стайлза пожать плечами.  
  
\- Что именно?  
  
\- Задай вопросы, которые хотел задать мне, Крису Ардженту. И расскажи потом мне, что он ответил. Тогда, вполне возможно, и я на них отвечу.  
  
\- Вполне возможно? - Стилински кривится, откидываясь на спинку стула, - тебе не кажется, что в этой сделке что-то не так?  
  
\- Возможно, мне не придется ничего пояснять после ответа твоего опекуна, - Стайлз все же немного вздрагивает на этих словах, хотя, когда еще только он произнес имя Кейт, то понял, что Хейл знает, и знает давно, к какому охотничьему клану принадлежит Стайлз.  
  
\- Ладно, - Стайлз вскидывает свободную руку ладонью вперед, пожимая плечами, - я ведь сказал, что ты можешь не отвечать.  
  
\- И я воспользуюсь этой возможностью, - Питер салютует бокалом.  
  
Стилински в ответ приподнимает свой, затем делая небольшой глоток.  
  
Молчание, повисшее в комнате, странное - не неловкое, но очень близкое к этому. Стайлз думает, о чем ему еще стоит расспросить альфу, Питер же, судя по виду, откровенно наслаждается происходящим в целом и немного растерянным видом Стайлза в частности.  
  
\- Ты хочешь о чем-то попросить? - Хейл намеренно подталкивает своего советника к краю, улавливая его эмоции по запаху. Сладковатый тон возбуждения так никуда и не делся, даже усилился, и сейчас Питер уже жалеет, что согласился на этот глупый эксперимент с виски - не стоило давать Стилински шанса объяснить алкоголем тот задумчиво-томный взгляд, который он украдкой бросает на альфу.  
  
\- Бойд сегодня разжигал камин вечером... - Стайлз смотрит в свой стакан, ожидая ответной реакции.  
  
\- Хочешь спуститься? - Питер пожимает плечами. - Пойдем, если хочешь.  
  
\- Мне нравится камин, - Стайлз морщится, поправляя сам себя, - огонь в нем. Это красиво.  
  
\- Как и любая покоренная сила, - Питер пропускает Стайлза вперед, вслед за ним выходя из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
  
\- Ты опять о своем, - негромко бормочет Стайлз, спускаясь по ступеням, слыша и чувствуя, что Хейл идет чуть позади. Питер так выразительно пожимает плечами, что Стилински понимает это, не видя.  
  
В зале еще теплее, чем в остальном доме, но, несмотря на это, здесь никого нет.  
  
\- Разбрелись по комнатам, - поясняет альфа, прислушиваясь к особняку.  
  
Стилински угукает, опускаясь на медвежью шкуру поближе к огню, все еще сжимая в руке ополовиненный стакан. Питер садится немного поодаль, задумчиво рассматривая профиль юноши, замирая взглядом на красивых темных глазах, усмехаясь чему-то своему.  
  
Стайлз, судя по всему, принимает какое-то решение - отставляет в сторону стакан, внезапно озвучивая мысли самого Питера:  
  
\- Зря я это. Я про алкоголь. Мне стоило бы сейчас быть совершенно трезвым, потому что потом все будет выглядеть глупо.  
  
Питер не спешит спрашивать, что именно по мнению Стилински будет выглядеть глупо. Питер ждет, уже не давя и не направляя.  
  
Стайлз в одно плавное длинное движение придвигается ближе, приподнимаясь на коленях, кладет ладони на плечи альфы - тот замирает так же как тогда, в своей комнате, обращенный. Выжидает. И, быть может, немного любуется. Стайлз дышит чуть тяжелее и прерывистее, кажется, раздумывает, перед тем, как что-то сказать, но все-таки передумывает, и Питер чувствует, что человек уже готов отстраниться и уйти - не столько передумав, сколько испугавшись самого себя.  
  
Хейл себя не боится. И своих мыслей - тоже, несмотря на горький опыт Дерека. Поэтому он кладет ладони на поясницу Стайлза, удерживая его, но не притягивая ближе.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что это происходит из-за Неметона? Из-за связи альфы и друида? - Питер не дожидается слов, но по тому, как сильнее сжимаются пальцы на его плечах, понимает, что угадал. - Подумай сам, что было бы если эта связь проявлялась так? Друиды приходят в уже сформировавшиеся стаи. Ты же, например, не думаешь, что между моей сестрой, в то время уже бывшей замужем за отцом Дерека, и её советником было что-то подобное?  
  
Стилински краснеет, заливается румянцем до кончиков ушей, резко мотая головой.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что Неметон действительно что-то делает с твоими мыслями, с твоим сознанием. Насколько я знаю, он не воспитывает своих друидов. Он охраняет тех, кто и так подходит, так что ему нет резона растрачиваться на это. Ты понимаешь, что я хочу тебе сказать?  
  
Хейл дожидается короткого, уверенного кивка Стайлза, и убирает руки, отпуская его. Стилински еще несколько мгновений смотрит на пол за его спиной, по-прежнему сжимая плечи Питера, и только потом отстраняется, вставая на ноги.  
  
\- Я лучше пойду, окей? - Питер в ответ согласно кивает. - И спасибо. Ну, ты понял, да? Спасибо.  
  
\- Да не за что, - Питер усмехается вслед спешно выскользнувшему из зала Стайлзу, переводя взгляд на огонь в камине, когда тот уходит.  
  
Пару минут по дому еще слышатся его шаги, а затем дверь на втором этаже закрывается, и Питер решает дальше уже не слушать, переключаясь на другое.  
  
\- Ладно, если хочешь поговорить, спускайся, - негромко проговаривает, обращаясь к племяннику. - Прихвати с собой стакан.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Значит, ты всерьез думаешь, что сможешь его в чем-то убедить, - без предисловий начинает Дерек, заходя в комнату.  
  
\- Я так рад, что в тебе начали проявляться лучшие семейные качества, - язвительно проговаривает альфа, наполняя стакан племянника. - Умение подслушивать, делать выводы, вообще лезть в личное пространство… - поясняет в ответ на скептично приподнявшиеся брови. - В мальчишке есть все, что нам нужно - сила, просто невероятная, к слову, голова на плечах, и весьма неглупая, умение признавать свои ошибки, что в этом доме просто на вес палладия.  
  
Этот выпад и в свою сторону Дерек игнорирует, пожимая плечами и садясь перед камином. Огонь завораживает, как и всегда. Но если долго смотреть на него, остается неприятный осадок, над происхождением которого лучше не задумываться.   
  
\- Я знаю, что ты предпочитаешь на чужих ошибках учиться, а не повторять их, но…   
  
\- Дерек, развейся уже, забудь, переспи со своим волчонком, который готов тебе пальцы лизать, лишь бы ты обратил на него чуть больше внимания, чем тебе позволяет твоя абсолютная деревянность, - Питер делает длинный глоток, довольно жмурясь. - И нам не придется весной и осенью приглядывать за ним, чтоб он себя не покалечил в своих очередных слишком живых кошмарах.  
  
\- По-твоему все так просто выходит, - едва слышно ворчит Дерек, отворачиваясь от дяди, рассматривая содержимое своего стакана.  
  
\- Не глупи, - устало тянет Питер. - Забудь уже про всех своих девочек-убийц, прекрати страдать по поводу своей никчемности, послушай своего доброго и умного дядю, пока он в настроении раздавать бесплатные добрые и умные советы.   
  
Дерек не выдерживает, смешливо фыркая в стакан, и Питер качает головой, едва заметно улыбаясь уголком губ.  
  
\- А по поводу Стайлза, - голос из насмешливого становится серьезным. - Мне никуда не деться от необходимости приручить его. И мне, пожалуй, доставляет удовольствие процесс, - в голубых глазах загораются лукавые искры.  
  
\- Ставишь свое умение убеждать против воспитания в семье Арджентов?  
  
\- Свое умение убеждать и патологическую честность Криса Арджента, - негромко тянет Питер, усмехнувшись. Дерек смотрит на дядю с легким недоумением.  
  
\- Арджент слишком благородный убийца, - задумчиво, с ленцой объясняет Питер. - Он не станет лгать приемному сыну, если тот задаст прямой вопрос. Даже если дело будет касаться его сестры.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы мальчишка обо всем узнал от него?  
  
\- А кому, по-твоему, он больше поверит? Мне или своему опекуну?  
  
\- А ты не думаешь, что охотник может представить произошедшее так, что нам мало не покажется?  
  
\- Даже его папаша не смог бы оправдать произошедшее. Не для здравомыслящего человека, - неприязненно кривится Питер.   
  
\- У меня складывается впечатление, что ты неплохо их знаешь, - Дерек растягивается на полу, глядя в потолок, водя пальцами по кромке пустого стакана.  
  
\- Ты был мелким писклявым засранцем, когда старший Арджент с сыном гоняли нас с твоей матерью по лесу. Так что да, я неплохо их знаю. Об охотниках больше всего можно узнать в привычной им обстановке - на охоте.  
  
\- Делай как знаешь, альфа, - Дерек не смотрит на дядю, да и думает, кажется, о чем-то своем. - Но я согласен с тобой в том, что мальчишка толковый.Волчата от него без ума.   
  
Питер смотрит вопросительно-укоризненно. Дерек игнорирует.  


***

  
  
Утро встречает Стайлза чувством легкого стыда и легкого возбуждения. За что ему стыдно, он уже и сам не понимает, то ли за то, что сделал, то ли за то, чего не сделал, но тепло в паху разрастается, сжимается в причудливый пульсирующий узел, особенно при воспоминании о близости сильного красивого тела, о гладкости кожи под пальцами, о рельефе мышц под ладонями.  
  
Пожалуй, стоило бы съездить в ночной клуб, да сбросить напряжение. Вот только ехать одному не хочется, а ехать с кем-то… с кем?  
  
Закрадывается шальная мысль прихватить с собой Айзека, может, хотя бы это расшевелит хмурого и вечно всем недовольного волчару, но Стайлз искренне опасается массовых жертв. Дерек, конечно, кажется парнем вполне уравновешенным, с железным контролем, но Стайлз не уверен, что контроль его не оставит, если Айзеку придется по вкусу происходящее в клубе.   
  
Почему-то - хотя Стайлз прекрасно понимает, почему, - звонить Кейт, частой его спутнице в подобных вылазках, Стилински не хочет совершенно.  
  
\- Съезжу сегодня в город, - столкнувшись с Питером на кухне, Стайлз немного удивляется, потому что кроме них двоих на этой самой кухне никого нет. - Буду поздно, может, утром.  
  
Стайлзу кажется, что оборотень принюхивается к нему внимательнее, чем обычно. Стилински сладковато-пряно пахнет возбуждением с горьким оттенком неудовлетворенности.   
  
\- Поедешь один? - Питер внимательно разглядывает стоящего перед ним Стайлза, задерживаясь взглядом на длинных тонких пальцах, нервно теребящих край футболки. - Может, тебя забрать ночью? Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты на пустой дороге на полной скорости вмазался в столб.  
  
\- Беспокоишься? - недоверчиво-насмешливо тянет Стайлз, качая головой.  
  
\- Как и за любого из своей стаи, - ровно поясняет Хейл, и Стайлз сердито сверкает глазами, поднимая на него взгляд. Почему-то его коробит это “любого”. - Только обычно из стаи ни у кого нет возможности напиться хотя бы до того состояния, в котором ты приехал в прошлый раз.  
  
Питер довольно скалится, а Стилински сердито поджимает губы, тряхнув головой.  
  
\- Не надо, сам доберусь.  
  
То ли спросонья, то ли из-за подсознательного нежелания уходить от прикосновений, Стилински не отстраняется, когда Питер подходит к нему, укладывая ладонь на загривок. От Хейла пряно пахнет черным кофе и сладко - печеньем, которое Малия пекла вчера. По словам Лидии, волчица переборщила с шоколадом, но Стайлзу понравилось.   
  
\- Позвони, если не сможешь отличить руля от колеса.   
  
Шальную мысль предложить альфе поехать с ним, Стайлз отметает хотя бы потому, что понимает, чем это все закончится.  


***

  
  
Ночью, поймав споткнувшегося о порог спальни - его, Питера, спальни, - Стайлза, Хейл чувствует непривычное раздражение. Стилински, наверное, хочет что-то сказать, но Питер не слушает, неприязненно разглядывая припухшие, покрасневшие губы своего советника, чувствуя, как в груди разливается что-то мутное и вязкое, мерзко пахнущее ревностью. Да Стилински и не особо удачно складывает слова в предложения, прямо говоря, это ему совсем не удается. Стайлз пахнет сексом, и говорит что-то о том, что это был “самый отвратный секс в его жизни”. Питеру охота утопить его в геле для душа, потому что пахнет Стайлз тоже отвратительно.  
  
\- С другой стороны, хорошо, что трахали-то не меня, - доверительно бормочет Стилински, зевнув, приваливаясь плечом к плечу Питера. - Видел нового шерифа, кстати. Ну, он не видел, как я сел за руль. Все окей. И не думай, что я какой-нибудь алкоголик, раз я уже второй раз за месяц прихожу в дрова. Жизнь такая, сам понимаешь.   
  
Питер укладывает бормочущего всякую чушь Стилински спать, предварительно дотащив Стайлза до его комнаты.   
  
Следующим утром Стайлз готов расплавиться от стыда. Расплавиться и стечь по стенам, впитываясь куда-нибудь в землю, подальше от странного, не совсем неприязненного, но определенно странного взгляда Питера.   
  
Лидия протягивает Стайлзу стакан воды и таблетку, но ничего не говорит - передает какой-то листок Питеру, и уходит из зала. Хейл рассматривает записку чуть приподнимая брови.  
  
\- Я нес чушь вчера, да? - Стайлз поднимает неуверенный взгляд на Питера.  
  
\- Редкостную, но безобидную, - Хейл складывает вчетверо исписанный убористым почерком Лидии листок, и убирает его в карман. - Я думаю, с подростками это случается.   
  
\- Я не подросток, - Стайлз поднимается со своего места, ставя пустой стакан на журнальный столик. - Стая-то меня хоть не видела?  
  
\- Тебя волнует их мнение? Я удивлен, - Хейл усмехается, рассматривая подошедшего Стайлза. - Нет, волчата тебя не видели, но, знаешь… Они же оборотни. Им не обязательно видеть.   
  
\- Все равно, - Стайлз вымученно морщится, тяжело оседая на диван рядом с Хейлом. - Все равно хорошо, что не видели. Это знаешь… Эл всегда знала, когда я притаскивался с очередной попойки, но никогда не выходила навстречу, не хотела меня видеть в таком… - Стайлз неопределенно взмахивает руками, - виде. Хотя ее спальня почти всегда была рядом с моей…  
  
\- О ком ты? - Питер накрывает прохладной ладонью горячий лоб своего советника, когда тот приваливается спиной к его плечу, и понемногу, неспешно, вытягивает боль.  
  
\- Эллисон, - тихо произносит Стайлз. - Эл, дочь Криса. Через пару месяцев она станет главой клана. У Арджентов же какой-то странный матриархат, ну.  
  
\- Расскажешь мне о ней?  
  
\- Зачем? - Стайлз пожимает плечами. - Эл замечательная. Она умная, добрая, смелая. Она будет хороша в своей роли.   
  
Питер задумчиво кивает, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
  
\- Ты думал о том, что будет потом? Неважно когда. Когда Эллисон Арджент станет главой одного из сильнейших охотничьих кланов в этой части света, например.  
  
Стайлз вымученно морщится. Конечно, он не думал. Он не думал, что останется здесь, с этими волками, не думал, что будет чувствовать за них ответственность, не думал, что будет искренне беспокоиться за них. Не думал, что будет по-девчачьи глупо заливаться легким румянцем, ловя на себе внимательный взгляд светло-голубых глаз. Это вообще было самым ненавистным пунктом для Стайлза, но он совершенно ничего не мог поделать.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - отвечает честно. - Я не знаю, что мне делать. Я знаю, что у Хейлов с Арджентами давняя вендетта…  
  
\- У Хейлов с Арджентами? - Питер изумленно вскидывает вверх брови. Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
  
\- У Арджентов с Хейлами. Так лучше?  
  
\- Нет, так не лучше, - Питер тихо хмыкает, рассеяно обнимая Стилински поперек груди. Стайлз не только позволяет, Стайлз борется с желанием растянуться поперек ног оборотня и уснуть.  
  
\- Пояснишь?  
  
\- Я говорил, что тебе стоит поговорить об этом с Крисом. Вот и поговори.   
  
Стайлз замолкает на несколько кажущихся очень долгими минут. Если бы Питер не слышал его дыхания, то вполне мог бы подумать, что мальчишка, утомленный вчерашними бесчинствами, уснул.  
  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы я спросил его кое о чем другом, - неуверенно и полувопросительно тянет Стайлз.  
  
Питер качает головой, достаточно выразительно, чтобы Стайлз понял это не оборачиваясь.  
  
\- Эл приедет на эти выходные. Я поеду домой на несколько дней, на два, на три, не знаю. В любом случае, вернусь нескоро. Уверен, что у вас тут без меня ничего не случится.   
  
\- Справимся, - Питер кивает, неожиданно поворачиваясь к Стайлзу. Тот непонимающе хлопает ресницами, слегка хмурясь - головная боль прошла, но общее состояние нестабильности окружающего мира осталось. Стайлз удивленно смотрит на Питера, стараясь понять подоплеку его действий, но тот просто смотрит, может, наклонившись чуть ближе, чем следует, может, принюхиваясь чуть откровеннее, чем обычно.  
  
Стайлз внезапно вспоминает о еще одном аспекте вчерашнего вечера. Нет, он, конечно, за этим и поехал - развеяться, потрахаться, но вот Хейлу об этом знать точно не нужно было. Щеки вспыхивают румянцем, а сознание - иррациональным желанием извиниться. Запах наполняется кисло-горьким ароматом стыда.   
  
\- Вообще, я тот еще аморальный субъект, - бормочет Стилински. - Я буду разлагающе действовать на твою стаю…   
  
\- Ты не похож на большого любителя клубных вечеринок, - Питер вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
  
Чистая правда - танцевать Стайлз любит не особо, близость десятков разгоряченных, совершенно незнакомых тел, на деле, раздражает. Помогает алкоголь - отвлечься, позволить кому-то незнакомому прикоснуться. Но, на самом деле, подобное всегда было единственным способом отвлечься, расслабиться. Охота отвлекала от обычных жизненных неурядиц, домашние дела - от сверхъестественных будней, и то и другое - от воспоминаний, от давящей тяжести в груди, от бьющейся где-то в сознании костлявой вороны, каркающей “Никогда”. Никогда тебе не стать сильным, Стайлз, никогда не защитить тех, кем дорожишь, никогда тебе не быть Бэтменом, никогда не спасти всех, никогда, никогда, никогда…   
  
Но алкогольный дурман и чужие хриплые стоны обычно помогали немного отвлечься и от того, и от другого.  
  
А вот теперь Стайлзу стыдно уже и за это.  
  
Он кривится, собираясь отвернуться, может, вывернуться из-под рук оборотня и уйти, но вместо этого цепляется взглядом за спокойствие, приправленное чем-то очень, очень собственническим, но едва заметным, плещущееся в озерно-голубых глазах.  
  
\- Мне это помогает. Мне ничего больше не помогает, - добавляет хрипло, устало, виновато. Сейчас будто рассыпается в белую гипсовую пыль и так державшаяся на одном честном слове маска, и Стайлз чувствует себя абсолютно обнаженным, беззащитным, испуганным мальчиком. Как в тот день, когда умерла мама, как в тот день, когда погиб отец. Питер ласковым движением когтей сдирает с него ту защиту, которую Стайлз старательно возводил вокруг себя, которой дорожил, за которую пускал только… да, пожалуй, только Эллисон. Только она могла видеть его таким - слабым, испуганным, только ей он мог доверить себя - такого.  
  
А сейчас Питер смотрит на него, смотрит внимательно, немного недоверчиво - сам себе не верит, что удалось.   
  
Смотрит и просчитывает десяток ходов вперед.   
  
Расчетливость не порок, пока в выгоде остаются обе стороны.   
  
Смотрит и понимает, что может дать этому человеку такое, что больше ему никто не в состоянии дать - защиту, спокойствие, ощущение поддержки и силы.   
  
И пусть в этом больше расчетливости, чем в том, что принято называть “любовными порывами”.  
  
Питер наклоняется еще ближе к Стайлзу, прижимается лбом ко лбу, касается губ, заставляя раскрыть, целует, осторожно, опасаясь спугнуть, обнимая его.   
  
Стилински тихо, совсем тихо, почти неслышно, всхлипывает, уверенно обвивая руками шею Питера, и успокоенно, умиротворенно целует его в ответ, закрывая глаза, стараясь не думать, чем ему придется расплатиться за то ощущение абсолютного спокойствия, которое он чувствует сейчас.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Ты, вроде, собирался уезжать на этих выходных? - Питер сбивается с речи на рык, встряхиваясь.  
  
Стайлз усмехается, разглядывая вернувшуюся с тренировки стаю, и снова останавливается взглядом на вожаке. Малия настойчиво дергает отца за руку, но Питер коротко отмахивается, кивая на идущего позади Дерека, и луговая волчица тут же подлетает к нему, что-то выговаривая. Дерек к кузине относился на редкость терпеливо, как и к Коре, терпеливее, чем к остальным волчатам. Поэтому и слушал, чуть вымученно хмурясь, вместо того, чтобы рыкнуть на девчонку.  
  
\- Эл звонила сегодня почти уже ночью, сказала, что не сможет приехать на этой неделе, - негромко проговаривает Стайлз, отходя с прохода, пуская в дом волчат. - Поэтому на этих выходных я с вами. Буду, как и всегда, блистательно бесполезен.  
  
Питер хрипловато смеется, подходя ближе к друиду, коротко рычит на замешкавшегося на крыльце Джексона, и тот, зашипев в ответ, проскальзывает в дом. Стайлз успевает заметить, как его руки на несколько мгновений покрываются чешуей, а когти удлиняются.  
  
\- Снова проблемы? - кивает вслед каниме, доставая из кожаной куртки пачку сигарет.  
  
\- Уиттмор - сплошная проблема, - негромко говорит Питер, приваливаясь голой спиной к стене дома. От него пышет жаром, горьковато пахнет потом и ярко - лесом.  
  
\- Ну, это и так понятно, - Стайлз несколько раз щелкает колесиком зажигалки, недовольно встряхивая ее, и только после этого сумев подкурить.  
  
\- Нет, я не об этом, - Стайлз слышит легкое недовольство в голосе Хейла, но все равно затягивается горьким дымом, прикрывая глаза. - Я о том, что Джексона не стоило обращать, он слишком неуравновешен. Канима в стае - редкость. У ящеров ослаблена потребность в альфе - у Джексона она есть только потому, что он не знает, как вообще может быть по-другому, ну и еще потому, что обращен он все-таки вервольфом. Но тем не менее - Джекс проблема. Да он и сам об этом знает, - поясняет неловко молчащему Стайлзу. - Проще всего было убить его. И об этом он тоже знает.  
Стилински удивленно приподнимает брови.  
  
\- Ну... Это честно. Больше я, что-то, ничего не могу добавить.  
  
Хейл серьезно кивает, глядя куда-то в сторону, а затем уходит в дом, кажется заслышав какую-то перепалку.  


***

  
  
Неделя проходит тихо, очень спокойно, Стайлз наконец-то чувствует себя абсолютно уравновешенно. Не раздражается, решая какие-то мелкие вопросы, с которыми волчата, хоть и несмело, но все-таки подходят к нему; не чувствует себя неловко в доме, как до этого бывало часто; заучивает смеси трав из книг Дитона, и, с помощью Лидии, Эрики и Коры расставляет в одной из пустующих комнат всяческие банки, выданные ему Аланом, каждая из которых заботливо подписана витиеватым почерком друида. Айзек с Дереком притаскивают какие-то еще склянки из подвала - одну из них Лейхи умудряется разбить на лестнице.  
  
Больше, чем сам Айзек, пугается только Дерек, Стайлзу приходится с десяток раз объяснить хмуроволку, что ничего страшного с чихающим и покрывшимся сизыми неровными пятнами Айзеком на самом деле не произойдет. Почихает и перестанет, а пятна пройдут через пару-тройку часов - так написано в одной из книг Дитона. Дерек все равно, кажется, не очень верит, и Стайлз, закатив глаза, велит ему отвести волчонка в спальню и посидеть с ним, понаблюдать.  
  
Кора скептично смотрит вслед ушедшему брату, а затем поворачивается к Стилински, качая головой:  
  
\- Есть какое-нибудь зелье, от побочных эффектов которого могут спасти только волшебные целовашки? Как в том сериале. Нет? Плохо. Намеков прозрачнее Дерек не поймет, поверь.  
  
Лидия сдержано хмыкает, а Стайлз не может сдержать широченной улыбки.  
  
\- Ну хоть ты с ним поговори. Альфа, я думаю, уже пытался.  
  
\- Ты какого-то очень плохого обо мне мнения, - Кора с легкостью переставляет коробку с книгами с одного стола на другой, чтобы Лидии было удобнее расставлять их на книжной полке. - Но Дерек... у него проблемы с этим, серьезно. С доверием, с тем, чтобы подпустить кого-то близко.  
  
\- Он и так подпускает Айзека ближе других. Пускает в личное пространство. Относится не столько как к стае, сколько как к семье, - Лидия с присущим ей спокойствием расставляет книги по какой-то системе, которую, как Стайлз надеется, она все-таки объяснит.  
  
\- Этого мало, - Стайлз беспокойно оглядывается на замершего в дверях Питера, приподняв брови. - Все под контролем, ага.  
  
\- Да я не сомневаюсь, - Хейл усмехается, качая головой, - у тебя мобильник разрывается, - Питер взглядом указывает вниз, а Стайлз, чертыхнувшись, подскакивает с места. Проходя мимо альфы, Стилински коротко и быстро касается губами его щеки, тихо проговаривая "Спасибо", и уносится на второй этаж.  
  
Девушки немного удивленно смотрят вслед друиду, но Питер предпочитает ничего не пояснять, разглядывая полки с книгами, полки со склянками, хаотично расставленные по полу коробки.  
  
\- Много знакомых вещей, - тянет немного задумчиво, запуская руку в одну из коробок, вытаскивая ворох каких-то записей, разглядывая.  
  
\- Навевает... воспоминания? - банши, закончив выставлять книги, подходит к поднявшему на неё взгляд альфе.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать? - Питеру даже не нужно смотреть на стоящих неподалеку волчиц, Кора и Эрика, не сговариваясь, отходят к выходу из комнаты. Питер несколько секунд прислушивается к их удаляющимся шагам в коридоре и на лестнице, затем вновь сосредотачиваясь на ведьме.  
  
\- Видений чьей-то смерти меня не посещало, - спешит успокоить его Лидия. - Нет, но...  
  
\- Но - что? - мягко переспрашивает Питер, когда Лидия замолкает, поджимая губы.  
  
\- Сейчас трудный период, Питер. И, если ты решил привязать Стайлза к себе таким способом - я ничего не скажу против. Тебе виднее, и это - не худший вариант...  
  
\- Ты знаешь, кто он? - Питер выуживает из коробки цепочку с подвеской-трискелем, почти удивленно разглядывая украшение.  
  
\- Он - опасность, - Мартин тоже смотрит на подвеску. - И он же - защита. Ты видел его руну? Альгиз, двоякочитаемый. От тебя зависит, кем он станет для нас.  
  
\- Он - охотник, - Питер прячет трискель в ладони. - Так что ты как никогда права, Лидия.  
  
Мартин, кажется, даже не удивляется - удовлетворенно кивает, будто Питер ей только что предоставил несколько важных кусков пазла.  
  
\- Просто не ошибись, Питер. Я не очень хорошо помню его в школе, но Стайлз всегда был парнем умным, с головой на плечах. Он никогда не был жестоким, а я чувствовала в нем ожесточенность, когда он появился у нас. Что-то с ним случилось. Может, это смерть отца его ожесточила, но мне кажется, что кто-то еще над ним поработал.  
  
\- Поработал, - Питер кивает. - Было кому. Продолжай.  
  
\- Не дай ему в тебе разочароваться, пожалуйста, - Питер удивленно вскидывает брови, в ответ на тон ведьмы.  
  
\- Значит, ты настолько уверена в моей способности разочаровывать окружающих, девочка?  
  
Лидия усмехается.  
  
\- Не напрашивайся на комплимент, Питер. Все мы, бывает, разочаровываем тех, кого меньше всего хотим разочаровать. Но тебе нельзя этого делать, не сейчас, когда все так зыбко. И... - Лидия кивает на отложенную в сторону стопку книг, - припрячь их где-нибудь.  
  
\- Предсказания, - Питер без труда узнает книги по обложкам. Для оборотня они, как Питер еще в юности выяснил, бесполезны. - Методы, способы и расшифровки.  
  
\- Ему пока не нужно их читать, сам понимаешь.  
  
\- Позже, - Питер кивает.  
  
\- Позже. Когда его отношения со стаей станут стабильными. Я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, во что ввязываешься, альфа. Будь с ним честен. Предельно честен.  
  
\- Не учи меня, Лидия Мартин, - Питер ведет пальцами по щеке ведьмы, заглядывая в ее глаза. - Не забывай рассказывать мне о том, что думаешь, но не учи меня.  
  
\- Я не учу, - банши усмехается, качая головой. - Я напоминаю тебе. Я так думаю, что это основная моя обязанность, на самом деле. Напоминать.  
  
Лидия улыбается напоследок, обходя Питера и выходя из комнаты, оставляя его в одиночестве.  
  
Альфа усмехается, вспоминая о том, как едва не убил эту девчонку, когда был альфой в прошлый раз. Лидия умела напоминать. О нужном и в нужный момент.  
  
Хейл подхватывает со стола отложенные ведьмой книги, и спускается в свою комнату.  
Стайлз шкребется в дверь через несколько минут. Именно шкребется, а не стучит, затем, когда Питер открывает дверь, ужом проскальзывая в комнату и замирая посередине.  
  
\- Что? - осторожно спрашивает Питер, разглядывая совершенно новое выражение лица своего советника. Можно было бы подумать, что Стайлз чувствует себя виноватым, но как раз виноватым он себя не чувствовал, виноватым он выглядел. А чувствовал себя немного растерянно. - Что случилось?  
  
\- Я пригласил Эллисон сюда, - на одном дыхании, быстро проговаривает Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди. - На денек.  
  
\- Ты пригласил будущую главу охотничьего клана сюда на денек? - Питер делает глубокий вдох, то ли успокаивая себя, то ли стараясь не рассмеяться, Стайлзу почему-то кажется, что второй вариант тоже вполне возможен.  
  
\- Она моя семья, - Стилински в упор смотрит на Питера, по-прежнему держа руки скрещенными.  
  
Готов обороняться.  
  
\- А мы - твоя стая, - Хейл спокойно кивает. - Не вижу проблем.  
  
\- П-правда? - Стайлз, кажется прикусывает щеку изнутри - морщится, невольно тянется ладонью к щеке.  
  
\- Правда. Если ты считаешь, что это нормально - приглашать охотницу в дом, полный оборотней, то я доверюсь твоему решению. Ты лучше знаешь свою сводную сестру. Ты мой советник.  
  
Питер замолкает на некоторое время, внимательно разглядывая лицо Стайлза. Тот задумчиво жует нижнюю губу, немного хмурясь.  
  
\- И я тебе доверяю, - заметно, что Питеру не совсем легко дается эта фраза.  
  
Губы Стайлза трогает улыбка.  
  
\- Можно не говорить пока волчатам, что она охотница... Можно? Пускай просто познакомятся... Эл замечательная, и они это поймут, и... так будет проще, ты согласен?  
  
\- Я не согласен с тем, что так будет проще, Стайлз. И... фамилия Арджент - на слуху. Как ты собираешься с этим справляться? Не плоди ложь.  
  
\- Я разберусь и справлюсь. Серьезно, альфа, все будет пучком. Познакомлю вас с ней, а потом съезжу на пару дней к своим, как и собирался.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что все будет в порядке?  
  
\- Ты же сказал, что доверяешь мне, альфа, - Стайлз усмехается, качнув головой. - Заодно поговорю с Крисом. Я так понимаю, мне в любом случае придется выполнить твои условия, чтобы получить ответы на свои вопросы...  
  
\- Это обязательно.  
  
\- Значит, я их выполню, - Стилински кивает. - Поговорю с Крисом. Хотя мне показалось, что он не горит желанием рассказывать об этом...  
  
\- Он не откажет, если ты спросишь, Стайлз. Я уверен, что не откажет, поэтому спроси.  
  
Стайлз кивает, наконец-то полностью расслабляясь, делает шаг к Питеру, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума, и замирает рядом, неуверенно укладывая ладонь на грудь мужчины, чувствуя, как под рукой бьется сердце.  
  
Стайлз не спрашивал, даже не пытался спрашивать, почему за прошедшую неделю они с Питером в своем подобии зарождающихся отношений не продвинулись дальше коротких поцелуев. Вообще Стайлз докой в отношениях точно не был, самые долгие у него, пожалуй, неделю и длились, и это при том, что он тогда на три дня уезжал из города.  
  
Ладно, Стайлз готов был признаться, что ничего не смыслит в долгосрочных отношениях между двумя людьми, и поэтому решил полностью довериться Хейлу, боясь сделать что-то не то.  
  
В Питере было много чего-то такого волчьего, непривычного. Он, казалось, вполне мог быть более "человеческим" в проявлении ласки, но, по всей видимости, не собирался этого делать. Стайлзу это нравилось - прикосновение пальцев к шее, скользящее, ласковое, от плеча к нежной коже за ухом; тёплое дыхание на затылке - только дыхание и никаких больше прикосновений; губы, касающиеся виска. Мимолетная, почти незаметная окружающим ласка, куда более невинная, чем даже поцелуй в щеку, но и куда более интимная.  
  
И Стайлза вполне устраивало происходящее. Казалось, что так правильнее и лучше, чем привычное ранее постоянное возбуждение и желание завалиться с партнером на любую ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность. Эти порывы быстро проходят - это Стайлз знал, и раньше его это вполне устраивало. Пожалуй, в чем-то они с Дереком все-таки были похожи - оба не желали никого подпускать близко к себе.  
  
Во взгляде альфы что-то почти неуловимо меняется, когда Стайлз так близко.  
  
\- Хотел тебе кое-что подарить, - Питер усмехается в ответ на удивленный взгляд Стайлза, и продолжает чуть задумчиво усмехаться, когда Стайлз как-то завороженно рассматривает трискель из черненого серебра, неуверенно касаясь металла кончиками пальцев.  
  
\- Твой? - угадывает безошибочно, и Питер, хмыкнув, кивает.  
  
\- Мой. Но я никогда не любил украшений.  
  
\- Это ведь не просто украшение? - Стайлз принимает подвеску на ладонь, поглаживая большим пальцем завитки. - Ты еще и непохож на того, кто любит дарить простые подарки.  
  
\- Ты же друид, Стайлз. А это - знак моей семьи, моей стаи. И твоей, - поправляется, коротко тряхнув головой. - То, что для меня кусок металла, которому кто-то придал красивую и символичную форму, для тебя может стать тем, чем ты сам захочешь его сделать.  
  
\- Он связан с тобой, - Стайлз прикрывает глаза, задумываясь. - Но я не знаю, чем он должен стать. Я ведь в курсе, как это бывает - хранилище силы, маяк, проводник...  
  
\- Я реально рад, что ты читаешь все эти книги, - Питер довольно улыбается, прищуриваясь.  
  
\- Ну а то ж! - Стайлз негромко смеется в ответ, наклоняя голову, и вкладывая цепочку в ладонь оборотня. - Помоги застегнуть.  
  
Питер достаточно быстро справляется с замком, а Стайлз все это время стоит, почти прислонившись лбом к его плечу, и, только когда Питер, закончив, касается пальцами его шеи над цепочкой, тихо проговаривает:  
  
\- Мне нравится вариант с проводником...  
  
\- Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я всегда мог найти тебя? - Питер приподнимает брови, поглаживая Стайлза по загривку, у кромки волос.  
  
\- Ты не понял. Я хочу иметь возможность найти тебя. Или позвать. Только знаешь, в этих книгах совсем не пишут про то, как дать вещице то или иное... назначение. Вернее, пишут, но расплывчато. Почитать эти книженции - так ни для чего никаких специальных обрядов-ритуалов не надо. А потом идет двенадцать томов об исключениях из этого постулата, с дополнениями и переизданиями.  
  
Питер улыбается, слушая советника.  
  
Лидия права, в Стайлзе была жестокость, когда он пришел в особняк впервые. Но жестокость наносная, привитая. Такое легко смывается, истирается, но и возвращается легко. Пожалуй, Стайлз не так открыт с волчатами, как с Питером, но Хейла вполне устраивал этот вариант.  
  
Стайлз поднимает голову, замирая, когда сталкивается взглядом с Питером, глаза в глаза. Ладонь Питера с загривка медленно соскальзывает ниже, проходится вдоль спины, заставляя Стайлза выгнуться чуть сильнее, и останавливается на пояснице, поглаживая, почти дотягиваясь до края коротковатой майки, почти касаясь голой кожи. Стилински дуреет от этой медлительности, но дуреет так, что не смеет, не хочет торопить мужчину, во всяком случае, не словами и не взглядом. Стайлз тихонько мычит, углубляя поцелуй, прогибается сильнее, чувствуя, как буквально зудит кожа от жажды прикосновений, и тихо, довольно стонет, почувствовав горячую ладонь уже без мешающей ощущениям ткани.  
  
Возбуждение накатывает с новой силой, затапливая воздух пряно-сладкими нотами, от которых в альфе пробуждается иррационально-нездоровое на человеческий взгляд желание тщательно вылизать каждый дюйм так сумасшедше пахнущей кожи. Но Питер гонит от себя эти мысли, зная, что конкретно сейчас спешка ни к чему. Со Стайлзом стоит быть медлительным и осторожным, давать ему привыкнуть, аккуратно подталкивать к новым шагам. Не стоит быть напористым.  
  
Стайлз ворчит, отстраняясь от Питера, когда раздается звук пришедшего сообщения на его телефоне, и тихонько ойкает, прочитав смс.  
  
\- Нет, - тянет Питер, глядя на залившиеся алым цветом уши Стайлза. - Нет, Стайлз.  
  
\- Ага, - Стилински не поднимает взгляда от экрана.  
  
\- Почему я сразу не спросил, когда она приедет?  
  
\- Потому что я понятия не имел. Я думал, что через пару дней... А не через пару часов.  
  
\- То есть у нас есть еще пара часов? - Питер и сам догадывается об ответе, но помучить ехидством стремительно краснеющего Стайлза - единственное утешение в данной ситуации.  
  
Стилински мотает головой.  
  
\- Тогда иди поговори с волчатами, - альфа запускает ладонь в волосы Стайлза, несильно сжимая. - Потому что ты сказал, что сам им все объяснишь.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Стайлз улыбается слегка ошалело, быстро кивая. - Серьезно, Питер, все будет в порядке. Ну, подумаешь... несколько неожиданно.  
  
\- Иди сюда, - Питеру не приходится даже направлять Стайлза, тот сам мгновенно прижимается теснее, немного взволновано дыша в губы. Тонкие пальцы соскальзывают по мощной груди к прессу, останавливаются у края джинс, и Стайлз улыбается какой-то очень особенной шальной улыбкой, не смея коснуться голой кожи, будто дразня оборотня в отместку.  
  
Питеру нравится эта игра, он вообще большой любитель игр, а с таким соперником-партнером, как Стайлз играть еще интереснее и пикантнее.  
  
Мальчишка неглуп, и не так уж подвержен чужому влиянию. С ним интересно.  
Дыхание Стайлза становится чуть более поверхностным, когда Питер плавно ведет бедрами навстречу, не притираясь, но останавливаясь за мгновение до этого откровенного движения. Стайлз запрокидывает голову, будто ему не хватает воздуха, а пальцы правой руки впиваются в край домашних, без ремня, джинсов, касаясь тыльной стороной горячей кожи.  
  
Кто-то неуверенно царапает дверь, когда Стайлз снова наклоняет голову, уже сталкиваясь с губами едва слышно урчащего от удовольствия альфы.  
  
\- Питер... - из-за двери слышится голос Джексона. - Машина в паре-тройке километров. Кажется, к нам.  
  
\- Эмм... - Стайлз, к удовольствию Питера, не старается резко отстраниться, просто отводит обе руки, приглаживая свои вихры и одергивая майку. - Это ко мне. Родственница. Я не думал, что она так рано приедет. Скажи остальным, ладно? - Стайлз не сводит взгляда с усмехающегося Питера, деловито приглаживая им же самим взъерошенные волосы. - Я сейчас спущусь.  
  
Джексон ни слова не говорит против, отлипая от двери, и чувствуя себя абсолютным извращенцем - из комнаты альфы, даже через закрытую дверь тянет сладким, но не приторным, чуть пряным возбуждением,- и шустро сбегает по лестнице вниз, на первый этаж.  
  
\- Это, по-твоему называется "я поговорю с волчатами"? Это весь твой план, советник?  
  
\- Я хорош в импровизации, альфа, - Стайлз тянет Питера за руку, и тот идет вслед за друидом. Стайлз взволнованно пыхтит, вытаскивая альфу на крыльцо, перед этим мельком пробежавшись взглядом по комнатам, где волчата спешно наводили подобие порядка.  
  
Стайлз болезненно шипит, когда Питер сильно, действительно до боли, сжимает его плечо - маленькая серебристая машина Эллисон как раз появляется в зоне видимости.  
  
\- С кем она? - Питер сдерживает рык, наклоняясь к уху Стилински и отпуская его плечо. - С кем она едет? Слишком много пороха и аконита, не могу разобрать.  
Стайлз молча открывает и закрывает рот, недоверчиво глядя на машину.  
  
\- Питер...  
  
\- Этот запах тебе определенно придется объяснить стае. С кем она?  
  
Питер навскидку прикидывает - хватило бы Кейт наглости заявиться сюда сейчас? По всем приметам выходит, что хватило бы. Бешеная злость затапливает сознание вязкой черной смолой, такая, что Дерек на другом конце дома дергается, понимая, что вот-вот случится что-то ну очень плохое; такая, что младшие волчата тихо скулят от давящей на затылок тяжести; такая, что глаза альфы наливаются алым свечением.  
  
\- Я разберусь, - Стайлз внезапно мягко обнимает оборотня за пояс. - Наверное, Крис решил ее встретить.  
  
Дерек останавливается в нескольких шагах, буквально чувствуя, как альфа расслабляется и успокаивается от слов и прикосновений своего друида.  
  
\- Лучше бы это быть ему, - неопределенно бросает Питер, еще раз смеряя взглядом остановившуюся машину. - Иди, встречай.  
  
Стайлз, ухмыльнувшись, срывается с места, предварительно бросив взгляд на альфу, будто убеждаясь, что тот точно в порядке.  
  
\- Серьезно? - Дерек тянет носом воздух, достаточно демонстративно кривясь.  
\- Убери это выражение с лица, - Питер не оборачивается. - И передай Джексону, что если он попробует нечто подобное изобразить на своей физиономии,то я закрою его в подвале на две недели. Без возможности связи с Лидией.  
  
\- Охотники. Ардженты. Здесь, - Дерек осматривает вышедших из машины мужчину и девушку, радостно повисшую на шее Стилински.  
  
\- Они его семья. И нам придется как-то мириться с этим. Иди. Проведи с Джексом и остальными быструю воспитательную работу.  
  
Дерек успевает скрыться в доме до того, как Крис обернется к по-прежнему стоящему на крыльце Питеру.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Стайлзу нравится, как стая смотрит на Эллисон. Конечно, с легкой настороженностью, все-таки имя Арджентов, как выразился Питер, "на слуху", но без страха, доверяясь решению друида и альфы, присматриваясь с любопытством к человеку "с другой стороны баррикад". Стайлзу нравится, как Эллисон смотрит на стаю - дружелюбно, немного удивленно, с доброжелательной улыбкой. Она даже ободряюще похлопывает по плечу случайно зашипевшего, переволновавшегося Джексона. Канима прекрасно помнит, как охотники с воодушевлением гонялись за его змеиной шкурой, в то время управляемой одним одержимым жаждой мести подростком. Конечно, взбешенные оборотни за ним тоже охотились, и с не меньшим энтузиазмом, но с этим Уиттмор уже смирился. Тем более, что от охотников навряд ли можно было ожидать такого снисхождения, которого он дождался от Дерека.  
  
Взгляд Лидии, направленный на Уиттмора при этом, убийственен. Стайлз понимает, что обручальное кольцо в красной бархатной коробке пролежит в комнате Джексона еще как минимум неделю - Уиттмор все ждет, когда у его обожаемой ведьмы будет подходящее для положительного ответа настроение.  
  
Краем глаза Стайлз настороженно следит за Крисом, Питером и Дереком, стоящими чуть в стороне. Арджент явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, но Стайлз может это определить исключительно потому, что хорошо знает Криса. Внешне охотник спокоен, хотя за волчатами следит с пристальным вниманием, периферийным зрением присматривая и за старшими оборотнями. Стайлз на пару мгновений задумывается - неужели он так же выглядел в первые свои дни здесь?  
  
Немного Стайлза беспокоит то, как на Эл смотрит Айзек - с каким-то немым, необъяснимым восхищением,- и даже неловко улыбается ей, пожимая руку.  
  
В общем, знакомство стаи с семьей Стайлз оценивает на десять баллов из десяти. Даже, возможно, на одиннадцать, учитывая благодушное молчание старшего Хейла. Дерек молча и хмуро меряет взглядом Айзека.  
  
Стая неуверенно разбредается по дому, по своим делам - Эрика собирается на работу, Кора, ворча что-то про то, что сегодня не ее очередь тащиться в супермаркет, уходит вместе с Дереком, хотя вся стая прекрасно знает, что и в этот раз волчице не удастся уговорить брата одолжить ей машину.  
  
\- Пойдем, покажу тебе свою священную друидскую пещеру, - Стайлз бросает короткий взгляд на Питера, а тот в ответ в притворном изумлении приподнимает брови, будто удивляясь, что друид считает, что на это нужно позволение альфы. Стайлз тихо фыркает на него, снова поворачиваясь к сводной сестре. - Мы там уже почти навели порядок, попутно выяснив, как на оборотня наслать аллергический чих и сизые пятна... Там у некоторых склянок срок годности вышел.  
  
Эллисон тихо смеется, кивая и уходя вслед за Стайлзом.  
  
Пока они поднимаются на третий этаж, девушка задумчиво молчит, разглядывая обстановку, осторожно ведет кончиками пальцев по глубокому следу когтей на перилах - Питер так до сих пор и не решил, с кого высчитывать за ремонт - из карманных денег Малии, которая, обратившись, попыталась выцарапать глаза Эрике, или из доходов Рейес, в приступе сволочного альтруизма доложившей альфе о новом ухажёре его дочери и не переминувшей пройтись своим острым язычком по всем недостаткам этого юноши в присутствии младшей Хейл.  
  
\- Не обращай внимания, - Стайлз беспечно взмахивает рукой, останавливаясь на ступеньках. - Мелкие бытовые споры.  
  
\- Если честно, я даже не представляю... - Эл неуверенно пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Вот и я тоже не представлял, - мстительно улыбается Стайлз. - Но на самом деле, знаешь... Все не так уж... необычно. Нет, если бы я вообще ничерта не знал даже о существовании оборотней, было бы, наверное, сложнее. Хотя, может, и проще. Самое сложное, это понять, что они, в принципе, почти ничем не отличаются от людей. Ну, это если сильно упрощать, потому что, конечно, охренительно отличаются.  
  
\- Ну они вроде нормальные ребята. По-своему даже милые. Даже этот ваш шипящий... Джексон, да? Канима, как я поняла.  
  
\- Змея подколодная, - беззлобно улыбается Стайлз, кивая. - Сколько его помню, всегда таким был. Змеюкой, в смысле. Могу компетентно заявить, что он-то совсем со старшей школы не изменился.  
  
Эллисон смеется, качая головой, проходя в заставленную книжными полками и разнообразными стеклянными емкостями комнату, оглядывается, одобрительно поджимая губы и кивая.  
  
\- А это круто, - неопределенно взмахивает руками.  
  
\- Ни золотого ножа, ни белого балахона, ни алтаря для человеческих жертвоприношений, - наигранно-тоскливо тянет Стайлз, сдерживая смех. - Не так, не так я себе все представлял!  
  
Эл устраивается на одном из столов, болтая в воздухе ногами и продолжая оглядываться, периодически бросая оценивающий взгляд на севшего на единственный в комнате стул Стайлза.  
  
\- Тебе нравится? - голос девушки звучит внезапно серьезно.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - Стайлз откидывается на спинку стула, поднимая взгляд к покатому потолку. - Мне лучше, намного лучше, и... я понимаю, что они, на самом деле, отличные ребята, все, конечно со своими тараканами, но кто без них-то? Тараканы в голове - двигатель прогресса, знаешь ли.  
  
Эллисон смешливо фыркает, глубокомысленно кивнув.  
  
\- И я был с ними в полнолуние. И видел их тренировки. Я знаю, чему волчат учат Дерек с Питером. А еще я знаю, что фактически только я, моё присутствие - на каких-то там сверхъестественных уровнях - удерживает всех их от превращения в тех тварей, на которых мы охотимся.  
  
\- Тебя ответственность гнетет? - понимающе кивает Эл, замирая, задумываясь.  
  
\- Наверное, - Стайлз горбится, сжимая ладонями виски и качая головой. - И, знаешь, не только в этом дело. Ответственность не только из-за всей этой сверхъестественности, но и просто банально, мне страшно за них, понимаешь? Питер мне повторял - "они твоя стая", а я все делал вид, что не понимаю, не знаю, о чем он. И правда казалось, что не понимал. А сейчас вот понимаю - беспокоюсь за них за всех. Хоть обязывай их всех отзваниваться каждые три часа, чтобы я был уверен, что с ними все в порядке, - Стайлз выпрямляется, рассмеявшись, но глаза его остаются серьезными.  
  
Эллисон аккуратно спрыгивает со стола, подходя к Стайлзу со спины, обнимая его за плечи, прижавшись щекой к виску.  
  
\- Я тебе всегда говорила, что тебе нужно о ком-то заботиться, Стайлз. Не отвлеченно-обобщенно заботиться о людях, которые не могут себя защитить от обезумевших волков, а о ком-то конкретном.  
  
\- Говорила, - Стайлз кладет ладонь на руку Эл, чуть сжимая её пальцы. - Я разве о тебе не заботился? - подозрительно косится в сторону смеющейся девушки.  
  
\- Стайлз, ты мой лучший друг, - Эллисон коротко чмокает Стайлза в висок. - Не тупи.  
  
Стилински умиротворенно улыбается, прикрывая глаза. Собирается с мыслями несколько секунд, а потом все-таки задает терзающий его вопрос:  
  
\- Крис рассказывал тебе...  
  
\- О весьма сложных отношениях между семьями Хейлов и Арджентов? - декламирует Эл, очень похоже пародируя отца. - В общих, очень общих чертах. - Я пыталась поговорить с Кейт на эту тему, она, кстати, сейчас в Мексике, но она явно уходит от ответа. Так или иначе.  
  
Стайлз кивает, знает, насколько виртуозна может быть старшая Арджент.  
  
\- Папа подтверждает её слова о том, что Питер хотел и пытался её убить, но знаешь...  
  
\- Знаю. Он пытается его оправдать. Оборотня оправдать за попытку убийства его сестры, - Стайлз хмурится, а Эллисон мягко проводит ладонью по его щеке, успокаивая.  
  
\- Он сказал, что поговорит об этом со мной попозже, я не стала настаивать.  
  
Стайлз медленно кивает, решая не говорить пока сестре, что именно об этом собирается поговорить сегодня с Крисом.  
  
\- Поедем домой? Ты, наверное, устала с дороги?  
  
\- Поехали, - Эл мягко треплет брата по макушке. - Я и правда немного вымоталась. Лягу сегодня пораньше.  


***

  
  
\- Я его видел таким, только когда его отец был жив, - задумчиво произносит Крис, глядя на Стайлза и Эллисон.  
  
\- Каким "таким"? - в голосе Питера нет неприязни, но чувствуется лёгкая, вежливая отстраненность.  
  
\- Разговорчивым. Улыбчивым. Я бы даже сказал, довольным, - Крис поворачивается к альфе, чуть качнув головой. - Я не знаю, рассказывал он тебе или нет - ему было восемь, когда его мать умерла. Он очень тяжело это переживал, как и Джон, его отец.  
  
Питер ровно кивает, запоминая.  
  
\- Так или иначе, он сейчас там, где должен быть. Неважно, верю ли я во всяческие предначертания, - Питер пожимает плечами. - Но по нему это просто заметно. Он занимается тем, чем должен, пускай ему самому и кажется, что большую часть времени он ничего не делает.  
  
Крис кивает, все же избегая прямо смотреть в глаза альфы - застарелое чувство стыда и горечи все-таки просачивается, разъедает мысли, несмотря на десяток прошедших лет.  
  
\- Восстановил дом? - Арджент медленным шагом проходится по залу, останавливаясь у окна.  
  
\- Снёс и отстроил заново, - Питер наблюдает за передвижениями охотника. - Насколько я помню, ты не бывал здесь при моей сестре?  
  
\- Мой отец не был большим любителем переговоров, - Крис сильнее сжимает челюсти, не отводя взгляда от леса за окном. - И если ты сейчас скажешь, что это семейная черта, это будет ложью.  
  
\- Я знаю, Кристоф, - Хейл усмехается, отходя к одному из кресел. - Да и это будет попросту негостеприимно, хотя... тебя я, признаться, не ждал.  
  
\- Меня дочь тоже поставила перед фактом, - Арджент немного расслабляется, отворачиваясь от окна, переводя взгляд на оборотня.  
  
\- Она скоро станет главой клана, верно? - Питер смотрит куда-то наверх, прислушивается к шумам в доме. - Алан говорил, что ты не хочешь вражды. Я думаю, твоя дочь - тоже.  
  
Дерек подходит почти бесшумно, хотя альфа слышит его, чуть заметно улыбаясь, когда племянник проходит в комнату за его спиной. Во взгляде младшего Хейла куда больше неприязни и куда меньше расслабленности, присущей Питеру. Крис снова приветственно кивает ему - уже здоровались, когда проходили в дом.  
  
\- Мы можем обсудить это, раз выдалась такая возможность, - Крис снова переводит взгляд на Питера, но тот качает головой, так и не обернувшись к вставшему за спинкой его кресла племяннику.  
  
\- Нет, не сейчас. Еще рано, Крис. Пускай твоя дочь присмотрится к нам, пускай послушает моего советника. Пускай сама обдумает происходящее. Она не похожа на ребенка, у которого в голове могут бродить мысли о геноциде.  
  
\- Знаешь, что твой советник говорит о первом правиле успешного психопата? - едва слышно ворчит Дерек, осекаясь от негромкого рыка альфы.  
  
\- Ладно, - Питер плавно поднимается с кресла, делая пару шагов навстречу охотнику. - Это тоже было негостеприимно. Выпьешь?  
  
\- За рулём, - Крис качает головой, опуская скрещенные на груди руки. - Я думаю, мы ненадолго.  
  
Питер снова прислушивается к происходящему наверху - охотница о чем-то разговаривает с Айзеком и Корой, Питер не прислушивается к предмету разговора, а Стилински натягивает кожаную куртку, судя по характерному поскрипыванию материала.  
  
\- Видимо, да, - альфа коротко оглядывается на племянника, проверяя его реакцию, по тому чувствуется, что он немного зол. Но выглядит Дерек абсолютно спокойно, разве что хмурится чуть сильнее обычного.  
  
Стилински с Арджент уже спускаются по лестнице.  
  
\- Я не скажу, что я буду рад охотникам в своем доме, - ровно проговаривает Питер. - Но если так захочет мой советник - я не буду против.  
  
Крис понимающе кивает.  
  
\- Мы поедем, - Стайлз настороженно улыбается обернувшемся к нему мужчинам. - Всё в порядке?  
  
\- В порядке, - Арджент неожиданно улыбается пасынку в ответ - Питер, увидев это, удивленно вскидывает брови.  
  
Стилински удовлетворенно кивает, переводя взгляд на Питера. Эллисон понимающе прищуривается.  
  
\- Мы тебя у машины подождем. Рада была познакомиться, - смотрит сначала на Дерека, затем на Питера. - Вероятно, нам придется обсуждать некоторые... деловые вопросы в дальнейшем?  
  
\- Вероятно, - альфа подходит ближе к шагнувшей вперед девушке, под внимательным немигающим взглядом охотника и племянника. - Я думаю, есть надежда и на взаимопонимание. Во многом это зависит от моего советника.  
  
Стайлз чуть хмурится.  
  
\- Я тоже надеюсь на взаимопонимание, мистер Хейл. До свидания, - Эл уверено протягивает оборотню руку.  
  
\- Можете называть меня по имени, мисс Арджент, - Питер с какой-то декадансовой церемонностью подносит тонкую девичью ладонь к губам, едва касаясь.  
  
Эллисон не краснеет, но щеки её чуть розовеют и она отводит взгляд, всего на секунду, чтобы затем снова ровно и спокойно посмотреть на оборотня.  
  
Стайлз дожидается, пока вся эта церемония завершится, пока уйдет Крис с Эл, пока вслед за ними, затем поднимаясь на второй этаж, уйдет Дерек, пока они с Питером не останутся вдвоем. Тогда Стайлз коротко оглядывается - на самом деле он неслабо завидует оборотням в этом аспекте: человеку кажется, что в таком густо населенном доме невозможно остаться наедине, не запираясь за дверью личной комнаты.  
  
\- Извини, я бы предупредил тебя заранее, если бы сам знал, - Стайлз чуть поджимает губы, поверх плеча Питера глядя куда-то на стену.  
  
\- Ну, я был бы тебе благодарен, если бы ты делал это впредь, - Питер смотрит насмешливо, не подходя ближе к своему советнику.  
  
Стайлз подходит сам, улыбаясь немного лукаво, кладет ладонь на бок Питера, под ребра, сглатывая вязкую слюну, когда оборотень наклоняется к его уху.  
  
\- От тебя пахнет злостью, Стайлз.  
  
\- Прямо-таки злостью, - Стайлз фыркает, нервно дернув головой. - Нет, все в порядке. Я думаю, что все в порядке, Питер. Спасибо тебе, - мягко ведет ладонью по тонкой футболке вниз, к кромке джинс, и обратно, наверх, чуть задирая ткань, но не касаясь кожи.  
  
Привычная уже игра в недоласки, от этого не становящаяся менее возбуждающей, напротив - сладкая предвкушающая истома мгновенно разливается по телу, хотя Стайлз и знает прекрасно, что и сегодня не будет ничего кроме поцелуев. Стайлзу неожиданно нравится никуда не торопиться.  
  
\- Я понимаю, что для тебя это было непросто, - продолжает чуть тише.  
  
\- Отец Криса, ныне покойный, как ты, я думаю, знаешь, нередко гонял нас с сестрой по окрестным лесам просто ради развлечения, нередко при этом и сына брал на эту... охоту, - последнее слово Питер выделяет неприязненной усмешкой. - Он просто знал, что где-то поблизости живет стая оборотней, но не знал, кто и где именно, не был даже уверен, что под Бэйкон Хиллс.  
  
\- Сейчас все не так, - глухо проговаривает Стайлз, опуская голову. - Мы охотимся на омег, потому что они опасны и неконтролируемы.  
  
\- Мы, - повторяет Питер с каким-то непередаваевым выражением, и тут же кладет ладонь на поясницу собравшегося отстраниться юноши. - Постой. Стайлз, не считай нас идиотами, ладно? Оборотни тоже ведут охоту на одичавших омег - они опасны для щенков, для стаи. Они ведут за собой охотников, а те, зачастую, убивают без разбора всех, кто им попадается. Поверь, если омегами занимаются охотники, это часто означает, что местные стаи вытеснили их на "ничью" территорию. Никто не потерпит одичавших безумцев на своей земле, вблизи своего дома, семьи и стаи. Охотники защищают людей, мы защищаем себя.  
  
Стайлз молчит, задумчиво зажевывая нижнюю губу, уже не делая попыток отойти от Питера. Собственные идеи, хотя, вообще-то, это всегда были идеи Кейт - "идти на опережение", "не дожидаться, пока они свихнутся", "заниматься профилактикой", - сейчас кажутся отвратительными, абсолютно сумасшедшими, мерзкими. Стайлз немного вздрагивает, когда широкая теплая ладонь ложится на загривок, поглаживая, и наклоняет голову еще чуть-чуть сильнее, позволяя длинным, чуть шершавым пальцам ласково касаться чувствительной кожи за ухом.  
  
\- Расслабься, - негромко говорит Питер, хотя Стайлз и так расслабляется от его прикосновений, разве только сильнее сжимает зажатую в кулак футболку оборотня, натягивая ткань. - Езжай, побудь с семьей. Они тебя, наверное, уже заждались.  
Стайлз кивает, улыбнувшись, и неспешно касается губами губ Питера, не настаивая на более откровенных ласках, почти целомудренно.  
  
\- Позови меня, если что-то случится, - неожиданно проговаривает Питер, слегка прикусив нижнюю губу Стайлза, одновременно серьезно заглядывая в его глаза. Друид смотрит на альфу непонимающе, но все-таки кивает, на мгновение скосив взгляд на подвеску-трискель.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек устало и нервно трет висок, снова сталкиваясь с Питером в одном из коридоров дома.  
  
\- Тяжело так долго прикидываться нормальным? - бросает едко и зло, но Питер почти не обращает внимания. Племянник вспоминает о предполагаемом сумасшествии альфы только когда сам раздражен до крайности и ищет, на ком сорваться. Питер его не винит, Питер, вообще-то, и не против. Пускай волчонок привычно срывается на дядю, незачем ему подрывать свой авторитет в стае, щеря клыки на кого-нибудь из волчат.  
  
И почему Дерек зол сейчас, Питер тоже догадывается. Вспыхнувший чем-то новым взгляд Айзека, обращенный на юную охотницу, не заметить было достаточно сложно. Питер не думает, что это пойдет дальше взглядов, не думает, что в этом вообще есть что-то, кроме восхищения красивой сильной девушкой, в которой не чувствовалось ни капли страха - чувства, которое изводило Айзека ночами, днями, которое выкручивало мышцы в неконтролируемой трансформации - теперь уже очень, очень редко. Хотя бояться Арджент, по сути, было чего.  
  
Может быть, Стайлз что-то рассказывал о сводной сестре, Питер заметил, как Лейхи бросил короткий взгляд на друида. Может быть, Айзеку инстинктивно понравилось то ощущение спокойствия, которым веяло от охотницы. В любом случае, Дерек, на взгляд Питера, бесился совершенно зря.  
  
Старший Хейл едко усмехается, приподнимая бровь профессиональным хейловским движением.  
  
\- Тяжело, Дерек, загонять себя в клетку и сидеть в ней, зло таращась сквозь открытую дверь на окружающий мир и не пропуская никого внутрь. Тяжело и глупо. Стой, - Питер коротко сверкает алой радужкой, удерживая племянника за плечо, когда тот собирается отвернуться. - Мне надоело разговаривать с тобой намеками, Дерек, ты их не понимаешь, даже если они прозрачны как обсидиан. Разберись. С собой, с Айзеком. Не гляди зверем на девочку, её отец это рано или поздно заметит и ему это не понравится.  
  
\- Теперь предлагаешь стелиться под Арджентов? - зло выплевывает Дерек, кривясь.  
  
Питер ровно смотрит на него несколько мгновений, обдумывая что-то, и, придя к решению, с коротким размахом впечатывает племяннику когти в грудь, раздирая, сопровождая свои действия гулким злым рыком.  
  
Дерека боль отрезвляет ровно настолько, чтобы он не попытался развить конфликт посредством ответного выпада.  
  
\- Иди, остынь, - спокойно резюмирует Питер, немного брезгливо оглядывая свои испачканные в крови пальцы.  
  
Дерек сильно сжимает челюсти, сдерживая рык, кривится, но подчиняется, уходя в сторону своей комнаты.  
  
Питер знает, что никто из волчат не смеет ввязываться в редкие, но иногда все же происходящие, разборки старших волков. Еще Питер знает, что обеспокоенный Айзек через дюжину минут поскребется в дверь Дерека, неся с собой вымоченное в ослабляющем боль растворе полотенце. А быть виноватой стороной Питер точно не боится.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлзу действительно - _действительно_ \- не терпится поговорить с Арджентом, и Крис это, кажется чувствует, во всяком случае даже не удивляется, застав Стилински на кухне около полуночи, когда Эллисон уже ушла спать. Стайлз не знает, о чем именно думает охотник, но тот предлагает юноше выпить и ставит на стол не привычный виски и даже не не особо любимый Стайлзом коньяк, а бутылку светло-золотитого чешского абсента. Стайлз почти завороженно гладит кончиками пальцев этикетку, понимающе хмыкая.  
  
\- Ты разве ездил в Чехию? - чаще всего подобные презенты оказывались в охотничьем семействе не без помощи благодарных заказчиков.  
  
\- На пару дней, - Крис пожимает плечами. - Совсем легкое дело, ничего... сложного или необычного.  
  
\- Тогда мог не брать гонорар, а обойтись только бутылкой, - Стилински негромко смеется, лукаво кося взглядом на охотника.  
  
\- Не учи меня обеспечивать семью и бар, мальчик, - Арджент салютует бокалом. - Я заметил, что ты явно хочешь поговорить. Я прав?  
  
\- Да, Крис, - Стайлз осторожно делает небольшой глоток, чувствуя, как крепкий, дурной алкоголь прокатывается огнем по венам. - Я хочу знать... Послушай, Питер дал мне понять, что его не интересует вендетта со всем кланом, что у него нет претензий ко всем нам.  
  
\- Я рад этому, - Крис ставит бокал на стол, догадываясь, к чему ведет юноша.  
  
\- Почему он пытался убить Кейт? Что у них за личные счеты? Дело ведь не в том, что Кейт - охотница, дело в ней самой... Расскажи мне. Пожалуйста, Крис.  
  
Арджент молчит долго и тишина наполняется неловкостью, как стеклянный сосуд едкой слизью.  
  
\- Достаточно давно... - Крис морщится, не горя желанием продолжать, но все-таки не замолкает. - Больше десяти лет назад Кейт... допустила ошибку. Не скоординировала свои действия. Не подумала о последствиях.  
  
\- Что она сделала? - тише повторяет Стайлз. - Я бы спросил у неё самой, но... но я спрашиваю у тебя, Крис.  
  
\- Одиннадцать лет назад моя сестра сожгла особняк Хейлов со всеми, кто был в нем, - Крис смотрит вроде бы и в глаза Стайлзу, но в то же время куда-то мимо, пока Стилински хватает губами воздух, пытаясь осознать сказанное.  
  
\- Случайно? - даже сейчас Стайлз понимает, насколько жалко это звучит.  
  
Арджент качает головой - устало и вымученно.  
  
\- Нет. Боюсь, что нет.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Ты мне можешь объяснить, зачем она это сделала? - Стайлз судорожно-нервно сжимает в ладони бокал. - Должны быть причины, Крис. И что значит - "со всеми, кто был в нем"?  
  
\- Я не могу объяснить, зачем, - охотник поджимает губы, качнув головой. - Погибли все, кто был тогда в доме. Кроме Питера - он пролежал несколько лет в коме.  
  
\- Все? - зачем-то переспрашивает Стайлз, силясь облизнуть пересохшие губы. Голова начинает болеть - не от алкоголя, а от копящихся мыслей. - Кейт бы не стала...  
  
Крис смотрит в сторону, не моргая, равномерно барабаня пальцами по кромке бокала. Стайлз понимает - Кейт могла это сделать. Стайлз надеется, что это было сделано в порыве ярости. Что можно хоть как-то, если и не оправдать, то хотя бы сгладить чудовищность сказанного Арджентом.  
  
\- Из-за этого... - Стайлз не заканчивает вопроса, понимая - из-за этого. Именно из-за этого Питер и жаждет крови Кейт, из-за этого Крис оправдывает оборотня, пытавшегося убить его сестру. - Я думаю, мне стоит поговорить с Кейт, - Стилински хмурится, глядя прямо на Криса. Тот в ответ пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Поговори. Но... я сожалею о произошедшем, в отличие от Кейт. Пойми, Стайлз, она моя сестра и я люблю её. И я готов принимать её со всеми её заморочками, но... - Арджент измученно вздыхает, кривясь. - Кейт не скажет тебе, что сожалеет. В ней нет сострадания, ты должен был заметить.  
  
\- Мне нужно проветриться, - Стайлз улыбается чуть кривовато, поворачиваясь в сторону окна. - Дурно.  
  
\- Иди, - Крис кивает, провожая взглядом бредущего к выходу, чуть сутулящегося пасынка. - Стайлз, послушай меня...  
  
Стилински мотает головой, оборачиваясь на пороге, приваливаясь плечом к дверному косяку.  
  
\- Сколько там погибло?  
  
\- Больше десяти человек, - ровно проговаривает Арджент. - Лучше ложись, Стайлз. Не делай сейчас ничего, не принимай поспешных решений.  
  
Стилински притворно-изумленно вскидывает брови, пожав плечами.  
  
\- Я покурю и домой. Не хочу, чтобы дым в дом тянуло.  
  
Крис осторожно кивает. Стайлз тихо радуется тому, что у охотника не так сильно развито чутье на ложь, как у оборотней.  
  
Стайлз действительно курит на крыльце. Долго, одну за одной, доводя себя до тошноты и стараясь собрать мысли в кучу. В голове гудит эхо набата - гулкое, разрастающееся, жутковато-пустое. Стайлз не знает, чем себя успокоить. Раньше его всегда успокаивала охота - помогала собраться, сконцентрироваться.  
  
С другой стороны, сейчас ему двадцать один, и он имеет полное право самостоятельно брать задания.  
  
Стайлз берет машину Криса, подаренный им арбалет и свой любимый нож, и гонит в сторону бара, где бармен кое-что знает о местных сверхъестественных делах. Ехать недолго, на хорошей скорости - около часа. Хмель напрочь выветривается из головы, но мысли по-прежнему тяжелые, да других и не может быть. Сложно осознать мысль, что твой друг, твоя наставница, заживо сожгла десяток людей - да пусть бы даже и оборотней - в их родном доме. Стайлза почти выворачивает, когда он думает об этом.  
Стилински отказывает себе в удовольствии выпить кружку холодного янтарного пива за грязноватой, ободранной стойкой, и сразу задает бармену интересующий его вопрос - есть ли поблизости, за кем поохотиться в одиночку.  
  
Бармену скучно и явно охота поболтать - он пускается в пространные и длинные объяснения, почему не стоит по нынешним временам охотиться в одного, особенно в окрестностях Бэйкон Хиллс.  
  
\- Говорят, где-то в пригороде объявилась стая волков, - бармен задумчиво накручивает на палец прядь длинных, жестких, смолянисто-черных волос. Нос с горбинкой и темные, чуть раскосые глаза наводят на мысль о присутствии индейской крови в его родословной. - Говорят, что на оборотней не похоже, но в полнолуние кто-то точно охотился. Ребята говорят, что зверье оленя завалило. Но ни обглоданной туши, ничего такого они не нашли.  
  
\- Объявились и объявились, - хрипло роняет Стайлз, хмурясь еще сильнее. - Тихо же сидят.  
  
\- А, - бармен с пониманием кивает. - "Мы охотимся на тех, кто охотится на нас", да? Ну, дело-то не мое, я всего лишь бармен, но, мне кажется, лучше быть хотя бы на полшага впереди, сечешь? Нужно хотя бы вычислить их, найти... Да что я тебе рассказываю - сам не хуже знаешь.  
  
Стайлз кивает, махом опрокидывая в себя отвратительный эспрессо.  
  
Поняв, что клиент категорически не расположен к разговорам, бармен протягивает Стайлзу пару блокнотных листков с координатами мест, где совсем недавно видели омегу. Стилински срывается с места едва не забыв расплатиться, так ему нетерпится свалить подальше от этого места. В лес. На охоту. В свою стихию.  
  
Ехать, к слову, недалеко. Можно добраться за полчаса, все сильнее удаляясь от Бэйкон Хиллс.  
  
Ночной воздух приятно холодит разгоряченную кожу - у Стайлза то ли от злости, то ли от нервов алеют щеки и уши, а пальцы, напротив, мерзнут, леденея.  
  


***

  
  
Питер еще не спит, когда в его дверь тихо стучит Лидия. Глаза у ведьмы мутноватые, расфокусированные, но Питера радует ее способность сейчас говорить - пускай напряженно и тихо, но выговаривать слова, а не срываться на ультразвуковой убийственный крик. Лидия смотрит мимо, точнее сквозь альфу, кривя умело подкрашенные губы.  
  
\- Где твой друид? - голос банши звучит хрипло.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, - Питер настороженно смотрит на ведьму, подходя к ней вплотную, укладывая ладони на плечи, чуть сжимая, побуждая Лидию не молчать. Лидия удивленно смаргивает.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - неловко улыбается, поднося пальцы к виску. - Он не дома.  
  
\- Что с ним случится? - Питер сам забирает головную боль ведьмы. - Отвечай, Лидия.  
  
\- Он не в безопасности, - ровно проговаривает Мартин, отворачиваясь от Питера. - Он уходит от мест, где может быть в безопасности.  
  
Лидия снова хватается за виски, болезненно всхлипнув. Питер рыком подзывает Джексона, и тот отводит банши в ее комнату, укладывая в кровать. Следом за канимой приходит Дерек - еще хмурится, сердито глядя на дядю, но приходит быстро, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в светло-голубые глаза родственника.  
  
\- Лидия спрашивала, где Стайлз, - с легкой нервной хрипотцой произносит Питер.  
  
В прошлый раз таким же тоном Лидия спрашивала, где Дерек. Тогда Дереку, отъехавшему подальше от города, чтобы отдохнуть от шума и потренироваться в тишине и спокойствии, прострелили легкое и печень, сломали пару ребер и почти загнали в угол. Стая успела найти его раньше, чем подъехала вызванная совсем молодым охотником подмога.  
  
Лидии нелегко давались подобные предсказания, или предчувствия - неважно, как это называть, - и Питер ценил её старания. Лидия не ошибалась в своем предчувствии беды и смерти.  
  
\- И как нам его искать? - Дерек хмурится. С волчатами из стаи проще - Питер чувствует их как альфа, Дерек - почти не хуже, как обративший почти всех их. Но Стайлз не оборотень, и на его счет Дерек не может сказать ничего определенного. После слов Лидии где-то поднимается беспокойство, но вызвано оно скорее осознанием неизменной правоты ведьмы, а не собственным предчувствием.  
  
Питер недовольно кривит губы, щурясь, оглаживая большим пальцем кончики удлинившихся когтей.  
  
\- Джексон останется с Лидией. Девчонки пускай остаются в доме... - альфа замолкает, задумываясь.  
  
\- Ты чувствуешь его? - осторожно уточняет Дерек.  
  
\- Немного не так, как вас всех. Непривычно, - Питер задумчиво кивает. - Я пойду за ним. Кого-то нужно послать к дому Арджентов - вдруг вернется.  
  
Дерек кивает.  
  
\- Ты поедешь в тот бар, - Питер прищелкивает пальцами. - "Аконит". Присмотрись.  
  
\- Думаешь, он туда поехал? - Дерек кривится. Бар провонял волчьей отравой, но понятно, почему Питер посылает туда именно его - у волчат не хватит выдержки справиться с раздражающими факторами охотничьего бара.  
  
\- Не исключаю. Все-таки он охотник. А сегодня у него вполне есть причина захотеть успокоить нервы.  
  
\- Откуда?.. - начинает Дерек, но потом лишь раздраженно взмахивает рукой. - Думаешь, Крис ему рассказал?  
  
\- Думаю, что он рассказал ему не все, но самое основное. Я бы на его месте тоже захотел бы кого-нибудь убить в самом прямом смысле этого слова.  
  
\- Окей. Вернон сегодня на работе, значит к Арджентам пойдет Айзек. Я скажу ему.  
\- Пускай будет или предельно осторожен, или, и это лучший вариант, постучит в дверь и предупредит о своем присутствии, - хмыкает альфа. - Навряд ли Арджент настолько сдал, чтобы не заметить следящего за его домом оборотня.  
  
\- Среди ночи? - Дерек недоверчиво приподнимает брови.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он в него выстрелил? - Питер выкладывает из кармана джинс мобильник, поводит плечами, задумываясь. - Все, иди.  
  
Смутное беспокойство оборачивается удавкой вокруг горла, и гаже всего то, что сам Питер пока еще не чувствует опасности. Но в том-то и прелесть предчувствий Лидии, она улавливает беду за несколько часов до того, как она случится. Так же было и с Дереком, и еще не раз до этого.  
  


***

  
  
Айзек все же решает постучать в дом Арджентов, тем более, что на первом этаже, несмотря на поздний час, горит свет. Дверь ему открывает сам хозяин дома, меряя волчонка мрачноватым взглядом.  
  
\- Я понятия не имею, где Стайлз.  
  
\- Лидия думает, что с ним что-то случится, - Айзек неуверенно оглядывается через плечо, хотя прекрасно знает, что там никого нет. - Альфа просил присмотреть за домом, на случай, если друид вернется, но сказал, что вам об этом лучше знать, во избежание... инцидентов.  
  
Взгляд Арджента уловимо смягчается, и он кивает:  
  
\- Передай своим, что он взял мою машину.  
  
Арджент надиктовывает автомобильный номер, и Айзек кивает, опуская взгляд, чтобы отправить Дереку сообщение, и взволнованно вздрагивает, когда слышит немного сонный девичий голос.  
  
\- Что случилось, пап? Что-то со Стайлзом?  
  
Внимательные темные глаза девушки пристально рассматривают чуть покрасневшего волчонка, замершего на пороге. Эллисон спокойно берет на себя роль хозяйки дома, укоризненно глянув на отца:  
  
\- Ты собираешься его на пороге держать? Проходи... Айзек, верно?  
  
Лейхи неуверенно кивает, поднимая взгляд на охотника, но тот лишь пожимает плечами, отходя чуть в сторону, давая молодому оборотню пройти в дом.  
  
\- Это не обязательно, - Айзек неуверенно протягивает руку для приветствия, сначала Эллисон, а затем, спохватившись, и Крису, ответившему ему с насмешливой, но не злой усмешкой. - Просто Лидия считает, что со Стайлзом может что-то случиться. А Лидия не ошибается.  
  
\- Лидия - банши, - серьезно кивает Эл, плотнее кутаясь в домашний халат, - я помню. Пап, ты объяснишь мне, что произошло? Проходи на кухню, - кивает Айзеку и снова поворачивается к отцу. - Пап?  
  
\- Я не знаю, Эл, - достаточно умело лжет Крис, и Айзек смотрит на него с легким изумлением. - Я думаю, ему просто захотелось... развеяться.  
  
Эллисон недоверчиво и долго смотрит на отца.  
  
\- Нам стоит что-то предпринять, - поджимает губы, удивленно вскидывая брови, когда Крис уверенно качает головой.  
  
\- Стая его найдет куда быстрее, чем мы, поверь, Эл.  
  
Эллисон молчит некоторое время, затем поворачиваясь спиной к отцу и проходя в кухню.  
Крис слышит, как она предлагает волчонку чай, как тот соглашается, как Эллисон гремит чашками, заваривая что-то приятно пахнущее.  
  
Сам Крис не спал потому, что по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств оставил неожиданно понадобившуюся записную книжку в машине, а машины в гараже не обнаружил, как и не обнаружил Стайлза ни в его комнате, ни в доме, ни во дворе. И буквально через пару минут в дверь пошкребся этот забавный кучерявый волчонок, краснеющий при виде его, Арджента, дочери. Это Крису не слишком, мягко говоря, нравилось, но он вполне был уверен в благоразумии Эллисон.  
  
Выяснить у бармена "Аконита", был ли там сегодня Стайлз - дело пары минут, равно как и выяснить, куда тот отправил молодого охотника.  
  
Кристоф записывает координаты на листке бумаги и, зайдя на кухню, передает его упрямо рассматривающему свою чашку с зеленым чаем Айзеку.  
  
\- Он должен быть где-то в пределах этих двух точек, - Крис садится на свое привычное место и тут же получает чашку с чаем. Эллисон садится неподалеку, с легким любопытством рассматривая волчонка.  
  
Айзек быстро строчит сообщения.  
  
\- Альфе пишешь? - уточняет, поднося к губам небольшую пиалу.  
  
Лейхи мотает головой.  
  
\- Питер редко берет мобильник, если собирается обращаться. Экран не выдерживает. Когти, - поясняет, совсем смутившись, и опустив голову еще ниже. - Я Дереку пишу. Они с Питером хорошо чувствуют друг друга, все-таки близкие родственники. Почти как телепатия, наверное. Я не знаю.  
  
Айзек откладывает мобильник на край стола вымученно вздохнув. Кончики ушей у него алеют. Эллисон наблюдает за юношей с легким сочувствием и любопытством.  
  


***

  
  
Вполне возможно, что решение в таком взвинченном состоянии отправляться на охоту, никого не предупредив, не было самым блестящим из всех решений в жизни Стайлза. Но и, определенно, не было самым худшим, потому что мысли действительно постепенно сами себя приводили в порядок, раскладываясь по полочкам сознания. Стайлз двигается и прислушивается исключительно на рефлексах - и на отличных рефлексах, - но думает совершенно точно не об охоте, тем не менее, реагируя на каждый хоть сколько-либо подозрительный звук.  
  
Нужно поговорить с Кейт. Неважно, что думает об этом Крис, нужно выслушать её. Нужно попытаться понять её. Нужно поговорить с Питером. Эта мысль отдает горечью - Стайлз не представляет, как вообще можно о подобном завести разговор. Тут даже бутылка виски не поможет. Но поговорить с ним нужно, и нужно убедить его отказаться от планов на голову старшей Арджент, а Стайлз уверен, что у альфы эти планы имеются.  
  
Стоит признать, это будет сложно.  
  
Поговорить с Кейт нужно лично, а она снова уехала в неизвестном направлении, на неизвестный срок.  
  
Стайлз останавливается посреди леса, полной грудью вдыхая холодный и сырой ночной воздух, прислушиваясь к происходящему в лесу.  
  
Может, это и было глупым решением, но это было действенным решением.  
  
Стайлз предпочитает абстрагироваться от самой сути сказанного Крисом, пытаясь просто найти какое-то решение. Разве не в этом его роль, как советника Хейла, как эмиссара оборотней? Находить решения, улаживать конфликты. Уберегать обе стороны от противостояния и кровопролития.  
  
Вообще, это не так-то легко, когда на совести одной из сторон больше десятка сожженных заживо людей.  
  
Стайлз встряхивается, гоня от себя эти мысли, и снова сосредотачиваясь на окружающей его лесной чаще. Немного поздно, потому что многофунтовая разъяренная, но тихая махина уже приближается к невовремя задумавшемуся охотнику. Стайлз действует рефлекторно - понимая, что не успеет вскинуть арбалет, отбрасывает его в сторону, обнажая нож, пригибаясь, чтобы уйти от удара когтистой полуладони-полулапы.  
  
Омега действительно отвратителен, эта мысль мелькает где-то далеко, когда Стайлз понимает, что летит спиной на землю. Рука с ножом двигается сама по себе, Стилински даже не успевает следить за ней, а затем затылок соприкасается с так вовремя подвернувшимся под него камнем, и Стайлз отключается мгновенно.  



	21. Chapter 21

Стайлз, пожалуй, чувствует боль от удара, когда неохотно продирает глаза, делая глубокий долгий вдох. Щека горит от оплеухи, затылок болит и, судя по мокрому загривку, кровоточит, в нос бьет тяжелый запах крови, шерсти, сырости.  
  
\- Сосредоточься, - голос Питера насторожен, но, кажется, спокоен. Стайлз поворачивает голову вбок, отстраненно разглядывая лежащее неподалеку тело омеги, выглядящее на взгляд Стайлза как-то... странно.  
  
\- Стайлз.  
  
\- Я здесь, - Стилински пытается кивнуть, но это нехитрое движение отдается жуткой головной болью и подступающей тошнотой. - Я тебя слышу.  
  
\- Не шевелись, - альфа опускается рядом на колени, и до Стайлза доходит, что до этого он держался чуть поодаль, не подходя и не касаясь своего друида. Охотник растерянно смотрит на по-прежнему зажатый в ладони нож - лезвие чистое, без следов крови, только с прилипшими травинками и пылью.  
  
\- Голова, - сам не понимая зачем поясняет Стайлз, и Хейл кивает, аккуратно касаясь пальцами затылка замершего человека.  
  
\- Я знаю, - Питер снова кивает, и Стайлз скашивает взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как темнеют вены на руке оборотня. Почему-то на левой руке, хотя правой было бы удобнее. - Потом поговорим.  
  
Стайлз разжимает ладонь, роняя нож на землю, судорожно хватается за руку Питера обеими своими дрожащими руками, сжимая, опираясь на нее, дышит тяжело и через силу, зажмуривается, сильно вздрагивая.  
  
\- Это ведь не ты его убил, верно? - Стайлз аккуратно клонит голову в сторону омеги.  
Волк в ответ виновато, тихо рычит, альфа кривится, качнув головой.  
  
\- Я бы не успел.  
  
Стилински снова смотрит на лежащий в пожелтевшей суховатой траве нож, стараясь соединить мысли воедино.  
  
Питер заставляет его отвернуться, давит ладонью на щеку, мягко, но настойчиво, и Стилински снова поворачивается к нему, чувствуя, как тело начинает бить знакомая морозная дрожь.  
  
\- Что я сделал? - голос срывается до хрипа, звучит жалобно и жалко, а вдобавок ко всему нестерпимо хочется разрыдаться - со всхлипываниями, соплями, реками слез, - но затылок начинает болеть даже от одной мысли об этом. - Питер, - Стайлз закрывает глаза, вслепую хватаясь за сидящего прямо перед ним Питера.  
  
\- Дерек скоро подъедет, - негромко говорит альфа, перехватывая руки друида, практически оборачивая их вокруг своей шеи. Стайлз послушно цепляется, чувствуя, как оборотень легко подхватывает его на руки, поднимаясь, но тут же пытается сопротивляться, не рискуя, однако, хоть на секунду выпустить шею мужчины из захвата.  
  
\- Я могу сам идти, - неубедительно бормочет, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота. - Могу. Блядь, я заблюю тебе все плечо, если ты меня не поставишь на землю.  
  
Короткий раздраженный рык все-таки вырывается из груди оборотня, но он все же дает своему друиду встать на ноги. Стайлз растерянно оглядывается. Кажется, что прошла всего пара секунд, с тех пор, как он повис на шее альфы, но, судя по всему, Питер успел достаточно далеко отойти от места, где нашел Стайлза.  
  
\- А... - Стайлз делает глубокий вдох, перебарывая тошноту. - Арбалет. И нож, - еще один глубокий вдох. - Я...  
  
\- Дерек заберет, - Питер отступает на шаг назад, скрещивая на гуди руки. - Куда тебя отвезти?  
  
Стайлз, кажется, не сразу улавливает смысл вопроса - смотрит на Питера большими, почти круглыми, как у совы, глазами, растерянно хлопает ресницами, наконец, после достаточно продолжительного молчания выговаривая:  
  
\- К стае. Я... - Стайлз медленно и осторожно взмахивает руками, явно намереваясь попытаться объяснить альфе свой выбор, но Хейл коротко кивает, останавливая проснувшуюся в советнике нервную болтливость одним взглядом.  
  
\- К стае, - чуть тише повторяет Стайлз, обхватывая себя за плечи. - Я могу сам идти. Серьезно, я ж не девчонка.  
  
Питер не отвечает, поворачиваясь к настороженно тянущему носом воздух Дереку, плавно и почти бесшумно вынырнувшему из черноты леса.  
  
\- Меньше десяти минут до дороги, - Дерек взволнован, и от того его голос похож на низкий хриплый лай. - Возьми чуть вправо, там его машина.  
  
Альфа кивает, затем качнув головой чуть назад.  
  
\- Пробегись, забери его арбалет и нож, - Дерек чуть неприязненно кривится в ответ, но кивает. - Тело не трогай, - медленно добавляет старший Хейл, игнорируя нахмурившегося Стайлза.  
  
\- Могу сжечь, - губы Дерека кривятся в странной, незнакомой Стайлзу усмешке. - Найдут.  
  
\- Не наши проблемы, - альфа принюхивается к чему-то, раздувая ноздри. - Не трогай. На обратном пути заберешь Айзека от Арджентов.  
  
\- Машина Арджента? - Дерек выразительно кивает судя по всему в сторону дороги.  
  
Дальше Стайлз не слышит, его скрючивает в очередном, на этот раз действительно сильном рвотном спазме, и он падает на колени, пытаясь завыть от вспышки боли, грозящей разнести его хрупкую черепную коробку ко всем чертям.  
  
\- Иди, - глухо бросает племяннику альфа. - Я с ним справлюсь.  
  
Стайлза пригибает к земле, он снова блюет черной слизью, как тогда, когда лечил Эрику, и вот теперь паззл складывается в более-менее четкую картинку.  
  
Стайлз, чуть придя в себя, отползает куда-то подальше, не поднимаясь с четверенек, но Питер его буквально ловит, снова поднимая на руки, и Стилински расслабляется в его руках, уже даже не думая сопротивляться.  
  
\- Я убил того омегу... какой-то своей... нездоровой магией? - выудив из бардачка арджентовской машины бутылку воды, Стайлз остервенело полощет рот, тихо радуясь, что большую часть боли Питер все-таки перетянул на себя.  
  
\- Переломал все кости, насколько я могу судить, - нарочито спокойно произносит альфа. - После того, как я стащил его с тебя, у меня большая часть костей правой руки до запястья оказалась сломана, - Питер демонстративно встряхивает кистью, рассматривая свои пальцы.  
  
\- Прости, - Стайлза пробирает нервной дрожью.  
  
\- Не смертельно, - альфа качает головой. - Регенерация у альф достаточно быстрая. Надеюсь, что Дереку хватит ума меня послушать.  
  
\- Прости, - еще раз, тише, повторяет Стилински. - Я, блядь, опасен для окружающих. Мало того, что охотник из меня херовый, так еще и...  
  
\- Помолчи, - достаточно жестко обрывает его Питер. - Серьезно, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз замолкает, нахохлившись, низко опустив снова начинающую болеть голову. Потому что на часах почти три часа ночи, потому что голос альфы едва заметно срывается на рык, потому что Стайлз как-то сломал махом три пальца и даже это было охренительно больно. Питер кладет ладонь на стайлзов загривок, не отвлекаясь от дороги, и снова тянет подступающую боль. И Стайлзу иррационально хочется обнять мужчину обеими руками, уткнуться носом в твердую грудь, пригреваясь, забываясь в ощущении спокойствия и безопасности - Стайлз уверен, что Питер может ему это дать.  
  
\- Через полчаса приедем, - уточняет Питер, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
  
\- Я поговорил с Крисом, - зачем-то просвещает оборотня Стайлз.  
  
\- Послушай, - Хейл вздыхает. - У тебя сотрясение, шок, отходняк от тесного общения с Антумносом. Ты действительно хочешь сейчас поговорить?  
  
Стайлз не отвечает, чувствуя нарастающее в мужчине раздражение.  
  


***

Стая не высовывает носа из комнат, и Стайлз их не винит - даже он сам чувствует, что настроение альфы сейчас уходит в отрицательные значения в отношении стабильности. Стилински закрывается в ванной, отмываясь, переодеваясь, и точно зная, что насколько бы не было велико раздражение оборотня, он все равно где-то поблизости: прислушивается, следит, чтобы Стайлз не грохнулся в обморок или еще что не учудил. Все-таки с профилактикой сотрясений у оборотней было туговато на взгляд Стайлза, хотя, грешно жаловаться, голова-то не болела.

Выйдя из ванной, чистый, пахнущий гелем для душа, Стайлз исполняет свое желание - порывисто, насколько позволяет ушибленная голова, обнимает Питера, прижимаясь, вслушиваясь в его удивленный вздох.

Может, дело в подвернувшемся под затылок камне, может, в чем-то другом, но Стайлзу по какой-то самому ему неведанной причине кажется, что Питер нуждается в поддержке. Всегда нуждался в течение последних одиннадцати лет. Сам Питер навряд ли согласен со своим советником, но, на самом деле, эти неуклюжие жалобные обнимашки меньше всего похожи на жест поддержки.

Наверное где-то на этом моменте, уткнувшись лицом в грудь оборотня, Стайлз и отключается, потому что следующий обработанный его мозгом кадр содержит в себе разложенный диван в гостиной - Стайлз, кстати, понятия не имел, что он раскладывается, - обращенную волками стаю в полном составе - как обычно исключая Лидию и Джексона, - и вполне уже яркое, солнечное утро за окном. Стайлз щурится от яркого света, сонно зарываясь лицом в чью-то шерсть на загривке, улыбаясь и млея от ощущения тепла, почти жара, исходящего от разморенных сном волчьих тел.

Кто-то из волчат жалобно поскуливает во сне, и Стайлз вслепую протягивает руку, запуская пальцы в густую шерсть, поглаживая оборотня между ушами, и скулеж затихает, переплавляясь в довольное урчание.

Окончательно Стайлз просыпается после полудня, обнаруживая себя все на том же диване, но теперь рядом только Питер - мерно стучит пальцами по клавишам ноутбука, задумчиво пролистывая лежащую рядом книгу, кажется, какой-то справочник.

\- Я вообще горазд спать, да? - Стайлз сонно трет глаза, невольно тянется пальцами к затылку, но ничего особо смертельного там не обнаруживает.

\- Ты голову не сильно расшиб, - Питер косит на него взглядом, захлопывая крышку ноутбука. - Скоро заживет.

\- Крис... злится?

\- Я бы сказал, что он не в восторге от твоего идиотизма. Как и я, впрочем, - Хейл поджимает губы. - Но, как Арджент верно заметил, ты уже взрослый парень, и сам должен решать, какие идиотские поступки совершать.

\- Вот на этом моменте воспитательный механизм Криса сбоит, - Стайлз неловко перебирается поближе к альфе. - Мне бы еще самому отвечать за свои косяки - и все было бы окей.

\- Сбоит, - согласно кивает Питер, разглядывая советника. - Будем считать, что ты расплачиваешься сотрясением мозга.

\- Ты забрал боль, - Стилински хмыкает, осторожно и медленно качая головой. - Это не считается. Я реально накосячил. Заставил волноваться... тебя, Криса, Эл, стаю.

\- Думаю, вопрос "Ну и чего ты хочешь", будет звучать неуместно, - Питер привычно насмешливо улыбается.

\- Да так себе, вообще-то, - Стайлз садится еще ближе, замирая, собираясь с мыслями.  
Говорить с Питером о Кейт сейчас не хочется точно, Стайлз вообще не уверен, что когда-нибудь захочется. - Как... волчата?

Питер безошибочно улавливает саму суть неверно заданного вопроса.

\- Я говорил тебе уже, что мы тоже охотимся на омег. Все в порядке. Они если и не понимают, то принимают. Даже видят в тебе защитника.

\- Зря, - глаза у Стайлза едва заметно стекленеют. - Уж защитить-то я точно никого не могу, поверь.

\- А ты постарайся, - Питер медленно гладит замершего Стайлза по щеке. - Тебе ведь не нравится не оправдывать ожиданий, - большой палец давит на нижнюю губу, немного оттягивая, и Стайлз кивает как-то отвлеченно.

\- Все в порядке, - после короткой паузы продолжает Питер. - Иди, пройдись. А то мышцы атрофируются.

\- За один день - не атрофируются - бурчит Стайлз.

\- По утрам будешь тренироваться с нами. Каждое утро, - Питер спокойно смотрит на удивленно открывшего рот Стайлза. - Я верю, что ты неплох как охотник, но ты совершенно раскис.

Стилински отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как шею и щеки заливает румянцем. Вообще, странно слышать подобные слова от оборотня.

\- Питер, - Стайлз поджимает губы, не совсем уверенно, но все же произнося то, о чем размышлял уже достаточно долгое время, наблюдая за тренировками волчат. - Вы с Дереком учите их драться друг с другом...

Питер удивленно приподнимает брови, не сводя внимательного взгляда с советника.

\- У тебя в стае есть охотник, пусть и раскисший, - Стайлз передергивает плечами, - не думаешь, что стоит этим пользоваться?

\- Ты уверен?

\- Им это пригодится. Я имею в виду, что не у всех охотников такое отношение к вам, как у Криса, а...

\- Я спросил - ты уверен?

\- Ага, - Стайлз кивает, наконец-то стаскивая с себя одеяло и по-турецки усаживаясь перед альфой. - И, предвосхищая твой вопрос, хочу сказать - нет, это не попытка наказать себя за свои косяки. Я давно об этом думал. Вот только... волчата ведь не могут себе позволить причинить мне вред... С этим-то как справляться?

\- А ты не можешь причинить вред - настоящий вред - им, - Хейл хмыкает, будто Стайлз сейчас произнес что-то несущественное. - Вам всем нужно осознать, что это необходимо для выживания. Тебе - в стычках с оборотнями, им - в стычках с охотниками. Ты это понимаешь. С волчатами я поговорю.

\- А, - Стайлз кивает.

\- Из оружия для начала обойдись чем-нибудь попроще...

\- У меня есть бита, - Стилински продолжает кивать, как китайский болванчик. - Рябиновая правда, но это же не смертельно.

\- Хорошо, - альфа с хрустом потягивается, прогибаясь в позвоночнике. - Не раскисай, советник.

***

После обеда в доме становится совсем тихо, большая часть стаи разбредается по своим городским делам. Стайлз бродит по дому, самостоятельно справляясь с подкатывающей снова и снова головной болью.

В одной из общих комнат на первом этаже Стайлз натыкается на Дерека с Айзеком.

Точнее, Стайлз успевает замереть на пороге чуть приоткрытой двери, уставившись на этих двоих, совершенно, кажется, его не замечающих, поглощенных друг другом.

Стайлз, как ни странно, совершенно не чувствует смущения наблюдая за ними, может быть из-за того, что считает своим долгом, в случае если кто-то хмурый и зеленоглазый сейчас накосячит, незамедлительно отлупить этого кого-то свернутой в трубку газетой, потому что сейчас косячить нельзя. Запрещено. Только не сейчас, когда неизвестно где набравшийся смелости и решительности Айзек нависает над Хейлом, упираясь ладонью в его плечо.

Стайлз не слышит ни слова из произнесенного, но Дерек совершенно точно шевелит губами, что-то говоря, а вот Лейхи, кажется, не отвечает - чуть вздергивает светлые брови, и, наверное, как-то странно смотрит на своего бывшего альфу, потому что Дерек чуть откидывает голову назад, так, будто старается снова посмотреть на волчонка сверху вниз, пытаясь собрать рассыпавшуюся на отдельные крошащиеся кирпичи стену, которой старательно отгораживал себя от терпеливого влюбленного волчонка.

Дерек выглядит растерянным. Не испуганным, конечно, но растерянным. И Дерек определенно нервничает - пальцы, лежащие поверх обложки отложенной в сторону книги, нервно и быстро отстукивают три-четыре такта какой-то мелодии, и снова замирают.

Айзек наклоняется к нему ближе - так плавно, эротично и близко, что одно только это движение можно счесть сексуальным домогательством.

Впрочем, это ведь оно и есть.

Дерек снова что-то говорит, качая головой, хмурясь, пытаясь сохранить доминирующую и отстраненную позицию, и Стайлз на мгновение отрывает взгляд от оборотней, ища в комнате что-нибудь, чем можно основательно отлупить глупого молодого волка.

Когда, приметив толстенный "Космо", брошенный кем-то из девчонок на столе, он снова переводит взгляд на диван, то, внезапно даже для себя, улыбается - удовлетворенно и спокойно.

Айзек, устроившись на коленях Дерека, обхватывает ладонями его лицо, поглаживая, и целует Хейла, вжимаясь губами в его губы, вплавляясь своим телом в его, зазывно, откровенно двигая бедрами, а Дерек, не слишком уверенно, но все же обнимает его за пояс, задирая тонкую серую футболку, сжимая пальцы под ребрами своего волчонка.

Стайлз тихо и аккуратно отходит в сторону, на мгновение задумываясь - не прикрыть ли плотнее дверь, но отметает эту мысль. Остальная стая и так поймет, что сюда в ближайшее время лучше не приближаться - Стайлз не уверен, что оборотням хватит выдержки и терпения, чтобы добраться до одной из личных комнат.


	22. Chapter 22

Только взглянув на Стайлза, замершего на пороге его комнаты поздним вечером, Питер демонстративно и тяжело вздыхает, кивая на зажатую в руке шамана бутылку.  
  
\- Если серьезно, оно тебе надо? - оборотень скептично приподнимает брови, снова глядя в глаза своего советника.  
  
Стайлз немного смущается, передернув плечами, но, пройдя в комнату ставит бутылку на журнальный столик.  
  
\- Нет, если честно, то не надо. Это просто... рефлекс какой-то, - короткий, нервный смешок срывается с губ, и Стилински наклоняет голову, чуть поворачиваясь к подошедшему Питеру.  
  
Оборотень мягко обнимает человека за пояс, притягивая спиной к себе, ведет носом за ухом, мягко касаясь губами.  
  
\- Как тебе тренировки? - вторая ладонь ложится на бедро, и Стайлз почти невольно подается назад, прижимаясь теснее.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивает, прикрывая глаза и наклоняя голову к плечу, давая Питеру больше возможностей для ласки. - Я уже забыл, насколько это действительно классное чувство, когда мышцы тянет после тренировок. Ты прав, я совершенно раскис. А еще и на охоту поперся... придурок, - добавляет тише, но Питер, судя по короткому смешку, слышит.  
  
\- Придурок, - согласно фыркает, прижимая ладонью футболку к телу и скользя рукой вверх по животу, шершавой тканью оглаживая кожу. У Стайлза сбивается дыхание и организм, измученный банальной утренней дрочкой вместо полноценного секса, бурно и немедленно реагирует на нехитрую ласку. - Но ты молодец. Сейчас - молодец.  
  
\- Я сломал Бойду ногу и сломал об него биту, - с сожалением и неуверенностью проговаривает шаман. - Что-то я не молодец.  
  
\- Бойд сам балбес, подставился, - Питер поднимает руку до груди Стайлза, и тот хрипло вздыхает, когда пальцы вскользь проходятся по напрягшемуся, чувствительному соску. - Биту новую закажем. Всё в порядке, Стайлз. Если они не могут увернуться от биты - как они собираются уворачиваться от чего-то смертельнее?  
  
Стилински пожимает плечами, снова вздыхая, на этот раз немного разочарованно, когда Питер просто укладывает ладонь на его живот, снова поверх футболки.  
  
\- Я не смогу в них стрелять, - шаман невидяще смотрит куда-то в противоположную стену. - Ты говорил, чтобы я начал тренировки с чего-то менее смертельного, и я выбрал биту, но, серьезно, это мой предел, мне кажется. В них я стрелять не смогу.  
  
\- Подумай о том, что им это пригодится. Что для них это знание, способствующее выживанию. Сколько времени нужно охотнику, чтобы перезарядить арбалет и прицелиться. Как ориентироваться на силу ветра, чтобы увернуться от стрелы. Да просто ловить стрелы на лету - все равно нужна тренировка. Я паршиво стреляю, Дерек - еще хуже, - признается Хейл, тихо фыркая. - Стае нужны твои знания. Как ты сам сказал, не все охотники так лояльны, как Ардженты.  
  
\- Даже не все Ардженты так лояльны, как Крис с Эл, - совсем тихо проговаривает Стайлз, мгновенно встряхиваясь, делая неопределенный жест рукой, будто прося оборотня не заострять внимание на этой фразе.  
  
Питер понимающе кивает, коротко потеревшись щекой о подставленную шею.  
  
Стайлз не разговаривал с Питером о состоявшейся беседе с Крисом. Просто поставил его в известность, еще тогда, в машине, и больше не поднимал эту тему и не задавал вопросов. Даже не представлял, с чего начать. Питер тоже не акцентировал на этом внимания - и так всё понял по состоянию своего советника, по его дурацкой выходке.  
  
\- Хорошо, - негромко произносит Стайлз, заводя обе руки за спину, обнимая альфу. - Я понимаю, что это нужно, да. Но я поезжу к Дитону, пускай поучит меня... не знаю даже, что может пригодиться...  
  
\- Серьезно? - голос Хейла звучит немного удивленно, но довольно. - Я тебе скажу. Сшивать края ран, вытаскивать пули. Кости мы можем сами вправлять, а с этими умениями было бы куда проще во всем остальном. Пальцы пришивать, - добавляет внезапно, и Стилински удивленно оборачивается к нему, оставаясь в кольце обнимающих его рук.  
  
\- Пальцы пришивать? И как... прирастают? - неуверенно улыбается. - И вообще... Пальцы?  
  
\- Кора в прошлом году попала в капкан, - поясняет Питер. - Вымоталась, не рассчитала силы - разжала его, но "челюсти" выскользнули, и срубили ей три пальца с руки. Дерек пришивал.  
  
\- Брр, - Стайлз коротко вздергивает брови. - Вообще, жуть. Но я понял, - кивает. - Я научусь.  
  
Повисшую тишину нельзя назвать неловкой - Стайлз рассматривает лицо альфы, проводя ладонями по плечам, с удовольствием оглаживая литые мышцы, Хейл осторожными, едва ощутимыми поглаживаниями изучает изгибы тела своего советника. В кои-то веки никто им не мешает, никто не скребется в дверь, не зовет, не требует внимания - особняк затих, замолк в почти ночном теплом мареве, предоставляя альфу и его шамана в полное распоряжение друг друга.  
  
Стайлз согласно прикрывает глаза, когда Питер бросает на него короткий вопросительный взгляд, перед тем как, подавшись ближе, накрыть губы Стайлза своими. Человек послушно делает несколько шагов назад, к стоящей за спиной, чуть правее, кровати, сдерживая предвкушающую дрожь пальцев, так и норовящих содрать с чужого тела мешающую чувствовать его в полной мере одежду.  
  
Питер сам не торопится и Стайлзу не позволяет - укладывает его на темное покрывало, сам опускаясь сверху, удерживаясь на согнутой в локте руке, чтобы не давить всем весом, толкает колено между покорно разъехавшихся в стороны ног, устраиваясь удобнее, и продолжает неспешно, как-то даже дразняще, целовать уже покрасневшие чувственные губы, второй рукой проводя вдоль тела Стайлза - по груди, замершей на вдохе, по твердому, почти лишенному рельефа животу к ремню джинсов, и обратно, соскальзывая под ребрами на поясницу, чуть вздергивая человека, заставляя прогнуться и прижаться. Стайлз тихо стонет от неожиданной, томящей чувственности, совершенно ему незнакомой, послушно прижимаясь теснее, безвольно закидывая ослабевшие руки за голову, подставляясь, когда Питер скользит губами по его шее, по ключицам, оттягивая ворот футболки в сторону. Тело Стайлза жаждет большего: более откровенных и долгих ласк, но пока не получает, только намеки, распаляющие все больше, только короткие, но точные прикосновения, заставляющие дрожать от предвкушения, от волнами прокатывающегося по телу возбуждения. Где-то на задворках собственного сознания Стайлз думает, что не хотел бы быть настолько пассивным, не хотел бы всю инициативу отдавать ласкающему его мужчине, но эта мысль тонет в золотистом мареве, накрывающем Стайлза, потому что в данный конкретный момент нет ничего лучше, чем подчиняться сильному, опытному и ласковому любовнику. Да и Питера заметно ведет от такой покорности, от того, насколько чувственно отзывается Стайлз на каждое прикосновение, даже когда вся одежда все еще на нем. Светлые глаза оборотня становятся почти черными от залившего радужку зрачка, а из груди рвется глубокий и низкий гортанный рык, неожиданно заставляющий Стайлза прижаться еще теснее, приподняться, опираясь на разъезжающиеся локти, чтобы сцеловывать его отзвуки с чуть шершавых губ.  
  
Питер немного отстраняется, удерживая Стайлза под поясницу, и тянет с него футболку, отбрасывая тряпку на пол, жадным взглядом обласкивая усыпанную родинками кожу, твердые соски и дорожку темных волос, уходящую от пупка к паху. Стайлз очень старается не издать ни звука, потому что его максимум сейчас это просящий скулеж, но его умоляющий взгляд игнорировать сложно, поэтому из своей футболки Питер выпутывается следом, снова подминая под себя несопротивляющегося, податливого Стайлза, на этот раз чуть более агрессивно и напористо, вжимаясь всем телом, не сдерживая уже довольного горлового урчания. Стайлз наконец-то справляется со своими руками, жадно оглаживая спину мужчины, плечи, запуская пальцы в волосы и невольно подкидывает бедра, ритмично изгибаясь под тяжелым и горячим телом, совершенно уже не контролируя ни себя, ни свои мысли. Питер ведется на провокацию, отвечает не менее ритмичными движениями, имитируя глубокие медленные толчки, подхватывает Стайлза под бедра, приподнимая, чтобы плотнее прижаться пахом к промежности, и ни на секунду не переставая целовать его, захлебывающегося собственными постанываниями.  
  
Стайлз в какой-то момент ловит себя на том, что выстанывает имя Питера, перемежая его скулящим, неопределенным "пожалуйста" и что член болезненно стоит, стянутый плотной джинсой и это причиняет ощутимый дискомфорт. Теперь в движениях Питера куда больше нетерпеливости, но Хейл все еще прекрасно себя контролирует, не позволяя трансформации менять тело, даже радужка не полыхает алым, хотя выражение глаз меняется на еще более жаждущее, когда Стайлз остается перед оборотнем совершенно нагим, раскрытым, невероятно возбужденным. Голос оборотня подводит - хрипит, срывается на подобие рыка, когда он не без труда отрывисто проговаривает:  
  
\- Снизу был?  
  
По всей видимости на более длинную фразу его просто не хватает, и Стайлз, ошалев от собственного возбуждения, мотает головой, все равно не делая попытки закрыться. У него самого не лучше ни с голосовыми связками, ни с оформлением мыслей в слова, поэтому максимум, что он может выдавить из себя, буквально облизывая взглядом тело сидящего между его ног Питера, это короткое и глуповатое: "Возьмешь?", задерживаясь на красивом ровном члене, крупном, с темной от прилившей крови головкой, блестящей от выступившей смазки. Стайлз невольно облизывает губы и сглатывает, приподнимаясь на локтях и не отрывая взгляда от паха мужчины, потому и не замечает, как радужки глаз оборотня на несколько мгновений все-таки наливаются алым отсветом. От желания попробовать Питера на вкус сладкой судорогой сводит мышцы паха, и член дергается, роняя каплю густой смазки на живот.  
  
\- Не сегодня, - внезапно нежно и тихо проговаривает Питер, придерживая севшего Стайлза за плечи. Тот понимающе кивает - нет охоты тратить время на подготовку, не сегодня и не сейчас, когда возбуждение уже почти зашкаливает, - и тянет руку вниз, мягко обхватывая ладонью тяжелую мошонку, затем скользя пальцами к основанию члена, туго обхватывая. Питер рвано выдыхает, толкнувшись бедрами, и буквально заваливает Стайлза на спину, снова целуя, по-животному притираясь всем телом, так, что у Стайлза под закрытыми веками вспыхивают яркие белые вспышки. Стайлз хрипло дышит, глядя на оборотня безумными шальными глазами, гладит по груди, прихватывая пальцами соски, когда тот чуть приподнимается на одной руке, второй обхватывая свой член у основания, проводя головкой между ягодиц Стайлза, надавливая на сжатые мышцы, но не пытаясь толкнуться глубже. Стайлз запрокидывает голову, хватая губами воздух и комкая руками покрывало, дрожа, и осторожно двигаясь навстречу Питеру - мягкое и осторожное давление на анус неожиданно приятно и отзывается во всем теле совершенно новой степенью возбуждения, сладкими предоргазменными судорогами, незнакомым до этого желанием принять в себя горячую твердую плоть, прочувствовать медленное проникновение и рельеф члена, сжимать его в себе до момента оргазма.  
  
Питер ему этого не позволяет, не хочет причинять боль, не хочет спешить, и лишь неспешно ласкает себя, сочащейся смазкой головкой толкаясь в тугую, пульсирующую дырку, раздразнивая, доводя Стайлза до хриплых, громких стонов, которые тот уже не пытается приглушить или скрыть. Стайлзу уже плевать на какие-либо приличия, не сейчас, когда он так близок к оргазму, когда член подрагивает в ласкающей его руке Питера, когда пульсирующий жаркий шар внизу живота готов взорваться вспышкой чистого удовольствия.  
  
Стайлз конвульсивно дергается, подкидывая бедра, еще и еще, толкаясь в ладонь Питера, и слыша, как тот низко стонет, когда Стайлз насаживается на его член, впуская в себя только головку, но и этого обоим достаточно - Стайлз выгибается, бурно кончая, чувствуя, как теплые вязкие капли оседают на груди и, кажется, на подбородке, он дрожит, переживая отголоски своего оргазма, еще несколько секунд, которых Питеру хватает, чтобы нагнать его, кончая на чуть растянутые, пульсирующие мышцы.  
  
Стайлз немного приходит в себя только когда Питер осторожно, будто опасаясь спугнуть этим немного животным жестом, слизывает сперму с его подбородка. Стайлз разморенно, довольно урчит, и оборотень опускает голову ниже, медленно вылизывая шею, грудь, живот, собирая языком капли семени, и затем вновь поднимается, медленно, глубоко и нежно целуя своего шамана.  
  
Стилински жмется к его теплому боку еще несколько минут, приходя в себя, лениво скользя ладонью по рельефному прессу, затем урчит что-то невнятное, приподнимаясь, садясь на кровати и потягиваясь.  
  
\- Душ там, - Питер лениво указывает взглядом в сторону одной из дверей в комнате, затем снова принимаясь с удовольствием разглядывать Стайлза.  
  
Стилински мешкает несколько мгновений, пока теплая ладонь не ложится на поясницу - очень успокаивающий жест.  
\- Останься, - негромко урчит Питер, внимательно следя за глазами Стайлза.  
  
Шаман улыбается с каким-то облегчением, кивая. Его предыдущие отношения банальным образом не предусматривали возможности остаться на ночь в одной постели, но сейчас уходить совсем не хотелось, сам этот вариант казался нелепым и неправильным. Стайлз наклоняется к Питеру, мягко касаясь его губ своими, млея от того, как Хейл ерошит его волосы, поглаживая затылок.  
  


***

  
  
Утром, после тренировки, Кора добродушно усмехается, роняя:  
  
\- Пора и мне личную жизнь налаживать, что ли, - подталкивая к Стайлзу кружку с кофе.  
  
Стайлз улыбается девушке в ответ, чувствуя, как уши неумолимо начинают алеть.  
  
Пожалуй это вообще единственное замечание, сделанное стаей по поводу перешедших на другой уровень отношений друида и альфы.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз, на самом деле, ждет приезда Кейт, которая должна вернуться в город на днях. Стилински признает тот факт, что разговор с ней будет нелегким, но и необходимость его признает тоже. Чего Стилински не любит, так это оставлять невыясненными какие-либо обстоятельства, не может закончить дело, "не опросив всех свидетелей" - привычка, наверняка доставшаяся от отца-шерифа и юношеских поползновений Стайлза помочь ему в раскрытии дел.  
  
Сейчас Стайлз подозревает, что низкая раскрываемость смертей в Бэйкон Хиллс обуславливается наличием сверхъестественного в мире.  
  
Стайлз не ждет от разговора чего-то, что в действительности сможет смягчит весь тот ужас, что он испытал, узнав о поступке Кейт, которую, конечно, никогда не считал образцом мягкости характера, но и не мог себе представить её способной на такое.  
  
Что именно "такое", Стилински старается в своей голове даже не озвучивать, все те же навыки, привитые отцом, мгновенно срабатывая, выдают Стайлзу десяток уголовных статей и информацию о том, что в штате Калифорния, вообще-то, не отменена смертная казнь.  
  
Крис, наверное, хорошо понимает состояние пасынка, потому что где-то в середине недели звонит ему, ровно сообщая, что Кейт вернулась в город.  
  
Стайлзу очень хочется спросить у Арджента, как он сам смог принять произошедшее, потому что никакой натянутости в отношениях между Крисом и его сестрой Стилински никогда не замечал, за исключение тех случаев, когда они спорили о методах охоты и самих целях существования охотничьего клана. Но Стайлз сдерживается, с какой-то мазохистской решительностью запрещая себе облегчать задачу.  
  
Наверное, Стилински неслабо мрачнеет, после того, как договаривается с Кейт о встрече в одной из кофеен в центре города, потому что Питер, занятый подсчетами в кабинете, отрывается от своих бумаг, находя Стайлза в его комнате и садясь позади него на кровати.  
  
По какой-то своей застарелой привычке не обнимает, просто садится близко, обдавая теплом своего тела, и не говорит ни слова, предоставляя Стайлзу самому решать, стоит ли что-то рассказывать.  
  
Стайлз с одной стороны понимает, что ничего ужасного - уже - не происходит, но кисти обеих рук заходятся мелким тремором, а пальцы нервно сжимаются в воздухе, холодея у самых кончиков, будто Стайлз раз за разом окунает их в вязкую ледяную жидкость.  
  
\- От тебя несет холодом, - все же проговаривает Питер, очень медленно и почти неслышно.  
  
\- Как от снеговика? - пытается пошутить Стайлз, сжимая ладони в кулаки и низко опуская голову.  
  
\- Как от стылого болота, - бескомпромиссно заявляет Хейл, ближе наклоняясь к шее советника, чтобы принюхаться. - Ты пахнешь Нижним Миром.  
  
\- Антумнос пахнет стылым болотом? - с сомнением кривится Стайлз, передернув плечами, чуть не заехав оборотню в нос.  
  
Питер фыркает, отстраняясь на безопасное расстояние.  
  
\- Мертвым лесом. В котором есть стылое болото. Наверняка оно так и есть, хотя я ни разу не успевал как следует рассмотреть обстановку.  
  
\- Может быть, - Стайлз доверчиво заваливается спиной назад, прекрасно зная, что оборотень его поймает, и откидывает голову на плечо Хейла. - Я не знаю. В последнее время я туда точно не проваливался, не заходил случайно и, тем более, специально, даже к Неметону не ходил и не имел желания. К Дитону только заезжал. Так себе у него работка-то, - вздыхает, вспоминая целый день, проведенный в ветеринарной клинике в качестве принеси-подай мальчика.  
  
\- Призвание, - задумчиво роняет Питер.  
  
\- О, - скептично отзывается Стайлз. - А у меня вот призвание совсем зашибись - убивать тебе подобных.  
  
\- Разве? - Питер вздергивает брови, хмыкнув. - Ты скорее защитник, Стайлз. Не убийца, точно.  
  
\- И не охотник, - шаман кривится, скрещивая на груди руки.  
  
\- Что ты подразумеваешь под этим термином?  
  
Стайлз отмахивается, замолкая.  
  
\- Знаешь, Стайлз, наши отношения с охотниками сложны и не регулируются ничем, кроме наших собственных - обоюдно - принципов. При этом те, кто зовут себя охотниками, зачастую, а точнее всегда, считают, что у них больше прав, чем у нас. В том числе и прав на то, чтобы убивать нас, даже не пытаясь вести переговоров.  
  
\- Будто оборотни ведут переговоры, - тихо хмыкает Стайлз.  
  
\- Вы - испуганные дети, - мягко рычит Питер. - Вы пугаетесь укусившего вас муравья и сжигаете нахрен весь ближайший муравейник.  
  
Несмотря на мягкий тон, это звучит резко, и Стайлз невольно вздрагивает от промелькнувших ассоциаций. Продолжать разговор в том же направлении совсем не хочется.  
  
Питер молчит несколько минут, чуть заметно постукивая пальцами по бедру шамана.  
  
\- Когда мы возвращались в Бэйкон Хиллс, на один из дней дороги выпало полнолуние. Можно было постараться перенести отъезд, но слишком много внешних обстоятельств давило, проще и лучше было провести полнолуние в дороге.  
  
Стайлз вопросительно мычит, требуя продолжения пока еще неясно к чему ведущей истории.  
  
\- В таких случаях Лидия ведет одну машину, Дерек или Кора вторую, а я забираю стаю в лес. Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы проводить полнолуние в железной консервной банке. Дереку и Коре, как урожденным оборотням, проще, тем более, когда за спиной не шумит нервничающая стая, в том, чтобы управлять автомобилем в полнолуние нет ничего сложного. Но подростков лучше отпускать пробежаться.  
  
Стайлз согласно угукает. На его удивление, волчата полнолуния не боялись совершенно, даже ждали в какой-то мере, используя возможность дать своей звериной сущности волю на полную катушку, но без малейших признаков агрессии.  
  
\- Мы всегда проверяем места, где собираемся охотиться на наличие в окрестностях трапперских семейств. Понятно, что в полнолуние они будут особо нервными, разбираться в намерениях забежавшего на их территорию волка не станут. Не суть, - Стайлз в ответ кивает. - Там, где мы остановились, охотников не было, территория считалась спокойной, да и обычные, дикие волки туда изредка забредали.  
  
\- Но на охотников вы все-таки наткнулись, - Стайлз догадывается, к чему ведет Питер. - Не приходило в голову, что они как раз на тех забредающих в окрестности волков охотились?  
  
\- Такие охотники не начиняют пули аконитом, и почти никогда не пользуются арбалетами, - Питер укоризненно рычит, и Стайлз смущается, кивнув, и снова прислушиваясь к голосу альфы. - Я надеюсь, что ты мне поверишь, если я тебе скажу, что моя стая не нападает первой, даже на охотников, от которых несет аконитом и азартом.  
  
Стилински осторожно кивает.  
  
\- Я, кстати, не отрицаю, что в моих глазах это приемлемый вариант - нападать первыми, - все так же спокойно продолжает оборотень. - Я бы сам так и сделал, если бы соотношение сил позволяло. Но, как ты заметил, моя стая состоит из едва вышедших из пубертатного периода подростков.  
  
\- Нам нужно будет обсудить этот вопрос в целом, - тихо бурчит Стайлз.  
  
\- Согласен, - Питер произносит это тоном, явно намекающим на то, что с любыми доводами друида он легко справится. Стайлз бы на его месте не был так уверен.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь из стаи пострадал? - Стилински удобнее устраивает затылок на плече Хейла.  
  
\- Не больше, чем обычно. А обычно, в таких случаях, это застрявшие арбалетные болты, аконитовое отравление...  
  
\- Я знаю, поверь, - Стайлз поджимает губы, коротко кивнув. - И я знаю, как это бывает, когда люди, раззадоренные охотой, гонят стаю. Не участвовал. Видел однажды. Я еще тогда слишком мал был для охоты.  
  
\- И как тебе? - с искренней заинтересованностью спрашивает Питер.  
  
\- Крис тогда мне и Эллисон показывал, как не надо вести дела. Это была именно стая, не омеги.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь погиб тогда?  
  
\- Альфа - это я потом уже узнал, что это был альфа, - разорвал одного из охотников. Вообще разорвал. Меня потом тошнило от намека на красный цвет, а Эл две недели плакала по ночам, ей кошмары снились. Только никто, кроме меня не знал. Ей шестнадцать было.  
  
\- Все мы поступаем одинаково, если нас загнать в угол, - немного задумчиво роняет Питер, кажется, не обратив внимания на реплику, касающуюся Эллисон, или не придав ей значения.  
  
\- Крис так же говорит. Постой, - Стайлз приподнимается, садясь и оборачиваясь. - Ты убил кого-то?  
  
\- Я убил кого-то, - спокойно подтверждает альфа. - Охотники должны понимать, что их занятие в любом случае сопряжено с риском. Вне зависимости от того, охотятся ли они на одичавших омег или на стаю, проходящую мимо.  
  
Стайлз молчит, внимательно рассматривая оборотня.  
  
\- Ты хочешь спросить меня, почему некоторые считают себя вправе...  
  
\- Нет, - Хейл усмехается, перебивая советника. - Это я знаю. Я тебе уже сказал, почему. Мне интересно твое мнение по поводу произошедшего. Ты считаешь мои действия неоправданными?  
  
Счетчик уголовный статей, встроенный в голову Стайлза, заклинивает.  
  
\- Это неоднозначная ситуация, Питер. Я не думаю, что ты неправ, но это не означает, что охотники, как класс, не нужны. Согласись, вы ведь не сорветесь за три штата от дома, чтобы разобраться с нападающими на людей омегами?  
  
Питер долго и странно смотрит на Стайлза, и до того медленно доходит.  
  
\- Если я скажу, что так нужно, да?..  
  
Вопрос повисает в воздухе на некоторое время, пока Питер все же не кивает - спокойно и уверенно.  
  
\- Я... я не думал об этом, - шаман хмурится, усаживаясь лицом к оборотню, по-турецки подбирая под себя ноги.  
  
\- Если для тебя это важно, - добавляет Хейл. - И если это не будет противоречить здравому смыслу. Я не поведу стаю на бойню, но ты, я думаю, нас на нее и не отправишь.  
  
Стайлз медленно кивает, останавливаясь взглядом на узоре покрывала, на котором они сидят.  
  
\- Мы немного ушли от темы разговора, советник, - Питер протягивает руку, за подбородок приподнимая голову Стайлза так, чтобы он смотрел в его глаза. - Охотник может быть защитником. А может быть убийцей. Ты сегодня собираешься в город?  
  
Стайлз непонимающе моргает от такой резкой смены темы, а затем, понимая, что отпираться бессмысленно, кивает.  
  
\- Да, - Стилински предпочитает не выяснять, откуда Питер об этом знает, хотя он, конечно, догадывается. - Я не хочу брать машину, Дерек обещал подкинуть меня до центра...  
  
Альфа кивком подтверждает, что именно племянник сдал ему шамана.  
  
\- Ты сможешь меня оттуда забрать, если я тебе позвоню?  
  
\- Смогу. Собираешься пить?  
  
Стайлз недовольно прищуривается, собираясь ввернуть что-нибудь саркастичное, но в глазах альфы нет и намека на насмешливость или веселье.  
  
\- Не исключаю. Не знаю, Питер.  
  
Альфа кивает, медленно поглаживая своего советника по щеке, а затем отстраняется, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
\- Дерек идет. Наверняка хочет сказать тебе, чтобы ты собирался.


	23. Chapter 23

Всё шло до отвратительного не так, как Стайлз думал, а надумать он успел много, пока сидел в маленькой неуместно уютной кофейне и цедил эспрессо чашка за чашкой.  
  
Три чашки было многовато, настолько, что мысли, которые и без того достаточно часто неслись потоком, теперь просто катились кубарем с неведомых вершин в неизведанную глубину.  
  
Стайлз сжимает в ладони салфетку с оставленным миловидной официанточкой номером телефона и хмуро косится на Кейт, вспоминая предупреждение Криса, позвонившего, пока Стилински ехал в машине Дерека.  
  
"Думай своей головой и помни - у моей сестры в клане нет права отдавать тебе приказы"  
  
Больше Арджент не сказал ничего и это-то как раз пугало Стайлза. Если уж Крис решил позвонить и предупредить пасынка об этом, значит у Кейт были какие-то мысли или идеи, не понравившиеся охотнику.  
  
Или, может быть, Крис просто заподозрил что-то неладное, но, не имея доказательств, не стал озвучивать свои теории Стайлзу.  
  
В любом случае Стайлзу слишком не нравилось происходящее, хотя он сам попросил Кейт поехать на стрельбище. Арджент не молчала - рассказывала что-то о Мексике и о прошедшей охоте. Ничего особенного, но Стайлза слабо передергивало от её слов и от ничем неприкрытого удовлетворения в них сквозящего.  
  
\- Крис говорил, что ты недавно учудил... - Кейт усмехается, ловя мрачный взгляд Стайлза. - Эх, Бэтмен, Бэтмен, что твои волки с тобой сделали? Где мой жизнерадостный Стайлз? Так ты все-таки отправил то животное на тот свет?  
  
Стайлз кивает, неохотно облизывая пересохшие губы.  
  
\- Да. Хотя я неслабо облажался. По всем пунктам.  
  
Кейт останавливает машину на небольшой поляне за городом и внимательно смотрит на Стайлза, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Но я его убил, - спокойно кивает Стилински. - Это в любом случае было необходимо.  
  
\- Это необходимо в принципе, - охотница выходит из машины, оставляя дверь открытой. Стайлз выходит следом, потягиваясь, щурясь, глядя на солнце. - Мы с тобой не раз говорили об этом. Профилактика, Стайлз.  
  
\- О, - Стилински кривит губы, подходя ближе к женщине. - Профилактика. Кейт, скажи, пожар в доме Хейлов - тоже профилактика?  
  
Арджент широко улыбается, явно сдерживая желание рассмеяться.  
  
\- Вот из-за чего мой Бэтмен так мрачен. Ну что ж, Стайлз... Я бы скорее назвала это необходимостью... и профилактикой, да. Большая стая вблизи города... Ты должен понимать, что мы не дрессировщики и не надсмотрщики. Ожидание и попустительство - плохая тактика, когда дело касается оборотней.  
  
\- Ты заперла их в доме и подожгла, - ровно продолжает Стайлз, нервно ковыряя мягкую землю носком кеда. - Это убийство, которое сошло тебе с рук. Объясни мне свои мотивы.  
  
\- Ты не слушаешь меня, Стайлз. Охота - это призвание. Или охотятся на тебя, или охотишься ты - в нашей жизни иначе не бывает...  
  
\- Это не охота, Кейт, - с напором повторяет Стилински, отходя на шаг и скрещивая руки на груди. Шаман сам не замечает, как цепляется пальцами за цепочку с трискелем, сжимая подвеску в ладони. - Такой охоте Крис меня не учил. Даже ты меня такой охоте не учила, - добавляет с легкой издевкой, скривившись.  
  
\- Ты бы должен понять, Стайлз, что оправдываться я не собираюсь, и глупо ждать или требовать от меня этого. Ты сам должен определиться кто ты. Или ты охотник. Или ты... - Кейт разводит руками, улыбаясь с язвительной издевкой. - Так кто ты?  
  
\- Я просто не убийца, Кейт. Я бы с этим жить не смог.  
  
\- Это всего лишь означает, что я покрепче тебя, парень. Но ты все равно должен сделать выбор, ты понимаешь?  
  
\- У меня нет выбора, Кейт. Вернее, он не такой, каким ты его понимаешь. Но, - Стайлз упрямо качает головой, не сводя взгляда с Арджент. - Я не дам навредить стае. И не дам им навредить кому бы то ни было. Ты можешь говорить, что я впустую трачу свою жизнь, Кейт, но это то, что для меня действительно важно. Им тоже нужна защита, но их защитить некому.  
  
\- Защита? - Кейт смеется, покачивая головой. - Стайлз, от кого ты собрался их защищать? От охотников? Тебя убьют первым, Бэтмен. Оборотни ведь животные, а ты - самое слабое звено в стае. Если встанет выбор между тобой и остальной стаей - они бросят тебя.  
  
\- Откуда тебе-то знать? - юноша закатывает глаза и резко отворачивается от охотницы, делая несколько шагов в сторону, взлохмачивая ладонями волосы.  
  
Всё, всё шло совсем не так, как представлял Стайлз. Он просто не ожидал, что не сможет получить от Кейт внятного, хоть сколько-либо внятного ответа. Кейт усмехалась, щурилась, наблюдая за юношей, качала головой.  
  
\- Стайлз, хочешь я расскажу тебе о Девкалионе?  
  
\- Все знают о Девкалионе, - Стилински отмахивается, поднимая обескураженный взгляд. - При чем тут свихнувшийся альфа альф?  
  
\- Почти не при чем, кроме того, что его и Хейла объединяет одно - жажда власти. Питер убил племянницу, чтобы получить силу альфы, если он захочет получить силу большую, чем есть у него, ты думаешь, сможешь его остановить?  
  
\- Кейт, старушка, у тебя кончились аргументы? Я знаю, кого и после чего Девкалион берет в свою стаю, но то, что ты говоришь... Это даже не догадки. Это мечты, которым сбыться не суждено.  
  
\- Хорошо, напугать тебя у меня не получается, - Кейт кивает, чем почти выводит Стайлза из себя.  
  
Кажется, что для охотницы происходящее не более чем увлекательная игра, в которой у нее есть бесконечное количество попыток угадать правильный ответ, правильный вариант воздействия на Стайлза.  
  
\- Что еще в арсенале? Угрозы и убеждения?  
  
\- Есть и то, и другое, и все вместе. Стайлз, я постараюсь объяснить понятнее и учесть твою привязанность к этим волчатам. Они действительно просто дети, согласна. Но я хочу мести и имею на нее право. Хейл пытался убить меня, - ладонь охотницы неосознанно ложится на белеющие следы шрамов. - Я хочу отплатить ему тем же. Ты станешь мне мешать?  
  
\- Стану, - глухо отвечает Стайлз. - Еще как, поверь мне. Ты не имеешь права на месть, Кейт, только не ты. Знаешь, даже если бы Крис захотел мстить за это, - Стайлз резко кивает, указывая взглядом на шею женщины, - происходящее и то было бы более... уместным. Но не ты, Кейт.  
  
\- Мне жаль, что мы теперь настолько расходимся во взглядах, мой милый Бэтмен, - Кейт делает несколько плавных, напоминающих одиночный медленный танец, шагов. - Очень жаль. Мне бы не хотелось считать тебя врагом, а ведь ты меня вынуждаешь...  
  
\- Что Крис говорит по поводу твоей жажды мести? Он - глава клана и ему решать, можешь ли ты себе это позволить.  
  
\- Мой брат - не царь и не бог. Его мнение весомо, Стайлз, но личные счеты всегда останутся личными счетами, - ядовито и мягко улыбается охотница.  
  
\- Не тогда, когда твои личные счеты несут угрозу для семьи...  
  
Кейт резко останавливается, разворачиваясь, и Стайлз обрывает законченную фразу на половине звука, отчего она повисает в воздухе неловко, словно лишившаяся большей части нитей марионетка.  
  
\- Неужели ты мне угрожаешь, шаман? - взгляд охотницы становится хищным, и в этот момент Стайлз понимает, что из разряда союзников перешел в категорию жертв. - Угрожаешь мне и моей семье? Крису? Эллисон? Ты это хочешь сказать, Стайлз?  
  
\- Третий закон Ньютона, Кейт. Действие-противодействие. Я не угрожаю тебе, я тебя предупреждаю. То, о чем ты думаешь, ничем хорошим не обернется, Крис просто не поверит ни единому твоему слову. И задурить Эллисон у тебя тоже не получится.  
  
\- Ах да, памятный визит моей племянницы к оборотням... Начало новой эры? - Кейт настолько уверенна в себе, что Стайлза передергивает.  
  
\- Я предлагаю тебе сделку, Стайлз. Раз уж ты определился с тем, на чьей ты стороне, - Кейт убирает руки в карманы тонкой джинсовой куртки, становясь ровно напротив Стайлза. - Выслушай перед тем, как говорить, что не станешь заключать со мной никаких сделок.  
  
\- Я не стану заключать никаких сделок, Кейт, - Стилински пожимает плечами и кивает, выжидающе глянув на охотницу.  
  
\- Отдай мне Питера, - просто и спокойно говорит Арджент. Так, будто произносит что-то само собой разумеющееся. - Я не трону волчат, не стану преследовать их. Могут остаться в Бейкон Хиллс, могут ехать туда, откуда приехали. Я думаю Дерек, хоть и не альфа, но присмотрит за ними, - улыбка женщины становится масляно-гадкой. - Просто отдай мне старшего Хейла, точнее - просто не защищай его и не дай стае сдохнуть за него. Это все, чего я хочу.  
  
Стайлз моргает несколько раз, не до конца веря в то, что Кейт действительно все это произнесла.  
  
\- Я поняла твой ответ, Стайлз, - после долгого молчания юноши Арджент вздыхает с неискренней горечью. - Тогда - я тебя предупредила. Или ты получишь трупы всей стаи, или я получу голову Питера Хейла. С этим всё просто. Подумай ещё.

 

***

  
  
  
Кейт уезжает одна, предварительно все же предложив Стайлзу подбросить его до города. Стилински отказывается, после чего охотница, пожав плечами, садится в машину и молча уезжает.  
  
Стайлз остается на поляне один на один со своими спутанными, торопливыми из-за излишка кофеина мыслями. Стайлз даже не думает над абсурдным предложением-угрозой охотницы, просто бездумно бредет куда-то вглубь леса, отпинывая попадающиеся под ноги камни. Шаман лишь устало вздыхает, когда едва заметная, змеящаяся в траве тропа приводит его к Неметону. Здесь сегодня тихо, мёртво и Стайлзу больше всего хочется просто лечь на огромный пень, свернувшись в позу эмбриона и уснуть. Но шаман понимает, чем это чревато, пускай даже простая прогулка по Нижнему миру уже не доставляет такого дискомфорта.  
  
Стайлз связывает это с тем, что где-то в глубине души сам хотел оказаться здесь, в мертвой серой тишине, лишенной проблем живого Верхнего мира.  
  
Подсохшая серо-бурая трава шелестит под ногами, шаман, не оглядываясь на священное дерево, идет мимо, походя проводя кончиками пальцев по манящей своим живым теплом древесине. Тревоги растворяются в сыром, прохладном воздухе, расползаются витиеватым узором по кистям и предплечьям - шаман проходит еще дюжину шагов, плавно выныривая в живой мир, стряхивая вязкий туман Антумноса с кончиков пальцев.  
  
Айзек ойкает, отскакивая в сторону, изумленно оборачиваясь к друиду, вся остальная стая, выбравшаяся на задний двор для тренировки, просто замирает, рассматривая мрачного, хмурящегося Стайлза.  
  
\- Ты быстро, - Питер отпускает из захвата горло Малии, отчего девушка, не удержавшись на ногах, падает на землю под аккомпанемент тяжелого вздоха отца, и подходит на пару шагов ближе, настороженно оглядывая друида, отвлеченно мнущего в ладони превратившийся в сухую серую труху осенний лист.  
  
\- Срезал, - Стайлз поджимает губы, стряхивая с руки серый порошок, наблюдая за пальцами Питера, прослеживающими узор, тянущийся от запястья к плечу. - Я думаю, нам надо уезжать, Питер…  
  
Стайлз не успевает добавить чего-то еще - стая издает слитный обескураженный вздох. Малия протестующе мычит, так и не встав с земли - не хочет расставаться со своим ухажером; Эрика возмущенно фыркает, взмахивая руками - ей предложили повышение; Джексон издает странный звук, что-то среднее между шипением и раздраженным “эээ” - молодому адвокату дали первое в этом городе дело; Бойд гудит что-то успокаивающее, обнимая свою девушку за талию, Кора молча скрещивает на груди руки, Айзек растерянно оглядывается, инстинктивно ища отсутствующего Дерека.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, это не ультиматум? - альфа прищуривается, заглядывая в глаза советника. - Не думаю, что все настолько критично.  
  
\- Это… не ультиматум, - неохотно соглашается Стилински, поджимая губы, - но я настаиваю на этом, альфа.  
  
Питер выпрямляется, отступая на полшага, кивая Советнику, предлагая идти следом. Стае вожак бросает короткое “Продолжайте“, подкрепленное гулким рыком.  
Стайлз дожидается, пока за его спиной закроется дверь комнаты, и порывисто обнимает волка за пояс, прижимаясь лбом к его спине.  
  
\- Стайлз, - с тихим, немного обескураженным вздохом тянет Питер. - Стайлз, что случилось?  
  
\- Я говорил с Кейт, - бормочет Стайлз, крепче обнимая мужчину.  
  
\- Я в курсе, Советник. Лучше, скажи мне, чем она тебя так напугала. Ты понимаешь, что это несправедливо - требовать от стаи уехать сейчас, когда они наконец-то обосновались, когда мы имеем возможность вести диалог с местными охотниками…  
  
\- Не со всеми.  
  
\- Это решаемо, - жестко произносит Питер. - Что она тебе сказала?  
  
\- Кейт хочет твою голову, - Стайлз ведет ладонью по груди Питера, несильно сжимая пальцы на основании шеи. - Тогда она клянется успокоиться.  
  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что её это не успокоит? - хмыкает оборотень, качнув головой.  
  
\- Ты извини, но я эту возможность вообще не рассматривал, - Стайлз кривится в ответ, отстраняясь и несильно толкая оборотня в плечо. Хейл оборачивается усмехаясь и качая головой.  
  
\- А может стоило? - Питер садится в кресло, рассматривая нахмурившегося юношу, теребящего подвеску на шее. - Я бы тоже не отказался от возможности получить голову Кейт Арджент, но так, чтобы любой исход никак не отразился на моей стае… - Питер делает паузу, но еще до того, как Стайлз успевает вставить слово, уточняет, усмехнувшись:  
  
\- Только, чтобы Дерек об этом не знал.  
  
\- Почему? - Стайлз непонимающе хмурится.  
  
\- О, у племянника к ней отдельные счеты. Не хочу спорить с ним за право перегрызть ей глотку.  
  
\- Питер! - Стайлз сам глухо рычит, опуская голову и сжимая кулаки. - Я ничьей смерти не хочу, тебе ясно? И её - в том числе.  
  
\- Она сумасшедшая, - медленно тянет Питер. - Она не остановится.  
  
\- Мы уедем, - Стилински строго смотрит на альфу сверху вниз. - Просто уедем, а я попрошу Эл запретить Кейт искать нас… Она может не считаться с мнением Криса, но не с мнением Эл.  
  
\- Кейт Арджент плевать на слова Эллисон ровно также, как плевать на слова Криса. Она сумасшедшая фанатичка, вся в отца. Но даже старика Джерарда, я смотрю, перекосило от перспективы, что она станет главой клана, - Хейл плавно поднимается с кресла, подходя ближе к отступающему Стайлзу. - Нам не нужно время, Стайлз, и нам не нужно бегать от сбрендившей охотницы. Нам нужно решение - адекватное и согласованное.  
  
Стайлз упирается спиной в стену, опуская голову.  
  
\- Что ты предлагаешь мне, Питер? Подойти к Крису и сказать… что?  
  
Взгляд у оборотня серьезный и холодный, Стайлз чувствует - отступать так просто вервольф не собирается.  
  
\- И озвучить ему условия предложенной Кейт сделки, - ровно произносит оборотень. - А потом добавить, что я хочу с ним поговорить. Я не заставляю тебя объяснять ему мою позицию. Но я имею на неё право.  
  
\- Нет, - Стайлз мотает головой. - Я не хочу её смерти. И ничьей смерти, своей в том числе…  
  
Стайлз не успевает договорить - Питер резко подается вперед, упираясь ладонью в стену выше плеча шамана, ровно глядя в его глаза. Стайлз видит занимающееся алое пламя в небесно голубых радужках, но голос альфы спокоен, даже преувеличенно спокоен:  
  
\- Она угрожала тебе?  
  
Стайлз сглатывает, делая глубокий вдох, успокаивая сердечный ритм.  
  
\- Не прямо, - не отводит взгляда. - Мне - не прямо, а стае - вполне конкретно. Я знаю людей, которых она приведет за собой, Питер, они убьют всех…  
  
\- Я не хуже тебя знаю, каких людей она приводит, - Хейл издает странный, лающий смешок. - Поверь. Троих из них я сам убил и не жалею об этом ни капли.  
  
На это Стайлз не отвечает, но и взгляда не отводит, немигающе глядя на подобравшегося, нахмурившегося оборотня.  
  
\- Сколько времени она тебе дала? - Питер чуть постукивает когтями по стене, выдавая свою нервозность. - Стайлз?  
  
\- Я не знаю, - Стилински запрокидывает голову макушкой упираясь в стену. - Я не знаю, она просто сказала “подумай еще”. Питер, это не больше двух дней.  
  
\- Когда там у юной Арджент совершеннолетие? - альфа второй рукой мягко обнимает человека за талию.  
  
\- В конце следующей недели, - Стайлз закрывает глаза. - Думаешь, Кейт станет тянуть?  
  
\- Я думаю, если она надеется как-то согласовать свои действия с семьей… Вернее, не так - если она надеется получить в дальнейшем оправдание своим действиям, ей будет проще говорить с племянницей, чем с братом.  
  
\- Нет, - Стайлз качает головой, вздохнув. - Эллисон очень умная и…  
  
\- Даже ты, когда она угрожает тебе, стае, за которую ты несешь ответственность, и мне, не соглашаешься, что самый разумный выход - убить её. Или изолировать, но я не знаю таких мест, где это возможно. Ты думаешь, Эллисон Арджент будет более благоразумна и менее жалостлива? Я бы не стал на это надеяться.  
  
\- Думаешь, что Крис согласится? - Стайлз фыркает, качнув головой.  
  
\- Думаю, что он ближе к этому, чем его дочь.  
  
Питер замолкает, почти невесомо касаясь губами виднеющейся из-под ворота футболки ключицы.  
  
\- Я не стану этого делать, Питер. Нет. Уехать и вести себя тихо - я настаиваю на этом.  
  
Стайлз вздрагивает, когда на его плечо падают хлопья штукатурки из-под когтей оборотня, когда чувствует горлом гулкий злой рык альфы.


	24. Chapter 24

Питеру стоит признать, что нельзя недооценивать своего Советника, и уж точно ни в коем случае нельзя недооценивать друида, связанного с Нижним миром.   
  
Нельзя не учитывать его желаний. В том числе и желания защитить альфу.  
  
Питер не чуял подвоха, когда соглашался - неохотно и неприязненно, - на условие друида: увести стаю из Бейкон Хиллс, туда, откуда волки пришли за ним, туда, куда альфа-волк, вновь почуяв родную землю под когтистыми лапами, совсем не хочет возвращаться. Питер не чуял в привычном сладком запахе Стайлза опасности, когда стая неохотно собирала вещи, ворча и хмурясь.   
  
Паршивое настроение оплело волчат плющом, не от того даже, что приходилось уходить из места, которое нравилось и которое они всё-таки считали родным, а из-за слишком откровенного, пусть и сглаженного, конфликта между Советником и альфой.   
  
Стая должна была уйти утром - с Дереком, который планов дяди не одобрял, но и противиться не стал. Сам Питер ушел ночью, умело заметая следы и от охотника, и от собственной стаи.   
Что бы ни говорил Стайлз, а оставлять открытой проблему с такой психопаткой, как Кейт Арджент, было просто безответственно. Питер прекрасно понимал, что охотница, сделавшая целью своей жизни уничтожение клана Хейлов, не остановится из-за разговоров с племянницей или с братом. От Кейт стоило избавиться.  
  
К восьми утра, ко времени, когда стая как раз должна бы уже выезжать из особняка, Питер останавливает машину неподалеку от знака, обозначающего въезд в очередной городишко, в шестистах километрах от Бэйкон Хиллс. Ночь за рулем дает о себе знать неприятной скованностью немного затекших мышц, а утреннее солнце окрашивает раскинувшийся по обе стороны от дороги лес яркими, чистыми красками, слишком соблазнительными, чтобы волк мог отказать себе в удовольствии хоть немного пробежаться на четырех лапах, отдохнуть от железной клетки, именуемой машиной и размять жаждущее движения тело.   
  
Питер настораживается слишком поздно, когда сочная зеленая трава под лапами внезапно отзывается сухим и безжизненным хрустом, а яркие краски утреннего леса вокруг постепенно и как-то незаметно выцветают. Со следующим осторожным шагом - Питер помнит, что здесь уже нет разницы, куда двигаться - вперед или назад, - неуловимо меняются и очертания леса, а запах мертвой древесины и холодной, стоялой воды бьет по рецепторам, заставляя зверя паниковать. Альфа не без труда удерживает спокойствие, замирая и по-настоящему приходя в ужас, когда попытка обратиться заканчивается ничем.   
  
\- Ты правда думал, что сможешь вот так уйти, альфа? - голос друида сейчас под стать окружающему его миру - холодный, серьезный и почти безэмоциональный.   
  
Питер недоверчиво переступает по сухой серой траве, поворачиваясь к выскользнувшему из-за деревьев Стайлзу.   
  
Друид выглядит нелепо, но страшно в ярко-алой толстовке и мешковатых джинсах, с кожей, полностью покрытой чернильными узорами и почерневшими, гипнотизирующими глазами.  
  
"Как ты меня нашел?"  
  
Альфа подходит ближе, опасливо принюхиваясь к друиду. Концентрированная, ничем не сдерживаемая сила исходит от человека обжигающими ледяным холодом волнами, и волк просто не может подойти ближе, застывая в паре метров от него и отшатываясь, когда друид делает шаг вперед.  
  
Больше всего хищнику хочется лечь на землю, поджав хвост и спрятав морду в лапах, потому что волчьи инстинкты не обманывают - бежать сейчас совершенно бесполезно. Варианта с нападением Питер даже не рассматривает.  
  
\- Ты дал мне это, - Стайлз на раскрытой ладони показывает волку серебряную подвеску-трискель, сейчас слабо светящуюся холодным сероватым светом. - И я основательно срезал через Антумнос. И я не скажу, Питер Хейл, что это было похоже на приятную прогулку.  
  
"Тебе не следовало этого делать"  
  
Друид в ответ на это высоко вздергивает брови, недовольно кривясь.  
  
\- Мы ведь уже знаем, что не тебе мне указывать, альфа. Я твой Советник, не так ли? И тебе не стоит пытаться меня обмануть.  
  
"Так безопаснее"  
  
\- Ты собираешься убить близкого мне человека, даже не попытавшись найти мирные пути решения проблемы и говоришь мне о безопасности?  
  
"Ты отослал стаю?"  
  
\- Да, Дерек увел волчат из Бэйкон Хиллс двадцать минут назад. Я сказал ему не ехать далеко, они остановятся в паре городов отсюда и будут вести себя очень тихо, благо, что полнолуние еще не скоро. Мне стоит оставить тебя в волчьем теле, Питер. Волчья сущность лгать не умеет.   
  
Волк неловко пятится еще на полшага, едва удерживаясь от встревоженного рыка. Холод становится ощутимее, даже сквозь волчий мех Питер чувствует понижение температуры, а у друида дрожат пальцы, которые он недовольно небрежно растирает, стараясь не терять визуальный контакт с хищником.   
  
"Стайлз..."  
  
\- Знание приходит с силой, - глухо отзывается Стилински, опуская взгляд на свои подрагивающие пальцы. - Вот она - сила. Чувствуешь?  
  
Волк согласно наклоняет голову, сдерживая себя, чтобы не припасть на передние лапы.   
  
Стайлз делает шаг вперед, вцепляясь пальцами в холку не успевшего отстраниться хищника, и закрывает свои пугающие черные глаза. Питер ждет насколько мгновений, затем невольно моргая, и тут же чувствует, как земля уходит из-под лап, чувствует, как друид крепче впивается в толстую волчью шкуру.  
  
\- А вот оно - знание, - Стайлз обессиленно опускается на зеленую траву рядом с настороженным мужчиной. - Ты голый, Питер...   
  
\- Я знаю, - ровно отзывается Хейл, не сводя взгляда со Стайлза. - Тебя всё ещё выматывает контакт с Антумносом.  
  
\- Ага, - Стайлз сейчас выглядит совершенно безобидно: усталый, растерянный и растрепанный. - На самом деле очень сильно. И я не могу выбраться без тебя, я пытался по пути сюда.   
Питер аккуратно, памятуя о том, что случилось с его рукой в тот раз, когда Стайлз столкнулся с омегой, придвигается ближе, обнимая устало вздохнувшего Стилински.  
  
\- Знаешь что, Питер, - сердито начинает Стайлз, но замолкает, когда мужчина тепло поглаживает его по плечу, а второй рукой сгребает его ладони, согревая.   
  
\- Ты выглядел грозно, когда мы были в Нижнем мире, - хмыкает Питер.   
  
\- То есть сейчас я выгляжу как ушибленный оладушек? Потому что именно так я себя чувствую...  
  
\- Ну, примерно, - сидеть голой задницей на траве - так себе удовольствие, но Стайлз действительно выглядит так, словно в ближайшее время не найдет в себе сил сдвинуться с места.  
\- Послушай, - голос Стайлза становится серьезным, - ты обманул меня, Питер...   
  
Хейл низко опускает голову, исподлобья глядя на своего Советника.   
  
\- Тебе не следовало соглашаться со мной, если ты собирался всё сделать по-своему. Ты всерьез думал, что я оставлю тебя здесь? Одного? Оставлю тебе разборки с Кейт?  
  
\- Я не думал, что ты сможешь меня найти, - Питер все же поднимается на ноги, и тянет Стайлза к себе, принюхиваясь - судя по всему он не успел далеко отойти от сложенных в рюкзак вещей.  
  
\- А, ну да, - Стайлз устало встряхивается, приваливаясь спиной к дереву в паре метров от одевающегося вервольфа. - Мы пойдем к Кейт вместе, Питер. И ты не будешь пытаться её убить. Ты ведь понимаешь, что твоя жажда мести ставит твою стаю под угрозу?  
  
\- Жажда мести? - Питер подходит вплотную, двигаясь по-хищному плавно, опасно. - Жажда мести, Стайлз? Сумасшедшая сука хочет убить меня, всю мою семью и стаю, а мой Советник говорит мне, что я не должен жаждать её головы на блюде? - в радужках оборотня занимается алое пламя. - Стайлз, я был уверен, что мы пришли к взаимопониманию...   
  
\- По всем, кажется, вопросам, кроме этого, - твердо произносит Стилински, спокойно глядя в глаза оборотня. - Я пойду с тобой, и я поговорю с Кейт. И вы с ней заключите мир. На любых условиях.  
  
\- Ты знаешь её условия, Советник, - Питер насмешливо кривится, рывком отодвигаясь. - Моя голова.   
  
\- Мы сможем уладить всё это, Питер.   
  
Питер молча разворачивается, уходя в направлении дороги, не оборачиваясь, но прекрасно зная, что Стайлз идет за ним, обуреваемый сомнениями, тревожный, но такой упрямый.  
  
\- Помнишь тот раз, когда охотники напали на Эрику и Бойда?.. - Стайлз не знает, почему он решил рассказать об этом сейчас, просто он чувствует острую необходимость в этом. Именно сейчас.  
  
\- Да, - Питер прикладывается к бутылке, долгими глотками осушая сразу половину, и часть выплескивая себе за шиворот - день обещает быть жарким.   
  
Стайлз тянет руку к бутылке, сминая пластик, делая неуверенный короткий глоток.  
  
\- Это Кейт тогда была.  
  
\- И ты не сказал мне, - Питер кивает, делая шаг назад и скрещивая руки на груди. - Мало того. Ты говоришь мне об этом сейчас.   
  
\- Я сделал для них всё что мог...  
  
\- Я не спорю, Стайлз.  
  
\- Послушай, Питер! - Стилински делает широкий шаг вперед, оказываясь в паре дюймов от мужчины, зло толкает его в плечо, чего оборотень почти даже не замечает, и поднимает на альфу яростный взгляд. - Что плохого в том, что я стараюсь защитить свою семью? Ты бы поступил так же, альфа, я уверен, что ты за тех, кто тебе дорог глотки драл бы налево и направо. И еще больше я не хочу, что бы ты, ты! причинил ей вред.   
  
Вервольф хмурится, но ничего не отвечает, обходя машину и садясь за руль. Стайлз ныряет на пассажирское кресло, перетягивая через грудь ремень безопасности.   
  
\- Что ты задумал, Питер? - Стайлз поднимает взгляд на зеркало заднего вида, в которое неотрывно смотрит альфа. - Не лги мне.   
  
\- Назначай встречу, - Питер заводит машину, снова бросая взгляд на зеркало, но так и не поворачиваясь к своему советнику. - Я покажу тебе её такой, какой ты её уже наверняка видел, но замечать, судя по всему не хотел.  
  
Стайлз договаривается с Кейт на вечер, охотница выбирает место неподалеку от Бейкон Хиллс.  
  
Питер молча кивает, глянув на предложенные координаты, и немного меняет курс, поясняя, что завтрак бы ему лично не помешал.   
  
Стайлз ничего не имеет против паршивого придорожного кофе и еще более мерзкой яичницы с пережаренным, сухим, словно чипсы, беконом. Его нервирует упрямое молчание Питера, его злость, такая вязкая и плотная, что у Стайлза ломит виски, а на языке горчит.   
  
\- Остановись. Пожалуйста, Питер, просто останови машину.   
  
Хейл вдаряет по тормозам, на миг окрашивая радужку в алый, но к человеку не поворачивается даже когда Стайлз навязчиво укладывает ладони на его бедро, наклоняясь ближе, дыша в изгиб шеи.  
  
Стайлз не дока в долгосрочных отношениях, не умеет просить прощения, особенно когда не чувствует себя виноватым, и совсем не умеет сглаживать конфликты, особенно когда не уверен, что подобный конфликт вообще возможно сгладить.   
  
\- Я поговорю с ней при тебе, Питер. Я попытаюсь... сделать хоть что-то чтобы сгладить происходящее. Питер...   
  
Волк неохотно поворачивается к друиду, щуря холодные голубые глаза.  
  
\- Будет хуже, если я даже не попытаюсь.  
  
\- С тобой у меня меньше шансов выбраться оттуда живым, - внезапно совершенно спокойно поясняет Питер.  
  
\- С чего ты взял? - опешив от удивления на несколько секунд, Стайлз отвечает не сразу.   
  
\- Ты друид моей стаи, Стайлз. И это даже не первая причина, почему я не хочу, чтобы ты ехал к своей так называемой тете и подставлялся под пули её охотников. Она угрожала тебе, ты забыл?  
  
\- Может, это сгоряча, - Стайлз не очень-то верит в свои слова и самое обидное в том, что Питер это прекрасно чувствует. - Кейт должна понимать, что твоё убийство не вернет ей статуса в семье.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что Кейт Арджент так уж жаждет стать главой клана без поддержки своих ближайших родственников, Стайлз... Старик Джерард мертв, но даже он понимал, что его дочь - психопатка, которую и близко нельзя подпускать к управлению кланом. Я думаю, что она сумасшедшая блядь, когда-то вытрахавшая все мозги из моего племянника и уничтожившая нашу семью и нас самих. Я смотрю, Крис опустил подробности, - так же ровно продолжает Питер, взглянув на округлившиеся, удивленные глаза Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз молчит - ответ и так понятен, и Питер снова заводит машину, проверяя по навигатору направление.  


***

  
  
Питер говорил, что Кейт придет не одна, и он оказывается прав - Арджент приводит с собой трех незнакомых Стайлзу охотников, в которых чувствуется обученность и жестокость, словно в охотничьих собаках. В руках у каждого по арбалету, и никто не пытается сделать вид, что это всего лишь мера предосторожности.   
  
Кейт смотрит на Питера так, словно он её подарок на Рождество и День Рождения одновременно. Сам вервольф, подчиняясь своему друиду, стоит за его спиной, настороженный и подобравшийся, готовый к прыжку, к атаке, но сдерживаемый человеком.   
  
\- Мы договаривались не об этом, - тягуче проговаривает Кейт, не сводя откровенно жаждущего взгляда с Питера.   
  
\- Мы ни о чем не договаривались, Кейт. Послушай...   
  
\- Тише, тише, мой маленький Бэтмен, - Арджент разглядывает Хейла, обласкивает взглядом, пальцами лаская висящий на бедре нож. - Как же он заставил прийти сюда, Питер? Читал тебе вслух "Лев, Колдунья и Платяной шкаф" до тех пор, пока ты не сдался?  
  
\- Я разве похож на человека, которому свойственны самопожертвования?  
  
Питер кривится, отвечая, но Кейт кривится еще выразительнее.  
  
\- Ты вообще не похож на человека, Питер. Не обольщайся.  
  
\- Зато ты похожа на Джадис, Кейт, - Питер внезапно усмехается, качнув головой. - Беспринципные суки всегда одинаковы. Используете маленьких мальчиков, втягиваете их в игры, которых они не понимают.   
  
\- Эй, - возмущенно тянет Стайлз, понимая, что инициатива в разговоре совершенно утеряна.   
  
Волк и охотница почти с удивлением оборачиваются к нему, словно забыв о его присутствии.   
  
\- Я еще здесь, ребятки. И я по-прежнему хочу мирного решения.   
  
Кейт смотрит так нежно, что Стайлзу становится действительно жутковато. В Кейт, на самом деле, никогда не было нежности - было одобрение, дружелюбие, но нежности не было.   
\- Ты привел ко мне оборотня, смерти которого я желала так много лет... Не только его, конечно, - Кейт насмешливо смотрит на Питера из-под ресниц. - Ты мог бы быть умным песиком и привести с собой племянника. А заодно племянницу и дочку, впрочем... Не утруждай себя, я найду их. Без альфы они не протянут долго.   
  
Питер низко рычит, подаваясь вперед,но Стайлз успевает остановить хищника, впечатывая раскрытую ладонь в его пресс, коротко оглядывая вскинувших арбалеты мужчин. Кейт поднимает вверх ладонь, останавливая наемников, и криво улыбается Питеру, снова совершенно игнорируя Стилински.  
  
\- Но я не дам твоим волчаткам свихнуться, Питер. Я хочу, чтобы мой милый сладкий Дерек в полной мере осознавал, что происходит с ним и его стаей... У него есть кто-нибудь? Я это выясню. А твоих девчонок я кину псам, поразвлечься.  
  
Стайлзу кажется, что в окружающем их лесу затихает вся жизнь в радиусе мили, настолько тихо становится после того, как Кейт замолкает.  
  
\- Ты не сможешь объяснить Крису моей смерти, - Стайлз не верит, что произносит это, но еще меньше верит в то, что только что произнесла Кейт.   
  
\- Ей ничего не нужно будет объяснять, Стайлз, - немного устало, словно человек, замучившийся убеждаться, что он в очередной раз прав, произносит Питер. - Стая ушла. В доме никаких следов. Дерек не вернется в особняк. Волки меняют место жительства, переходят с места на место. И это будет выглядеть правдоподобно. Крис до последнего будет отметать мысль о том, что его сестра пристрелила его приемного сына.  
  
\- Кейт, послушай меня, я не знаю, действительно не знаю, что у тебя лично произошло с Хейлами, но ты забрала уже достаточно жизней, ты...  
  
Стайлз делает шаг вперед, настойчиво отталкивая Питера за свою спину - волк рычит, но отступает лишь на дюйм, готовый кинуться вперед при малейшей угрозе. Кейт смотрит на них насмешливо и восхищенно, совершенно по-волчьи тянет носом воздух, облизывая красиво очерченные губы, растянутые в плотоядной улыбке.  
  
\- Секс. Всеми нами движет секс, да, Бэтмен? Любое дело нужно доводить до конца. Отойди, - Кейт поднимает руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом, целясь в грудь Питера. - Стайлз, я не хочу в тебя стрелять. Отойди и дай мне закончить.  
  
\- Нет, - Стилински мотает головой, заводя руку за спину, удерживая хищника и стараясь закрыть его собой. - Нет, Кейт, ты... ты ведь рушишь всё, чего Крис добивался, подумай...   
  
\- Мой брат добивается прекращения вендетты, - спокойно кивает Кейт. - Он хочет, чтобы Элли не угрожали свихнувшиеся оборотни, заручившиеся поддержкой сверхъестественных сил. Я ничего не рушу, Стайлз. Просто мой брат стал слишком мягкосердечен. Отойди.   
  
Стайлз снова качает головой и набирает в грудь воздух, чтобы сказать что-то еще, когда Кейт просто делает шаг вперед, поднимая взгляд на Питера, и стреляет в упор, почти прижимая дуло пистолета к груди Стайлза.  
  
Питер чувствует, как в спину бьет волной леденящего холода, и крепко обхватывает Стайлза поперек груди, удерживая, прежде чем мир вокруг начнет стремительно выцветать, сменяясь Нижним миром, Антумносом.


	25. Chapter 25

По ладони течет горячее и липкое, Питер сильнее прижимает Стайлза к себе стараясь вытянуть боль, но не находит ни одного её очага, зато открыв глаза видит, как по земле, из-под ног Стайлза, расползаются черные разводы, будто выжигая и без того жухлую траву, складываясь, судя по трем лучам, в огромный знак трискелиона.   
  
Здесь холодно, даже волка пробирает ознобом, а черная кровь, текущая по пальцам кажется неестественно горячей.  
  
\- Стайлз, - почувствовав наконец-то возможность твердо встать на ноги, Питер разворачивает друида к себе, когтями сдирая с него футболку, оглядывая кровоточащую рану. - Ты меня слышишь?  
  
\- Конечно, я тебя слышу, - глухо отвечает друид, опуская голову и тоже рассматривая пулевое отверстие на своей груди. Питер отмечает, что сейчас ставший уже почти привычным зрелищем узор на коже друида распространяется не от кончиков пальцев а от этой аккуратной, влажно-черной дырки в груди. - Надо вытащить пулю, - неожиданно спокойно сообщает Стайлз. - Она неглубоко вошла. Сможешь?  
  
\- Только когтями, - у Хейла не получается даже испугаться, запаниковать по-настоящему, а надо бы. - Но я только хуже сделаю.   
  
\- Нет, не сделаешь, - Стайлз внезапно закашливается, подаваясь вперед, к альфе, повисая в его руках, когда тот обхватывает его, удерживая. Когда Стилински снова поднимает голову, губы у него влажные и блестящие от черной крови. - Помоги, Питер.   
  
Только сейчас Питер оглядывается за спину, ища огромный пень срубленного священного дерева - нечего и сомневаться, что он где-то поблизости, - и действительно видит его - холодный, пышущий силой и злостью. Стайлз цепляется пальцами за футболку, упорно подталкивая альфу к пню, и Питер послушно отступает, разворачивается, придерживая Советника и помогая ему сесть, и замирает, уставившись на стоящую напротив, по другую сторону пня, девочку лет восьми-десяти.   
  
\- Что там? - Стайлз слабо дергает оборотня за край футболки и Питер возвращает свое внимание ему, опускаясь перед друидом на колени.   
  
\- Девочка, - Хейл еще раз бросает взгляд на ребенка. - В платье. И с двумя косичками.   
  
Стайлз придерживается за плечо альфы, оборачиваясь. У него увиденное удивления не вызывает, он снова поворачивается к Питеру, равнодушно пожимая плечами:  
  
\- Это Кейт. Давай потом.   
  
\- Будет больно, - с сомнением отвечает Питер, выпуская когти и аккуратно касаясь ими раны.   
  
\- Не будет, - Стайлз кривовато улыбается. - Только дышать тяжело. Ты же понимаешь, что я уже давно должен истечь кровью.  
  
\- Я стараюсь не задумываться об этом. Оставлю на потом, - альфа осторожно запускает когти в рану, второй рукой придерживая Советника за плечи, не давая упасть. Прожилки на срубе дерева заполняются чернотой, а Стайлз даже не вздрагивает, когда Питер ворошит когтями в ране, стараясь подцепить пулю.  
  
\- Аккуратнее, альфа. Там аконита на всю стаю хватит, - волк обескураженно рычит, когда друид касается губами его виска, шепча это. - Не беспокойся. Я вообще ничего не чувствую.   
  
Наконец, оборотню удается подцепить кусочек металла и буквально выскрести его из тела человека - Стайлз вздыхает свободнее, ткнувшись лбом в плечо подхватившего его оборотня. Пулю Питер отбрасывает в сторону, а когда смотрит на то место, куда она упала, не видит ничего, кроме почерневшей травы.  
  
Такое случается редко, но сейчас Питер готов признать, что уже просто устал удивляться.   
  
\- Я хочу лечь, - тихо бормочет Стайлз, с ногами забираясь на пень, и Питер тянется к нему, сначала садясь, а затем и ложась рядом, стараясь не обращать внимания на девочку, которая, судя по всему, их не видит.  
  
Стайлз придвигается ближе, зябко вздрагивая, и Питер гладит его по спине, ласково касаясь мертвенно холодной кожи, покрытой узорной вязью.   
  
\- Она нас не видит? - Питер тепло дышит в макушку прильнувшего человека, стараясь согреть его.  
  
\- Нет, - Стилински закашливается. - Не видит и не слышит.  
  
\- Тебе нужно согреться, - волк обеспокоенно порыкивает, - не засыпай, Стайлз.  
  
\- Со мной ничего не случится, альфа, - друид тянется рукой к груди, размазывая черную, вязкую жидкость по коже. - Он меня вылечит.   
  
\- Не засыпай, - твердо повторяет альфа, садясь, и тянет Советника к себе, усаживая спиной к своей груди.   
  
\- Недоверчивый большой волк, - неслышно шепчет Стайлз, силясь улыбнуться. - Хорошо, как скажешь.  
  
\- Дитон говорил мне, что Неметон защищает своих друидов, - Питер удобнее обнимает Стайлза, краем глаза следя за девочкой, по периметру обходящей пень. - Но я никогда не слышал что он делает это настолько эффективно. Это из-за твоей связи с Нижним миром?  
  
\- Ага, - Стайлз снова глухо кашляет, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. - Он меня не отдаст, я нужен ему.   
  
Хейл хмурится, оглядывая мертвый, недружелюбный лес, поворачивается ища взглядом девчонку, но не находит.  
  
Стайлз правильно понимает его - качает головой, бормоча:  
  
\- Она не уйдет далеко. В каком-то очень сложном смысле мы все здесь, - он касается пальцами своего виска. - Так что…   
  
\- Почему она так выглядит?  
  
\- Наверное, Антумнос выбрал тот период её жизни, когда она не представляла опасности…   
  
\- Давно же это было… Это из-за того, что ты слишком сильно не хочешь её смерти, - Питер кривится. - Я прав?  
  
\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, - голос у друида слабый и тихий, Питер не решается на него давить, поэтому замолкает, пожав плечами. - Дай мне поспать, Питер, пожалуйста. Я обещаю тебе, что всё будет в порядке.   
  
Альфа тяжело и недоверчиво вздыхает, на секунду отпуская Советника, чтобы рывком снять с себя футболку.   
  
\- Надень, - не дожидаясь слабо выраженного протеста Стилински, Питер натягивает вещь на него, и снова обнимает человека, давая ему устроиться удобнее. - Что будет, когда ты уснешь? Если всё это у тебя в голове?  
  
\- Я же сказал - в каком-то очень сложном смысле, - Стайлз вздыхает, приваливаясь боком к груди Питера. - Не в прямом. Скоро мне станет лучше и здесь потеплеет, - Стайлз сонно моргает - Питер чувствует, как он задевает ресницами кожу на его груди, прижимаясь. - Не беспокойся, альфа, здесь нам ничего не угрожает.   
  
Питеру слабо в это верится, но выхода у него нет - остается только согревать мгновенно уснувшего друида теплом своего тела, гладить его по плечу, прижимаясь щекой к макушке, и ждать.   
  
Мертвый лес настороженно следит за оборотнем - Питер чувствует шкурой этот мертвый, холодный и внимательный взгляд. Волку здесь не нравится, несмотря на то, что температура воздуха, как и обещал Стайлз, постепенно поднимается, становясь приемлемой.   
  
Девчонка так и не появляется в поле зрения оборотня, и он не слышит её - Питер вообще не слышит ничего, кроме дыхания Стайлза и ритма его сердца, который выравнивается и успокаивается, принося некое спокойствие и настороженному альфа-волку.  
  
Питер не знает, сколько времени проходит - он пытается считать по вдохам или по внутреннему ощущению времени, но раз за разом сбивается, а Стайлз все спит, ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее, причмокивает во сне и выглядит совершенно по-детски, несмотря на узор на коже, несмотря на то, что он весь перемазан в собственной крови. Хейл укладывает его на поверхность пня, когда убеждается, что и она потеплела достаточно, а сам медленно поднимается на ноги, инстинктивно стараясь не делать резких движений.   
  
\- Присмотри за ним, - ровно произносит в гулкую тишину, сам не понимая зачем - просто кажется, что так будет лучше, вежливее.   
  
\- Не уходи, - Стайлз приоткрывает один глаз, завозившись. - Питер…  
  
\- Я не… - Хейл обескураженно вздыхает. - Ладно, Советник, как скажешь. Я хотел осмотреться.   
  
\- Ты не уйдешь далеко без меня - он все равно завернет тебя к Неметону, - Стайлз осторожно потягивается, раскидывая руки в стороны. - Не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю.   
  
\- Ты можешь нас отсюда вывести? - оборотень снова садится рядом с человеком, принюхиваясь, с трудом различая запах Стайлза, кажется, будто Нижний мир поглощает его, растворяет в себе.   
  
\- Нет, - Стайлз вздыхает, но обеспокоенным не кажется. - Не сейчас, я еще…   
  
\- Ладно, - Питер успокаивающе гладит его по щеке, кивая. - Но ты уверен, что тебе не станет хуже, если мы останемся здесь? Что он не вытянет из тебя все силы?  
  
\- Выбора нет, - Стайлз выглядит как-то безразлично, скучающе, когда пожимает плечами. - Питер…   
  
\- Что? - волк и сам чувствует, как притупляются эмоции, нападает апатия.  
  
\- Думаешь, я бы не вытащил нас, если бы мог? - Стайлз с трудом растягивает губы в улыбке. - Сначала мне нужно расплатиться. Нам нужно, - исправляется, помедлив секунду.  
  
\- Как? - Питер безвольно опускает руку, касаясь гладкой, теплой поверхности сруба.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на его ладонь, внимательно следя за тем, как Хейл пытается пошевелить пальцами - выходит лениво, словно мышцы неохотно слушаются оборотня.  
  
Так и есть, но даже собственную панику Питер не может прочувствовать в полной мере - только какой-то её отголосок, тень, напоминание о том, что она должна быть.  
  
\- Эмоциями, - Стайлз неспешно скользит прохладными пальцами по руке альфы, от запястья к плечу. - Сильными, яркими эмоциями, которые он еще долго сможет смаковать. Хорошими, позитивными эмоциями, которые для него редкость.   
  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? - Питер старается контролировать свое дыхание - кажется, что через пару минут мозгу будет уже лень заниматься работой легких.   
  
\- Возьми меня, - отводя взгляд просит Стайлз.  
  
Когда тонкие пальцы касаются щеки, Питер поворачивает голову, касаясь губами знака Альгиз на запястье друида. Там кожа теплая, нежная и, судя по тихому вздоху Стайлза, очень чувствительная.   
  
\- Это странно звучит и плохо выглядит, - Питер продолжает скользить губами по запястью Стайлза.   
  
\- Это было бы плохо, если бы мы не хотели друг друга, - Стайлз просто улыбается. - А странного сегодня и так… слишком. Тем более, у нас нет выбора, волк, - друид еще улыбается, но интонации становятся совсем невеселыми. - Нам ничего здесь не грозит, но чем дольше мы здесь, тем меньше шансов уйти. Антумнос заберет нас себе. Я буду у него любимой игрушкой, а где будешь ты, волк? Где-то рядом, наверное. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты был рядом…   
  
Голос Стайлза становится все тише, он смотрит не на альфу, а куда-то чуть в сторону, медленно моргая, будто снова засыпая.   
  
\- Я буду рядом, - Питер встряхивает человека за плечи, пытаясь привести в чувство, но Стайлз сонно хмурится, мотая головой и безвольной куклой повисая в руках мужчины. - Стайлз, не засыпай.   
  
Стилински бормочет что-то совсем непонятное, ложась на спину и тут же переворачиваясь набок, стараясь подтянуть колени к груди, чтобы устроиться удобнее.   
  
Альфа недовольно рычит, переворачивая человека на спину и, подумав секунду, наотмашь бьет по лицу.  
  
Стайлз широко распахивает глаза, перехватывая руку оборотня и, на удивление, удерживая, а Питер жмурится, чувствуя обрушившуюся лавину боли, прокатившуюся по всему телу, сильную, словно выжигающую все нервные окончания.  
  
\- Дурак! - Стайлз толкает альфу в плечо, и тут же обхватывает за шею, когда потерявший ориентацию оборотень начинает заваливаться набок. - Он же тебя прикончит, альфа, ты с ума сошел?  
  
Волк глухо рычит, опираясь одной рукой о сруб пня, второй обнимает человека за пояс, удерживая, впиваясь пальцами под ребра.  
  
\- Зато неслабо бодрит, - Питер трясет головой, стараясь отогнать пульсирующую, не желающую затихать боль.  
  
\- Дурак, - тише повторяет Стайлз, скрещивая руки на шее альфы. - Второй раз даже не пробуй, ладно? Такие эмоции не помогут - боль и страх Антумнос всегда получает в избытке.   
  
\- Ладно, - Хейл откровенно не уверен, что сможет выдержать еще одну волну такой боли. - Как скажешь, советник.   
  
Про себя альфа бормочет “выкуси, лесная мертвечина”, запуская ладони под великоватую Стайлзу футболку, оглаживая крепкое подтянутое тело, прослеживая кончиками пальце рельеф напряженных мышц, и одновременно прижимается губами к шее друида, оставляя на покрытой узором коже темно-алую метку, которая пропадает почти мгновенно, словно у Стайлза есть оборотническая регенерация.  
  
Хотя, сейчас у него регенерация куда сильнее, чем у любого оборотня - Питер проводит ладонью по груди юноши, не чувствуя даже шрама от раны, только корку засохшей крови, крошащуюся под пальцами.  
  
\- Пообещай мне, - Питер мягко толкает Стайлза в грудь, заставляя лечь, и сам наклоняется над ним, обнимая за затылок и горячо дыша в губы.   
  
\- Я не дам тебе её убить, - Стайлз хрипло, тяжело вздыхает, вцепляясь руками в плечи оборотня. - Не проси. Не вынуждай. Не ставь мне условий, альфа.   
  
Питер глухо рычит, чувствуя, как от злости удлиняются когти и клыки, а тело медленно готовится к трансформации.   
  
\- Доверься мне, - Стайлз обхватывает ладонями лицо Питера, легко массируя кончиками пальцев виски, и одновременно выгибается навстречу альфе. - Это не означает, что я не решу эту проблему. Хорошо?  
  
\- Хорошо, - недовольно ворчит вервольф, чувствуя, как хищник внутри успокаивается от прикосновений Советника.   
  
Питер, кажется, пропустил момент, когда зверь стал доверять решениям друида больше, чем человек. Стайлз отвлекает мужчину от размышлений - тянет к себе, напористо, властно целуя, но тут же отдает инициативу альфе, стоит ему полностью переключиться на лежащего под ним человека. Становится жарче, и Питер понятия не имеет, то ли растет температура воздуха, то ли так чувствуется жар тела Стайлза, сейчас послушно раскрывающегося для ласкающего его хищника.   
  
\- Питер… - Стайлз встает на мостик, помогая вервольфу стащить с него джинсы с бельем, и снова падает спиной на гладкое дерево, неотрывно глядя на замешкавшегося оборотня. Хейл избавляется от своей одежды и наклоняется над Стилински, медленно, неуверенно проводя языком по его шее. Ситуация скорее нервирует, чем возбуждает.   
  
\- Не думай об этом, как о неизбежности… или оплате… - Стайлз немного хмурится, отдавая себе отчет в том, что и сам он думает о происходящем именно так. - Заметь, зато никаких волчат, которые нам помешают…   
  
Питер негромко фыркает, легонько прикусывая подставленную шею.   
  
\- И куча свободного времени… вообще всё время мира, если уж быть точным, - Стилински гладит альфу по спине, чувствуя, как под кожей перекатываются литые мышцы.   
  
\- А если я причиню тебе боль? - вдоль позвоночника проходит инстинктивная нервная дрожь, когда Питер говорит об этом.   
Стайлз хмурится в ответ, признавая обоснованность опасений оборотня.  
  
\- Всё будет в порядке, Питер, - уже через пару мгновений Стилински кивает, перехватывая скользящую по его ребрам руку Питера, и тянет к своим губам, медленно, ласково обхватывая пальцы, проводя языком по коже и увлажняя.   
  
Вот это уже возбуждает.   
  
Питер медленно трахает розовые припухшие губы пальцами, чувствуя, как желание тугим клубком заплетается внизу живота, толкается бедрами вперед, притираясь твердеющим членом к животу Стайлза и, напоследок обведя влажными пальцами контур приоткрытых губ, влажно, глубоко и медленно целует тихо застонавшего парня, опуская руку к его члену.  
  
Друид тихо мурлычет что-то бессвязное, толкаясь бедрами в обхватившую его член ладонь, порывисто сжимает бедра альфы коленями, тоненько заскулив, когда влажные пальцы аккуратно касаются тугой сжатой дырки, надавливая и разминая неподатливые мышцы.   
  
Питер не сказал бы, что у них было много секса, нет. У них было откровенно мало времени и мало секса в последние недели, и Питер, несомненно, собирался исправить эту ситуацию - но уж совершенно точно не так.   
  
Альфа гонит от себя ненужные мысли, сосредотачиваясь на Стайлзе, про себя внезапно отмечая, что в какой-то момент он перестал визуально воспринимать покрывшую тело Стайлза вязь - сейчас он будто видит её впервые - там, где кожа обычная, линии яркие, четкие, там, где тонкая - на сгибе локтей, в паху, даже на члене - едва заметные, серые, но всё равно вполне отчетливые. Стилински приподнимается на локтях, тоже с интересом рассматривая себя.  
  
\- А на пятках есть?  
  
Альфа, не выдержав, смеется, подаваясь к человеку и коротко целуя в губы:  
  
\- Я потом посмотрю.  
  
Стайлз довольно урчит, старательно расслабляясь, принимая медленно проталкивающиеся внутрь пальцы. Питер дает ему время привыкнуть, прежде чем заменить пальцы членом, двигаясь понемногу, осторожно и медленно.   
  
Стилински почти не дышит, слабо царапая плечи альфы, пока он неспешно входит на всю длину, замирая и опуская голову, ткнувшись лбом в плечо Стайлза.   
  
\- Как ты? - глухо бормочет в основание шеи, опуская ладони на поверхность дерева - от разгорающегося в венах удовольствия и нежелания контролировать себя, снова лезут когти.  
  
\- Хо-ро-шо, - по слогам выдыхает Стайлз, расслабляя мышцы и снова сжимая, отчего волк срывается на скулеж, судорожно проезжаясь языком по подставленной шее и мягко прикусывая дернувшийся кадык.   
  
Питер коротко кивает, показывая, что услышал его и понял, и делает первое, плавное движение, почти вытаскивая член и мягко толкаясь обратно под аккомпанемент негромкого стона и скользнувших между лопаток пальцев.   
  
Стайлз замечательно податлив, доверчив и открыт, он тянет альфу к себе, покрывая короткими, сбивчивыми поцелуями его лицо, и сам подкидывает бедра, стараясь насадиться на твердую разгоряченную плоть. Питер находит подходящий ритм, удерживая Стайлза за бедра и слегка приподнимаясь, чтобы юноше удобнее было ласкать себя.   
  
Стилински понятливо опускает руку к паху, оборачивая ладонь вокруг твердого, истекающего смазкой члена, второй рукой гладит оборотня по груди, хрипло постанывая на каждом толчке, подстраивая движения ладони под единый ритм.  
  
Питеру кажется, что мертвый лес окрашивается слабыми, сероватыми красками, пульсируя то ли в такт их общим со Стайлзом движениям, то ли в такт биению сердца возбужденного друида.  
  
Что можно сказать точно, так это что чернота, окрашивающая прожилки священного дерева, постепенно сменяется ало-золотым свечением, словно впитывая - впрочем, Стайлз говорил, что так и будет, - плещущиеся вокруг эмоции.   
  
Юноша дышит всё более поверхностно, жаждуще выгибаясь навстречу сильному мужскому телу, несдержанно кусает оборотня за плечо, отчего альфа негромко рычит, резко меняя темп, двигаясь быстрее, глубже, сильными толчками вбиваясь в стонущего друида.  
  
Хейл оставляет метки по всей шее Стайлза, недовольно рыча, когда они сходят быстрее, чем он успевает поставить следующую, но азарт лишь распаляет, усиливает возбуждение. Питер накрывает ладонью руку Стайлза, двигающуюся по члену, мягко отталкивая и сжимая пульсирующую, рельефную от вздувшихся венок плоть. Потирает большим пальцем головку, растирая прозрачную смазку, и, чувствуя приближение оргазма, впивается жестким, властным поцелуем в губы Стайлза, чувствуя, как он жадно отзывается на ласку, уже через несколько мгновений вскрикивая в поцелуй и туго сжимаясь на двигающемся внутри члене.  
  
Хейл где-то на периферии чувствует, как по ладони вязко течет густая сперма, как его самого окутывает запах чужого удовлетворения - удовольствие сейчас кажется таким насыщенным, что сложно сделать вдох. Питер видит по широко и восхищенно распахнутым глазам Стайлза, что у него та же проблема, друид так и замирает, выгнувшись и немного дрожа еще на несколько мгновений, только потом опускаясь спиной на гладкий сруб дерева и переводя дыхание - почти в унисон с Питером, чувствующим, как сладостное напряжение сменяется волнующе-нежной истомой.  
  
Альфа перекатывается на бок, притягивая Советника к себе и прижимаясь губами к влажному, солоноватому виску. Стайлз вслепую тянет к нему руку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и немного сжимая.  
  
\- Смотри, что мы с ним сделали, - Стилински легонько толкает недовольно заворчавшего волка, прося осмотреться. Серые, мертвые краски Антумноса разбавляются золотисто-красными искрами, словно осенняя листва, не до конца облетевшая с готовящихся к долгой зиме деревьев.   
  
\- Я так понимаю, это не плохо? - уточняет альфа, приподнимаясь на локте, а затем и вовсе садясь, оглядываясь повнимательнее.  
  
Сейчас волку здесь даже нравится. Хищник чувствует ленивое, вальяжное расположение этого мира к себе, его чуть надменную благодарность.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что это плохо, - Стайлз наконец-то улыбается, а кожа окрашивается светлым румянцем.  
  
Питер, не удержавшись, целует его в щеку, улыбнувшись в ответ.  
  
\- Так, - через минуту Стайлз уже натягивает трусы вместе с джинсами, барахтаясь и путаясь в складках ткани. - Я думаю, нам пора идти, пока есть возможность.  
  
\- Согласен, - альфа со своей одеждой справляется быстрее и изящнее, снова надевая на человека свою футболку. - Где… где Кейт?  
  
Стилински серьезно хмурится, поджимая губы и нетвердо вставая на ноги возле Неметона.  
  
\- Нам нужно поговорить с Крисом. Мне нужно поговорить с Крисом, - хмурится еще сильнее, перехватывая запястье подошедшего Питера и сжимая его ладонь обеими руками.  
  
\- Это ничего не изменит, Стайлз, - Хейл тяжело вздыхает, мягко взъерошивая растрепанные волосы своего Советника.  
  
\- Не изменит, - Стайлз упрямо кивает. - Точнее, не изменит, если у него нет альтернативных предложений, а я почти уверен, что у него их нет.  
  
\- Альтернативных… чему? - оборотень удивленно приподнимает брови.   
  
\- Оставить её здесь, - Стайлз кивает в сторону Неметона, замирая взглядом на появившейся с другой стороны пня девчонке. - Живая жертва.   
  
\- Нет никаких альтернативных решений, Стайлз, - Питер свободной рукой обнимает друида за плечи, заставляя отвернуться от сильно помолодевшей Арджент и посмотреть на него. - Ты можешь вернуть её вместе с нами?  
  
\- Могу, - Стайлз кивает.  
  
\- Но ты не сможешь ничего изменить в ней, верно?  
  
\- Верно, - снова кивок.  
  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы Арджент решал, стоит ли принести её в жертву? Это дело Стаи, Стайлз, и решать нужно нам с тобой.  
  
\- Это дело не только моей… нашей стаи, - глухо отзывается Стилински, ниже опустив голову. - Это дело моей семьи. Людей, которые стали моей семьей. Я не хочу, чтобы Эллисон принимала это решение, но у нас еще есть несколько дней до её совершеннолетия. А Крис должен знать. Я считаю это честным, альфа.  
  
По настойчивому упрямству в голосе советника Питер понимает, что переубедить его шансов нет. Поэтому просто кивает, смиряясь и подчиняясь решению друида.   
  
\- Закрой глаза, - тихо просит Стайлз, крепче вцепляясь в руку Питера. - И помоги мне…   
  
Чувство, словно волк пытается выбраться из гигантской, крепкой паутины становится уже почти привычным. Питер тянет человека за собой, каким-то краем раздвоенного сознания чувствуя, как волк проскальзывает лапами по сухой земле, почти падая на брюхо - упасть ему не дает человек, в свою очередь тянущий хищника за шкирку наверх, поднимающий зверя на лапы, чтобы тот мог сделать еще шаг. И еще. И еще один, вырываясь в мир, полный красок, запахов и звуков.  
  
Питер смаргивает, почти не удивляясь, увидев в трех шагах порог дома Арджентов.   
Стайлза, прижимающегося к боку оборотня, бьет слабый озноб, но в целом он ощущается вполне здоровым. Волка настораживает что-то другое, что-то изменилось в воздухе с тех пор, как Питер вдыхал его последний раз.  
  
Стайлз, кажется, ничего сомнительного не замечает - тянет Питера к входной двери, до упора вжимая кнопку звонка.  
  
Крис открывает дверь через несколько секунд. Удивление в глазах охотника настолько ярко, что оборотень понимает предельно отчетливо - что-то пошло не так.  
  
Стайлз с легким непониманием смотрит на приемного отца, когда тот поворачивается к нему.  
  
\- Где вы, блядь, были три месяца?!


	26. Chapter 26

Полудюжиной минут позже Стайлз сидит на кухне, мелкими глотками прихлебывая крепкий черный чай с таким количеством сахара, что его уже можно смело называть карамелью. На плечи его накинут плед, принесенный Крисом откуда-то со второго этажа, и постепенно Стилински расслабляется, согревается и его явно клонит в сон, пока Питер неспешно и обстоятельно рассказывает Ардженту, что произошло, упуская, конечно, некоторые детали, особенно о том, как они расплачивались с потревоженным Неметоном.

\- Дерек увел стаю? - уточняет оборотень после того, как рассказывает все до конца. Охотник медленно кивает, пытаясь наскоро осмыслить все рассказанное Хейлом.

\- Да, они ушли из города, не возвращались. Мы думали, что и ты ушел с ними, - Крис поворачивается к Стайлзу, устало потирая висок пальцами. - Элли расстроилась ужасно. Теперь обрадуется, - Крис негромко хмыкает и выходит из кухни, знаком останавливая собравшегося пойти за ним Стайлза.

Возвращается охотник через несколько минут, с бутылкой виски - Стайлзу доливает прямо в кружку с чаем под его одобрительное угуканье, а для себя и Питера достает из шкафа пару стаканов, наполняя их до середины.

\- Я рассчитывал на то, что мы вернемся до дня рождения Эллисон, - тихо произносит Стайлз, по-прежнему потягивая свой чай маленькими глотками. - Нужно что-то решать с Кейт, Крис.

\- Сейчас? - охотник в один глоток ополовинивает свой стакан, качнув головой. - Стайлз тебе нужно поспать…

\- Я не хочу спать, - упрямо мотает головой Стилински. - В смысле, очень хочу, но не пока она там, - Стайлз стучит пальцем по своему виску. - Я не хочу оставаться с ней наедине.

\- Ты говорил, что она не сможет тебе навредить, - в Питере, судя по взгляду, природная сдержанность борется с желанием обнять уставшего друида.

\- Не сможет, - Стайлз терпеливо кивает. - Но все равно приятного мало, наблюдать её всё то время, пока я сплю.

Питер все-таки придвигает стул ближе, аккуратно обнимая устало вздохнувшего шамана за плечи.

\- Наверняка ведь есть средства, позволяющие уснуть вообще без сновидений… Это же как сон, так?

\- Ну не совсем… - Стайлз пожимает плечами. - Ты думаешь, я сейчас в состоянии варить какую-нибудь дрянь, для которой наверняка потребуется перо с жопы дракона?

\- Я думаю, что сейчас ты пойдешь спать, - неожиданно строго произносит Крис. - Я понимаю, твое нежелание снова видеть Кейт… пусть даже такую, как она сейчас… там… Но ты все равно уснешь, Стайлз. А я не могу принять никакого решения в ближайшие пятнадцать минут.

\- Кристофер прав, - альфа чуть сильнее вжимает пальцы в плечо Стайлза, заставляя того повернуться к нему.

Стайлз неохотно кивает и снова берется за поставленную на стол чашку, делая еще несколько глотков.

\- Эллисон… - тихо, неуверенно начинает он, поверх чашки кидая задумчиво-мрачный взгляд на Криса.

\- Я подумаю, - Арджент чуть прищуривается. - Ей не обязательно знать всего, Стайлз…

\- Можно вообще ничего ей не говорить, - Питер недовольно, коротко рычит, когда Стайлз после этих слов несильно ударяет его кулаком по колену.

\- Нельзя. Она…

\- Можно, - внезапно соглашается с вервольфом охотник. - Кое-что, конечно, стоит рассказать. Я подумаю об этом, Стайлз. И когда ты проснешься, мы об этом поговорим. Но сейчас ты пойдешь спать.

\- Да, хорошо, - парень кивает, допивая свой чай и поднимаясь со стула вслед за Крисом.  
Арджент выходит из кухни, а Стайлз оборачивается к Питеру, наклоняясь к нему, и осторожно, мягко целуя мужчину в губы.

\- Иди, поспи, шаман, - Питер немного задумчиво гладит Стайлза по щеке.

\- Приходи ко мне, - Стайлз улыбается. - Я понимаю, что сейчас вы с Крисом будете шушукаться, но потом - приходи?

\- Хорошо, - Хейл притягивает Стайлза к себе, уложив ладонь на его затылок, и целует в уголок губ. - Отдохни. Я уверен, что у тебя получится поспать, Советник.

\- Ладно, альфа, - Стилински подмигивает вервольфу, и, придерживая на плечах плед, идет вслед за Крисом в свою комнату.

\- Скажи Элли, что я её очень люблю и ни за что бы не сбежал не позвонив, - Стайлз серьезно хмурится, глянув на приемного отца.

Кристофер кивает.

\- Она знает, Стайлз. Но я ей скажу об этом еще раз.

\- И ещё, Крис… Серьезно, я бы не хотел убивать Кейт. Я не знаю, просто…

\- Тебе не придется, - веско роняет охотник. - Тебе не придется ни принимать решения об этом, ни участвовать. Я еще подумаю.

\- Можно…

\- Принести в жертву, я помню, - Крис внимательно смотрит на пасынка. - Тебе ведь придется время от времени спускаться в нижний мир, шаман, так?

\- Так, - непонимающе кивает Стайлз.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы там тебя ждала она? Ты даже спать идти не хочешь, а там, я так понимаю, она останется надолго.

\- Навсегда, - Стайлз прижимается спиной к дверному косяку, ссутуливается, вздыхая.

\- Вот и всё, - Арджент качает головой, и обнимает Стайлза, притягивая к себе, и тот не без удовольствия прижимается к его груди.

\- Не принимай окончательных решений без меня.

Арджент кивает, подталкивая Стайлза к кровати.

\- И… - Стилински неловко смотрит под ноги, затем на Криса, и охотник угадывает:

\- Я скажу Питеру, где твоя спальня.

***

\- Собираешься вернуть Стаю в город? - Крис, вернувшись на кухню, садится на прежнее место, напротив волка, добавляя виски в стаканы.

\- Зависит от того, какое вы со Стайлзом примете решение, - Хейл говорит ровно, никак не выдавая своих эмоций.

\- Одно я могу сказать тебе точно - я не дам тебе убить мою сестру, - взгляд Криса, спокойный и уверенный, не дает Питеру возможности усомниться в его словах. Зато дает подсказку.

\- Потому что ты сделаешь это сам, - вервольф задумчиво кивает. - Благородно. И честно. И я даже поверю тебе, если не буду присутствовать при самом факте… Наверное.

\- Эллисон считает, что нужно искать точки соприкосновений с оборотнями, и я с ней согласен. И уж точно она не считает, что нам нужна вендетта с твоей семьей. И в этом я тоже с ней согласен. Я не думаю, что смогу переубедить Кейт, Питер, поэтому это вопрос безопасности всей моей семьи. Она меня убедила, что может пойти на крайние меры, чтобы добиться своего.

Питер согласно кивает, неспешно допивая свой виски, и качает головой, когда Крис указывает на бутылку вопросительным взглядом.

\- И я не хочу, чтобы моя дочь знала о принятом решении…

\- Тебе еще предстоит убедить Стайлза, - Хейл хмыкает.

\- Не важно. Эллисон не обязательно знать, что произойдет с Кейт. Я позвоню ей сегодня, скажу, что вы вернулись, но раньше, чем через пару дней она приехать никак не сможет. Значит, нужно всё закончить за два дня.

\- Тебе решать, - альфа кивает. - Я поддерживаю твой выбор, Кристофер.

Арджент сдержано салютует бокалом и одним глотком допивает свой виски, с глухим стуком опуская стакан на стол и, перед тем, как Питер спросит, рассказывает, как пройти до спальни Стайлза.

<center>***</center>

Шаман беспокойно хмурится во сне, но тем не менее спит, завернувшись в одеяло словно гусеница, и замирает на постели, когда Питер аккуратно кладет ладонь на его лоб, пытаясь нащупать очаги боли. Боли нет, только беспокойство и усталость. Питеру жаль мальчишку, на которого свалилось так много за столь короткий период.

Стайлз внезапно приоткрывает глаза, сонно разглядывая Питера из-под ресниц, и тянет его к себе, вынуждая волка аккуратно умоститься на не слишком-то широкой постели.

\- С тобой спокойнее, - признается шаман, по-детски утыкаясь курносой мордашкой куда-то в ключицы Питеру.

\- Спи, друид. А то выглядишь совсем паршиво.

\- Умеешь утешить, альфа, - Стайлз хмыкнув, устраивается удобнее. - Ты позвонил Дереку?

\- Нет, - Питер хмурится. - Я не стану звонить ему, пока не определится ситуация с Кейт. Может быть, нам будет лучше вдали от Бэйкон Хиллс. Посмотрим. Я не могу звонить ему без четкого плана.

\- Глупости какие, - Стайлз толкает Питера в бок отчего вервольф коротко, недовольно рычит. - Он твой племянник, он имеет право знать, что ты вообще жив. Как и Кора, и Малия, и вообще вся остальная стая.

\- Подождут еще пару часов, - ворчливо отзывается Хейл. - Или ты спишь, шаман, или…

\- Понял-понял, - Стайлз устраивается щекой на вытянутой руке Питера. - Прости.

Питер не уточняет за что, и без того чувствует в оттенках интонаций виноватое “ты был прав”.

***

Стайлз окончательно просыпается часов через шесть, так и не отпустив волка от себя - Хейл успевает подремать, поразмыслить о происходящем, попытаться вывернуться из цепких рук своего друида, потерпеть в этом неудачу, и основательно заскучать от бездействия.

Стайлз чувствуется как-то странно, непривычно, когда открывает глаза - серьезный, мрачный, собраный. Он перекатывается на спину, устремляя взгляд в потолок, и молчит, в конце-концов тихо, сдержано вздыхая.

\- Принял решение? - угадывает Питер, разглядывая парня, приподнявшись на локте.

\- Я должен сделать это сам, - Стайлз по-прежнему смотрит в потолок. - Я эмиссар твоей стаи, я защитник, - Стилински вытягивает вверх руку, рассматривая в опустившемся полумраке свое запястье с вычерченной на нем руной. - Я не могу перекладывать это на Криса, даже если мне этого хочется и даже если он сам уверен, что так правильно. В конце концов она именно меня… застрелила, вообще-то.

Волк согласно урчит, собираясь что-то сказать, но шаман обрывает его, коротко помотав головой.

\- Нет, только я, Питер. Я отдам её Антумносу и пускай он сам распоряжается ей, как захочет.

\- Вдруг он её отпустит? - Питер вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

\- Я позабочусь об этом. Я не хочу, чтобы Крису пришлось лгать Эллисон… Или, тем более, говорить ей, что ему пришлось лично убить Кейт… И вообще я должен был сделать это сразу, а не ставить его перед выбором… Просто я так устал, так...

\- Нет никакого выбора, Стайлз, - Питер мягко укладывает ладонь на грудь Стайлза, заставляя его замолчать и чувствуя, как под ладонью нервно и быстро бьется человеческое сердце. - Считай, ты просто поставил его в известность. И ты не сможешь пойти туда один, так что тебе все равно придется взять меня с собой.

\- Хочешь убедиться, что я действительно это сделаю? - Стайлз горько кривит губы, отворачиваясь, когда Питер нависает над ним, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

\- Стайлз, - в конце концов зовет его Хейл, и Стилински неохотно поворачивается к нему, хмурясь, но глядя прямо в голубые глаза своего альфы. - Я хочу убедиться, что ты сможешь вернуться, Стилински. Что не останешься там, неважно по каким причинам. Понял?

\- Понял. Не хочешь лишаться такого раздолбайского друида-неудачника? - Стайлз неловко улыбается, скрещивая руки на шее Питера, когда тот наклоняется еще ниже, коротко, по-волчьи потеревшись шершавой от щетины щекой о его щеку.

Хейл молчит, но Стайлз понимает его и без слов - и всю его насмешливость, и нежность, странную, непривычную, но все же проступающую в этом жесте.

\- Что тебе понадобится для этого? - уточняет Питер через несколько минут, в течение которых Стайлз мягко ерошит его волосы, умиротворенно улыбаясь.

\- Ничего, - Стайлз качает головой. - Спуститься в Нижний мир и… вроде как заключить договор. Не знаю, как назвать. Он заберет её, потому что она угрожает мне, тебе, стае, самому Неметону… В общем, проблем с этим не будет.

\- Она останется там? В Нижнем мире?

Стайлз качает головой, на миг брезгливо скривившись.

\- Она просто исчезнет, так будет точнее… Я так думаю. Я попрошу об этом.

\- Хорошо, - Питер коротко касается губами виска своего друида, и плавным движением поднимается с кровати, протягивая Стайлзу руку. - Тогда не стоит затягивать, друид.

***

Крис упирается недолго. Стайлз, отоспавшийся и достаточно бодрый, убедителен даже на взгляд Питера. Поэтому, когда Арджент смотрит на него, видимо все-таки надеясь, что вервольф отговорит друида, Питер просто пожимает плечами, показывая, что с мнением своего Советника он согласен.

Потому что это хорошо, когда Советник может принимать такие решения, может приводить их в исполнение и готов нести ответственность за совершенное. Потому что Советник должен защищать свою стаю, особенно тогда, когда он не позволяет это сделать альфе.

Стайлз, наверное, понимает, что движет Питером. И, наверное, благодарен, что тот не собирается вмешиваться. Во всяком случае, Хейл чувствует благодарность в его запахе. Может быть за поддержку, может за готовность разделить ответственность.

Питер спокойно кивает, когда Стайлз упрямо качнув головой в ответ на предложение Криса подождать с этим до утра, смотрит на него, произнося:

\- Давай закончим с этим сегодня. Обратись, пожалуйста. Так будет проще.

Питер совершенно спокойно раздевается, складывая вещи на кресло, перекидывается в волка, подходя к Стайлзу, тут же зарывшемуся в густой мех на загривке зверя.

Стайлз пахнет Силой - немного пугающе, но тем не менее приятно для хищника. Стайлз больше не колеблется, в нем нет неуверенности, он чувствуется ровно так, как и должен на взгляд Питера, чувствоваться Советник - опорой, поддержкой, той Силой, которой нет у волков.

Стайлз утягивает их в Нижний мир под напряженно-нервное напутствие Криса:  
\- Не задерживайтесь.

Это почти что смешно. Было бы, в другой ситуации.

Не тогда, когда Кейт - все еще девчонка, все еще со смешными косичками, - видит Стайлза, видит, и, кажется, понимает, зачем он пришел.

Этот дрожащий, зыбкий и неверный мир замирает в ожидании, как зверь ожидающий благоприятных условий для удара.

Стайлз крепче вцепляется пальцами в загривок хищника, не отводя взгляда от девчонки, буравящей его полным ненависти взглядом.

Питер успевает мельком оглядеть Неметон, всё еще сыто пульсирующий, теплый, смакующий недавнюю жертву, и весь остальной доступный взгляду лес, уже успевший потерять все оттенки, снова ставший пыльно-пепельно серым.

Темные линии, проступающие на коже Стайлза постепенно заполняют узором все его тело - кончики пальцев, шею, лицо, и что-то меняется в воздухе, он становится тяжелым, густым, пронизывающе-морозным, и волк невольно отшатывается, не сумев выдержать давление холода, исходящего от друида.

Стайлз, кажется, не обращает на это ни малейшего внимания - делает шаг вперед, к напряженно замершей девочке, и, не отводя взгляда от искаженного злой гримасой лица, ровно, холодно и четко произносит:

\- Забери её.

Лес в тот же миг наполняется какими-то звуками, будто оживая, но звуки эти с живыми существами ничего общего не имеют. Что-то шелестит, сухо и безжизненно, что-то хрустит, словно мертвый ветер скользит в засохших ветвях.

Питер, честно ожидает спецэффектов. Вырывающихся из-под земли корней, утягивающих эту сумасшедшую туда, где ей самое место, стаи ворон, грома и молнии, на худой конец.  
Но на самом деле, она просто исчезает, как чеширский кот в сказках Кэррола - медленно растворяется в воздухе, и на короткое мгновение кажется, что только злой оскал и остается - затем исчезает и он, а лес стихает, замолкает.

А друид садится на землю, прямо на сухую, серую листву, подбирая под себя ноги и ссутуливаясь, на мгновение закрывая лицо руками. Волк осторожно подходит ближе, преодолевая страх попасть под удар окутывающей Стайлза защитной магии, трется длинной узкой мордой о щеку человека, и тогда Стайлз отнимает руки от лица, порывисто обнимая хищника за шею.

\- Хочешь, отправимся прямо к стае? - сделав глубокий вдох, Стайлз оглядывается, словно думает, в каком направлении пойти.

Волк качает головой, и, сосредоточившись, отзывается:

“Нет. Охотник сказал, что через два дня приедет твоя сестра. Незачем мотаться туда-сюда.”

\- Да? - Стилински задумчиво смотрит на свои пальцы, и мягко гладит громадного зверя за ушами. - Ну ладно… Тогда сейчас ко мне домой… а потом поедем в особняк… И ты позвонишь Дереку, да?

“Да, - хищник подтверждает свои слова кивком. - Ты уверен, что ты в порядке?”

\- Я уверен, что я не в порядке, - голос Стайлза на мгновение срывается на дрожь, и он задерживает взгляд на том месте, где несколько минут назад стояла девчонка. - Но я уверен, что ты поможешь мне с этим справиться.

“Обещаю”.

Волк коротко тычется носом в запястье Стайлза, оглаживая языком руну, чувствующуюся как-то по-особенному рельефно.

Стайлз кивает, поднимается за ноги, и удовлетворенно хмыкает, когда волк прижимается боком к его ноге.

\- Тогда пойдем. Налаживать жизнь.


End file.
